La Búsqueda de la Amistad
by pain645
Summary: 15 años han pasado desde que Magic y Twilight se comprometieron, ahora sus hijos vivirán una aventura fantasía con las CMC adolescentes y con un bucanero que les mostrara las maravillas del mundo, pero los peligros nunca dejan de aparecer.
1. Prologue

Prologo

El tiempo pasa volando cuando en la vida es felicidad plena y para Twilight esa era la condición, su familia era lo que necesitaba para ser completamente feliz.

Han pasado 15 años desde que Twi y Magic se casaron, la familia que conformaron era lo que se podía decir perfecto, en un comienzo las cosas como era de espera para una unicornio que paso la mayor parte de su vida en una biblioteca y un guerrero que estuvo solo mucho tiempo, sus primero meses de casado fueron la experiencia mas extraña y caótica de sus vidas y como era de esperar el tiempo les dio las fuerza y los medios para seguir, pero lo que definió sus vidas eran dos pequeños potros que era los ojos de Twi.

El tiempo dio a las chicas una nueva vida de posibilidades.

AJ se convirtió en la productora y comercializadora de manzanas más influyente de Equestria, llegando a tener granjas de manzanas por todo Equestria, su familia se convirtió en una de las ricas de Poniville y la abuela Smith fue nombrada la poni más longeva después de las princesas.

Rarity con el esfuerzo de su lomo gano un concurso de alta costura que se desarrollo en Canterlot, convirtiéndola en la diseñadora más exitosa e influyente del mundo de la moda, dando la posibilidad de abrir tiendas en todas las ciudades de Equestria.

Pinkie se convirtió en la nueva propietaria de Sugarcube Corner, ya que, los cakes ahorraron para abrir una pastelería en Canterlot y dejaron su antigua tienda a la única que podría administrarla mejor que ellos.

Fluttershy estudio veterinaria para fundar junto con otros ponis, una reserva para la protección animal en Equestria, dándole el prestigio y el apodo de la princesa de los animales.

Rainbow Dash logro cumplir su más grande sueño, convirtiéndose en miembro de los Wonderbolts y después de 5 años en las filas de ellos fue nombrada la nueva capitana.

Twilight y Magic crearon su vida en Equestria para criar a sus dos hijos y para dar sentido a sus vidas profesionales, así que Magic inauguro su propia academia de espadachines, la cual se convirtió en la mas famosa de la región teniendo estudiantes de Canterlot, Poniville y Cloudsdale, por su parte Twi continuo como bibliotecaria en Poniville y cuando su hija Wisdom tuvo la experiencia suficiente el entrego su puesto, convirtiéndose en la nueva profesora de historia de la magia y de los ponis, en la escuela especial de la princesa Celestia.

Spike en esos 16 años se convirtió en todo un dragón, era aproximadamente 5 veces mas grande que su adorada Twilight, el dejo la biblioteca hace 10 años (por que no cabía en ella) y se convirtió en ministro de relaciones draconicas para la princesa Celestia, pero continua visitando la biblioteca.

En una tarde de primavera Pinkie decidió realizar una fiesta para celebra la buena vida que han tenido.

Gracias por todo Pinkie, dijo Twi.

No es nada, y como te ha iluminado la vida tus hijos Twi y Magic, pregunto Pinkie.

Eso dos nos han dado enfados y alegría, aunque el que nos a dado más problemas a sido Wing, dijo Twi.

Nunca entendí, el es tu hijo biológico porque es un pegaso, pregunto Rarity.

En realidad es adoptado, recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer; una noche de tormenta un mes después de que Twilight diera luz a Wisdom, yo llegaba de mi jornada de entrenar a mis pupilos y lo encontré en una sesta cerca del jardín, el no era más grande que un gato, tenia aproximadamente 1 año y medio de vida y decidí que el merecía un hogar, en fin llegue con el a casa, y decidimos criarlo cuando nos dimos cuenta que Wisdom se sentía cómoda con el, dijo Magic.

En realidad esos dos se han acostumbrado a llevarse bien, para ser precisa Wisdom es posible la única que puede controlar las pataletas y rabietas de Wing, ella le golpea la cabeza cada vez que Wing hacia algo mal y yo la regaño por que lo hace, pero me di cuenta que es posible la única forma que existe para que entienda las cosas, y Wing termino teniéndole respeto a su hermana menor, dijo Twi algo risueña.

Y como fue la relación de Spike y tus hijos, pregunto Fluttershy.

En realidad costo que Spike aceptara a Wisdom al principio, el esta celoso de ella y intentaba llamar la atención a todo costa, pero cuando Wisdom empezó a llamar hermano mayor a Spike, dejo de sentir celos de ella y a comenzó a trata como si fuera una muñeca y jugar con ella, dijo Magic.

Con el que nunca se llevo bien, es con Wing, los dos tiene una personalidad tan diferente que prenden como la pólvora y provocaban mas de alguna pelea, las cuales Wisdom detenía poniendo en su lugar a Wing, dijo Twi.

Bueno debemos celebrar también que las niñas ya llevan 10 años desde que obtuvieron su cutie mark, dijo Twi.

Si eso fue un acontecimiento importante, dijo AJ.

Recuerdo es día, la tormenta destruyo el techo del granero, yo y Big Mac estábamos ocupados con la cosecha para que no se arruinara y fui mi pequeña hermana quien a casco y talento reparo el techo, cuando llegamos la encontramos muy cansada y lucia se cutie mark de reparación, dijo AJ.

Sweetie Bell obtuvo la suya, al inaugurar mi segunda tienda, era una situación tensa para mi, y para empeorar nadie entraba y fue ella quien al ver mi tensión uso su voz para atraer a los clientes que quedaron encantados con la prodigiosa garganta de mi hermana, dijo Rarity.

Eso no es nada Scootaloo obtuvo la suya el día de la competencia de los jóvenes voladores, en la cual era miembro del jurado y al ver el pánico esencio que tenia le lance su scooter para que deslumbrara a los presentes con su piruetas únicas y obtuvo el premio y su cutie mark, dijo Rainbow.

Lo gracioso fui que Wisdom obtuvo la suya, al discutir conmigo, las dos discutíamos que era imposible crear un conjuro que hiciera crecer un manzano en una botella y yo cegada por mi escepticismo no le hice caso y llegue a punto de pelear con mi hija sin no fuera por Magic y se metió en su cuarto molesta y al rato una explosión nos asusto y al verla bajar con una botella que contenía un árbol, me dijo "Ves que tenia razón", dijo Twi.

Wing obtuvo la suya al hacer la cosa mas estúpida y irresponsable que me haya imaginado, el peleo con un dragón, al oír que yo le decía a mis estudiantes que mi hijo aunque sea el mejor espadachín que he entrenado no podría derrotar a un dragón y fue a pelear un uno y regreso herido y con su cutie mark, dijo Magic.

Y también un castigo de tres meses por irresponsable, dijo Twi.

Todos se miraron y dijeron.

Es extraño ellos son mas hábiles que nosotros, dijo AJ.

Creo que ellos están restringidos aquí, dijo Rarity.

En eso Twi recordó algo que daría una solución al problema.

La princesa Celestia me comento que la princesa Luna fundo una gremio de cazadores de tesoros y mercenario que realizan labores en Equestria y el mundo que nombro "Equestria Busters", dijo Twi.

Y que van hacer ellos allí, pregunto AJ.

Ellos serian libres de conocer el mundo y podrían descargar sus talentos, dijo Twi.

Me gusta la idea, dijo Rarity.

Eso seria perfecto para Scootaloo, y cuando regrese será digna para formar parte de mi escuadrón, dijo RD.

Bien escribiré a la princesa Celestia para darle la noticia, dijo Twi.

La princesa respondió que el día siguiente les daría una audiencia con Luna.

Al llegar Twi y Magic la princesa Luna los estaba esperando.

Saludos Twilight Sparkle y Magic Swords , dijo Luna.

Princesa tiene los candidatos para mis hijos, pregunto Magic.

Si, dijo Luna sacando una carpeta de candidatos.

Luna comenzó a contar la vida y logros de los candidatos, pero ninguno les gustaba a Magic y llego a un punto que detuvo la selección.

No quiero ser descortés, pero quiero que mis hijo estén un el poni mas capacitado, hábil, fuerte y condecorado del gremio, dijo Magic.

¡Magic no seas grosero!, dijo Twi enojado.

Luna medito un segundo y dijo.

Curiosamente el mejor elemento del gremio siempre esta dispuesto a entrenar a nuevo reclutas, dijo Luna.

Su nombre es Gold Anchor, vice-almirante del gremio, graduado con honores y el único capacitado para viajar fuera de Equestria sin autorización, dijo Luna.

Me gusto y como es, pregunto Magic.

Luna les mostro una foto y los dos quedaron atónitos, era un joven poni el de la foto.

Disculpe, no tiene una foto mas resiente, dijo Twi.

En realidad esa es de hace un año, el tiene 27 años, dijo Luna.

Pero como una joven puede ser tan capacitada, pregunto Magic.

El a sido el miembro mas prodigioso que hemos tenido y el estar ansioso por entrenar a sus hijo y a las niñas, el estará en Canterlot este fin de semana.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

El unicornio Celeste y la primera misión

Twi y Magic se reunieron con las demás para contarle que el candidato que llevara a las niñas ya fue designado y que llegara el fin de semana.  
Y lo más importante era decirles a los viajeros su nuevo destino.  
Un viaje por el mundo, lo dice en serio mamá, dijo una unicornio de color castaño, con melena café y cutie mark de una estrella e instrumentos de química.  
Si Wisdom, un viaje para que esa cabeza tuya se llene de conocimientos que aquí no podrías tener, dijo Twi acariciando la cabeza de su hija.  
Wow eso es increíble padre, no te defraudare cuidare de mi hermana y me convertiré en el mejor espadachín del mundo, dijo un pegaso blanco, con cutie mark de una espada con alas.  
Eso espero Wing, lo importante es mantener la calma y ser obediente a tu capitán, dijo Magic.  
En la granja Apple las cosas eran casi de la misma forma.  
Yo viajando, pero yo nunca he dejado la granja, que hare lejos de aquí, dijo una adolecente Apple bloom.  
Bueno lo harás porque esta granja ya te quedo pequeña a tu talento, aquí nunca sacaras partido a tu habilidad terroncito, dijo AJ.  
Bueno pero estaré sola, dijo Apple bloom.  
Te equivocas, también irán Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, tu hermana Wisdom y Wing, dijo AJ.  
En serio, dijo Apple bloom.  
En la tienda de Rarity, esta le explicaba su nuevo destino.  
Querida tu serás muy privilegiada al realizar este viaje, conocerás culturas nuevas, modas distintas y podrás logras ser una estrella con tu voz, dijo Rarity.  
Pero no quiero dejarte sola, las dos hemos hecho una pareja estupenda en las ventas, dijo una adolecente Sweetie Bell.  
Lo se, pero no me perdonaría que tu talento se perdiera, debes dejar el nido para convertirte en un ave perfecta, dijo Rarity.  
Lo hare solo pero ti hermana, dijo Sweetie Bell.  
En el cielo las cosas eran diferentes.  
Wow lo dices en serio Rainbow, yo viajando por el mundo, eso es increíble, no te defraudare seré la pegaso mas talentosa del mundo y vendré a mostrarte mis logros, dijo una Scootaloo idéntica a Rainbow con la excepción del color del cabello.  
Te esperare y las dos alcanzaremos la gloria, dijo Rainbow.  
Los días pasaron y llego el fin de semana.  
Vamos Wisdom llegaremos tarde, dijo Wing.  
Ya voy estoy colocando mi ultimo libro, dijo Wisdom.  
En eso llego Apple bloom y se unió a Wing.  
Hola Wing que pasa, pregunto Apple bloom.  
Es mi hermana que no sale, dijo Wing.  
Wow esa es tu espada, dijo Apple bloom viendo una gloriosa espada atada al costado de Wing.  
Si, esta espada la forje junto con mi padre, dijo Wing.  
Me dejas verla, dijo Apple bloom.  
En eso Wisdom salió y se reunió con su hermano.  
Wing le entrego la espada a Apple bloom y esta comenzó a analizarla.  
Veamos, la hoja es 20 gramos mas pesada de la empuñadura, las esquinas de la hoja fueron afilados con piedras de cuarzo y los materiales para hacerla son hierro al 40%, silicio al 20% y estaño 40%, dijo Apple bloom.  
Como sabes tanto de mi espada, dijo Wing atónito.  
Estuve leyendo un poco sobre metalurgia y herrería, dijo Apple bloom.  
Veo que ustedes también están listas, dijo una voz femenina.  
Se voltearon y vieron a Sweetie Bell y al Scootaloo, esta última llevaba un bolso grande en la espada.  
Hola chicas, dijo Apple bloom  
He Scootaloo que llevas en ese bolso, pregunto Wisdom.  
Solo lo indispensable para el viaje, dijo Scootaloo.  
Es tarde, mejor caminemos, dijo Wing.  
Al llegar a la estación de tren las chicas los estaban esperando.  
Vaya que tardaron, dijo AJ.  
Lo sentimos, muchas cosa que traer, dijo Wisdom.  
Todos se encaminaron a Canterlot para llegar a tiempo para el embarque.  
La llegar al puerto aéreo, no encontraron nada.  
No debería estar aquí, dijo RD.  
Buen faltan 30 segundos para el medio día, dijo Twi.  
10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.. y en eso un ruido del cielo les llamo la atención, un barco a vela descendió de las nube para posarse y levantar un puente que conecto el puerto al barco, era un barco hermoso de madera, sus velas era distintas a los de los demás barco, lo que llamaba mas la atención era que no tenia un globo aerostático para volar, todos subieron al barco.  
Wow es enorme y hermoso, dijo Sweetie Bell.  
Gracias por el cumplido Sweetie Bell, dijo una voz masculina del cielo.  
Todos miraron y vieron a un poni sentado en el mástil superior, este salto para caer frente a todos.  
Hola a todos y bienvenidos al Unicornio Celeste, dijo un poni adolecente de color gris, melena verde y cutie mark de un cofre del tesoro, era igual a la foto que Twi y Magic vieron.  
Antes que todos pudieran decir algo Wing intervino.  
Bien alfeñique, lleva nuestras cosa a nuestros cuarto y llama la capitán, dijo Wing.  
Twi y Magic casi se caen de la vergüenza, ellos sabían que el era el capitán y pensaron que se enojaría con Wing, pero no fue así.  
El poni rió.  
Lamento decirte Wing, que yo soy Gold Anchor el capitán de este barco, dijo Gold.  
Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.  
Twi el es el capitán pero si es tan joven, dijo Rarity.  
Lo es la princesa Luna nos mostro una foto de el, dijo Twi.  
Wow, muestro capitán es joven y apuesto, dijo Sweetie Bell.  
Al que no le hizo gracia eso fue a Wing.  
No pensara que me voy a rebajar a un enclenque, que no es más grande que yo, seguro que ni sabes pelear, dijo Wing.  
Que te hace pensar que no se pelear, dijo Gold.  
En eso Wing desvaino su espada y se lanzo sobre Gold.  
Wing que haces, dijo Twi.  
Gold murmuro algo y espero a Wing.  
La espada cayo sobre el, pero este la detuvo con su casco soltando chispas al rosar con la espada.  
Todos quedaron atónitos al ver que la espada no le hizo nada, Wing no sabia que hacer.  
Regla numero uno de un combate nunca subestimes a tu oponente, dijo Gold.  
Gold realizo una maniobra para desarmar a Wing y lanzarlo lejos, siento azotado contra la pared.  
Cuando la espada caía Gold salto para lanzarla a centímetros de la cabeza de Wing, quedando este muy asustado.  
Regla numero dos nunca bajes la guardia, dijo Gold.  
Todos miraron atónitos como Gold derroto sin problemas a Wing.  
Me la pagaras, dijo Wing sacando la espada, pero un libro le fue lanzado a la cabeza.  
Todos incluyendo a Gold quedaron atónitos al ver esa escena.  
Wisdom porque me golpeas, dijo Wing.  
Deja de ser un idiota y actúa como mi hermano mayor, dijo Wisdom lanzando una mirada asesina a Wing.  
Este bajo la mirada y pidió disculpas.  
Bien como todo salió bien, les pido a los padres y hermanas, que se retiren para darles las instrucciones a los nuevos reclutas, dijo Gold.  
Todos se abrasaron.  
Buena suerte terroncito, dijo AJ.  
Es una estrella hermana, dijo Rarity.  
Deslúmbralos, dijo Rainbow.  
Suerte, dijeron Pinkie y Fluttershy.  
Aprende mucho hija, dijo Magic y Twi.  
Pórtate bien, dijeron todos a Wing.  
Todos se retiraron y los demás se formaron en frente de Gold.  
Bien mi comandante me informo todo sobre ustedes, desde su nacimiento hasta la actualidad y tengo los puestos para cada uno, dijo Gold.  
Disculpe quien es la comandante, pregunto Wisdom.  
La princesa Luna, es la fundadora del gremio, dijo Gold.  
Bien comencemos, Wisdom Sparkle tengo entendido que heredaste el cerebro de tu madre y la iniciativa y temple de tu padre, es por eso que te doy el puesto de erudita y investigadora de la nave, algunas veces se nos presentan tesoros que contiene una historia antigua o un significado especia, es por eso que tu será la encargada para investigar eso, dijo Gold.  
Scootaloo, tengo entendido que usas tus instinto antes que tu razón para resolver las cosas, pero eres la mas decidida y eres capas de hacer cualquier cosa por los demás, se que eres muy rápida y talentosa como tu hermana adoptiva, es por eso que te daré dos puestos el de vigía de la nave, para que vigiles el horizonte y nos des los informes climáticos, y de mensajera especial para entregar paquetes que necesitan velocidad y talento para ser entregados, dijo Gold.  
Apple bloom, tengo entendido que pertenece a la familia de productores de manzanas mas grande de Equestria y que tu eres diferente a tus parientes, es por eso que te doy el puesto de carpintera naval, para que mantengas en optimas condiciones al barco y te pido que me ayuden en la cocina, escuche que preparas unos pasteles increíbles, dijo Gold.  
Wing Sword se que comenzamos con la pata izquierda, pero en fin es que eres el hijo adoptado de Magic Sword, eres un espadachín talentoso que le faltan algunas cosa por aprender, es por eso que te doy el puesto de guardia de los tesoros y de la carga, dijo Gold.  
Sweetie Bell, es que tienes una voz prodigiosa y una energía desbordante para hacer cosas, es por eso que te doy el puesto de música de la nave y el de mi asistente personal del barco, hay ciertas cosas que son muy difíciles de hacer sin ayuda y quiero que me ayudes con el papeleo, dijo Gold.  
Alguna pregunta, dijo Gold.  
Wisdom levanto su casco.  
Como esta nave puede volar, pregunto Wisdom.  
Bueno es por que esta nave esta hecha de baobar un árbol especial, y un hechizo de levitación en nueves mantiene la nave en el aire, usando el poder del sol para controlar para que el hechizo no se debilite, dijo Gold.  
Gold guía todos a sus puestos.  
Primero esta será sus aposentos, dijo Gold abriendo una puerta en donde se encontraban unas literas y hamacas.  
Esta es la cocina y comedor, dijo Gold mostrando una cocina sencilla con una estufa, estantes con platos, servicio y ollas, en el costado una mesa larga y confortable de madera.  
Bien este es el mástil principal, allí arriba hay un comunicador para que comuniques todo e instrumentos de medición climática, puedes hacerlo, pregunto Gold.  
Es pan comido, dijo despegado para empezar su trabajo.  
Esta es la sala de navegación, en donde yo estimo el curso de acción y navegación y aquí se desarrolla todo el papeleo, Sweetie Bell, dijo Gold.  
Bien comenzare inmediatamente, dijo Sweetie Bell tomado los papeles.  
Este es la sala de maquinas, aquí encontraras todo lo que necesitas para reparar la nave, dijo Gold abriendo una puerta en donde habían unas maquinas y en el fondo se encontraba una mesa y un estante lleno de herramientas.  
Bien eso se ve interesante, dijo Apple Bloom.  
Esa será tu oficina Wisdom, dijo Gold abriendo una habitación, había una mesa grande con instrumentos de investigación y análisis, un estante lleno de pergaminos y libros.  
Wow es perfecto, dijo Wisdom.  
Bueno esto creo que te interesara, dijo Gold entregándole un pergamino.  
Wisdom lo reviso y vio una escritura extraña, pero sabia que era.  
Donde encontraste este pergamino de la civilización Mironia, dijo Wisdom sin poder creer lo que tenia en sus cascos.  
Lo encontré en unas runas hace 2 años, dijo Gold dejándola revisar su nuevo juguete.  
Bien esta será un lugar de trabajo Wing, dijo Gold mostrándole una bodega.  
Pero demás creo que deberías tener algo de aquí, dijo Gold y abrió una puerta, estaba llena de espadas y armaduras de todo tipo, en eso Wing pozo su mirada en una espada de gran tamaño con forma de luna.  
Veo te tiene un buen gusto, esta es la Falcon, una espada que le perteneció al un pirata, es una de las espadas de calidad, es tuya si quieres, dijo Gold.  
Wing la tomo y comenzó a analizarlo, la hoja era delgado, fina y flexible era perfecta para dar cortes letales, aunque era ligera sentía que era mas resistente que su espada, la empuñadura era fácil de tomar y para terminar de analizarla la forma que tenia era curiosa y al blandirla pudo sentir que podía serle útil.  
Wing lo miro y dio las gracias.  
Todo estaba listo y perfecto para comenzar a trabajar y por los comunicadores del barco la voz de Gold le indico que debían ir a cubierta.  
Todos se reunieron y Gold llego con un pergamino.  
Bien le contare como funciona este gremio, se nos designan labores que un cliente en Equestria pide al gremio, las labores son variadas desde cosas tan simples como cuidar mercancía, transportar paquetes o labores tan difícil como capturar una criaturas o criminales y los trabajos mas arriesgados como derrocar a un dictador o destruir una base militar, yo soy un vice-almirante del gremio y tengo autorización para realizar trabajos fuera de Equestria y si peguntan si hay una bonificación por el trabajo, si la hay cada uno de ustedes recibirá un sueldo por misión que varia dependiendo al trabajo, dijo Gold.  
Alguna pregunta, dijo Gold.  
Si, yo, dijo Scootaloo.  
Tendremos tiempo para recreación, dijo Scootaloo.  
Bueno, en este barco hay tres reglas, la primera todos tienen una obligación en el barco, segundo este barco en una casa y nosotros somos una familia y por ultimo el humor y valentía es indispensable para sobrevivir, dijo Gold.  
Bien como todo esta claro, prepárense para salir, tenernos trabajo que hacer dijo Gold.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

El pasado forja el Futuro

El día trascurrió con normalidad en el Unicornio Celeste, trabajaron en sus puertos hasta que el atardecer apareció en el horizonte y hasta que la luz del sol fue remplazada por focos brillantes, Gold después que la luna se levanto y la noche invadió todo dio la orden de que los demás descansaran en sus aposentos.

En aquel lugar se produjo el primer problema en la nave, solo había 4 literas y las chicas querían dormir cómodas y Wing no quería quedarse sin cama, así que lo echaron a la suerte con un juego de sacar una esfera y el perdedor fue Wing, solo porque Wisdom adultero el sorteo para que perdiera, así que Wing tuvo que dormir en una hamaca que curiosamente era bien confortable para el.

Al día siguiente un ruido de ollas los despertó y se encaminaron a la cocina.

Buenos días, el desayuno esta listo, dijo Gold colocando 5 platos de avena con manzanas en la mesa.

Aquí tienen un desayuno de campeones, dijo Gold.

Todos miraron el plato con resultados diferente, Apple Bloom sonrió y comenzó a comer disfrutando el desayuno, Wisdom y Wing se miraron y comenzaron a comer sin decir nada, en cambio Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo miraron a Gold.

Que es esto, dijo Scootaloo.

No me culpen, se me acabo los víveres para el desayuno, dijo Gold.

En eso un ruido de fuego asusto a todo y Gold salió de la cocina, regresando con un montón de cartas.

Veo que llego el correo, dijo Gold.

Carta para Wing y Wisdom de mamá y papá, dijo Gold entregándole a Wisdom un sobre.

Paquete para Apple Bloom de Applejack, dijo Gold entregando un paquete grande a ella.

Paquete para todos de Sugarcube Corner, dijo Gold colocando un paquete en la mesa.

Carta para Sweetie Bell de Rarity, dijo Gold dándole la carta a ella.

Postal para Scootaloo, dijo Gold dándole la postal de los Wonderbolt.

Todos vieron su correo, y el paquete de Apple Bloom era una tarta de manzanas recién horneada y el de Pinkie una docena de pastelillos.

He Gold como llego el correo, pregunto Wisdom.

Bueno todos los barco posen una chimenea mágica que manda cartas y paquetes a la central del gremio, el tiempo de envió y entrega varia desde 5 a 15 minutos y tengo entendido que la comandante mando a colocar uno en la biblioteca de Poniville para mandarles el correo, dijo Gold.

Así que no llegara correo siempre, dijo Apple bloom.

Si, y pueden mandar carta por el mismo método, pero deben colocar a donde debe ir la carta, dijo Gold.

Todos desayunador y retomaron sus puestos comenzando a trabajar.

Wing que no tenía nada que hacer realizaba maniobras con la espada para mantenerse en forma.

Veo que tu hermano entrena mucho con la espada, dijo Gold a Wisdom que miraba a su hermano desde una esquina de la cubierta.

Si el le fascina todo lo que sea con espadas, dijo Wisdom.

Como comenzó su atracción a las espadas, pregunto Gold,

Bueno el comenzó a interesarse en las espadas cuando era un potrillo, aquel día el tenia aproximadamente 5 años y yo 4 mis padres estaba muy ocupados con una situación que acontecía afuera, el encontró una de las espadas que mi padre tenia escondida y comenzó a blandirla como si fuera un experto, yo sabia que eso era peligroso y llame a mis padres, esto no le hizo gracia a ellos y mi madre lo regaño, pero mi padre le sorprendió que tuviera ese talento tan innato en su sangre, y esa fue la primera interacción con una espada, dijo Wisdom.

Ya veo, así que tiene su talento en la sangre, dijo Gold sacando unas espadas de madera y se acerco a Wing.

Wing que e parece que entrenes con alguien, dijo Gold entregándole una espada a Wing, este la tomo y se pusieron en combate.

Los dos comenzaron a dar ataques rápidos y precisos al otro, eso hizo que Wing se diera cuenta que Gold no solo era un buen luchador sin espada, sino que con espada también.

En eso Sweetie Bell llego y llamo a Gold.

Gold tienes un mensaje, dijo Sweetie Bell.

Ella llamo varias veces sin resultado, ya que, los dos estaban inmersos en la lucha.

Te ayudo, dijo Wisdom colocando su cuerno en la garganta de Sweetie Bell y ella grito.

Wing y Gold se asustaron al oír la voz de Sweetie Bell amplificada 20 veces, no solo ellos se asustaron Scootaloo casi se cae del mástil al oír el grito de Sweetie Bell.

Ya voy Sweety, dijo Gold.

En eso Wing aprovecho que Gold estaba desconcentrado para atacar, pero cuando le dio un golpe con la espada el lo esquivo a centímetros, eso se repitió todas las veces que Wing ataco.

No insistas Wing, no soy un poni fácil de atacar, dijo Gold ante la cara de agotamiento de Wing.

Gold y Sweetie Bell se retiraron, todos comenzaron con las actividades cotidianas, pero como era de esperarse los inconvenientes entre ellos comenzaron.

Scootaloo observaba el horizonte con normalidad, pero un ruido fuerte la desconcentro ella descendió y encontró a Wing roncando, esto enfado a Scootaloo y decidió poner fin a la holgazanería de Wing y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Que te sucede, grito Wing.

Todos debemos trabajar inútil, dijo Scootaloo.

Como me llamaste, dijo Wing sacando su espada.

Ella lo bloque con su patineta que estaba en su bolso, Scootaloo realizo una maniobra para desarmar a Wing y ella se levanto en sus patas delanteras girando dando patadas con su patas traseras, Wing recibió un torbellino de patadas que lo atontaron y cuando Scootaloo intento darle una patada con su patín, Wing reacciono y la detuvo con su espada.

Veo que eres una buena luchadora, dijo Wing.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar, Wing con su espada daba estocadas que eran bloqueadas por la patineta de Scootaloo y ella daba patadas poderosas y volteretas que dejaban desconcertado a Wing, en una maniobra Wing fue golpeado y tirado al piso, Scootaloo salto para aplastar la cabeza de Wing con su patineta, pero este la bloque con la Falcón cortando la patineta.

Desgraciado rompiste mi patín, grito indignada Scootaloo.

Ella estaba apunto de lanzarse enzima de Wing, pero una voz la detuvo.

No vale la pena Scootaloo, dijo Gold que estaba detrás de ellos.

Pero mi patineta, dijo Scootaloo.

En eso Gold le lanzo una patineta nueva, Scootaloo la tomo y la observo detenidamente, esta era más grande y estaba reforzada con metal.

Gracias, como sabias, dijo ella.

Mi comandante me comento que eras una Skater fenomenal y pensé que una patineta nueva seria apropiado, dijo Gold.

Bien veo que los dos son muy buenos luchadores, y como tienen tanta energía les tengo una trabajo a los dos, dijo Gold entregándoles unos baldes y dos trapos.

Que debemos hacer con esto, pregunto Wing.

Van a limpiar toda la cubierta para que puedan cenar, dijo Gold dejando a los dos limpiar la cubierta.

El día continuo sin dificultad, Apple bloom y Gold prepararon las cosas para la cena, pastel de acelga y coliflor.

La cena fue servida y la conversación comenzó.

Gold si no es muy grosera, cual es tu pasado, tienes familia, pregunto Sweetie Bell.

Bueno, de mi familia solo queda mi hermana menor, mis padres murieron, dijo Gold.

Lo siento, dijo Sweetie Bell.

No descuida, mi padre era un avezado marinero que exploro las costas de Equestria, pero tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con el Kraken, dijo Gold.

Que es el Kraken, pregunto Scootaloo.

Es uno de los reyes o monstruos marinos, es un calamar de 100 metros que devora barcos, dijo Wisdom.

Mi madre falleció un año antes que me convirtiera en cazador de tesoros, buen mi hermana y yo éramos inseparables, todos decían que ella era una Hipocampo, mi querida Marina, dijo Gold.

Que es un hipocampo, pregunto Wing.

Es una especie de poni marino, que en ves de patas traseras tiene una cola de pez y viven en el mar, dijo Wisdom.

Por que le llamaban así, pregunto Scootaloo.

Bueno lo que pasaba era que pasaba mas tiempo en el mar nadando que en tierra, dijo Gold.

Como obtuviste tu cutie mark, pregunto Apple bloom.

Bueno era una mañana, cuando tenia 6 años yo y mi hermana fuimos secuestrados por unos piratas que creían que nosotros sacáramos un tesoro de una cueva llena de trampas, cuando comenzamos a entrar sentía las cosas de una forma distinta, sabia donde estaban las trampas y podía evitar toda clase de accidente y cuando llegamos al final vi que la pared era falsa y la abrí revelando el tesoro, en eso los piratas intentaron matarnos, pero algo dentro de mi se despertó cuando sentía que mi hermana estaba en peligro y derrote a lo piratas salvando mi hermana y después descubrí que esta marca apareció, dijo Gold.

En eso un ruido de fuego interrumpió y Gold fue a ver el correo, cuando regreso llevaba un pergamino.

Bien muchachos llego nuestra primera misión, dijo Gold.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Una rivalidad de por vida

Todos se prepararon para que al día siguiente estuvieran listos para su primera misión.

Donde nos dirigimos para la misión, pregunto Sweetie Bell.

A Hoofington, una antigua clienta siempre pide que transporte su mercancía a Stratus City en la isla Thunder mi tierra natal, dijo Gold

Ya veo, una localidad de Equestria, será divertido, dijo Scootaloo.

Así que esa es tu tierra, dijo Wisdom.

Si, pero eso lo veremos después hay que concentrarnos en la mercancía, dijo Gold.

La nave curso el curso a Hoofington, Apple Bloom preparo la grúa para el cargamento y Gold designo a los demás puesto, Sweetie Bell estaría junto a Gold para registrar la carga, Wing y Scootaloo moverían la carga hasta el barco y Wisdom se encargaría de registrar y analizar la carga en el barco.

Todos se retiraron a los dormitorios para que en la mañana estuvieran listos para trabajar.

Al alba llegaron a Hoofington y Gold anclo el barco, una poni lo recibió, en eso Apple bloom se acercó para conocer a su primera cliente y la sorpresa se revelo.

La mirada de Apple Bloom se intercepto con la mirada de una poni rosada, de melena lila con plateado y cutie mark de una tiara no había duda era Diamond Tiara.

Que haces tú, aquí, gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Los demás parecieron para ver lo que pasaba.

Diamond Tiara que rayos haces aquí, dijeron Scootaloo y Sweetie Bell.

Para que sepan yo vivo aquí, trabajando en los negocios de mi padre, dijo Diamond.

Veo que se conocen, dijo Gold.

Como que conoces a estas perdedoras, dijo Diamond.

Disculpa preciosa, pero estas chicas son mis nuevas reclutas y están bajo mi cargo y no nos unas predadoras, dijo Gold serio.

Claro Gold lo que tu digas, dijo Diamond ruborizada porque Gold le dijo preciosa.

Diamond guio a todos a la faena.

Disculpa hermana, pero quien es esa poni, pregunto Wisdom a Apple Bloom.

Ella fue mi enemiga cuando estaba en la escuela, ella es hija del poni más rico de Poniville y ella fue la que me causo mas de algún problema en mi infancia, dijo Apple Bloom, Gold escucho el problema de Apple bloom.

Bien este es la mercancía de esta vez, dijo Diamond.

Todos se movieron para comenzar el embarque, Apple bloom se acerco a la carga y Scootaloo espero instrucciones.

Veo que son conservas y materias primas, calculo que serán unos 200 kilos de mercancía, a transporta, dijo Apple Bloom.

Veo que en esto años te hace vuelvo muy observadora, ex costado en blanco, dijo Diamond.

No me llames así, dijo Apple bloom.

Tranquila querida Apple Bloom, dijo Gold besándole la mejilla.

El rostro de Apple se puso rojo como un tomate y se desmallo soltando corazones.

El rostro de Diamond gesticulo una mueca de tensión y comenzó a mover la comisura de la boca en señal de odio a Apple bloom, ella restiro con un tic nervios ocultando su envidia, Gold la siguió.

Apple bloom despierta, dijo Scootaloo intentando que Apple bloom recobrara la consciencia, pero esta balbuceaba con los ojos con forma de corazón.

En eso Sweetie Bell llego y encontró esa escena.

Que le paso a Apple Bloom, pregunto Sweetie.

Se desmallo cuando Gold le beso la mejilla, respondió Scootaloo.

Sweetie Bell no le gusto esa idea y fue a buscar un balde con agua.

Cuando le lanzo el agua a Apple Bloom esta se evaporo y despertó del placer.

Que me paso, pregunto Apple bloom.

Gold te beso y te desmayaste, respondió Sweetie.

Ella se sonrojo y decidió comenzar a trabajar.

Mientras tanto Gold trataba de calamar a Diamond (en realidad disfrutar de su desesperación al ser una presumida).

Todos comenzaron a realizar lo que se planeo en el barco.

Gold movió el cargamento de la bodega al puerto, Sweetie realizo el pápelo de embarque con los datos que Diamond entregaba, Scootaloo y Wing movían la carga al barco, Apple bloom maniobro la grúa y Wisdom inspecciona la carga en la bodega del barco.

Después del trabajo Gold les dio un descanso de una hora para reponer fuerzas.

Wisdom comenzó a explorar los alrededores y como no conocía esos parajes se perdió, ella camino y camino hasta que sus cascos le dolieron, en eso un ruido de pasos la asustó y se topo con un grupo de ponis oscos.

Disculpen saben donde puedo llegar al pueblo, dijo Wisdom asustada.

No, pero ven con nosotros y te daremos todo lo que quieras primor, dijo uno de ellos.

Mejor no, dijo Wisdom intentando huir, pero uno de ellos la tomo.

No te escarpas, dijo intentando besarla, pero una vaina de espada le golpeo la cabeza soltando Wisdom.

Wing, grito Wisdom.

Wing se coloco en frente de ellos y protegió a su hermana.

No le pondrás tus cascos encima, dijo tomando su espada.

Los ponis atacaron, pero Wing no era un rival fácil de vencer y comenzó a dar ataques precisos para defender a su hermana, al cabo de unos minutos los derroto.

No debes apartarte tanto, Wisdom, dijo Wing en forma de regaño.

En eso un de los poni se levanto y se lanzo sobre Wing con un cuchillo, pero una sombra lo detuvo, Gold esta enfrente de Wing y miraba al poni.

Escogiste mal mi amigo, dijo Gold al poni y lo desarmo con una maniobra, para darle uno impacto con su casco.

El poni salió despedido con fuerza para quedar incrustado en un árbol.

Bien creo que están bien, ya vamos a partir, dijo Gold retirándose.

Todos despegaron y se encaminaron a la isla Thunder, en donde dejaron la carga y Gold les dio una sorpresa.

Gold los llevo a una heladería y les compro a todos un helado de vainilla y nuez.

Con que este es tu tierra natal, es hermosa, dijo Sweetie.

Gracias, si esta era mi tierra cuando era potro y mi hermana me acompañaba en la exploración de esta isla, dijo Gold.

Y donde esta tu hermana, pregunto Apple bloom.

Ella entro a trabajar a una agencia de exploración submarina, dijo Gold.

Que clase de guerreros hay en esta isla, pregunto Wing.

No hay ningún tipo de actividad bélica en esta isla, aquí viven ponis que disfrutan del mar y de la naturaleza.

Bien un trabajo hecho, esto recién comienza y espero que estén preparados para lo que venía, dijo Gold.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo VI

El ejecito más poderoso del mundo

Todos abordaron para dejar atrás la isla Thunder y en la mesa de la cocina Gold le entrego a cada uno una bolsa con monedas.

Este es el primer pago por la misión, dijo Gold

Genial ya tenemos dinero, dijo Scootaloo.

En eso un sonido de fuego interrumpió, Gold fue a ver y regreso con un pergamino que todavía leía, la expresión del rostro de Gold dio la clara señal que era algo inesperado.

Que sucede, pregunto Wisdom.

Es una nueva misión, pero esta es de nivel B, dijo Gold.

Nivel B, que es eso, pregunto Apple Bloom.

El gremio clasifica las misiones por nivel de peligro o dificultad, nivel D son las misiones simples como la que hicimos, nivel C son las misiones de casería o captura de amínales, el nivel B son misiones en lugares extremadamente peligrosos, el nivel A son la captura de criminales y el nivel S son las de derrocamiento y destrucción en países en guerra, dijo Gold.

Entonces nuestra misión es en un lugar peligroso, dijo Sweetie Bell.

Si, en Asgardia, el país más peligroso del mundo y con el ejército más poderoso, dijo Gold.

Wisdom realizo un gesto extraño, que nadie vio.

Bien abra que hacerlo, dijo Wing.

Si, así parece, dijo Gold.

Todos se prepararon para este viaje.

El barco navegaba por las nubes con calma, Gold miraba el cielo con cierta tensión.

Que sucede Gold, pregunto Sweetie.

Es que no se si están preparados para una misión de nivel B, además este es un país muy peligroso, dijo Gold.

Y en eso.

¡Dragones a la vista!, grito Scootaloo.

Todos miraron y vieron a una docena de dragones montados por ponis y estos comenzaron a lanzar fuego.

¡Todos a sus puestos!, grito Gold.

Scootaloo salto para darle un puntapié a un dragón que paso rosando el mástil, Wing desvaino su espada para pelear y Gold se dedico a proteger a las demás.

Todos tengan cui…, no dijo nada mas una bola de fuego fue lanzada y Gold por acto de reflejo se coloco como escudo para proteger a las chicas, siendo expulsado lejos y perdió la conciencia.

¡Gold!, gritaron las chicas.

En eso otra bola de fuego impacto y lanzo lejos a Wisdom que cayo del barco.

¡Hermana!, grito Wing para rescatarla, pero una poni amarilla lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Los soldados esposaron a todos y los condujeron a una fortaleza.

Wisdom, despierta, dijo una voz masculina.

Wisdom despertó mareada y vio a su alrededor a un poni de tierra con una prótesis en su casco y portaba una arco, una pegaso con una bumerán en la espalda, un grifo con unas cosas en forma de estrella, un gran minotauro con un gran martillo y en el cielo descendiendo una dragona anaranjada, era el equipo de operaciones de elite.

Pequeña te encentras bien, dijo la dragona.

Diana, falcón, Brutus,White, Davis,¿son usteds?, pregunto Wisdom confundida.

Si pequeña, que haces aquí, pregunto Diana.

La cabeza de Wisdom daba vueltas y entonces recordó.

Oh no mi hermano, las chicas, fuimos atacados por los guardias y se lo llevaron, dijo Wisdom.

Rayos, seguro que los ejecutaran con la nueva ley que impuso la princesa, dijo Falcon.

Debemos detenerlos, dijo Brutus.

Wisdom se subió la lomo de Diana y todos de desplazaron a la fortaleza.

Le espera una muerte segura, dijo el guardia y se retiro del calabozo.

Que hacemos, dijo Apple Bloom, la cual estaba encerada junto con Gold.

Nada, eso vamos hacer, no podemos salir, dijo Wing que esta encadenado junto con Scootaloo.

En eso Gold despertó desorientado.

Donde estamos, pregunto Gold.

En una celda dormilón, dijo Wing.

Gold observo que estaba colgado de sus cascos delanteros.

Bien hay que salir, dijo Gold.

¿Y como vas a hacer eso?, pregunto Scootaloo.

Gold cerró los ojos y se concentro.

El cuerpo de gold vibro y una energía lo rodeo y con un movimiento rompió las cadenas que lo sujetaban.

Apple bloom lo miro atónita, Gold se acerco a la puerta de la celda y de un golpe la rompio.

Los dejo aquí o quieren que los libere, dijo Gold.

Por favor suéltame, dijo Scootaloo.

Gold movió su casco hacia abajo cortando las cadenas que sujetaban a Wing y Scootaloo.

Bien salgamos de aquí, dijo Gold.

Pero al salir Wing choco con una balde y causo un caos que alerto a los guardias, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo le lanzaron una mirada asesina al arruinar el escape.

Los guardias salieron y se lanzaron para atacar con sus espadas, Wing iba a atacar, pero Gold lo detuvo.

Cuando los guardias estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Gold golpeo el aire con fuerza, se creo una onda de vacio que mando a volar a los guardias, Wing lo miro atónito.

Bien vámonos, dijo Gold.

Wing tomo las espadas de los guardias, aunque eran de segunda mano no tubo otra opción.

En eso mas guardias llegaron, Wing y Scootaloo no lo iban a dejar acercarse.

Wing comenzó a correr y con la espada dio varias estocadas a los guardias, esto era como el entrenamiento que Magic realizaba, Scootaloo comenzó a dar patadas y a girar en sus patas delanteras aturdiendo a los guardias que se acercaban mucho y Gold defendía a Apple Bloom repeliendo a cualquiera que se acercaba con ondas de vacio.

En eso varios guardias se lanzaron a Apple Bloom y Gold no los iba a dejar, el se paro en dos patas y comenzó a dar golpes rápidos, una lluvia de ondas de vacio arremetió con los guardias.

Mata Dragones, dijo Wing realizando una maniobra que dejo a varios guardias aturdidos.

Scootaloo se elevo y descendió en picada girando como tropo arrasando con varios guardias.

Los guardias comenzaron a rodear y ya no había espacio, esto obligo a Gold a abrir el camino, se paro en dos patas, lanzando sus casco delanteros hacia atrás y luego con fuerza golpeo el aire con los dos casco.

Estilo de combate: cañón, dijo Gold lanzado una onda de vacío tan fuerte que arrasó con todos los guardias del lugar.

Lo lograste, dijeron todos.

No tan rápido, dijo una voz del cielo, un grifo cayo golpeando la cabeza de Gold con un mazo, todos ahogaron el grito, pero el mazo de rompió revelando que Gold no tenían ningún rasguño.

Es lo mejor que tienes, dijo Gold y movió su casco creando una onda de vacio que mando a volar al grifo.

No te paso nada, pero como, dijo Apple bloom.

Tranquila mi cuerpo es mas duro que el acero, dijo Gold.

Todos se dirigieron a la salida, en eso Gold tuvo una visión que unas flechas atravesarían a Scootaloo y con una movimiento la quito del fuego.

Gracias, dijo Scootaloo.

Del otro lado, una torre de vigilancia lanzaba flechas.

Ustedes encárguense de los guardias y yo me encargo de la torre.

Wing, Scootaloo y Apple bloom comenzaron a atacar a los guardias, Wing realizo una maniobra para arrasar con una fila de guardias, mientras que Scootaloo y Apple Bloom unieron fuerzas para luchar, Gold esquivaba las flechas y logro llegar a la torre.

Estilo de cómbate: espada suprema, dijo Gold impulsándose para dar un giro con sus patas delanteras y mover su patas traseras para que rosasen la torre.

Un sonido de corte envolvió el lugar haciendo que todos se volteasen a ver.

La torre comenzó a templar y a caerse, en la base un corte dividía la torre en dos.

Fuera a bajo, grito Gold y la torre se desplomo.

Todos los guardias miraron horrorizados.

Estilo de cómbate: doble espada lunar, dijo Gold dando una boletera para lanzar de sus patas traseras una estela azul que arrasó con todo lo que estaba en frente, los guardias se vieron obligados a salir del rango del ataque.

Cuando el polvo se disipo todos vieron la zanga que se formo en el suelo.

Wing y las chicas terminaron con los guardias y se cercaron a la puerta, pero una minotauro enorme les bloqueo la salida y con un hacha los hizo retroceder.

Estilo de combate: modo de gigante, dijo Gold y se lanzo sobre el minotauro golpeándole el pecho, este salió volando para quedar incrustado en la pared.

Unas espadas salieron de la nada para enterase en frente de Wing, eran la Falcón y su espada, Wing levanto la mirada y la poni amarilla que lo noqueo estaba de pie.

Veryerait, la generala de Asgardia, la espadachín más poderosa de Asgardia, dijo Gold.

Veo que me conoces, dijo Veryerait.

Es mi trabajo, preciosa, dijo Gold.

Ella es mía, dijo Wing bloqueándole el paso a gold.

Te la dejo, yo iré a rescatar a Sweetie, dijo Gold.

Que piensas hacer pequeño, dijo Veryerait.

Esto, dijo Wing desvainado la Falcón y lanzando una ráfaga de aire.

Veryerait se percato del peligro y se cubrió, una lluvia de cuchillas invisibles despedazo todo lo que rodeaba a Veryerait, ella misma sufrió heridas en el cuerpo.

Veo que eres mas fuerte de lo que imagine, dijo Veryerait.

Y comenzó el cómbate.

Gold llego a una sala donde Sweetie estaba en una jaula colgando, Gold comenzó a galopar y dio una salto.

Estilo de combate: cuchillas lunares, dijo Gold moviendo sus cascos delanteros, unas ondas azules salieron y cortaron la parte superior de la jaula y la parte inferior, Sweetie cayo al vacio siendo atrapada por Gold.

Sujétate fue cariño, dijo Gold.

El rosto de Sweetie se puso rojo y se afirmo a el.

Mientras tanto Wing luchaba contra Veryerait, los dos daban estocadas veloces y cortaban todo lo que se les ponía en frente.

Mata dragones, dijo Wing realizando la maniobra, Veryerait bloqueo y realizo una estocada que Wing esquivo.

Estocada suprema, dijo Veryerait y realizo un movimiento rápido con la espada, Wing la bloqueo y la empujo.

Sweetie y Gold regresaron al la lucha, ella se unió con las chicas para pelear y Gold vio que los guardias se dirigían a Wing.

Una estela azul detuvo a los guardias, y al disiparse el polvo una zanja se dibujo en frente de ello, miraron a la esquina y Gold señalaba la zanja, los guardas tragaron saliva y dieron un paso así atrás, el mensaje era claro "cruzan esta línea y se mueren".

Terminemos con esto, dijo Veryerait.

Desollaron Celestial, dijo Veryerait realizando una maniobra tan rápida y fuerte que Wing salió despedido y su espada se hizo añicos, una de las esquirlas penetro la pata derecha de Veryerait dejándola en desventaja.

Wing se levanto y al ver su espada se enojo mucho.

Tu maldita, destruiste la espada que forje con mi padre, dijo Wing tomado la Falcón y poniéndose en posición.

Veryerait quedo desconcertada al ver la posición, Wing salto y cayó en seco sobre ella.

Desollador de caballos, dijo Wing, Veryerait se protegió justo a tiempo, el impacto fue tan grande que hundió el piso, ella lo miraba asustada, ella no veía a Wing sino a una unicornio amarillo, era a Magic.

Ella lo repelió.

Donde aprendiste esa maniobra, dijo Veryerait.

Me la enseño mi padre y maestro Magic Sword, dijo Wing.

Magic, es tu padre, dijo Veryerait atónita.

En eso una silueta de alicornio apareció y lanzo un hechizo sobre Wing, pero un bumerán y unos shurikenes lo anularon, del cielo descendió una dragona anaranjada que llevaba a una unicornio castaña Wisdom.

Tía abuela soy yo tu sobrina Wisdom, dijo Wisdom.

La alicornio se sorprendió y bajo la mirada, ella realizo un gesto a Veryerait, ella lo entendió y dijo.

Este evento a terminado, los que todavía puedan estar en pie busquen a los heridos, dijo Veryerait.

La dragón bajo a Wisdom y se reunió con Wing.

Te estañe hermano, dijo Wisdom abrazando a Wing.

Mira como has crecido Wing, dijo unas voces.

Le grupo de elite estaba atrás de ellos.

Quienes son, dijo Wing.

Wisdom lo golpeo, no te acuerdas de ellos, nosotros estuvimos aquí hace años, dijo Wisdom.

No me acuerdo, dijo Wing.

Debo pedir disculpas a ustedes por ser tan desconsiderada al no escuchar, dijo Veryerait.

No te preocupes, una cosa donde esta mi barco, dijo Gold.

Veryerait puso una cara incomoda y guio a todos al puerto.

En eso un carruaje de pegasos se poso y dijeron que Wisdom era esperada por la princesa, ella se subió y viajo al castillo real.

Al llegar al puerto Gold y los demás quedaron desechos el unicornio estaba completamente destruido.

Mi barco, dijo Gold casi sin voz, esto provoco que Veryerait sintiera remordimiento, ella fue la responsable.

Nosotros pagaremos los daños, puedes usar nuestras materias primas para repáralo y mandare a buscar a los mejores carpinteros, dijo Veryerait.

Bueno, gracia, bien Apple Bloom tenemos mucho trabajo para repara el barco, dijo Gold.

Los demás fueron llevaron un hostal en la cuidad donde descansarían hasta que pudieran retomar el viaje.

Wisdom llego al castillo y entro al despacho real.

Te estaba esperando Wisdom, dijo la princesa.

Tía yo, dijo Wisdom.

Lo primero debo pedir disculpas por todo esto, hemos tenido muchas batallas y necesitaba proteger el reino, dijo la princesa.

Entiendo y no debe preocuparse, dijo Wisdom.

Para pedir disculpas y por no darte nada en estos ultimas años, quiero que tengas esto, dijo la princesa.

Un cofre se coloco en frente de Wisdom y al abrirlo un pergamino apareció, el sello le indico que era de la cultura Mironia.

Este es uno de los doce pergaminos mágicos, y creo que te será útil, dijo la princesa.

Gracias, dijo Wisdom.

Wing aburrido intento buscar diversión en el cuartel, pero todos salieron corriendo al verlo.

Quieres un combate, dijeron unas voces.

Wing se voltio y el equipo elite estaba atrás con sus armas, Wing sonrió y desvaino la Falcón.

Gold y Apple Bloom repararon el barco.

Oye Apple bloom aprovechando que estamos reparando, porque no realizamos unas modificaciones al barco, dijo Gold.

Y que estamos esperando, dijo Apple Bloom.

Los días pasaron y al fin el unicornio fue reparado.

Wow esta majestuoso, dijo Scootaloo.

Lo lograron, dijo Sweetie.

Bien todos abordo, dijo Gold.

En eso Veryerait llego para despedirse.

Gold tengo algo para ti, dijo Veryerait.

Ella le entrego una capa blanca.

Wow, es hermosa, dijo Gold.

Esta capa esta hecha de hilo de Aracne, plumas de fénix y cabellos de dragón, es inmune al fuego y la magia elemental, además de ser impenetrable y puede ampliar su tamaño, dijo Veryerait

Gracias, dijo Gold

Wing, esto le perteneció a tu padre, dijo Diana que acababa de llegar, entregándole una espada de gran tamaño.

Es para mi, dijo Wing sin poder creerlo.

Esta espada era el símbolo de líder del equipo y creo que te servirá, dijo Wing.

Todos subieron al barco y se encaminaron a lo profundo del cielo, en espera de nuevas instrucciones.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo V  
La nueva recluta y un rival digno.

Todos abordaron el unicornio y se encaminaron a su nuevo destino.  
Todos descubrieron que el barco fue modificado por completo, por fuera era exactamente igual, pero las partes por dentro no, el dormitorio era mas amplio y con 8 confortables literas de madera, la bodega y sala de maquinas fue completamente remodelada y ampliada, la cocina comedor se le agrego mas compartimientos y la mesa fue ampliada.  
Wow, es hermoso, dijo Scootaloo.  
Bien es hora de descansar, mañana veremos lo que se dará, dijo Gold.  
Al día siguiente, después de un confortable descanso en literas nuevas, Gold los recibo con un gran tazón de chocolate caliente y unas deliciosas tostadas.  
Buenos días, tengo algo para ustedes, dijo Gold colocando una caja en la mesa.  
Gold le entrego un brazalete y un pendiente a cada uno.  
Que esto, pregunto Wing.  
Esto es una brújula del gremio, dijo mostrando el brazalete.  
Posee 9 esferas con agujas de brújula, el del centro sirve como una brújula normar con los grados de coordenadas, las otras 8 esferas muestran la ubicación de cada uno de ustedes y yo, dijo Gold.  
La ubicación de nosotros, pregunto Wisdom.  
Si, si ven bien cada esfera tiene el nombre de cada uno, dijo Gold.  
En efecto cada esfera tenía gravada el nombre de cada uno.  
Sweetie sal de la cocina y camina por la cubierta, dijo Gold.  
Sweetie Bell salió y comenzó a caminar, para la sorpresa de todos, la esfera de Sweetie Bell comenzó a moverse en la dirección que ella se movía.  
Bueno y esto que es, pregunto Wing por el arete.  
Este es un comunicador mágico, si dicen el nombre de uno de ustedes o el mío y estamos lejos este arete se activa y es posible comunicarse como si estuviéramos juntos, estos aretes tiene un rango de 20 kilómetros, dijo Gold.  
En serio, pregunto Scootaloo.  
Si, Wisdom ve a la bodega, dijo Gold.  
Wisdom salió y entro en la bodega esperando instrucciones.  
Wing llama a tu hermana, dijo Gold.  
Wisdom me escuchas, dijo Wing, el arete brillo y.  
Te oigo fuerte y claro hermano, dijo Wisdom desde la bodega.  
Una vez terminado el desayuno Gold los formo en la cubierta.  
Bien, nuestra anterior misión no termino como esperábamos, he mandado a que investiguen de donde fue emitida la misión, dijo Gold.  
En eso los aretes de todos brillaron y una voz extraña se escucho.  
Ayuda….neseci…tamos….que….nos…salven….., dijo la voz.  
Qué rayos fue eso, pregunto Scootaloo.  
No se pero eso vino de Zebrica, el país de las cebras, dijo Gold.  
Como lo sabes, dijo Wisdom.  
Puedo sentir un dolor muy grande desde ese país, dijo Gold.  
O sea que existe la tierra natal de Zecora, pregunto Apple Bloom.  
Quien es esa Zecora, pregunto Gold.  
Es una amiga de familia, es una cebra que vive en el bosque Everfree, dijo Sweetie.  
Si, eso un país desértico donde las cebras viven en tribus, dijo Gold preparando el viaje.  
El unicornio voló a toda maquina y Scootaloo dio el aviso que un país es veía en el horizonte.  
Gold la reserva de agua se esta agotando, dijo Sweetie.  
Ya veo, creo que tendremos que aterrizar para abastecernos de agua, dijo Gold.  
El barco se pozo en un oasis que encontraron y Gold con la ayuda de Wing llenaron los barriles con agua.  
Wisdom y Apple Bloom revisaban el barco y de repente una serpiente salió de las arenas y se lanzo sobre Wisdom, Apple Bloom se percato y quito a Wisdom del peligro recibiendo la mordida letal.  
Oh no, ¡Gold, Apple Bloom fue mordida por una serpiente!, grito Wisdom por el arete.  
Gold llego y tomo a Apple Bloom poniéndola en su lomo.  
Voy a buscar ayuda, ustedes suban la barco y síganme, dijo Gold galopo muy rápido por las dunas.  
Todos subieron el barco y siguieron a Gold usando las brújulas.  
Gold podía sentir los signos vitales de Apple Bloom, escuchaba su respiración, sentía su pulso cardiaco y sentía su temperatura corporal, con esto sabia que ella estaba muriendo por el veneno, ya que, sus signos vitales iban en descenso.  
Mierda, dijo Gold concentrándose.  
El galope de Gold se amplifico y parcia que estuviera volando por las dunas con lo rápido que se movía y al fin vio una aldea.  
Los aldeanos al verlo se escondieron y cerraron las puertas, pero una no se cerro.  
Una cebra joven lo miraba con atención.  
Forastero a que se debe tanta agitación, pregunto la cebra.  
Mi amiga fue mordida por una serpiente, dijo Gold.  
Ella lo miro y lo hizo pasar a su casa, donde Gold coloco a Apple Bloom en una cama y la cebra comenzó a mesclar hierbas y le entrego a Gold una calabaza con un líquido apestoso.  
Gold ayudo a que Apple Bloom bebiera la poción y un suspiro de Apple Bloom le dio la señal que iba a mejorar, para la sorpresa de Gold la cebra hizo una incisión en la pata en la que la serpiente mordió y comenzó a extraer el veneno con su boca, para luego tragarlo.  
Pero eso es veneno te va a matar, dijo Gold.  
No te preocupes forastero, soy inmune al 99% de los venenos, dijo la cebra sonriendo.  
Inmune, dijo Gold atónito.  
Otra cosa me llamo Maisha, dijo ella.  
En eso una sensación hizo que Gold saltara y esquivar un hacha.  
Maestra que esta haciendo, Maisha.  
Los forasteros no deben estar aquí, dijo una cebra longeva.  
Gold no tenía ningún problema en esquivar los ataques y con una maniobra le arrebato el hacha.  
Al salir un grupo de cebra lo esperaba con palos, pero del cielo cayeron Wing y Scootaloo para apoyar a Gold.  
Lamento el retraso, dijo Scootaloo.  
Cuando iban atacar una carreta apareció, dos perro con forma de gorilas llevaban una extraña maquina cilíndrica y apuntaron a los aldeanos.  
Rompieron la promesa, dijeron los perros.  
Gold tubo una visón en la que esa cosa disparaba esferas d metal y mataban a todos, y con eso Gold se puso en frente de la maquina.  
Así que quieres morir primero, dijo una de los perros y disparo una ráfaga de balas.  
Para la sorpresa de los aldeanos y el horror de los perro las balas revotaban en el cuerpo de Gold sin hacerle nada, Gold camino lentamente hasta la maquina y con una movimiento de su casco la partió en dos.  
Los perro asustados huyeron, pero Gold desapareció para aparecer en frente de ellos y con una patada los mando al volar.  
Bien con eso bastara, dijo Gold.  
Usted nos salvo de la maquina, dijo la longeva cebra.  
Y pensaba que iba hacer, soy miembro del gremio de Equestria y mi trabajo es proteger, dijo Gold.  
Todos se reunieron en la casa de la Maisha y se explico cual era el motivo de la violenta bienvenida.  
Desde hace 20 años un señor perro se apropio del territorio, se dice que trabaja para un ser maligno de otro lado del mundo y nos amenaza con esa maquina, dijo la anciana.  
Ya veo un tirano, suena divertido, dijo Gold.  
Oye Wing, quieres venir y divertiste un poco los perros, dijo Gold.  
Claro que me apunto a esta misión, capitán, dijo Wing.  
Si el va yo también, dio Scootaloo con su patineta lista para el combate.  
En que están pensando ustedes, Apple Bloom esta mal, dijo Wisdom.  
Nosotros derrocaremos al tirano y ustedes cuidan a Apple Bloom, ellos necesitan ser libres, dijo Gold.  
Esta bien, dijo Wisdom.  
Bien donde esta ese tirano, pregunto Gold.  
En las colinas del este, dijo una cebra que escucho la conversación.  
Ok, que comience en juego, dijo Gold.  
Los tres se encaminaron a las colinas del este y una fortaleza se erguía en aquel lugar.  
Estas cebras son patéticas, no se porque el maestro te manda a supervisar mis actividades, dijo un perro enorme.  
Es solo una visita de cortesía, Amarco, dijo un poni con ojos amarillos y brillantes.  
Gold y los demás llegaron a la puerta, y este llamo.  
¡Hola!, queremos que dejen este país por las buenas, para no tener que darles su merecido, dijo Gold ante la cara de sorpresa de Wing y Scootaloo.  
Del otro lado todos se rieron.  
Y como pretendes darnos nuestro merecido, dijo uno de los guardias.  
Bueno entonces será por las malas, dijo Gold con un suspiro.  
Estilo de combate: modo gigante, dijo Gold y golpeo la puerta sacándola de las bisagras y haciéndola volar.  
Son todos suyos, dijo Gold dando la orden a Wing y Scootaloo de acabar con los perros.  
¡Señor nos ataca!, dijo un perro a Amarco.  
Que como es posible, dijo Amarco.  
Wing blandió su nueva espada y descubrió que era la cosa mas perfecta y hermosa, podía cortar todo lo que lo rodeaba y parecía que obedecía sus pensamientos que a su cuerpo.  
Scootaloo jamás pensó que la patineta que Gold le dio pudiera será tan dúctil, no tenia que esforzarse mucho para realizar piruetas.  
Gold se dedico a destruir las maquinas de muerte de la fortaleza, y también a buscar al tirano del lugar.  
Wing luchaba con los perros cuando uno lo tomo por sorpresa, pero fue golpeado por una patineta.  
Presumida, no interfieras, dijo Wing.  
No soy presumida malagradecido, si no pasaras tanto tiempo durmiendo podrías defenderte, dijo Scootaloo.  
Como me dijiste, dijo Wing lanzándose sobre Scootaloo.  
Los dos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, ante las miradas de asombre de los perro, uno de ellos se lanzo para atacar, pero fue divisado por Wing y Scootaloo.  
¡No interfieras!, dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo pateando al perro.  
Oye Draco a donde vas, dijo Amarco.  
Solo te dejo para qué soluciones, el problema, dijo el poni de ojos amarillos.  
En eso Gold llego al despacho volando la puerta.  
Disculpe, aquí venden helados, dijo Gold burlándose de la situación.  
Muy gracioso, dijo Amarco lanzándose sobre Gold.  
Amarco salió volando del despacho para quedar incrustado en la pared del frente.  
Hubiera puesto más resistencia, dijo Gold sorprendido que Amarco no duro ni siquiera un minuto.  
Mientras tanto en la aldea, Wisdom y Sweetie Bell usaban su magia para mantener a los perros lejos, Sweetie usaba telequinesis y Wisdom lanzaba rayos de energía a los perros, pero eran muchos para ellas, pero una ayuda inesperada les facilito las cosas.  
Yo protegeré mi aldea, dijo Maisha.  
Ella aspiro aire y luego soplo un humo morado que envolvió a los perros.  
Los perros comenzaron a retorcerse y a tomarse el cuello tosiendo.  
¡Gas venenoso!, gritaron los perros al no poder respirar.  
Te tengo, dijo un perro lanzándose sobre Maisha, pero ella lo esquivo escupiendo un líquido morado al rostro del perro.  
¡Quema!, grito el perro al sentir el veneno corrosivo que le llego al rostro.  
Wow, eres increíble, dijo Sweetie.  
Como hiciste eso, pregunto Wisdom.  
No es nada, son años de práctica, dijo Maisha.  
Una vez que Wing y Scootaloo terminaron con los perros, decidieron regresar, pero un sensación extraña hizo voltear a Wing.  
Draco estaba detrás de el.  
Quien eres, pregunto Wing.  
Draco no respondió y desvaino una katana negra lanzando una estela cortante negra que destruyo el suelo y lanzo a Wing lejos.  
Que rayos, dijo Wing levantándose.  
No te saldrás con la tuya, grito Scootaloo lanzándose sobre Draco.  
Este realizo una maniobra con la espada y la sangre de Scootaloo mancho la pared, ella cayo al suelo herida del pecho.  
No Scootaloo, grito Wing desvainando la espada.  
Ambas espadas chocaron y los dos se miraron fijamente.  
Una espada digna de un guerrero, pero eres digno para esta espada, dijo Draco lanzando una estela cortante, que lanzo lejos a Wing.  
Draco volvió a mover la espada y otra estela fue lanzada pero esta vez algo bloqueo el ataque.  
Gold detuvo el ataque de Draco y lo anulo.  
Wing llévate a Scootaloo al barco, yo me encargo, dijo Gold.  
Draco la muerte negra, es un placer conocerte, dijo Gold.  
Igualmente, dijo Draco lanzándose sobre Gold.  
El detuvo la espada negra soltando rayos de energía al rozar el casco de Gold.  
Gold lo empujo y comenzó a lanzar corte con su casco como su fuera una espada, Draco bloqueaba los ataques de Gold, pero este no se dejaría derrotar.  
Estilo de combate: tercer nivel, dijo Gold y comenzó a lanzar ataque el doble de rápido, cosa que a Draco lo descoloco y comenzó a retroceder del poder de Gold.  
Ambos se lanzaron y un corte de los dos se escucho, la mejilla de Gold comenzó a sangrar y el costado derecho de Draco un corte se revelo.  
Eres muy bueno, dijo Gold.  
Gracias, dejemos este enfrentamiento para otra ocasión, dijo Draco desapareciendo.  
Gold regreso a la aldea donde Apple Bloom ya había despertado y conversaba con las chicas.  
Gold quien era ese poni, pregunto Scootaloo con muchas vendas en el pecho.  
Su nombre es Draco es el asesino de M, un tirano mundial que controla el The Outer Kingdom, se dice que el tiene el dominio de todos los piratas del mundo, dijo Gold.  
Su espada, de que clase es, pregunto Wing.  
Es la "Muerte Negra" su hoja esta hecha de obsidiana negra, una de las siete espadas legendarias, dijo Gold.  
Wing quedo pensativo y en eso Maisha se acerco a Gold.  
Señor Gold, quería pedirle que me permitiera viajar con ustedes en su barco, dijo Maisha.  
Seria un placer llevarte, escuche que tienes una habilidad de combate muy interesante y no haría bien un medico en el barco, dijo Gold.  
Gold llevo a Maisha para que conociera el barco y una vez terminado, ella se despidió de su tribu.  
Voy a regresar con la frente en algo hermanos míos, dijo Maisha.  
Buena suerte alumna, dijo la longeva cebra y el unicornio se elevo en las nubes.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI  
La maldad y las islas misteriosas

Maisha le tomo varios días acostumbrarse a la rutina y a los distintos roles que desempeñaban cada uno, pero al final asimilo que ella debería permanecer en la enfermería del barco.  
Bien he recibido el informe sobre la misión de Asgardia y resulto que el cliente mando la solicitud de una de las islas de extremo este de Equestria, dijo Gold.  
Nubes de tormenta, grito Scootaloo.  
Que raro el pronóstico no decía nada de tormenta, pensó Gold adentrándose en una espesa masa de nubes negras.  
Mientras en una isla en los extremos de Equestria un castillo se alzaba y en una de sus torres una silueta negra meditaba en un trono de piedra, de repente la tranquilidad de la silueta se vio interrumpida.  
Que sucede Law, dijo la silueta.  
Una poni con una espacie de camuflaje apareció de la nada para inclinarse ante la silueta.  
Mi señor M, os traigo noticias de Zebrica, Amarco fue derrocado por unos miembros de Equestria Busters, dijo Law.  
Como que fue derrocado, mande a Draco para que nada de eso sucediera, dijo M en tono iluso.  
No lo se, pero sean quien sean fueron capaces de derrocar a Amarco sin que Draco pudiera hacer algo, dijo Law.  
Investiga e infórmame, dijo M.  
Si mi señor, dijo Law desapareciendo.  
Arbur, dijo M.  
Un poni con apariencia de mayordomo apareció y se inclino ante M.  
Que se le ofrece mi señor, dijo Arbur.  
Manda a llamar a mis aliados, tengo que informar un evento importante, dijo M.  
Mientras tanto nuestros héroes estaban pasando por un momento de color de hormiga.  
Sosténganse fuerte, grito Gold intentando estabilizar el barco.  
Una serpiente azul de tamaño colosal arremetía al unicornio y tenia intención de destruir.  
Maldita serpiente, dijo Scootaloo sujetando a Maisha.  
Leviatán por que nos atacas, pregunto Gold.  
Wing intento atacar al leviatán con su espada pero esta revoto en su cuerpo sin hacerle ningún daño.  
De que esta hecho su cuerpo, dijo Wisdom.  
Esta hecho, Kairoseki un material marino impenetrable, dijo Gold.  
Tenemos que salir el barco no soportara tanto daño, dijo Apple Bloom por el pendiente de Gold.  
Gold medito y con una mueca de desilusión dio la orden.  
Apple Bloom activa el cañón Solaris, dijo Gold en tono firme.  
Pero es muy peligroso, dijo Apple Bloom.  
No importa no tenemos otra salida, dijo Gold.  
Lo que ordenes Gold, dijo Apple Bloom moviendo una palanca y activando un nuevo sistema.  
Las velas brillaron y la luz de canalizo en los mástiles, la boca de mascaron del barco se abrió y un destello de luz comenzó a canalizarse.  
Todo el mundo retírense, dijo Gold.  
Gold comenzó a galopar y cuando estuvo cerca del leviatán ataco.  
Estilo de combate: modo gigante, cañón, dijo Gold lanzando su ataque que empujo al leviatán para que se separara del barco y aprovecho para desplazarse al timón.  
Lo siento gran señor del mar, fuego, grito Gold.  
Un rayo de energía solar fue lanzado del mascaron e impacto fuertemente al leviatán, el cual salió despedido al mar quedando inconsciente por la explosión que arraso con todo lo que encontró.  
Cuando la luz y la explosión amaino la calma regreso, pero no por mucho.  
A todo lo pasajero, sujétense por que no vamos a caeeeer, dijo Gold justo cuando le barco se desplomo al océano.  
Todos quedaron pegados al techo por la fuerza de la caída, Wing abrazo a Wisdom para protegerla del impacto, Sweetie y Maisha lloraban de miedo, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom intentaban levantase.  
Gold movió una perilla del timón y unos paracaídas salieron de los extremos de barco, los cuales disminuyeron la caída y ayudo a llegar al agua sin daños.  
Apple Bloom sistema acuático, dijo Gold.  
Ella movió una palanca y una hélice salió de popa e impulso el barco con velocidad.  
Que rayos fue eso, pregunto Scootaloo.  
Eso era el Solaris, el arma principal del barco, respondió Apple Bloom.  
Que suerte que témenos unos genios para evitar accidente, dijo Wisdom agradeciendo que no murieron en la caída.  
Bien informe de daños, dijo Gold.  
El barco presenta daños considerables en la parte delantera, dijo Apple Bloom.  
Bien arreglemos los detalles para continuar con el viaje, dijo Gold.  
Todos comenzaron a repara y ordenar las cosas, Apple Bloom y Gold se dedicaron a reparar el fuselaje, Wisdom y Sweetie se dedicaron a ordenar la oficina de Wisdom y la sala de mando, mientras que Wing, Scootaloo y Maisha ordenaron la bodega.  
Sweetie Bell y Wisdom terminaron antes de lo pensado, al darse cuenta que estaba desocupadas Sweetie opto por dar tranquilidad al barco con una hermosa canción.  
Todos se reunieron a escucharla cantar, pero algo que nadie se dio cuenta era que unos ojos la miraban de lo profundo del mar.  
Eres magnifica, dijo Maisha.  
Por favor otra más, dijo Wisdom.  
Sweetie comenzó a cantar de nuevo, en eso una sensación extraña invadió a Gold y se percato muy tarde.  
Te cuidado, grito Gold, justo cuando una cuerda de algas salió del mar para amarar a Sweetie y la jalo.  
Apple Bloom y Gold se lanzaron al agua para rescatarla, Scootaloo intento hacer lo mismo pero Wisdom la detuvo.  
Aun esta convaleciente, dijo Wisdom sujetándola con su magia.  
No importa tengo que rescatar a mi amiga, dijo Scootaloo intentado soltarse de la telequinesis.  
Maisha coloco una flor en su boca y después de masticarla un poco soplo en el rostro de Scootaloo.  
Sus patas y tronco se pusieron lacios y cayo al suelo sin poder moverse.  
Que me hiciste, dijo indignada Scootaloo.  
Lo siento tenia que inmovilizaste, es una neurotóxica que te dejara paralizada por una hora, dijo Maisha.  
Y por que no te lanzaste tú, dijo Scootaloo a Wing.  
Wing comenzó a silbar y a mirar hacia otro lado.  
Lo que pasa es que el bruto de mi hermano, nunca aprendió a nadar, dijo Wisdom.  
Apple Bloom se sujeto del lomo de Gold, mientras que este movía sus cascos traseros para impulsarse en el agua, y después de una persecución vieron a los captores de Sweetie.  
Ella estaba amarada con algas y tenia una burbuja en la cabeza para respirar, los seres que la sujetaban tenían la parte superior de un poni y la parte trasera como pez, no había duda los Hipocampos querían la voz de Sweetie.  
Pero un detalle dificulto la persecución no podían mantener la respiración por tanto tiempo, y Gold decidió que debía llevar a Apple bloom a respirar, pero esta lo detuvo y le coloco un aparato en la boca que le permitió respirar y los dos pudieron continuar la marcha.  
Uno de los captores se percato de la presencia de Gold y Apple Bloom, y comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de presión a ellos, pero Gold las esquivaba sin dificultad, cuando estuvo la suficientemente cerca Gold lanzo su onda de vacio, que en el agua se convirtió en una onda de choque que lanzo lejos al hipocampo.  
El otro hipocampo soltó a Sweetie y comenzó a concentrar presión en sus cascos, Gold lanzo sus cascos hacia atrás y los dos ataques chocaron, una explosión sacudió el unicornio y los cuatro salieron despedidos por los aires de la fuerza de impacto.  
Oh no, Gold, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, dijo Scootaloo al ver la explosión y los cuatro seres que salieron volando.  
Wisdom reviso su brújula, este mostro que Sweetie fue enviada al este y Gold con Apple Bloom al oeste.  
Ahora que hacemos, dijo Wing.  
Ir a buscarlos, dijo Wisdom calculando la posición de los tres en un mapa.  
Sweetie fue enviada a una isla a 150 kilómetros de donde estamos y Gold con Apple Bloom a un lugar a 250 kilómetros, dijo Wisdom.  
Bien todos a sus puestos, dijo Scootaloo que acababa de recuperar la movilidad.  
Apple Bloom despertó en las arenas de una isla, estaba mareada por el impacto camino un poco para chocar con algo muy grande, un gato 5 veces mas grande que ella la miraba hambriento.  
Apple retrocedió y cuando el gato se propino a comérsela fue jalado con fuerza, Gold le sujetaba la cola.  
El gato molesto se lanzo sobre Gold, este se concentro.  
¡Abajo ahora!, grito Gold lanzando una mirada penetrante al gato, este se asusto y se agacho en forma sumisa.  
Wow, donde aprendiste hacer la Mirada, dijo Apple Bloom.  
¿La mirada?, pregunto Gold.  
Si una amiga hace esa misma mirada para hacer que los animales le obedezcan, dijo Apple Bloom.  
Que raro, esto me lo enseño mi maestro de Neoky, dijo Gold.  
¿Neoky?, pregunto Apple Bloom.  
Es algo difícil de explicar ahora, será mejor que salgamos de la isla macro, dijo Gold.  
¿Isla macro?, pregunto Apple Bloom.  
Si, es una de las islas misteriosas de esta región, es una isla donde todo es de tamaño gigante, dijo Gold ayudando a Apple Bloom a montar al gato.  
Sweetie despertó mareada y cuando intento levantarse algo la jalo, ella miro su cuerpo dando se cuenta que esta llena de lanas que la sujetaban al suelo.  
Te tenemos atrapada gigante, dijo una voz.  
Uno diminuto poni comenzó a caminar por el rostro de Sweetie Bell, el cual no era mas grande que un grano de arroz.  
Yo no soy gigante, soy de tamaño norma, son ustedes los que son pequeños, dijo Sweetie al poni que en esos momento esta sentado es la nariz de ella.  
Es posible pero no te escaparas, dijo el poni y un grupo de ponis subieron por los casco y se colocaron en el vientre de Sweetie Bell.  
Ella comenzó a reírse de las cosquillas que hacían ellos, provocando que su cuerpo templara y ellos no pudieran estar de pie.  
Por favor suéltenme, dijo Sweetie.  
No, puedes aplastarnos, dijo el poni.  
Bueno entonces lo are yo, dijo Sweetie.  
El cuerno de Sweetie brillo y las cuerdas desparecieron.  
Todos saltaron de cuerpo de Sweetie, menos el poni del rostro, ella lo levanto con su magia para poder pararse sin que el fuera dañado y cuando estuvo cómoda lo levanto a la altura de sus ojos.  
Por favor no me comas, dijo el poni.  
No te voy hacer nada, dijo Sweetie.  
Pero que quieres de nosotros, dijo el poni.  
Solo quiero regresar al barco, dijo Sweetie colocando al poni en su nariz.  
Mientras tanto en la isla del extremo de Equestria un grupo de individuos se peleaba en una mesa muy larga.  
Veo que siguen como siempre, dijo M entrando.  
Les agradezco que hayan venido, dijo M.  
Bueno pasare lista, Atalis del ejército de revolución de Griffin Kingdom, dijo M.  
Una grifo enorme asistió con la cabeza.  
Morguro, miembro de la federación de comercio de Equestria, dijo M.  
Un poni gordo y de baba levanto la copa.  
Lady Amelia, reina de los piratas de este, dijo M.  
Una poni de aspecto rudo asistió con la cabeza.  
Gorgoro, líder de los mineros de diamantes, dijo M.  
Un perro macizo sonrió.  
Black, el líder de los traficantes, dijo M.  
Un pegaso negro con muchas cadenas sonrió macabramente.  
Veo que llegas Veryerait, dijo M.  
Que sea rápido M, tengo muchas obligaciones, dijo Veryerait sin salir del tono formal.  
Bien los e llamado porque nuestro plan se vio opacada por un incidente en Zebrica, mi pupilo fue derrotado por unos miembros de Equestria Busters, dijo M.  
En eso Law, Draco y un pony con apariencia de extraña entraron y se colocaron detrás de M.  
Law los detalle, dijo M.  
Este es Gold Anchor, el capitán y quien derroto a Amarco, dijo Law mostrando una foto.  
Este poni derroto a Amarco, preguntaron todos.  
Si aunque parezca débil, es extremadamente poderoso. Dijo Law.  
Estos son los hermanos Wisdom y Wing, hijo de Twilight Sparkle y Magic Sword, dijo Law.  
Ya veo, ese pegaso es hijo del espadachín más poderoso, dijo Draco con entusiasmo.  
Estas son Scootaloo hermana de Rainbow Dash, Apple bloom hermana de Applejack y Sweetie Bell hermana de Rarity, dijo Law.  
Jajá, conozco a las hermanas de ellas, trabajan para mí, dijo Morguro.  
Bien estos son los responsable, les daré a cualquiera que me traiga la cabeza de ellos la suma de 2.000.000 de bit, dijo M.  
Bien, dijeron todos, Veryerait miraba nerviosa la situación.  
El unicornio llego a la isla donde estaba Sweetie Bell y cuando descendieron ella los detuvo.  
No se acerque podrían aplastar a mis amigos, dijo Sweetie.  
Camino con cuidado y se subió al barco.  
Adiós amigos, dijo Sweetie.  
No dejes que tu talento se pierda, dijeron todos.  
Mientras que Apple Bloom y Gold llegaron a una aldea de gigantes y los atraparon para exhibirlos como una criatura extraña.  
Que hacemos Gold, pregunto Apple bloom.  
Ver como se desarrolla la situación, dijo Gold.  
Ellos fueron llevados delante la princesa Sofís, la cual no le hiso gracia el hecho que estuvieran encerados.  
Lamento los problemas, dijo la princesa disculpándose.  
Descuide, no estuvo tan mal, dijo Apple Bloom disfrutando de una manzana 3 veces mas grande que ella.  
Para disculparme quiero que tengan esto, dijo la princesa entregándole a Gold un brazalete, que Gold intuyo que le seria útil a Wisdom.  
La princesa ordeno construir un barco a escala para que pudieran regresar.  
Adiós a todos, dijo Apple Bloom despidiéndose.  
Gold puso en marcha el barco y navego de regreso, pero no a donde estaban los demás, sino a la isla de donde fue emitido la misión de Asgardia.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII

El cliente fantasma y la corsaria.

Gold encamino el barco a los extremos de Equestria, sabia que los demás seguirían su curso con la brújula, la idea que un cliente mande una misión para que se provocara una confrontación entre dos naciones era un motivo de urgencia para él.

Aquel barco no era de buena calidad, Apple Bloom encontró una infinidad de problemas en el fuselaje, sistema de navegación y estructura, ella afirmaba que este barco navegaba de milagro.

Hacia donde no dirigimos Gold, pregunto Apple Bloom.

A la isla Roe, dijo Gold.

El viaje se vio dificultado por un enjambre de Estrigias que causaron un caos en el barco, pero los inventos de Apple Bloom solucionaron el problema, ella saco una lata que abrió para luego lanzarla, una nube de gas oscuro ahuyento a los bichos y pudieron continuar el viaje.

Mientras tanto los demás miraban confusos la brújula, sin poder cuadrar la ubicación de Gold y Apple Bloom.

Adonde van, pregunto Scootaloo.

Según mis cálculos a una isla, por aquí, dijo Wisdom buscando en el mapa.

Pero la cosa en esos mares era de locos, a mitad del camino el unicornio se topo con serpientes marinas tan grande como el barco que arremetían con furia.

Maldición, grito Wing desvainando su espada y cortando varios cuellos, pero seguían saliendo serpientes.

Te ayudo dormilón, dijo Scootaloo lanzándose sobre las serpientes y propinándoles varias patadas.

Maisha mantenía lejos a las rapases serpientes con veneno corrosivo, mientras Wisdom los lastimaba con sus rayos de energía.

Sweetie que paso mucho tiempo viendo a Gold navegar, ella maniobraba el barco para sacarlos del peligro, pero estas criaturas no se rendían.

Pero de repente todas las serpientes se retiraron y la calma regreso.

Que sucede, dijo Scootaloo.

Salimos vivos, dijo Maisha.

Los ahuyentamos, que puede salir mal ahora, dijo Wing.

Y en eso una ser colosal salió del mar y con su cola causo una ola gigantesca que arrastro el barco.

Que es esa cosa, grito Sweetie.

Jörmundgander, hemos encontrado a otro señor del mar, dijo Wisdom sin poder creer lo que veía.

Aquel ser hundió en el mar causando que todos fueran lanzazo por el oleaje, Wisdom cayo sobre su oficina y el pergamino que Gold le regalo cayo sobre ella.

Wisdom úsame, llámame y te salvare, dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Wisdom dudo, pero levanto el pergamino justo cuando Jörmundgander se alzaba para atacar, ella leyó las letras que en ese momento cambiaron a una lengua que ella conocía.

"He aquí mi vida, he aquí mi corazón, mi razón de ser es tuya, mi lealtad en ti he de colocar, llámame su guardia, nómbrame el viento, soy tuyo y contigo luchare hasta el fin de tus días, ¡Orfin!, dijo Wisdom.

El pergamino brillo y un arreglo luminosa aprecio debajo de Wisdom y desde el surgió un ser, no era poni, ni animal, era un ser mitad ave, poni y dragón, era hermoso.

No temas, yo te proteger a ti y a tus amigos, dijo aquel ser en la mente de Wisdom.

Orfin, dijo atónita Wisdom.

Orfin despego y se lanzo sobre Jörmundgander, un destello de luz cubrió todo y cuando amaino la luz todo era calmo y Wisdom cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Cuando ella despertó se encontró que habían llegado a puerto.

Te sientes bien hermana, dijo Wing que estaba sentado en su cama.

Si, solo me desmaye, dijo Wisdom.

Nadie recordaba lo que sucedió, pero algo sabían debían buscar a Gold y a Apple Bloom.

El unicornio llego confuso a la isla Roe y con calma planearon con encontrar a los demás.

Bien no dividiremos para abarcar mas terreno, yo ir a la oficina de correos seguro que Gold intentaría buscar allí el inventario de correspondencia, Wing ve a los suburbios para buscar información, Scootaloo busca por el cielo algún vestigio de ellos, Maisha y Sweetie Bell quédense aquí para ve si vienen al barco, dijo Wisdom.

Todos siguieron el plan y comenzó la búsqueda.

Wisdom llego a la oficina de correos y para suerte de ella el encargado comento que dos jóvenes vinieron a preguntar por una carta al gremio de Equestria y que se dirigieron al barrio comercial.

Scootaloo tuvo mucha mas suerte por curiosidad miro sobre el barrio comercial y diviso a Apple Bloom.

¡Apple Bloom!, grito Scootaloo descendiendo.

Scootaloo, que alegría verte, dijo Apple Bloom abrazando a Scootaloo.

¿Que haces aquí y donde esta Gold?, pregunto Scootaloo.

El fue a buscar al cliente que nos mando a Asgardia y me dijo que lo esperara aquí, dijo Apple Bloom.

Por que esperara si podemos ayudar, ven, dijo Scootaloo jalando a Apple Bloom.

Las dos caminaron por el mercado hasta llegar a un callejón, en donde Scootaloo se percato de unos destello que venían, ella saco su patineta y repelió las navajas que le fueron lanzadas a Apple Bloom y con una maniobra Scootaloo lanzo su patineta a un rincón de los negocios.

Una silueta cayó y revelo su apariencia, era un poni con camuflaje.

Excelente movimiento, señorita Scootaloo, en que me equivoque, dijo Law.

Eres sigilosa pero no muy sutil al atacar, y quien eres tú, dijo Scootaloo.

Soy Law y las eliminare, dijo ella desapareciendo.

Para el asombro de Apple Bloom y el horror de Law, Scootaloo la golpeo justo cuando estaba sobre ellas.

Como me detectaste, dijo atónita Law.

Es fácil para mí ver objetos y ponis a gran velocidad, por algo mi hermana es la pegaso más veloz de Equestria, dijo Scootaloo.

Creo que te subestime, dijo Law.

Scootaloo se subió a su patineta y desapareció de la vista, para envestir a Law a una velocidad que la dejo atónita.

Las dos se miraron fijamente y desaparecieron, una batalla a velocidad ultrasónica se desarrollo, Apple Bloom no podía ver a ninguna de ellas, solo detectaba los impactos de producían al chocar, en eso Scootaloo golpeo a Law levantadora del suelo y la atrapo en el aire y se elevo con ella.

Que haces, dijo Law.

La técnica que me enseño mi hermana, la gran caída en picada, dijo Scootaloo.

Ella descendió a gran velocidad provocando que la fricción del aire dañara a Law y con una maniobra, Law quedo incrustada en el suelo.

Scootaloo se reunió con Apple Bloom y se retiraron, dejando a Law inconsciente en el cráter que se formo con su caída, pero de la nada una silueta la tomo y la llevo a un lugar desconocido.

¡Me aburro!, grito desesperada Sweetie al no tener nada que hacer.

Ten paciencia Sweetie ya vendrán, dijo Maisha entrando a la bodega.

Sweetie se sentó en la orilla del barco y de repente un silbido la asusto, ella miro a todos lado pero no vio a nadie.

Esto aquí abajo, dijo una voz desde el agua.

Sweetie miro y vio a una poni en el agua, ella dio una salto y se coloco al lado de Sweetie, para dejarla atónita.

No tenía patas traseras sino una cola de pez, Sweetie dio un salto asustada e intentado huir, pero la hipocampo la detuvo.

No temas no te hare nada, te pido disculpas por lo poco considerado que fueron mis subordinados para llevarte sin tu consentimiento, dijo la hipocampo.

¡¿Qué?!, tu fuiste la que me secuestro, dijo indignan Sweetie.

Si, pero no quería que te secuestraran, quería que te llevaran conmigo, para que me enseñaras a cantar, dijo la hipocampo.

Sweetie dudo, pero decidió confiar en ella.

Quien eres, pregunto Sweetie.

Soy Coral, la princesa de los hipocampos del Este, dijo Coral.

Eres una princesa y quieres que te enseñe a cantar, dijo Sweetie.

Si, por favor, tu voz es privilegiada enséñame a cantar como tu, dijo Coral.

Sweetie se sintió alagada ante el hecho que una princesa le pidiera algo como eso.

Bueno te enseñare, dijo Sweetie acercándose a Coral.

Mientras tanto Gold llego a una mansión, al tocar la puerta descubrió que estaba abierta y al entrar encontró una escena desagradable, dos cuerpos de ponis sin cabeza, las paredes llenas de sangre y en el comedor un poni macizo estaba descuartizado.

El cliente que estaba buscando fue asesinado, y posiblemente para que no hablara, dijo gold.

Mientras tanto en el puerto.

Bien eso es todo lo que te puedo enseñar, no soy una cantante profesional, solo es mi talento especial, dijo humildemente Sweetie.

Oh, no te preocupes debo agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi y para agradecerlo te voy a dar… veamos…. A ya lo se, dijo Coral saltando al agua.

Un minuto después apareció y le lanzo una especie de fruta extraña.

Come esto es un don único que una princesa puede dar, esta fruta te dará la habilidad de ser una de nosotros cuando entres al agua y podrás encantar a cualquier ser vivo con tu voz, al darle el sabor y sensación de tu interior, dijo coral desapareciendo en el agua.

Sweetie miro la fruta con curiosidad y después de meditarlo un poco le dio un mordisco, el sabor de esa fruta no era de lo mejor, pero sentía una electricidad correr por su cuerpo y un pensamiento le decía que el agua era deliciosa y cuando estuvo por saltar Maisha apareció despertándola del trance.

En ese momento Wing caminaba por los suburbios, era asechado por miradas amenazantes de los habitantes, que eran desde ponis de aspecto osco, perros con cicatrices y grifos de aspecto rudos.

Pero de repente una silueta le interrumpió el camino.

Espadas, armas y todo lo que un guerrero necesita, dijo una poni con un sombrero de bambú.

Wing miro a la poni y vio que detrás de ella había una gran cantidad de espadas de todos los tamaños, hachas, lanzas y armaduras.

No me interesa comprar nada, dijo Wing retirándose, de repente la mirada de la poni se fijo en la Falcón y la vengadora.

Oh por Celestia, gran guerrero sus espadas son de gran calidad, deseo cómpralas por favor, dijo la poni colocándose en frente de Wing.

No, estas son mis espadas y no las venderé, dijo Wing.

Entonces no me queda mas remedio que quitártelas por la fuerza, dijo la poni sacando una barra negra de su espada.

Ella movió la barra rápidamente obligando a Wing a desvainar su espada.

Que te pasa, dijo Wing.

Solo hago mi trabajo, dijo la poni lanzando golpes rápidos con la barra.

Wing esquivo los ataques y decidió poner fin al combate con su desollador de caballos, pero la poni bloqueo sin problema el ataque y con gran velocidad se lanzo sobre Wing y desplazo una parte de la barra extrayendo una katana, ella la movió obligando a Wing a saltar y el árbol detrás de el fue cortado por la mitad.

Veo que eres buena con la espada, dijo Wing sonriendo.

Me agradas, no te gustaría trabajar conmigo y seremos famosos, dijo la poni.

No gracias, dijo Wing.

La poni se preparo y se lanzo sobre Wing, pero este desvainó la Falcón lanzando la ráfaga de cuchillas, la poni recibió el ataque quedando herida pero se levanto maravillada.

Eres genial, por favor quédate conmigo, dijo la poni abrasándolo.

Déjame, dijo Wing sacándosela de enzima.

Todo el recorrió de regreso al barco la poni no se despego de Wing.

Wing donde te metiste y quien es ella, dijo Wisdom.

Quien es ella y porque te dejas que te trate así, dijo la poni.

Ella es mi hermana, dijo Wing.

Todos se reunieron para ver.

Buen yo soy…, no alcanzo a terminar.

Oki el cerezo de invierno, la traficante de armas mas grande de Equestria, se le acusa de los cargo de secuestro, asesinato y hurto, dijo Gold al aparecer.

Jeje, como sabes quien soy, dijo nerviosa Oki.

Por que soy Gold Anchor vice-almirante de Equestria Busters, dijo Gold sacando un cartel de se busca en donde salía una foto de ella y la recompensa de 1.500.000 de bits por su cabeza.

Oh se me olvido te tengo algo importante que hacer, así que nos vemos, dijo Oki huyendo.

Ok, tendré que atraparla, dijo Gold comenzando a caminar.

Oki corrió tan rápido como pudo y se escondió en un callejón, ella respiro de alivio y se voltio para encontrarse de frente con Gold.

No es tan fácil escaparse de mi, preciosa, dijo Gold con calma.

Oki grito y galopo para huir, ella se topo con uno barriles y sin pensarlo dos veces se escondió dentro.

Ella contuvo la respiración para no hacer ruido y en eso Gold llego.

Bien juguemos, dijo Gold.

Marco Polo, comenzó a decir Gold, este se concentro y cambio el color de sus ojos a rojo, Gold podía ver la energía espectral de Oki dentro del barril.

Gold golpeo la tapa del barril atrapando a Oki dentro y coloco el barril en su espada y regreso al barco.

¿Donde esta?, pregunto Wisdom.

En el barril, respondió Gold.

El unicornio partió y todos miraron el barril.

¿Gold que le espera a ella en Canterlot?, pregunto Sweetie.

Bueno según mis cálculos tiene dos opciones, ser condenada a muerte o pasar 30 años en prisión.

Al oír esto Oki se desespero y comenzó a llorar suplicando clemencia.

Todos escucharon los llantos de Oki y les bajo el remordimiento.

Me da tena, no tiene otra opción para que no sufra, dijo Wisdom apiadándose de Oki.

Mm, bueno si la tiene, dijo Gold asiendo una seña a Wing para que soltara a Oki.

Wing saco su espada y abrió el barril.

Oki salió confundida y miro a Gold.

Bien te doy dos opciones, debes escoger una que definirá tu vida, tienes rendirte y aceptar los cargo, si lo haces te prometo que hablare para que te del 15 años de prisión o (Oki bajo la mirada de miedo) jurarme lealtad y convertirte en mi corsaria, serás libre pero bajo mi tutela y autoridad, dijo Gold.

Los ojos de Oki se maravillaron al oír eso.

Claro, que te seré fiel, no te arrepentirás, dijo Oki inclinándose.

Bien, Sweetie trae el pergamino con el sello real por favor, dijo Gold.

Sweetie llego con un pergamino grueso y se lo entrego a Gold.

Bien firma las patentes de corsario y jura tu lealtad, debes saber que si me traicionas me veré obligado a matarte, dijo Gold.

Ella leyó y firmo con sangre las patentes para demostrar que estaba realmente convencida de lo que hacia.

De repente los dos empezaron una conversación que nadie más que ellos entendió.

なぜそれが私ととても好意的ですか？(¿Porque es tan benevolente conmigo?), dijo Oki.

なぜなら誰もが別の機会に値する(Porque todos merecemos otra oportunidad), respondió Gold .

ゴールドさまを裏切ることはありません(No lo traicionare Gold-sama), dijo Oki realzando una reverencia.

私は沖くんを願っています(Eso espero Oki-kun), dijo Gold.

Bien ve a que te curen tus heridas y luego te mostrare tu habitación, dijo Gold.

En ese momento en la mansión en donde gold encontró los cuerpos mutilados, Draco curaba las heridas de Law y meditaba su próxima batalla con el hijo del legendario Magic.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII

Una situación bajo alerta

Oki obedeció y fue a la enfermería para que Maisha le curara las heridas.

Así que eres una criminal famosa, dijo Maisha para romper el silencio en la enfermería.

Todos estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta.

Si, bueno mi fama me la gane por cometer una infinidad de equivocaciones en mi vida, dijo Oki.

¿Equivocaciones?, pregunto Maisha.

Si, todo comenzó cuando llegue al orfanato de Baltimare, según los tutores llegue en una caja que se encontraba en la puerta, mi vida fue difícil pero un hecho del destino me convirtió en lo que soy, un ladro llego al orfanato, yo me lo tope en el pasillo y me hizo esta cicatriz que tengo en la nariz, dijo Oki mostrando una cicatriz grande en el rostro.

Bueno no tenia mas de 7 años y luche por defender el orfanato, en eso el asesino se le cayo una wakizashi (katana corta) y como por arte de magia pude maniobrarla de tal forma que lo degollé, pero desde entonces me llamaron asesina por lo que hice y tuve que valerme por mi misma, dijo Oki.

Ya veo, tu vida a sido muy dura, dijo Maisha comprendiendo el dolor de Oki.

Cuando sintieron que Gold venia todos los que espiaban se escondieron para no ser sermoneados.

Bien mi pupila, te tengo un lugar de descanso y las obligaciones que desempeñaras en el barco, dijo Gold a Oki.

Oki siguió a Gold hasta una habitación al lado de la bodega de armas del barco.

Este será tu habitación, dijo Gold abriendo la puerta y mostrando una habitación confortable.

Tu deber será de mantener estas armas en perfecto estado y lo más importante realizaras labores especiales que yo te encomendare cuando sea necesario, dijo Gold.

No se arrepentirá Gold-sama, dijo Oki.

Apple Bloom y Gold pasaron los días siguientes reparando el sistema de vuelo, pero no había caso necesitaban varias gemas para estabilizar el hechizo de flotación en nubes.

Mientras tanto Wing entrenaba con su espada, desde que lucho con Draco no podía sacarse de la mente el ser más fuerte para poder derrotarlo, para la suerte de Wing, Oki tenía toda la disposición para entrenar con él.

Una noche mientras todos dormían, Oki se desvelo pensando en su futuro como corsaria, ella sabia que Gold era increíblemente rápido y hábil, pero también era benevolente por lo que ella debía dar gracias de tener un tutor como él, en eso ella escucho unas voces.

Oki se levanto y por el ojo de la cerradura espió a Wisdom y a Wing que en ese momento tenían una interesante conversación.

Hermano deja de perseguir el peligro, dijo Wisdom.

Hermana sabes que no me puedo conformar con la humillación, papá siempre dice que nunca debemos permitir que no pasen a llevar, dijo Wing.

Pero yo me preocupo mucho cuando te lastiman, dijo Wisdom colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Wing.

Oki sabia que los dos eran hermanos, pero una actitud como esa se podría prestar para malos entendidos.

Lo se hermana, pero mi deber es derrotarlo y reclamar mi honor, dijo Wing.

De acuerdo, dijo Wisdom mirando fijamente a Wing y para el horror de Oki se besaron y comenzaron a acariciarse.

¡Que significa esta!, grito Oki entrando de sopetón y asustando a Wisdom y a Wing.

Bueno… yo…, empezó a decir Wisdom intentando explicar la situación.

No te da vergüenza besarte apasionadamente con tu hermano, dijo Oki a Wisdom.

Bueno, en realidad es mi hermano adoptado y .., dijo Wisdom.

Y que nada, tú estas mal de la cabeza, para engatusar a este semental, dijo Oki abrasando a Wing.

Se lo diré a todos, para que sepan que estas enferma, dijo Oki pero alguien inesperado interrumpió.

Nadie dirá nada Oki, dijo Gold.

Pero Gold-sama, dijo Oki.

No es asunto nuestro y no debemos interferir con el amor de estos dos ponis, como se dice en gustos no hay nada escrito, dijo Gold.

Pero es una aberración, dijo Oki.

Para mi no lo es, yo considero que los dos se aman puramente y eso me basta para que estén juntos, dijo Gold.

Ok, lo mantendré en secreto solo pero que es una orden de mi señor, dijo Oki retirándose y lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a Wisdom.

¿Desde cuando lo sabes?, pregunto Wisdom.

Desde el primer día, dijo Gold.

Me percate que los dos actúan algo diferente a como dos hermanos se comportan, para ser sincero yo también amo a mi hermana, pero mi amor es el sentimiento que ella es todo para mi y que daría cualquier cosa por ella, dijo Gold retirándose.

Los días siguientes Oki pasaba mas tiempo con Wing para evitar que se juntara con Wisdom, esto irritaba mucho a Wisdom, pero Gold la calmo entregándole el brazalete que les entrego la princesa de la isla macro, esto cautivo la atención de Wisdom por varios días.

Por su parte Oki creo una antipatía por Wisdom, la odiaba por su forma de amar a Wing y porque ella tenia mas cercanía a Wing.

Al los días, en una tarde tranquila, Wing continuaba con su entrenamiento, pero un pulpo gigante arremetió el barco y atrapo a Wing con sus tentáculos, Oki intento rescatarlo pero otro tentáculo la golpeo lanzándola lejos.

¡Wing!, grito Wisdom, en eso Sweetie se lanzo al agua.

Wing luchaba por soltarse pero no podía moverse, en eso una silueta blanca se coloco frente al pulpo y comenzó a razonar con el en un dialecto extraño, el pulpo soltó a Wing y se retiro.

Wing comenzó a cansarse por la falta de oxigeno, en eso recibió un beso, al abrir los ojos vio a Sweetie en frente de él dándole oxigeno con el beso, para el asombro de Wing, Sweetie no tenia sus patas traseras sino una cola de pez y parecía que podía respirar bajo el agua.

Sweetie lo tomo y con un impulso ambos subieron al barco.

Wing,¿ estas bien?, dijo Wisdom abrazando a Wing.

¿Sweetie que fue lo que te paso?, dijo Apple Bloom y Scootaloo al mismo tiempo.

Cariño cuando comiste la fruta de mar, dijo Gold.

¿Fruta del mar?, preguntaron todos.

Es una fruta mística que otorga la habilidad de respirar y ser un hipocampo cuando se entra en el agua, además de otras habilidades, dijo Gold.

Sweetie conto la petición de Coral y como consiguió la fruta.

Bueno por cuanto tiempo estarás así, pregunto Wisdom.

Hasta que el agua de su cuerpo se evapore, dijo Gold.

Wing fue llevado a la enfermería para una revisión y para acompañar a Oki que todavía estaba inconsciente.

Sweetie intento realizar sus actividades, pero no podía caminar con la cola de pez, al ver esto Gold la levanto y la coloco en su lomo.

Ponte cómoda cariño, dijo tiernamente Gold, provocando que Sweetie se pusiera roja y se sintiera incomoda.

El unicornio no podía continuar en el mar por todas las amenazas que habían, es por ello que tuvieron que buscar puerto para conseguir los cristales para poder volar.

Así que tuvieron que llegar a Calloperey, una isla comercial, en donde Apple Bloom se preparo para ir con Gold a conseguir los cristales que necesitaban.

Oki, dijo Gold.

Que se le ofrece Gold-sama, dijo Oki.

Te tengo un trabajo de recopilar información de los suburbios, dijo Gold.

Lo que ordené Gold-sama, dijo Oki emprendiendo su travesía.

Oki llego a los suburbios, pero no se quedo allí sino se adentro a lo mas profundo y peligroso de los callejones de aquella parte de la cuidad.

Oki se parto en frente a una gran puerta que custodiaba un perro gordo y un grifo musculoso.

Que quieres, dijo el perro en tono amenazante.

Solo vengo a ver a un antiguo colega dijo Oki con serenidad.

Aquí a nadie se le permite la entrada, dijo el grifo mostrando sus músculos para intimidar.

Apártense o tendré que matarlos, dijo Oki.

Los dos se rieron y se acercar a Oki.

Un unicornio elegante fue interrumpido de sus labores por un constante ajetreo de la puerta y al abrir la puerta se encontró una escena inesperada.

El perro yacía inconsciente y con muchos cortes en un rincón, el grifo tenía las patas en una posición anormal y Oki se arreglo el sombrero de bambú sin ningún rasguño.

Era necesario masacrar a mis guardias querida Oki, dijo el unicornio.

Bueno, ya que siempre contratas mediocres no me queda otra opción, Bargon, dijo Oki.

Oki entro a la mansión y se sentó en la sala.

A que se debe tu visita, dijo Bargon.

Vengo de casualidad a esta isla y pensé que tendría información para mí, dijo Oki.

Bueno no he tenido muchas visitas, dijo Bargon buscando algo en un armario.

Oki intuyo algo y comenzó disimuladamente a mover un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa y cuando Bargon se voltio para lanzarle un hechizo, Oki piso el cuchillo levantándolo y con una patada lo lanzo al ojo derecho de Bargon.

Aaa, grito Bargon al recibir el cuchillo en el ojo.

Deduzco que Black estuvo aquí y te pidió que me atraparas, no es así, dijo Oki colocándose sobre Bargon.

Si lo hizo y lo siento, dijo Bargon templando.

Bien, quiero detalles, dijo Oki colocando su casco sobre el cuchillo y lo presiono un poco causando más dolor.

Esta bien sobre la mesa, solo déjame, dijo Bargon llorando de dolor.

Oki lo soltó y vio lo que había en la mesa, había un pergamino.

Al abrirlo quedo helada, era un cartel de recompensas enviado por el señor M, en el cual estaban las fotos de todos los tripulantes del unicornio y la recompensa de 2.000.000 de Bits por cada uno.

Oki se retiro de la mansión y comenzó a meditar la situación, 14.000.000 de Bits serian suyo si los entregaba, pero seria correcto.

Pero ellos son amables conmigo, pensó Oki.

Gold-sama es considerado, A Wing yo lo amo, a las demás no tengo problemas, solo con la estúpido de Wisdom seria para mi correcto entregarla, pero si lo hago Gold-sama me mataría o tal vez Wing, pensó Oki.

En eso un grupo de ponis encapuchados la rodearon, Oki se dio cuenta que no tenían buenas intenciones.

Adivino, son secuaces de Black, dijo Oki.

Todos se lanzaron sobre ella, pero Oki saco su espada y comenzó a defenderse a gran velocidad, en un instante derroto a todos, pero en un descuido no se percato de un minotauro se lanzo sobre ella y la golpeo.

Oki no podía levantarse del impacto, pero cuando el minotauro iba a rematarla un rayo de energía impacto al minotauro.

Wisdom apareció justo a tiempo para salvar Oki.

Te encuentras bien Oki, dijo Wisdom ayudando a Oki.

Suéltame, no necesito que me ayudes, dijo Oki molesta.

Que mala gradecida eres, dijo Wisdom.

No necesito tu ayuda, dijo Oki al dar un paso y se desmayo.

Wisdom suspiro y levanto a Oki con su magia y la transporto al barco.

En el barco Gold y Apple Bloom repararon el sistema de vuelo y lograron hacer que el unicornio se elevara, retomando el la tranquilidad del barco.

Oki al recuperar la conciencia le informo lo de la recompensa a Gold, el cual no le hizo gracia los carteles y decidió cambiar el rumbo.

¿A donde vamos Gold?, pregunto Sweetie.

Vamos a Canterlot, tengo algo muy importante que informar que requiere mi presencia, dijo Gold.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX  
La reunión familiar y el combate de estilos

El unicornio entro en el espacio aéreo de Equestria y Scootaloo diviso en el horizonte el majestuoso palacio de Canterlot.  
El unicornio descendió y anclo en el puerto aéreo.  
Todos se formaron delante de Gold y este dio las instrucciones.  
Bien, tengo un asunto importante en el gremio, así que todos ustedes quedan libres de acción y tendrán 2 días de permiso libre.  
En serio, dijo Scootaloo.  
Si y antes que se vayan les entrego esto que les será de utilidad, dijo Gold entregándole a cada uno (menos a Oki) una credencial con la foto y nombre de cada uno.  
Que es esto, pregunto Sweetie.  
Esta es la credencial oficial del gremio, tiene mucho beneficios y los dejo a criterio si la usan o no, dijo Gold.  
Todos salieron y de separaron para disfrutar su día libre.  
Gold-sama porque no me entrego la credencia, dijo Oki.  
Lo siento Oki, pero al ser una criminal no tienes ese derecho, dijo Gold.  
Oki bajo la mirada de tristeza.  
Bueno acompáñame y veré como te compenso esto, dijo Gold.  
Adonde quiere que lo acompañe Gold-sama, pregunto Oki.  
A la central del gremio, dijo Gold.  
El rostro de Oki se dibujo una mueca de horror y comenzó a templar.  
a…l gre..mi..o, dijo horrorizada Oki.  
Si, se que no te hace gracia, pero necesito que vengas conmigo, dijo Gold sonriendo para darle aliento.  
Wisdom y Wing se separaron del grupo y decidieron visitar a sus tíos en el castillo.  
Pero no encontraron a nadie en los pasillos del castillo, es hasta que una voz los interrumpió.  
(A claro que no estoy escribiendo mal, el personaje tiende a cambiar las letras y hablar raro^^)  
My musa inspiratora, dijo una voz.  
Wing y Wisdom se voltearon para encontrar a un alicornio de color claro, con melena de azul con dorado y una cutie Mark de un pergamino con un arpa.  
Eres tu Orfeo, dijo Wisdom algo desilusionada de verlo.  
Maldicion eres tú, dijo Wing mirándolo como si fuera una basura.  
Que algeria vertle musa, dijo Orfeo.  
Estamos buscando a tus padres Orfeo, sabes donde están, pregunto Wisdom.  
My padries no estar, ellios estar ocupairos, dijo Orfeo.  
Bueno nos retiramos, dijo Wing.  
Adondey te llevais a my musa, dijo Orfeo desvainando un estoque.  
Los dos se miraron y de repente alguien interrumpió.  
Que pasa aquí, dijo un unicornio blanco con armadura morada, era Shining Armor.  
¡Tío Shining!, grito Wisdom saltando sobre Shining abrazándolo.  
Wisdom que alegría ver, dijo Shining.  
Wing se acerco despacio y en tono formal saludo.  
Tío es un agrado verte, dijo Wing de la forma que un soldado saluda a un superior.  
Wing veo que el trabajo te ha formado bien, dijo Shining.  
Que hacen aquí, pregunto Shining.  
Estamos con permiso y decidimos venirte a ver a ti y a la tía Candase, dijo Wisdom.  
Bueno estamos algo ocupados, pero en fin curiosamente necesitaba a un poni que me ayudara a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas y bien Wing quieres ayudarme, dijo Shining.  
Si por supuesto tío, dijo Wing siguiendo a Shining y dejando sola a Wisdom con Orfeo.  
Y bien donde esta tu madre, dijo Wisdom incomoda al estar sola.  
My madrie estar ocupada y nosotros nois divertiriemos, dijo Orfeo.  
Wisdom comenzó a retirarse disimuladamente y choco en la poni que buscaba.  
Hijo as visto a tu padre, pregunto candase.  
Acaiva de irse con wimg, dijo Orfeo.  
Wisdom es un agrado verte, dijo candase.  
Tía tengo tantas cosa que contarte, dijo Wisdom aliviada de estar segura.  
Bien vamos y cuéntame todos, dijo candase.  
Oignai espeirnme, hijo Orfeo.  
Mientras tanto en la academia de los wonderbolt Rainbow daba las instrucciones para la nueva maniobra.  
Bien estas son las pautas para realizar la presentación, esta claro, dijo Rainbow.  
Si, dijeron los demás.  
Bien comencemos. Dijo Rainbow tomado sus antiparras, pero un relámpago anaranjado le arrebato las antiparras y voló lejos.  
Oye regresa aquí con eso, dijo Rainbow despegando para perseguirlo.  
La persecución fue muy interesante para los espectadores, el ser anaranjado volaba tan velos como un wonderbolt y Rainbow se vio obligada a realizar maniobras para alcanzarlo.  
Pero este no se dejaba atrapar tan fácilmente y Rainbow tuvo que recurrir a usar su velocidad sónica para interceptarlo y en una maniobra la atrapo y la dejo tirada en el suelo.  
Te atrape, dijo Rainbow.  
Jajá, no me había divertido tanto contigo hermana, dijo Scootaloo.  
Scootaloo, que haces aquí, dijo Rainbow abrazando a Scootaloo.  
Estoy de permiso y pensé que podía entrenar contigo, dijo Scootaloo.  
Claro que si, ven únete al grupo, dijo Rainbow.  
En eso momento Maisha caminaba por las calles de Canterlot, pero se sentía incomoda por las miradas de desprecio y intimidante que recibía, en eso alguien la tomo por la espalda.  
No debes caminar sola por estas calles, no es por que es peligro es porque aquí los ponis pueden ser algo clasistas y discriminadores, dijo Apple Bloom.  
Ok, Apple Bloom, dijo Maisha.  
Oye porque no bienes conmigo a mi casa en la granja y comes pastel de manzana que prepara mi abuela Smith, dijo Apple Bloom.  
En la sucursal carrusel de Canterlot Rarity tenia problemas para atraer clientela, todos entraban y salían desilusionados por la supuesta falta de creatividad de los vestidos.  
Pero en un grupo fue envuelto en lo que parecía ser un conjuro musical, provocado por una hermosa voz, todos los hechizados quedaron como si estuvieran hipnotizados y compraron los vestidos que antes habían rechazados.  
Rarity quedo atónita al ver todo esto y en eso una unicornio entro a la tienda.  
Veo que necesitas ayuda hermana, dijo Sweetie Bell al entrar.  
Sweetie Bell que alegría verte, dijo Rarity abrazando a su hermana.  
Que haces aquí, pregunto Rarity.  
Estoy de visita y pensé venir a ver, dijo Sweetie.  
Bien cerremos y cuéntame como te ha ido, dijo Rarity.  
Nada de eso, tenemos que trabajar la tienda necesita de ayuda para progresar, dijo Sweetie colocándose en posición para atraer más clientes.

MIentras tanto en le castillo.  
Interesante aventura Wisdom. Dijo candase.  
Si lo se, dijo Wisdom, en eso diviso un álbum de fotos que no estaba cuando vino la ultima vez.  
Que es esto, preguntó Wisdom.  
Estas son las fotos del matrimonio de tus padres, dijo candase.  
A si, no recuerdo mucho ese día, dijo Wisdom.  
Bueno eso sucedió cuando tenias tres semanas de vida, yo, tu tío y las chicas preparamos todo para la ceremonia, ya que Twilight y las chicas prepararon la mía, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, bueno ese día todo salió como lo planeado a mi parecer, los padres de Twilight vinieron a la ceremonia y me nombraron la madrina y bueno la princesa Celestia comenzó con el rito matrimonial y cuando tu madre estuvo por dar el sí te pusiste a llorar de hambre interrumpiendo la ceremonia y Twilight tuvo que amamantarte para poder seguir con la ceremonia, fue muy divertido, dijo Candase.  
Wow, así que fue una importunada desde que naci, dijo Wisdom en forma de chiste.

Por su parte, Gold y Oki llegaron a la central del gremio, con miedo Oki entro para ser presa de miradas intimidantes de todos, ella por un descuido perdió de vista a Gold y temerosa intento huir pero unas cadenas azules a atraparon.  
Miren lo que trajo el gato, este debe ser mi día de suerte, dijo un unicornio dorado que tenia atrapada a Oki con la cadena.  
Te llevare para que me den mi bono de trabajo, dijo el unicornio riendo.  
Oki temblaba y no podía moverse, pero cuando el unicornio intento llevársela, una onda cortante azul rompió la cadena.  
Quien fue el imbécil que lanzo eso, grito el unicornio.  
Yo soy el imbécil Astro, dijo Gold saliendo de la multitud.  
La expresión intimidante de Astro se desvaneció para poner una cara de terror y sorpresa.  
Go..ld An..chor, dijo Astro templando al verlo.  
Oki quedo atónita ante el cambio drástico del unicornio y miro a Gold con sorpresa.  
Puedes soltar a mi corsaria, dijo Gold en un tono serio.  
Ella es tu corsaria señor, dijo Astro temblando.  
Si, dijo Gold.  
Astro soltó a Oki y esta se acerco a Gold asombrada y con un gesto de aprobación, los dos se retiraron y Astro pudo respirar tranquilo.  
Wow, Gold-sama todo el mundo le teme, dijo Oki atónita.  
En realidad me respetan, soy el miembro más fuerte y por ellos el gremio me respeta hasta mis superiores, dijo Gold.  
Gold guio a Oki hasta una oficina en lo profundo del gremio y toco la puerta.  
Adelante, dijo una voz femenina.  
Gold y Oki entraron a la oficina de la princesa Luna, y esta sonrió al ver a Gold, pero cuando vio a Oki la Princesa puso una expresión de sorpresa y dureza.  
Oki ahogo el grito y se escondió detrás de Gold templando porque estaba frente a la máxima autoridad del gremio.  
Tranquila Oki, dijo Gold.  
¿Gold que hace ella aquí?, pregunto Luna.  
Ella es mi corsaria comandante, dijo Gold.  
Ah, ya veo, dijo Luna mirando fijamente a Oki.  
Creo que tuviste mucha suerte al encontrarte con Gold, porque nadie es tan benevolente para darte la posibilidad de la libertad condicionada, dijo Luna sonriendo a Oki.  
Bien a que se debe esta inusual visita, dijo Luna.  
Gold le conto su aventura violenta en Asgardia, lo del cliente asesinado en la isla Roe y lo del cartel de recompensa que mando M, poniendo precio a la cabeza de toda la tripulación.  
Mm, ya veo, esta es una situación grave y posiblemente esto provoque problemas a nivel mundial, dijo Luna.  
Cual es el plan de acción comandante, pregunto Gold.  
Bueno voy a comentar esto con mi hermana para que me de su opinión al respecto, bueno Oki puedes salir de la oficina para hablar algo con tu tutor, dijo Luna.  
Oki obedeció y se retiro poniendo el oído en la puerta para escuchar, pero Gold sabía que haría eso y uso una especie de energía para bloquear el sonido.  
Mientras Maisha y Apple Bloom llegaron a la estación de trenes y se encontraron con Wing y Wisdom que parecían que harían lo mismo viajar a Poniville.  
Bien casi todos vamos al mismo destino, dijo Wisdom.  
Todos fueron a comprar el pasaje de tren, pero cuando el poni de la boletería diviso la credencial del gremio que a Wing se le cayó, les dejo pasar sin pagar.  
En la biblioteca de Poniville dos unicornios eran presas del tedioso día de ordenar y limpiar.  
En eso un recuerdo vago de cómo comenzó la relación, invadió la mente de Magic y sin ningún reparo fue a contarle sus ideas sexuales a su amada Twilight, la cual sonrió y le señalo la cama para comenzar la diversión.  
Applejack firmaba los papeles de embarque de la producción de la semana y con seriedad mando a los trabajadores a continuar con la extracción.  
Veo que todo sigue como siempre, dijo una voz detrás de AJ.  
Si es como siempre, dijo Applejack volteándose para ver.  
Apple Bloom sonrió y se acerco a su hermana.  
Apple bloom que alegría, dijo AJ y cuando miro a Maisha quedo desconcertada.  
No sabía que hubiera más cebras en Poniville, dijo AJ confusa.  
En realidad ella es de Zebrica el país de las cebras, ella es Maisha mi amiga, dijo Apple Bloom.  
Es una placer conocer a la hermana de Apple Bloom, dijo Maisha.  
El placer es todo mío, dijo AJ las llevo a la casa para que se sintieran cómodas.  
Wing y Wisdom entraron a la biblioteca y no encontraron a nadie, sin pensarlo dos veces subieron para encontrarse con una escena inesperada.  
Twilight estaba gimiendo de placer mientras Magic la acariciaba y la satisfacía en sus partes íntimas, Wing se puso rojo como un tomate y balbuceaba sin poder decir nada, pero Wisdom completamente avergonzada lo interrumpió.  
¡Que rayos hacen los dos!, grito Wisdom asustando a Twi y a Magic.  
Bueno.. yo.., dijo Twi confusa sin poder dar una explicación y como ultimo recurso ella uso su magia y se teletransporto junto con Magic al granero de la granja Apple donde terminaron lo que estaba haciendo.  
Después de una placentera relación de pareja, los dos regresaron a casa para disculparse con sus hijos.  
Bien Wing veamos que tan fuerte te has vuelto, dijo Magic llevando a su hijo a fuera.  
Wing se preparo y se lanzo sobre Magic con la vengadora, Magic lo bloque y quedo sorprendido de ver su antigua espada en posesión de su hijo.  
Oye Wing, donde sacaste esa espada, se parece mucho a mi espada de líder del equipo de elite de Asgardia, dijo Magic.  
En realidad diana me la entrego para reemplazar la espada que forjamos, que se rompió cuando fuimos a Asgardia y Veryerait la hizo añicos, dijo Wing.  
Magic entendió el porque recibió la espada y continuo el combate.  
Magic estaba contento que su hijo se volviera más fuerte, rápido y con más habilidad con la espada, después de un combate arduo descansaron.  
Y bueno como ha sido tu relación con tu capitán, que cuando te vimos no estabas feliz, pregunto Magic.  
Bueno creo que tuve que comerme mis palabras al decir que es un enclenque, termino siendo el poni mas fuerte y poderosos que he visto, nadie puede contra el, dijo Wing.  
En eso Wing se le ocurrió una idea inesperada.  
Padre porque no luchas contra Gold, tu no has tenido oponentes dignos desde hace años y creo que esto te divertirá, dijo Wing.  
Magic medito un momento y descubrió que no era una mala idea, así que los dos viajaron a Canterlot para el enfrentamiento.  
Gold caminaba con Oki por las calles de Canterlot cuando se toparon con Wing y Magic.  
Gold quiero que luches con mi padre, dijo Wing.  
Gold lo miro extrañado pero acepto la propuesta, ya que, sabía el nivel de guerrero que era Magic.  
Todos se retiraron a un prado para no causar mucha destrucción, Oki y Wing se sentaron para contemplar el combate y los dos luchadores se miraron.  
Es un honor luchar con el espadachín mas poderoso del mundo, dijo Gold alagando a Magic.  
Buen comencemos, dijo Magic lanzando sobre Gold.  
La espada de Magic fue bloqueada por el casco de Gold, pero Gold se vio dificultado por el hecho que el impacto era mas grande de lo que pensó y tuvo que doblar las patas para sostener la espada y para asustarlo mas Gold sentía el filo de la espada cosa que era extraña por su habilidad.  
Gold lo empujo y se froto el casco en señal de dolor.  
Eso si me dolió, ahora hazme el placer, hazme sentir vivo otra vez, dijo Gold y se lanzo sobre Magic con una patada.  
Para el asombro de Magic el impacto lo hundió en el suelo, Magic jamás pensó que tuviera tanta fuerza física y lo repelió con dificultad.  
Wow eres muy fuerte, dijo Magic asombrado.  
Los dos comenzaron a dar ataques rápidos y concisos, Gold propina paradas poderosas que Magic bloqueaba con su espada y este daba cortes rápidos para lograr herirlo.  
Magic uso su poder de crear espadas de energía, cosa que sorprendió a Gold que nunca había visto una técnica como esa, Magic lanzo las espadas obligando a Gold a esquivar y en un descuido de su percepción no detecto a Magic, el cual le dio una estocada directa en el pecho, Gold se retiro y se frotaba el pecho, pero no tenia daño alguno, cosa que sorprendió a Magic.  
Pero como es posible que no le paso nada, acaso será que tiene la habilidad de endurecer su cuerpo, pero eso es por uso de magia y es un poni de tierra, que clase de poni es, se pregunto mentalmente Magic.  
Gold todavía sentía la hoja en su cuerpo, era como si su espada pudiera burlar su habilidad, pero ninguna espada puede hacer eso, al menos que fuera un espada muy rara, pensó Gold.  
Ok tu te lo buscaste, dijo Gold comenzó a dar volteretas y cuando sus patas traseras golpearon el suelo dos estelas de energía azul fueron lanzadas a Magic destruyendo todo a su paso.  
Magic lo bloqueo con la espada y lo repelió pero sin apuntar a donde lo lanzo, la estela fue a parar a Wing y a Oki los cuales gritaron la ver la estela dirigieres a ellos, Gold se coloco en frente de ellos y detuvo.  
Wow eso fue peligroso, dijo Gold humeando pero sin daño alguno.  
Lo siento, dijo Magic.  
Bien luchemos con ataque de cerca para evitar accidentes, dijo Gold.  
Como digas, dijo Magic preparándose.  
Gold comenzó a galopar y para la sorpresa de Magic este se dividió en varios duplicas de el, Magic se confundió al no poder distinguir cual era el verdadero y corto a lo que se le venia, pero fallo el golpe y Gold aprovecho para golpearlo en el pecho.  
Magic salió volando lejos y quedo incrustado en un árbol, Magic se levanto y tomo su espada sorprendido de la técnica de Gold.  
Magic se lanzo sobre Gold y con una serie de espadas de energía comenzó a dar estocadas rápidas, Gold esquivo todo los ataques y por cosas de mal calculo, Magic encandilo los ojos de Gold dejándolo ciego y lo golpeo con el mango de la espada.  
Gold se tambaleo sin poder ver y se quejo por el golpe, Magic aprovecho su ceguera para atinarle un corte con la espada, pero cuando la hoja iba a tocar a Gold, este lo esquivo milimétricamente como si nada, esto se repitió una y otra vez, Magic se estaba cansando que sus ataque no atinaran al objetivo y en un ataque Gold lo esquivo golpeándolo en el rostro y le arrebato la espada.  
Magic se sorprendió que un ciego lo desarmara tan fácilmente, será acaso que podía predecir el futuro, se pregunto Magic.  
Pero la única forma que ha visto es la de Pinkie, pero el no hace tic o podrá ver el futuro, pensó Magic.  
Gold tomo la espada y comenzó a girar para luego lanzarla a Magic, este se agacho para no ser decapitado por su propia espada y corto varios arboles por la mitad y por arte de magia la espada regreso a Gold, el cual atrapo en el aire sin ver.  
Wow, Gold-sama es genial, dijo Oki atónita.  
Veo que eres bueno, dijo Magic.  
Gold sonrió y le devolvió la espada.  
Magic comenzó a dar estocadas que Gold esquivaba sin problemas, en eso Magic detecto un detalle de su supuesta premonición y la aprovecho.  
Magic creo mas espadas de energía y con maestría comenzó a realizar maniobras para engañar a Gold y lo consiguió después de sobre utilizar la premonición por parte de Gold al esquivar las espadas de energía, Magic lo atravesó con su espada y logro herirlo.  
Gold sangro y se aparto con un movimiento, Magic había logrado algo que pareció imposible.  
Gracias señor Magic, hace tiempo que no sentía este dolor, dijo Gold sorprendiendo a Magic.  
Gold se concentro y comenzó a liberar un aura azul que lo envolvió, este desapareció y comenzó a propinar patadas el triple de fuerte, lo que provoco a Magic a incrementar su energía.  
Una batalla de gran nivel se gestiono y Magic estaba feliz, desde hace años no tenia un oponente a su nivel y comprendió lo que dijo Gold al comienzo "hazme sentir vivo atreves", el mismo se sentia vivo.  
Pero de repente un poni pareció e interrumpió la batalla.  
Gold Anchor, dijo el poni.  
Gold se desplazo a gran velocidad apareciendo de sorpresa en frente de el asustándolo.  
Gold no podía ver el pergamino que le estrego el poni y Oki fue quien lo leyó.  
"Gold y amigos por favor necesitamos tu ayuda Asgardia esta siendo atacada por seres mecánicos, ven tan rápido como puedas. Veryerait", leyó Oki.  
Gold y Magic se pusieron serios, esta noticia era inesperada.  
Wing ve a busca a todos y dales la noticia, zarpamos esta tarde, dijo Gold apoyándose en Oki por no poder ver todavía.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo X

Los Exterminadores y el despertar de un guardián

Gold llego al barco con dificultad, al no poder ver le era difícil distinguir el camino, pero con la ayuda de Oki logro encontrar su barco.

Wing cumplió con su parte de buscar a los demás, en unos minutos toda la tripulación estaba en el barco y lista para zarpar.

Gold que te paso, pregunto asustada Apple Bloom al verlo herido y ciego.

Un pequeño entrenamiento con el padre de Wisdom y Wing, dijo Gold.

Podrás navegar así, pregunto Sweetie.

Claro que podre, solo deben darme las instrucciones y yo hago el resto, dijo Gold.

El unicornio se elevo y comenzó a navegar.

Pero un tripulante extra paso desapercibido por todo, menos para Gold.

Señor Magic, a donde piensas llegar escondiéndose en la bodega, dijo Gold.

Magic sorprendido salió.

¿Papá que haces aquí?, pregunto Wisdom.

Asgardia es mi patria y debo hacer algo por salvarla, dijo Magic.

Y porque no dijiste nada, pregunto Wing.

Bueno pensé que Gold no me dejaría participar en la misión, dijo Magic.

Claro que te dejaría ir, mas ayuda es mejor, en especial de vuestra parte, dijo Gold.

Una cosa, ¿como me descubriste si estas ciego?, pregunto Magic.

Bueno es que puedo ver la energía con los ojos cerrados.

¿Puede ver la energía de todos?, pregunto Scootaloo.

Si, por ejemplo la energía de Wisdom tiene la forma de un libro dorado un muchas estrellas, el de Wing es una esfera pequeña plateada con una espada, la de Oki es una flor de loto rosada, la de Sweetie Bell es una esfera blanca que libera música, la de Scootaloo es un ave anaranjado con grilletes, la de Apple Bloom es una manzana de madera roja, la de Maisha en una semilla verde con brote y la de Magic es un dragón enorme de color ámbar, dijo Gold.

Todos quedaron asombrados.

Pero no había tiempo un país necesitaba ayuda, pero algo interrumpió el trayecto.

Maldición no logro manejar bien, dijo Gold al no poder controlar el timón.

Permíteme Gold, dijo Maisha colocándole un liquido en los ojos.

Gold se sacudió al sentir el ardor del líquido y por arte de magia sus ojos recuperaron su funcionamiento.

Wow, Maisha eres genial para esto, dijo Gold.

Bien Apple Bloom máxima velocidad, dijo Gold.

Lo que digas Gold, dijo Apple Bloom moviendo una perilla.

De los costados del barco salieron dos cilindros extraños y cuando Apple Bloom movió una palanca, los cilindros expulsaron fuego y el barco salió impulsado a una velocidad increíble.

En unos minutos el unicornio salió del espacio aéreo de Equestria y entro en las fronteras de Asgardia.

Todos estaban expectantes para lo que se avecinaba, Scootaloo miraba el horizonte esperando señales de batalla, de repente diviso unos destellos plateados volando a gran velocidad, antes que ella pudiera hacer algo, dos rayos luminosos rozaron las mejillas de Scootaloo produciéndole cortes profundos en ambos lados de la cara.

¡Nos atacan!, grito Scootaloo alertando a todos.

Los seres que se acercaron, eran unos pegasos androides hechos completamente de metal brillante y por los ojos amarillos vidrios lanzaban unos rayos de luz que explotaban.

Ella salto y aplasto la cabeza de uno de ellos con su patineta, Magic creo varias espadas de energía que lanzo a los seres metálicos destruyendo varios, Gold dio un gran salto quedando suspendido en el aire y comenzó a dar patadas que destruían a varios androides de una vez.

Apple Bloom, necesito por favor artillería aérea, dijo Gold por el arete.

A la orden, dijo Apple Bloom abriendo un compartimiento secreto de la sala de maquinas.

La cubierta se abrió y salió Apple Bloom detrás de una maquina cilíndrica, ella comenzó a disparar cristales a los androides y derivo a los que se encontraba a su alcance.

Maisha y Sweetie intentaron esconderse en la bodega, pero dos androides a acorralaron apuntándolas, de repente dos destello plateados se movieron y Oki guardo su espada, los dos androides fueron cortados por la mitad.

Ellas sonrió y diviso a Wisdom que luchaba lanzando rayos de energía a los androides.

Oki se desplazo para proteger la espalda de Wisdom.

No me caes bien brote de hadas, pero en un momento como este es necesario ayudarnos mutuamente, dijo Oki.

Lo que digas, engreída, dijo Wisdom.

Ambas lucharon en equipo, Wisdom lanzaba sus rayos mientras Oki el cubría la espada, después Oki comenzó a realizar cortes rápidos y Wisdom la protegía con una barrera, de repente varios androides acorralaron a Oki y Wisdom le silbo lanzando un rayo de energía el cual Oki lo dividió en varios rayos con su espada.

Por su parte Wing no reparo en cubrirse la espada, él prefirió luchar a lo camicace y cercenar varias cabezas con su espada.

En un descuido de Oki un androide atrapo por la espada a Wisdom levándosela lejos.

¡Wisdom!, grito Wing intentando rescatarla, pero varios androides le cerraron el paso, nadie podía hacer nada esas cosas los acorralaban por todos lados.

Wisdom intento zafarse pero no podía, como ultimo recurso uso su herencia genética para liberarse, Wisdom entro en un trance y creo una poderosa explosión de magia, la cual desintegro al androide.

Wisdom cayó al vacio, estaba a 2500 pies del suelo y comenzó a desesperarse.

Pero una voz en su cabeza le hizo recobrar la calma.

Wisdom, llámame para salvarte, dijo la voz.

Ella recordó esa voz y lo llamo.

¡Orfin!, grito Wisdom, el brazalete que Gold le dio brillo y de repente dejo de caer, ella abrió los ojos y vio que estaba sobre una superficie blanca y suave, miro bien para percatarse que estaba en el lomo de un ser que era cinco veces mas grande que ella, de cuatro alas y apariencia de dragón hermoso y peludo.

¡Orfin!, dijo abrazando el cuello del dragón.

Mi ama esta a salvo, dijo Orfin en la mente de Wisdom.

Llévame al barco, debemos rescatar a todos, dijo Wisdom.

Todos estaban agobiados por los androides, destruían uno y aparecían dos, pero un vendaval arraso a varios y dejo libre una sección.

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver a Orfin volar junto al barco expulsando a los androides, mas sorprendidos quedaron cuando vieron a Wisdom en el lomo de este dándole ordenes.

Luego de un largo enfrentamiento terminaron con la horda de androides y Orfin descendió en el barco para dejar a su ama en la superficie.

Mi pequeña, esta bien, dijo Magic abrazando a Wisdom.

¿Gold-sama sabe que es esa cosa?, pregunto Oki contemplando a Orfin.

No tengo idea, nunca había visto algo como esto, puedo intuir que es un tipo de dragón por los detalles comunes de ellos, dijo Gold asombrado.

¿Hermana que es esa cosa?, pregunto Wing.

El es Orfin mi guardián, es una criatura que surgió del pergamino que Gold me entrego al comienzo del nuestra travesía, dijo Wisdom.

Ama, te dejo continuar tu viaje, llámame cuando necesites mi ayuda, dijo Orfin en la mente de Wisdom.

Claro que te llamare, dijo Wisdom besándole la frente a Orfin.

Orfin se elevo y desapareció en el horizonte.

El unicornio llego a la fortaleza en la que lo apresaron la última vez y una poni amarilla con aspecto santico los recibió.

Veo que acudieron a mi llamado, dijo Veryerait.

Todos descendieron del barco y cuando Magic se reunió con todos Veryerait se sorprendió.

Magic, ¿que haces aquí?, pregunto Veryerait sorprendida.

Asgardia es mi patria y también me da gusto verte de nuevo Veryerait, dijo Magic.

De repente Veryerait se acerco y agarro a Magic y comenzó a molestarlo como si fuera un potrillo.

El pequeño regreso a casa, mi dulce y adorable Magic, dijo Veryerait en tono tierno.

¡Veryerait!, suéltame no ya no soy un potro para que me trates así, dijo Magic intentando soltarse.

Todos miraban atónitos esa extraña escena, el espadachín más respetado y la generala más temida comportándose tan afablemente.

Bueno cual es el plan de acción Veryerait, seguro que ya planeaste la estrategia de cómo derrotar a esa maquinas, dijo Gold interrumpiendo para comenzar con la batalla.

Claro, dijo Veryerait mostrando un mapa de Asgardia.

Bueno el castillo invencible es impenetrable así que no es una preocupación, las ciudades que rodean el castillo están más en peligro, algo que me a provocado temor, es que esas cosa pueden adelantarse a nuestros planes de batallas y han aniquilado a la mitad de mis escuadrones y para dificultar las cosas parecen que conocen el territorio mejor que nosotros y nos han tomado por sorpresa, dijo Veryerait.

Magic y Gold comenzaron a analizar la situación y como si los dos estuvieran conectados dieron con la respuesta.

Al pareces esas cosas están programadas con las estrategias mas usadas para las batalla, y con los mapas de Asgardia y además es posible que algún espía estuvo aquí investigando sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dijeron Magic y Gold al mismo tiempo.

Todos miraron a Magic y a Gold asombrados por la conexión que tenían.

Parece que Papá encontró a su alma gemela, dijo Wing en broma.

Veryerait sabia que eso dos ponis eran diferentes en raza y métodos de combate, pero eran idénticos en el hecho que son maestros en sus estilos de combate, ambos son muy poderosos y tiene la capacidad de analizar y razonar las cosas que suceden.

Bueno si son tan listos, por que nos formulan el plan de acción, dijo Veryerait.

Veamos, dijeron los dos.

Bien un ataque a estas zonas seria algo predecible para ellos, si defendemos estas tres ciudades tendremos la batalla casi a nuestro alcance, dijo Magic.

Lo que debemos hacer es dividirnos en grupos para lograr ese objetivo, veamos Apple Bloom protegerá los cielos de esta fortaleza con el unicornio, Maisha y Sweetie se quedaran en esta fortaleza para que ayuden con los heridos; Wing, Wisdom, Scootaloo y Oki irán a esta ciudad para protegerla, Magic deduzco que ira con el equipo de elite, dijo Gold.

Yo opino que deberías dirigir el escuadrón de asalto y llevarlo a esta posición, dijo Veryerait a gold.

Yo dirigir un escuadrón, dijo Gold.

Si, soldados en formación, dijo Veryerait.

Un grupo de 30 soldados con armadura y lanzas se formaron delante de Veryerait.

Gold estaba sorprendido por la propuesta de dirigir un escuadrón.

¿Y bien como llegaremos a este punto de forma rápida?, Wisdom no es muy rápida que digamos, dijo Scootaloo.

Buen, que tal si usan el mechaponi, dijo Gold.

¿El mecha que?, pregunto Scootaloo.

Apple bloom se acerco a Gold y este la tomo lanzándola con fuerza al cubierta del barco, ella entro a la sala de maquinas, movió unas palancas y del costado emergió un aparato mecánico que descendió con poleas a donde estaban.

Era como un tren pequeño con forma de poni terrestre, en vez de patas tenia ruedas de metal y una chimenea salía de la cabeza.

Wow, es increíble, dijo Sweetie.

¿Ustedes lo construyeron?, pregunto Wisdom.

Si, bueno es uno de los vehículos de misiones que diseñamos, dijo Apple Bloom.

Bien usen esto para llegar a su destino, dijo Gold.

Bien yo me reuniré con mi antiguo equipo, dijo Magic poniéndose en marcha.

Les dejo a cargo de la fortaleza, yo iré al castillo para darle el informe a la princesa, dijo Veryerait retirándose.

Bien escuadrón, la misión será difícil pero con esfuerzo y ingenio se logra todo, entonces a galopar se a dijo, dijo Gold comenzando a galopar rápido y el escuadro lo siguió.

Wisdom hizo funcionar el mechaponi con las indicaciones que Apple Bloom le dio y comenzó a moverse a la misma velocidad de un tren; todo estaba listo para la batalla.

El equipo de elite se encontraba en un campamento no muy lejos de la fortaleza, parecían que estaba diseñando un plan de batalla y de repente una voz conocida los interrumpió.

Veo que siguen igual que la última vez que lo vi, dijo Magic acercándose al grupo.

¡Magic!, dijeron todos.

Vienes para apoyar la defensa de Asgardia, dijo Diana.

Claro, estoy a tu entera disposición Diana, dijo Magic.

Magic como un buen líder que era, diseño la estrategia perfecta para la batalla.

Gold llego al punto que le fue designado y con lo que analizo de los androides voladores lo puso en práctica para esta batalla, dividió al grupo en secciones que se colocaron en lugares estratégicos para realizar una emboscada a lo que se avecinaba.

Wisdom descubrió que maniobrar un tren era uno de sus talentos ocultos, ellos llegaron justo cuando los androides se acercaban sin esperar mas la lucha comenzó, Wisdom creo un campo de fuerza sobre el mechaponi para resguardar a los demás, Oki y Scootaloo usaron su velocidad para tomar por sorpresa a los androides y destruyeron a varios, Wing estaba de apoyo de Wisdom y destruía a cualquiera que se acercaba.

Magic y el grupo de elite luchaban ferozmente contra la amenaza androide que apareció de sorpresa, pero las armas del equipo no causaban daño a los androides, esto asusto a todos y obligo a Magic a defender a sus compañeros.

Gold descubrió algo parecido, los androides aparecieron y las lanzas de los soldados no podían atravesar los blindajes de los androides, para hacer las cosas mas difíciles un ser como un gorila mecánico a pareció y destruyo todo lo que tenia en el paso y nada parecía que lo dañaba (bueno casi nada).

Gold medito esta situación buscando una respuesta al problema, pero de repente el gorila lanzo tres rayos de luz a Gold y cuando los rayos iban a impactar a su objetivo, este los esquivo milimétricamente.

Muy lento, dijo Gold mirando al gorila, detrás de él los rayos explotaron causando una onda expansiva.

El gorila se lanzo sobre Gold para aplastarlo, pero cuando estuvo a centímetros Gold lo detuvo con sus cascos, para luego azotarlo en el piso consecutivamente, lo levanto y comenzó a golpearlo con mucha fuerza, el imponente gorila mecánico termino convertido en pila de chatarra molida.

Otro lo intento tomar por sorpresa, pero gold salto justo a tiempo y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas.

El gorila fue aplastado, trozos de tornillos, alambres y fierros volaron por los aires.

¡Lo destruyo con un solo golpe!, gritaron soldados boquiabiertos.

Gold y Magic lo comprendieron, ellos no estaba contemplados en la estrategia de los androides, ni menos tenían defensas contra sus poderes y es por eso que podían destruirlos tan rápido.

Wisdom no podía resistir más con la barrera, cada vez más androides aparecían y las cosas se ponían de color de hormiga y sin pensarlo dos veces grito.

¡Orfin!, grito Wisdom.

Del cielo un ser descendió en picada y atrapo a un androide que se había lanzo sobre Scootaloo, Orfin lo levanto y el arranco la cabeza de un mordisco.

Orfin comenzó a mover sus alas rápidamente provocando un ventaron tremendo que arrasaba con los androides, los que se escaparon del ataque comenzaron a lanzar rayos de luz a Orfin, pero estos revotaban sin hacerle daño.

Orfin abrió la boca y comenzó a lanzar fuego dorado que cristalizaba los androides y después de una larga lucha terminaron con la amenaza.

Gracias mi guardián, dijo Wisdom abrazando a Orfin.

De repente todos lo aretes se encendieron para dar una noticia inesperada.

¡Ayuda!, la fortaleza esta siendo atacada, grito Sweetie.

Todos se encaminaron rápidos a la fortaleza, en donde Apple Bloom derribaba con dificultad a los androides, los guardias no podían con las maquinas y los ataques de Maisha y Sweetie Bell no causaban ningún efecto.

Cuando varios androides se lanzaron sobre los guardias, una espada enorme apareció como un bumerán y destruyo a los androides.

Sweetie se alegro y bajo a guardia, un androide la tomo por sorpresa , pero Gold cayo sobre el androide justo a tiempo.

No bajes la guardia cariño, dijo Gold.

Magic y Gold de colocaron espalda con espalda, parecía que tenían pensado un contraataque y así fue.

Gold tomo a Magic y dio un salto, los dos ponis desaparecieron en el cielo, luego cayeron en picada causando una poderosa onda expansiva.

Wing, Oki, Scootaloo, llegaron en el mechaponi para apoyar, mientras Wisdom analizaba la situación por el aire sobre el lomo de Orfin.

Maldición son demasiados, pensó Wisdom.

No tengas miedo ama, todos saldrá bien, dijo Orfin en la mente de Wisdom.

De repente de la nada aparecieron cientos de androides por todas partes, esto no le hizo gracia a Gold, ni a Magic que luchaban sin descanso para destruirlos, Oki y Wing cortaban en rebanadas a cualquiera que estuviera a su alcance, Apple Bloom como podía derribaba a los androides.

Que hago, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer para salvar a todos, por favor denme una señal, imploro al cielo Wisdom.

Su petición fue escuchada, del despacho de Wisdom un pergamino salió y se coloco en frente de ella, era el pergamino sagrado que la princesa de Asgardia le había regalado.

Wisdom quito el sello con su brazalete y leyó su contenido.

"Gran deidad, suprema voluntad de los inocentes, protectora de los débiles y puros de corazón, he aquí la luz de la justicia, la verdad mas grande, la fuerza de la voluntad de un corazón puro, ¡Yo soy Virgo!", dijo Wisdom.

El pergamino envolvió a Wisdom y cayo al vacio, Orfin se alejo percibiendo lo que se avecinaba.

Todos miraron atónitos el cielo y el pergamino se abrió.

No era Wisdom la que salió, sino un alicornio dorada, cuando las alas de ella se abrieron un destello derritió a los androides y un calor agradable curaba a los heridos, en eso la deidad se desvaneció y Wisdom cayó al vacio, siendo interceptada por Scootaloo.

Wisdom fue llevada a la enfermería y dejaron a Gold, Wing y Oki limpiar el desastre que quedo en la fortaleza.

Por que debemos limpiar, dijo indignada Oki.

Nos encomendaron esa tarea y la cumpliremos, dijo Gold.

Eres muy servicial, para ser tan poderoso, dijo Wing molesto mientras recogía los trozos de metal del suelo.

De repente una de las cabezas de los androides lanzo un poderoso rayo a Oki, Wing reacciono y lo bloqueo con la vengadora y esta se rompió por el impacto.

¿Estas bien?, pregunto Wing.

Me has salvado la vida, dijo Oki atónita.

Oh no mi espada, mi padre me va a matar, dijo Wing.

Oki sabia que debía pagar el acto de heroísmo que Hizo Wing.

No te preocupes, yo me encargo, dijo Oki tomando al espada rota de Wing.

Oki le hizo una seña a Gold, este intuyo lo que iba hacer.

Oki tomo de la herrería de la fortaleza unas herramientas y Gold la tomo por la espalda.

Los dos salieron rápido de la fortaleza y se internaron en los valles de sector.

¿Que necesitas?, pregunto Gold.

Dos dientes de dragón, dijo Oki.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una montaña, Gold entro en una caverna y encontró a un dragón joven e intento razonar con él.

Lo hacer por las bueno o por las malas, dijo Gold.

El dragón le escupió fuego, el cual no le hizo nada a gold.

Ok, será por las malas, dijo Gol.

Se produjo un combate dentro de la caverna, cuando Oki entro para verificar quien gano el combate, encontró a Gold sacándose el hollín y al dragón llorando de dolor por que le arrancaron los colmillos.

No seas llorón, en doce horas te crecerán de nuevo, dijo Gold.

Oki comenzó a sacar los instrumentos de herrería y se dio cuenta que faltaba el fogón, Gold miro al dragón y este comenzó a escupir fuego antes que Gold lo golpeara otra vez.

Al cabo de unas horas los dos volvieron a la fortaleza y le entregaron una espada reluciente a Wing, pero cuando él tomo no la pudo mantener por mucho tiempo, era dos veces más pesada, pero era más resistente y filosa, solo necesitaba acostumbrarse.

Cuando Wisdom despertó vio a su tía abuela a su lado.

Tía, dijo Wisdom.

No te levantes, dijo la princesa.

Wisdom se acomodo en la cama y miro fijamente a su tía.

Lo primero, quiero agradécete que nos salvaras a todos, dijo la princesa.

¿Usted sabe lo que me paso?, pregunto Wisdom.

En realidad no, pero seguro que en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Canterlot tengas más información, dijo la princesa.

Wisdom quedo pensativo.

Lo que me gustaría que hicieras es hablar con Yaya, la criadora de dragones, ella te dará información de tu inusual guardián, dijo la princesa sonriendo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo Wisdom, cuando tuvo la fuerza suficiente se subió al lomo de Orfin y voló hasta la montaña donde la anciana Yaya vivía.

Pero cuando Wisdom puso su pesuña en lo alto de la montaña, una voz la asusto.

¿Quien eres y que haces en mis dominios?, dijo una longeva unicornio, la cual se veía era más vieja que la abuela Smith.

Bueno, yo soy Wisdom Sparkle, hija de Magic Sword y sobrina nieta de la princesa de Asgardia.

La expresión de Yaya cambio un poco y se dirigió a Wisdom con más tranquilidad.

¿A que se debe esta vista?, pregunto Yaya.

Quería que me dieras datos de mi guardián, dijo Wisdom llamando a Orfin para que se acervara.

Los ojos de Yaya se maravillaron al ver entrar a Orfin.

Es un Flannie lo que estoy mirando, dijo Yaya sin poder creer lo que miraba.

No se, usted dígamelo, dijo Wisdom.

Los Flannie son una especie sagrada y rara de dragones, se puede decir que nacen tres cada 1.000 años, son los seres leales, sus cuerpos son invulnerables a todos tipo de arma y ataques, ya que, son inmortales, su sentido de lealtad se por el resto de la eternidad, cuando su amo muere ellos esperan a su reencarnación para seguir con su promesa, dijo Yaya.

Usted a crio uno, pregunto Wisdom.

En realidad no, nunca tuve el privilegio de ver uno hasta ahora, cuando era potrilla mi maestra me contaba de esta especie, esos eran tiempos increíbles, dijo Yaya.

Pero Orfin salió de un pergamino de Mironia, ¿que sabe usted de esa situación?, pregunto Wisdom.

En realidad los Flannie una de las especies que nacieron en esa civilización, esa era la única cultura que tenía los conocimientos de crianza y domesticación de estas criaturas, para ser más precisa mi maestra era una unicornio de esa civilización, pero ella murió hace 150 años, dijo Yaya algo apenada.

¿si su maestra murió hace 150 años, que edad debe tener esta longeva poni, pensó Wisdom.

Oh, ahora que recuerdo tu madre crio a mi draconiano, él que mande como tributo de paz entre Asgardia y Equestria, dijo Yaya.

Wisdom quedo helada y atónita al oír eso.

En ese mismo momento, en un lugar muy lejano, un ser de apariencia extraña, reía de los buenos resultados, que dieron sus androides.


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI

La emboscada

Wisdom se sorprendió por lo que Yaya había dicho.

Quiere decir que Spike, me hermano mayor perteneció a Asgardia, dijo Wisdom.

Bueno, era solo un huevo cuando estuvo en mis cascos, por la forma del cascaron sabia que era un draconiano, pero la princesa me pidió que enviara ese huevo a Equestria como muestra de paz, dijo Yaya.

Wisdom comenzó a analizar sobre este suceso, le parecía sorprendente y casi imposible.

¿Mama sabrá de esto?, se pregunto Wisdom.

Bueno me gustaría hablarte de los detalles más notorios de tu Flannie, dijo Yaya.

Wisdom volvió a la realidad y puso atención a la anciana Yaya.

Por la forma de sus dientes y su pelaje diría que tiene alrededor de 268 años, lo que equivale a 17 años ponis, dijo Yaya.

Wisdom volvió a sorprenderse, ese era la edad que ella tenía.

Es un macho y bien formado, dijo Yaya.

Es no le sorprendió a Wisdom, ya que, la voz que tenia era la de una macho.

Bueno es todo lo que te puedo aportar sobre este espécimen, dijo Yaya.

Bueno le agradezco por toda la información, dijo Wisdom.

Regresa cuando puedas, para investigar mas sobre su guardián, dijo Yaya.

Wisdom regreso a la fortaleza, continuaba pensando en lo que Yaya dijo sobre Spike.

En la fortaleza la princesa ordeno realizar una celebración para agradecer a todos por haber salvado el reino.

En la cual se realizo un banquete y pruebas de resistencia y fuerza.

Gold y Magic eran los mas fuertes en la competencia de pesuñas, ningún soldado podían derrotarlos, cuando Magic le toco competir contra el equipo de elite, las cosas fueron mas difíciles, cosa que no paso con Gold que seguía demostrando su increíble fuerza llegando a soportar el poder de un minotauro.

En la competencia de espadas, Wing mostro un liderazgo sobre los soldados, por su parte Oki demostró por que tenia su reputación tan elevada dándole palizas a los soldados, cuando los dos llegaron al cometedor final descubrieron que era Veryerait, la cual derroto con un poco de dificultad a Oki y con muchos problemas a Wing, cosa que ella asocia a los entrenamientos que Magic le daba.

En la competencia de velocidad Scootaloo mostro una notoria superioridad por sobre los soldados y cuando competió contra los grifos las cosa fueron mas difíciles y tuvo que recurrir a la velocidad sónica para ganar.

Por su parte Sweetie entretenía a los comensales con su maravillosa voz, hipnotizándolos en hechizos musicales, en los cuales ella hizo que lloraran como bebes o actuaran de forma divertida para entretener la fiesta.

La celebración duro toda la noche y en la mañana Gold ordeno que debieran regresar a Canterlot para informar lo sucedido.

Todos cumplieron con sus obligaciones (con mucho sueño), se despidieron y partieron devuelta a Equestria.

Al entrar al espacio aéreo de Equestria un cuervo apareció y se poso en la cabeza de Gold soltando un pergamino.

Gold miro al cuervo extrañado y tomo el pergamino.

"Amigos míos, os invito a una fiesta de inauguración de mi centro comercial, Morguro ", leyó Gold en voz alta.

Una fiesta no gracias, dijo Sweetie mareada por todo el ponche que bebió.

¿Quien es ese poni?, pregunto Wing.

Es miembro de la federación de comercio de Equestria, tiene autoridad por las mercaderías que se comercializa en el país, dijo Gold.

Él es uno de los supervisores de mi hermana, dijo Apple Bloom.

Bueno no podemos ser descorteses, si nos invitaron deberíamos ir, dijo Magic.

Gold tenía un mal presentimiento pero si Magic estaba tan seguro de ir, no podía negarse a su opinion.

El unicornio descendió y anclo en tierra.

Fueron recibidos por un grupo de ponis con traje, los cuales los condujeron a la construcción.

Chicos es un honor tenerlos aquí, dijo Morguro.

Bien cual es el motivo de esta visita, dijo Gold algo incomodo, sentía una infinidad de estímulos extraños y percepciones que intentaban alertarlo de un peligro inminente.

Bueno mi amigo Gold, por que no viene conmigo para hablar de negocios, mientras sus amigos comen y disfrutan la fiesta.

Gold acepto a regañadientes y dejo solos a su tripulación.

Mire comida, dijo Scootaloo lanzándose sobre el buffet.

Nunca cambias, sigues siendo una comilona, dijo Apple Bloom.

Todos comenzaron a saborear la comida, pero cuando Maisha probó los bollos de canela se percato del peligro.

Ella logro sentir el sabor de la Morumba venenosa.

¡Dejen de comer esta envenenado!, grito Maisha.

Todos escupieron lo que comían, y vieron a Scootaloo convulsionarse por el veneno.

Maisha se coloco sobre a Scootaloo y coloco en su garganta un raíz, en unos segundo Scootaloo dejo de convulsionarse y respiro tranquila.

Gracias, te debo una, dijo débil Scootaloo.

Maisha comenzó a comer los bollos para absorber el veneno.

Por que nos intentaron envenenar, dijo Wing.

Algo huele mal aquí, dijo Magic pensativo.

Veo que son más listos que lo que pensaba, dijo Morguro.

Este estaba acompañado por un poni enorme, era calvo, y tenia partes de otros ponis dándole la apariencia de un zombi, sus ojos sin expresión y una cola que parecía guadaña.

Mátalos Gloitor, dijo Morguro y se retiro del lugar si dejar rastros.

Este salto sobre todos para luchar.

Wing sin medir las consecuencias se lanzo al combate, pero cuando estuvo al alcance de Gloitor, este lo aplasto como si fuera un insecto.

Wing fue incrustado en el piso con mucha fuerza.

¡Wing!, grito desesperada Wisdom.

Magic se lanzo sobre Gloitor, pero este lo detuvo con su casco.

Gloitor lo empujo para luego golpearlo, Magic lo bloqueo con la espada, pero su espada no detuvo el impacto por completo y fue lanzado lejos quedando incrustado en la pared.

Es muy fuerte y duro, dijo Magic.

Magic creo sus espadas de energía, para luego lanzarla a Gloitor, pero este las destruía con sus cascos.

Magic estaba confundido, que cosa era eso, tenia alas de pegaso y cuerpo de un gigante, pero ningún ser (salvo Gold) tenia la capacidad de resistir tanto.

Gloitor se lanzo sobre Magic sacando espadas de sus cascos, Magic bloqueo las estocadas y en un movimiento destruyo las espadas.

Gloitor golpeo a Magic lanzándolo tan fuerte que atravesó la pared.

Wisdom aterrorizada recurrió a su guardián para salvarlos a todos.

¡Orfin!, grito Wisdom.

Este cayo sobre Gloitor y comenzó a morderlo intentando destruirlo, pero Gloitor abrió su mandíbula con sus casco y lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro, Orfin se tambaleo por el golpe, Gloitor lo azotó contra la pared y luego lo tomo de la cola azotándolo en le piso una y otra vez, para luego lanzarlo lejos, quedando Orfin inconsciente.

¡No!, grito horrorizada Wisdom.

Gloitor se lanzo sobre Wisdom, pero las demás no lo permitieran, Scootaloo y Oki usaron velocidad para atinarle un golpe certero, Apple Bloom lanzo lo que parecía ser una red de metal y Maisha soplo una nube gas venenoso.

Pero cuando todo parcia terminado tres rayos de luz le fueron lanzado a ellas, la explosión dejo fuera de combate a Apple Bloom y a Maisha.

Gloitor salió ileso de la nube venenosa, Sweetie se coloco delante de todos y comenzó a gritar.

Sus gritos eran tan agudos que lo vidrios de todo el lugar se rompieron y Gloitor se tambaleo por las ondas sónicas, pero se repuso y lanzo una especie de masa verde que dejo pegada en la pared a Sweetie.

Wisdom comenzó a lanzar rayos de energía, los cuales revotaban en el cuerpo de Gloitor, Oki daba estocada con su espada, pero solo sacaban chispas en su piel, Scootaloo dio varias paradas, pero en un descuido Gloitor la golpeo con fuerza rompiéndole la pelvis y lanzándola lejos.

Cuando Gloitor se lanzo sobre Oki, un relámpago dorado cayo y con una estocada rompió parte del cuerpo de Gloitor, Magic apareció justo a tiempo y cuando vio lo que había debajo de su piel se asusto.

La carne era negra y un hedor a podrido cubrió todo el lugar, aquel ser parecía estar hecho de parte muertas de ponis.

¿Que diablos eres?, dijo Magic.

Gloitor abrió la boca y comenzó a canalizar energía, para lanzar un rayo poderoso de luz a Magic, esto lo bloqueo pero no pudo resistir el impacto.

Magic fue lanzado contra la pared y causo un derrumbe que lo sepulto, su espada cayó detrás de Gloitor, esta estaba a rojo vivo por el poder de rayo y derritió el suelo cuando cayó.

Cuando Gloitor se acerco a las chicas para matarlas, un relámpago gris lo golpeo haciéndolo retroceder.

Gold había llegado y se coloco en frente de las chicas protegiéndolas.

¡Gold-sama!, grito Oki.

Lamento el retraso, pero unos gorilas de metal me tenían muy ocupados, dijo Gold.

Gloitor comenzó a dar golpes, pero Gold los esquivo dando patadas, pero sus ataques no le causaron daño a Gloitor.

Gold intento usar todo su poder para derrotarlo, pero Gloitor lo anulo con su cuerpo, en eso un golpe llego al rostro de Gold.

Este fue lanzo contra la pared y cuando se levanto se dio cuenta de algo inesperado, estaba sangrando de la nariz y de la boca.

Veo que eres muy poderoso, dijo Gold.

Este aumento su poder y comenzó a dar patadas, pero no causaba mucho daño y Gloitor lo atrapo con la guardia bajo.

Gloitor lo azotó contra el suelo y le aplasto con todas sus fuerzas en el piso, todos pudieron escuchar como los huesos de Gold era trisados, Gold grito escupiendo sangre, Gloitor lo levanto y lo lanzo contra la pared.

Oki jadeaba de horror, su maestro, su tutor, el poni que mas respetaba era acribillado en frente de ella y no podía hacer nada, esto enfureció mucho a Oki y como si una llama se encendiera en su interior se lanzó al combate.

¡Maldito!, grito Oki desvainando su espada.

Los ojos de Oki se tonaron amarillos y una energía la envolvió, cuando corto a Gloitor su espada fricción el aire causando una explosión de fuego, causando un daño considerable a Gloitor.

En una maniobra Oki corto el aire que estaba entre ella y Gloitor causando una estela de fuego que arraso a Gloitor y lo lanzo lejos.

Gloitor se levanto para contraatacar, pero cuando Oki es preparo para seguir luchando no pudo moverse, sus músculos se tensaron y quedo indefensa, pero cuando Gloitor la iba aplastar, pero algo detuvo el casco de Gloitor.

Si pudiera moverse Oki hubiera sonreído, Gold estaba se pie envuelto en un aura azul y cálida, sosteniendo y mirando fijamente a Gloitor.

No te dejare que dañes a mis amigos, dijo Gold golpeándolo con una fuerza descomunal.

Gloitor salió volando para quedar incrustado en la pared.

Cuando Gloitor se levanto unas espadas de energía lo atravesaron, Gold se voltio y vio a Magic cojeando y sonriendo.

Te ayudo amigo, dijo Gold sosteniéndolo y colocando su cabeza sobre la suya.

Magic sintió que su cuerpo se reponía y su dolor desparecía, no solo eso sentía mucha energía envolviendo su cuerpo, el aura azul de Gold lo revitalizo, devolviéndole sus fuerzas y aumentando sus capacidades.

Gracias, dijo Magic.

Los dos se colocaron en posición de batalla, sabían cual era en primer paso recuperar la espada de Magic.

Los dos despegaron con mucha fuerza, que dejaron a Gloitor imposibilitado de actuar, recibiendo dos golpes en el rostro en forma sincronizada que le desfiguro el rostro.

Magic saco su espada del piso, justo cuando Gloitor lanzaba su poderoso rayo de la boca.

Magic y Gold sostuvieron la espada y detuvieron el rayo, el aura de Gold hizo que la espada formara una barrera impenetrable.

Ante que Gloitor pudiera recargar Magic lanzo un centenar de espadas de energía, las cuales Gloitor tuvo que bloquear, Gold se movía entre las espadas para llegar a su objetivo, cuando Gloitor se percato era demasiado tarde.

Gold lo golpeo con mucha fuerza lanzándolo por los aires, cuando Gloitor recobro el conciencia en el aire vio a los dos poni volando hacia el, dándole dos patadas en el vientre que le rompieron la columna, los dos se impulsaron para ponerse sobre Gloitor y patearlo al suelo con tal fuerza que destruyo el suelo con el impacto.

Gloitor intento pararse pero una destello cayo sobre él y tuvo que bloquearlo, Magic cayo para atravesarlo con su espada, pero Gloitor no se lo permitió, cuando Magic estaba apuntó de perder, pero una estrella fugas azul cayo en dirección a ellos.

Magic sonrió y se aparto justo cuando Gold cayo con mucha fuerza sobre el mango de la espada atravesando a Gloitor destruyendo el piso con una explosión de energía azul que arrasó con todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Después que el polvo y el humo se disipo Wisdom y Oki vieron a Gloitor totalmente destruido y a los dos ponis sonriendo apoyados el uno sobre el otro, para luego desplomarse en el suelo y quedar completamente inconscientes.

Muy lejos de allí, un ser extraño gritaba de rabia, al enterarse que Gloitor fue destruido.


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII

El Neoky

Wisdom se acerco a Oki que recién había recuperado la movilidad y de repente dos seres se movieron entre los escombros, Maisha y Apple Bloom habían recobraron la conciencia.

¿Lo destruyeron?, pregunto Apple Bloom.

Si, mi Papá y Gold le dieron una paliza, dijo Wisdom.

Desde lo alto de lo que quedaba del techo Orfin descendió y lamio a Wisdom en señal de cariño.

Wisdom ordeno a Orfin que liberar a Sweetie Bell del pegamento que la tenia atrapada.

Gracias, dijo Sweetie cuando Orfin la despego de la pared.

¡Que asco!, voy a tener que darme un baño y pedirle a mi hermana que me arregle la crin, dijo Sweetie intentando arreglar la maraña que tenia en su melena.

De entre lo escombros, Wing se levanto a duras penas y se reunió con su hermana cojeando.

¿Qué paso? ¿Alguien anoto el numero del tren que me aplasto?, pegunto desorientado Wing.

Si, era un poni muy grande y feo, cabeza dura, dijo Wisdom en forma irónica y molesta por lo arrebatado que era wing.

Alguien podría ayudarme, dijo una voz desde unos pilares.

Apple Bloom fue a ayudar a Scootaloo a tratar de pararse, por que ella no podía caminar por el dolor, así que Apple bloom la cargo a donde los demás estaban.

Bueno creo que deberíamos despertarlos, dijo Maisha acercándose a Magic y Gold.

Usando unas sales olorosas, Maisha logro que Magic recobrara la conciencia.

¿Te encuentras bien?, pregunto Maisha a Magic.

Si, estoy bien querida, solo me duele la pata, dijo Magic.

Intento despertar a Gold del mismo modo pero no despertó.

Maisha comenzó a preocuparse y busco sus instrumentos para revisarlo, con lo que descubrió que Gold estaba gravemente herido, lo cual la horrorizo.

¡Santo cielo, esta Grave!, grito Maisha.

¡Que!, gritaron todos.

Si estas bromeando, no tiene gracia, dijo Sweetie nerviosa.

No bromeo, su pulso es muy débil y al parecer tiene un pulmón perforado, dijo Maisha asustada.

Oki y Wisdom no podían creerlo, él fue el que protegió a Oki, sano las heridas de Magic y destruyo a Gloitor.

Wisdom analizo y sin pensarlo dos veces dio su plan.

Maisha puedes estabilizarlo para trasladarlo rápido a Canterlot, dijo Wisdom.

Bueno…., dijo Maisha pensativa.

¡Puedes o no!, grito Oki, sin disimular su preocupación por Gold.

Maisha vendo y entablillo a Gold.

Voy a llevar a Gold a Canterlot, llegare más rápido si viajo en Orfin, dijo Wisdom.

Cuídate, dijo Wing.

Orfin tomo a Gold con mucho cuidado y con Wisdom en su espalda emprendió el vuelo.

Los demás abordaron el unicornio para seguir a Wisdom.

Orfin voló a una velocidad increíble y en unos minutos el castillo de Canterlot estaba al alcance.

Los guardias y habitantes de Canterlot se alarmaron al ver a Orfin y cuando este descendió en Canterlot, fueron recibidos en forma violenta.

¡Atrás bestia!, dijo una voz familiar para Wisdom.

Wisdom miro y vio a su tío junto un grupo de guardias.

Tío Shining, soy yo Wisdom, dijo ella descendiendo de la espalda de Orfin.

Wisdom que haces aquí y con esa bestia, dijo Shining.

No hay tiempo Gold esta grave, dijo ella.

¿Donde están los demás?, dijo Shining.

Ellos vendrán en poco tiempo, dijo Wisdom.

Los paramédicos tomaron a Gold y lo internaron en cuidados intensivos, tiempo después los demás llegaron para tratarse sus heridas.

El diagnostico fue prometedor, Magic tenia una pata rota y varias contusiones, Wing dos costillas rotas y su pata derecha fracturada, Apple Bloom y Maisha solo presentaban moretones y Scootaloo tenia la cadera completamente destrozada por lo que tuvieron que enyesarla.

No pasaron más de 15 minutos y todos los familiares llegaron.

¡Gracias a Celestia que estas bien Sweety!, dijo Rarity abrazando a su hermana, a tal punto que Sweetie se puso roja por la falta de circulación de sangre en su cabeza, de lo fuerte que era el abrazo.

Veo que eres fuerte hermana, dijo Applejack dándole una palmada y luego a acariciando la cabeza de Apple bloom.

¡Scootaloo!, cuando dejaras de fractúrate, dijo en broma Rainbow al ver a su hermana enyesada.

Gracias a Celestia que están bien, dijeron Pinkie y Fluttershy que vinieron con todos.

De repente una voz interrumpió la tranquilidad del ambiente, para regañar y sermonear a Magic y Wing.

¡Ustedes par de imprudentes, son cortados con la misma tijera, no dejar de meterse en problemas y siempre terminan heridos!, grito Twilight sermonado a su marido y su hijo.

Pero querida, dijo Magic algo incomodo.

Pero nada, yo con el alma en un hilo pensando lo peor la ver que tu te fuiste sin avisar y me llega una carta diciendo que tu y Wing están en el hospital heridos, dijo cortante Twilight.

Magic quedo sin poder decir nada.

Ustedes par de tonto, dijo llorando Twi en el pecho de Magic.

Oki no dejaba de moverse nerviosa del estado de su querido tutor.

En eso salió un medico de cuidados intensivos.

¿Cómo esta?, pregunto Oki, todos se acercaron para oír.

Su diagnostico es grave, tiene todas las costillas rotas, tres vertebras destruidas, múltiples hemorragias internas, un plumón perforada y contusiones, dijo el medico.

¡No!, dijo sollozando Oki.

Como es posible él peleo conmigo y se veía bien, dijo Magic.

Lo más sorprendente es que su cuerpo parece sanarse muy rápido y no parece rendirse, dijo el medico.

Eso no me sorprende, dijo una voz femenina.

Todos se voltearon y vieron a la princesa Luna.

Princesa, dijeron todos reverenciándola.

Princesa que van a ser con Morguro, pregunto Magic.

Mande a Shining y a un grupo de guardias a su residencia y al lugar donde ustedes pelearon, para arrestarlo, dijo Luna.

¿A que se refiere con que no le sorprende que Gold se recupere rápido?, pregunto Twilight.

Bueno, lo que pasa que desde que Gold entro en el gremio, nada de lo pueda hacer me sorprende, por que él es el único usuario que conozco que puede usar el Neoky, dijo Luna.

Todos se miraron confusos, no sabían que era el Neoky, intentaron ver si Twi sabía algo, pero ella estaba tan confundida como todos.

Yo recuerdo que Gold me comento que usaba el Neoky cuando estábamos en la isla macro, dijo Apple Bloom.

Bueno no me sorprende que Gold no haya hablado nada sobre su inusual habilidad, dijo Luna.

¿Que es el Neoky princesa?, pregunto Twi.

Bueno es una habilidad muy rara y poco común, es tan rara que no la encontraran en un libro, ni siquiera mi hermana sabe de esta habilidad, solo los propios usuarios saben de que se trata, yo lo se por que Gold me lo conto para mostrar su lealtad a mi, dijo Luna.

El Neoky se también llamada la habilidad del súper poni, consiste en energía espiritual que mejora a niveles increíbles las habilidades físicas de usuario, dijo Luna.

Todos estaban atentos a la explicación de la princesa.

El Neoky se divide en cuatro estilos, los usuarios de este poder se especializan en una sola área determinada, pero Gold fue capaz de perfeccionar todos los estilos por su cuenta e inventar nuevas técnicas, dijo luna.

El primer estilo es el Neoky de percepción, consiste en mejorar los sentidos, permitiendo al usuario ver a gran distancia con gran detalle, oír sonidos que son imperceptibles como los latidos del corazón, poder oler y rastrear con el olfato, detectar estímulos climáticos y la temperatura con el tacto, cuando se potencia al máximo este estilo se logra la percepción extrasensorial permitiendo al usuario ver el futuro en periodos cortos de tiempo, como también detectar a otros seres a través de la energía que despiden, dijo Luna.

Magic recordó su combate y como Gold esquivaba los ataques con esa habilidad.

El segundo estilo es el Neoky de fortaleza, este permite endurecer el cuerpo a niveles tan grandes que asemeja a la consistencia del acero, esto permite ser inmune a golpes, armas y ataques, además otorga una gran resistencia a climas extremos y temperaturas de 250o C o -100o C, dijo Luna.

El tercer estilo es el Neoky del guerrero, este es un estilo ofensivo a diferencia del anterior que era defensivo, permite incrementar las capacidades físicas a niveles descomunales, dijo Luna.

El ultimo y el más raro es el Neoky de los dioses, consiste en poder manipular y controlar seres vivos y cosas inertes, pueden usar energía para alterar el funcionamiento del cerebro y causar confusión, parálisis, intimidación y perdida de conciencia a cualquier ser que el usuario escoja, también puede controlar como si fuera por efecto de la telequinesis objetos para usarlo, eso objetos también pueden ser alteraros para hacer mas duro el objeto o provocas efectos diferentes en este, dijo Luna.

Magic recordó su combate y como Gold maniobro su espada con tanta facilidad.

¿Princesa usted sabe que era esa energía que me hizo sentir renovado cuando Gold me toco?, pregunto Magic.

Esa es la energía del Neoky, Gold mejoro sus poder hasta el punto de poder regenerarse mas rápido que cualquier ser vivió, como también traspasar esta habilidad a otros, él puede negar el dolor y las heridas, otorgar poder por un tiempo limitado, dijo Luna.

Es increíble, jamás pensé que existiera habilidades tan extrañas, dijo Twilight mirando a sus amigas.

Todos quedaron expectante, solo había que esperar que todos se recuperaran.

Mientras tanto en lo que quedaba de la construcción, una trampilla se abrió en donde salió un poni gordo.

Es una suerte que construí esto, esos idiotas no dieron cuenta que me escondí al momento del combate, dijo Morguro.

Cuando dio un paso unas abejas robóticas gigantes lo tomaron de la espalda.

Que rayos, dijo Morguro.

Creo que alguien me debe una explicación, dijo un ser extraño, tenia dos cuernos pequeños en ambos lados de la cabeza, doble pesuña y cuerpo de poni.

Doc..tor Q, que sorpresa, dijo nervioso Morguro.

Que rayos le hiciste a mi hermosa creación, dijo Q.

De que hablas, dijo Morguro intentando evadir la pregunta.

Hablo de Gloitor, dijo Q molesto.

Bueno ellos fueron más fuertes de lo que pensé, dijo Morguro.

Bueno te cobrare los gastos de reparación en mi laboratorio, dijo macabramente Q.

La abeja se llevo a Morguro, de repente dos abejas más tomaron los restos de Gloitor y una libélula robótica se llevo a Q.

En Canterlot los convalecientes tuvieron que quedarse en el hospital para sanar, por lo cual les trajeron cosas para entretenerlos.

Rainbow trajo para que Scootaloo se entretuviera en el hospital los libros de Daring Do, Twi regreso con una serie de revistas para que Magic leyera junto con Wing.

Oki no dejaba de pasearse en la sala de cuidados intensivo, sentía la necesidad de acompañar a Gold, por todo lo que ella le debía, pero una voz la interrumpió.

Pequeña sigues aquí, dijo Luna.

Debo acompañar a mi tutor, dijo Oki.

Por que no vienes conmigo y me das el informe que Gold tendría que darme de lo sucedido, dijo Luna intentando sacar a Oki de su desesperación.

Los demás que no sufrieron heridas graves prefirieron tomar un descanso y mantenerse entretenidas con sus familias.

Mamá quiero que me des tu opinión y tus conocimientos de algo, dijo Wisdom al día siguiente del la legada tan movida.

Claro hija, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, dijo Twilight.

Wisdom salió con su madre al patio del castillo, en donde estaban temporalmente hospedadas y llamo a su guardián.

Twi ahogo el grito al ver a Orfin descender al lado de Wisdom.

¿Que es eso?, dijo Twi dando se cuenta de la belleza de Orfin.

El es Orfin mi dragón guardián, dijo Wisdom.

Twi se acerco a Orfin con calma e intento tocar su rostro, este bajo la cabeza para dejar que lo acariciara.

Es tan suave, dijo Twilight maravillada.

¿Sabes algo de su raza?, pregunto Wisdom.

En realidad no, nunca he visto algo como esto, dijo Twi.

En eso Wisdom recordó la invocación de virgo.

Madre tengo que decirte algo que me pasa en Asgardia, dijo Wisdom.

Wisdom le conto como se convirtió en un alicornio y destruyo a los androides, Twi la escuchaba asombrada y llena de curiosidad por el tema.

Sabes hija vamos a la biblioteca y busquemos algo al respecto.

Por su parte Rarity llevo a Sweetie Bell a tomar una reconfortante sesión de spa, pero cuando llegaron al baño termal se produjo una conversación incomoda para Sweetie.

Cuéntame Sweety, has conocido al un poni guapo, pregunto Rarity.

No, solo e realizado mi trabajo con Gold, dijo Sweetie.

Pero has tenido, tú sabes momentos íntimos con tu capitán, dijo Rarity en un tono sutil.

Claro que no, como se te ocurre, no soy esa clase de yegua, dijo Sweetie muy ofendida.

Bueno pero has visto sementales atractivos, dijo Rarity acercándose a Sweetie y tocando su cuerpo.

Rarity sintió el cambio de textura, de suave pelaje a ásperas escamas.

Ella miro el cuerpo de Sweetie y grito al ver que tenia cola de pez.

Hermana cálmate te lo puedo explicar, dijo Sweetie colocando su casco en la boca de Rarity para callarla.

Sweetie le conto su conversación con Coral y el regalo que ella le dio.

Bueno Sweety, lo entiendo, pero como vamos a salir de aquí si tienes cola de pez, dijo Rarity.

Sweetie se dio cuenta de ese problema, según Gold ella recobraría sus patas cuando el agua sobre su cuerpo se secara.

Entre las dos diseñaron un plan para mantener su cola oculta detrás de las toallas y con las dotes dramáticos de Rarity, lograron crear una situación confusa que aprovecharon para escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Mientras en la biblioteca del castillo, Wisdom se aproximo a las puertas de la sección prohibida, pero dos unicornios guardianes le cortaron el paso.

Quien eres, nadie entra aquí sin autorización, dijo uno de los guardias.

Ella viene conmigo, dijo Twi.

Lo siento, no sabíamos que venia con la señora Sparkle, pueden pasar, dijo el guardia abriendo el paso.

Las dos comenzaron a revisar cada libro del lugar, pero en uno de los tomos que reviso Wisdom, un tema le llamo la atención.

"Reinos del mundo Exterior, mundo misterios y peligrosos, no daremos concepto, definición, aclaraciones, ni referencias", leyó Wisdom.

Esto invadió la curiosidad de Wisdom y sin más preámbulos le pregunto a su madre si sabía algo.

Mamá, ¿que son los reinos del exterior?, pregunto Wisdom.

Twilight la miro a Wisdom con extrañeza.

Bueno hija, esos son…., veamos…..(suspiro), no tengo idea, lo siento, dijo Twilight sintiéndose muy decepcionada de no tener una respuesta para su hija.

Wisdom bajo la cabeza intentando memorizar el nombre, para así preguntar cuando fuere necesario.

En eso la mirada de Twilight se poso en un tomo negro.

Creo que encontré algo, dijo Twi.

"Los pergaminos sagrados de Mironia, esta civilización de unicornio estudiaba mucho las constelaciones y como medio de protección y logra la divinidad, retrataron cada constelación en unos pergaminos mágicos, que contenían los poderes de las doce constelaciones mas importante, sus poderes se debían utilizar con cuidado, pero eso se diseño que solo una unicornio con grandes dotes en la magia y con un corazón puro lleno de curiosidad pudriera usarlos para proteger algo preciado", leyó Twilight.

Wisdom se sorprendió mucho con esa explicación e insistió en recibir más información.

Bueno es todo lo que dice, dijo Twi.

Bueno tendré que buscar más respuestas en otros lados, dijo Wisdom.

En eso recordó su conversación con Yaya.

Mamá tengo algo importante que decirte de Spike, dijo Wisdom.

Ella le conto sobre la historia que Spike era un dragón de Asgardia, que fue entregado a la princesa Celestia como ofrenda de paz.

Twi le sorprendió la noticia, pero luego sonrió.

Sabes me he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida intentando averiguar el pasado y sobre los orígenes de Spike, pero nunca pensé que mi propia hija resolvería ese misterio, me gustaría llevar a Spike donde esa Yaya y preguntarle tantas cosas, dijo Twi.

Bueno podremos hacerlo cuando Gold se recupere, dijo Wisdom.

Días posteriores Apple Bloom aburrida de la falta de aventuras en la granja, convenció a Maisha de ir a visitar a Zecora en el bosque Everfree.

Pero cuando llegaron encontraron un cartel que decía "Lamento no encontrarme aquí, pero en estos momentos en viaje espiritual yo estar".

Bueno vamos a tener que venir otro día, dijo Apple Bloom.

En eso Maisha sintió la presencia de una gran fuerza natural, que se movía entre los arboles.

¿Sucede algo?, pregunto Apple bloom.

No solo es mi imaginación, respondió Maisha y se retiro junto con Apple bloom.

Entre las copas de los arboles, unos ojos amarillos contemplaban con curiosidad a Maisha.

Los días pasaron y la búsqueda de Morguro se volvió internacional.

En Asgardia, Veryerait al enterarse de lo sucedido ordeno que le trajeran la cabeza de Morguro a toda costa, esto no podía quedarse a si, ella sabia que M estaba detrás de esto, pero no podía hacer nada en su contra, el podía destruir Asgardia si se lo proponía, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que debiera comunicar su participación en los planes de ese criminal.

Al séptimo día, todos los convalecientes pudieron dejar el hospital, Magic había recuperado mucho de su pata y podía caminar sin problemas, Wing tenia algunos dolores menores pero estaba bien, mientras Scootaloo le dejaron salir con la condición que se movilizara en una silla de ruedas, aun no podía caminar de su fractura de cadera.

En ese mismo día Oki visito a Gold en su cuarto, al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa.

La cama estaba vacía y limpia, esto asusto a Oki y grito al no poder encontrar a su maestro, pero.

A que se debe tanto escándalo, dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Oki se voltio y se encontró de frente a un Gold joven, tenia una cicatriz extraña en el pecho, pero se veía sano y sin ningún daño aparente.

Gold-sama, dijo Oki abrazándolo.

Bien es hora de ir a buscar a los demás, dijo Gold.

En Poniville, Pinkie realizo una fiesta para celebra que todos estaban bien.

No debiste haberte molestado, dijeron todos.

Era necesario, todos deben tener diversión, dijo Pinkie.

Y para el asombro de todos un invitado sorpresa llego.

Veo que se están divirtiendo, dijo Gold entrando junto a Oki.

¡Gold!, gritaron todos asombrados por lo rápido que sano sus lesiones que eran imposibles de curar.

Te ves más guapo que antes, dijo Sweetie asombrada.

Bueno es gracias a mi Neoky, sano mis heridas y rejuveneció un poco mi cuerpo, dijo Gold.

Y que vamos hacer ahora, todavía no estamos en condiciones de viajar, dijo Scootaloo.

Bueno esperare lo que se deba esperar, pero para pasar el tiempo voy a realizar una actividad con los que se puedan moverse libremente, pero necesito la ayuda de ustedes, dijo Gold señalando a las chicas.


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo XIII

Una actividad Familiar

Todos miraron extrañados a Gold y se preguntaron que tenía en mente.

¿A que te refieres?, dijo Wisdom.

Hablo de una actividad en la que todos se entretendrán en familia, dijo Gold.

Bueno no suena nada de mal, hace tiempo que no me divierto con mi hermana, dijo AJ.

Bueno, entonces esperen y prepárense para mañana, por que una actividad que nunca olvidaran, dijo Gold saliendo.

Todos disfrutaron de la fiesta y olvidaron temporalmente lo que Gold dijo, en eso Oki pensó que la forma mas fácil de conquistar el corazón de una poni es atreves de sus padres.

¿Señor Magic que clase de entrenamiento usted realizo en Asgardia?, pregunto Oki a Magic.

Bueno mi entrenamiento fue duro y extremo, eso es una de las condiciones de pertenecer al ejército más poderosos del mundo, lo principal es ser entrenado por un dragón, es por eso que mi maestra fue Diana, dijo Magic.

Wow debió ser difícil, dijo Oki.

En verdad lo fue, pero en fin me sirvió para convertirme en el poni que soy, dijo Magic.

Bueno no piensa que su hijo Wing tiene que busca pareja, dijo Oki sutilmente.

Bueno él tiene mi edad cuando conocí a mi amada Twilight, bueno él debe escoger a su prometida por su cuenta, dijo Oki.

Y no tiene un expectativa para la prometida, dijo Oki esperando una referencia.

Bueno, yo preferiría que fuera una poni de sentimiento puro, con espíritu fuerte, con mente abierta, sin ninguna idea malvada en la mente y con un pasado limpio, asevero Magic.

Lo ultimo formo un vacio en el estomago de Oki, ella era una criminal famosa, mato mucho poni para estar a salvo, robo para comer y traición a muchos supuestos amigos por gusto y pensaba mal de la hermana de Wing, esto era una traba para ella, debía cambiar su forma de ser.

Oki pensó en pedir ayuda a su maestro, él era un poni de bien, noble y reconocido por sus benevolencia, seria perfecto para seguir su ejemplo y ser una poni buena, para dejar su pasado en el olvido.

Oki intento habla con Twilight, pero Pinkie la atrapo y comenzó a divertirse con ella, dejando a Oki mareada.

Al día siguiente todos se prepararon para al actividad de Gold, Twi saco varios libro para estar preparada para todo, Wisdom prefirió buscar sus instrumentos de investigación por si tenia que hacer una actividad de análisis, Rarity guardo lo esencia para no verse mal, Sweetie se preparo con agua y algunas golosinas, AJ guardo lo esencial para una actividad al aire libre, Apple Bloom sus herramientas, Maisha guardo sus medicinas, Pinkie logro guardar todas las posibles cosas que pudiera usar para alegrar el día y como siempre en un bolso muy pequeño, el cual rompía las leyes de la lógica al poder contener tantas cosas, Fluttershy con algo de miedo por lo que podía pasar se preparo con lo necesaria para una paseo y Oki sin saber lo que se hará solo llevo su espada.

Bien veo que están listas, dijo Gold.

¿Rainbow no vienes con nosotras?, pregunto Pinkie.

En realidad me gustaría participar, pero Scootaloo esta lesionada y tengo que cuidarla, dijo Rainbow.

Veo que has madurado mucho con tener una hermana, por que si fueras la antigua Rainbow Dash seria la primera en participar, dijo Applejack.

En eso tienes razón, dijo Rainbow retirándose.

Bueno es una lastima, dijo Gold.

¿De que se trata esta actividad?, dijo Twilight.

Bueno es un juego de búsqueda del tesoro, tienen que reunirse en equipos de a cinco y buscar un tesoro en el bosque Everfree.

Y que habrá de tesoros dulces, dijo Rarity algo decepcionada.

No señorita Rarity, son tesoros reales, el primero es un cofre con monedas de oro, joyas y piedras preciosas, que si no me equivoco en total suman unos 20.000.000 de bits.

¡20.000.000!, dijeron todos a la ves sin poder creer lo que escuchaban.

Terroncito donde sacaste tanto dinero, dijo AJ.

Soy en mejor busca tesoros y tengo un sinfín de cosas y tesoros a mi haber, dijo Gold sonriendo.

El otro tesoro es un manuscrito inédito de Starl Swirl el Barbón, en el cual cuenta pasajes secretos de su vida y las investigaciones que nunca fueron publicadas, dijo Gold.

Twilight y Wisdom se brillaron los ojos al oír eso.

Bueno en esta canasta tengo esferas de colores, cada una saque una y les explicares como se desarrolla esto, dijo Gold.

Las chicas sacaron las esferas y Gold dio las primeras instrucciones.

Bueno las que tengas el color azul serán el primer equipo en jugar, dijo Gold.

Las integrantes del equipo azul eran: Rarity, Sweetie Bell, Maisha, Applejack y Apple Bloom.

Bueno que hacemos ahora, dijo Rarity.

Bueno que tesoro quieren, pregunto Gold.

Ellas se reunieron y dieron su decisión.

El cofre del tesoro, dijo Sweetie.

Ok, este es el mapa del tesoro, si se dan cuenta solo sale un lugar de bosque, este es la primera pista de cinco, debo advertir que el bosque esta lleno de trampas y se prohíbe usar magia espeto la telequinesis, tiene 2 horas, dijo Gold.

El equipo azul entro al bosque y comenzaron la búsqueda del tesoro.

¿Como encontraremos el tesoro en dos horas?, pregunto Maisha.

Bueno los debemos llegar a esta parte y comenzar a buscar las pistas, dijo Apple Bloom.

Caminaron por un buen rato, hasta llegar a un claro que era el lugar señalado.

Uf, que cansancio, dijo Rarity.

No te quejes tanto Rarity, dijo AJ.

Bien veamos esta pista, dijo Sweetie sacando un cartel de un árbol.

"que es cristalino y hermoso por la mañana, limpia de desechos del bosque y es uno de los medio necesario para toda vida", leyó Sweetie.

Es obvio, el rio, dijo Rarity.

Bueno debemos ir al rio, pero que caminos usamos, dijo Maisha señalando tres caminos en el mapa.

Gold no es estúpido, debió tener en cuenta que la pista era fácil, pero lo compenso con adivinar que camino es el correcto, dijo Sweetie.

Bueno que hacemos ahora, dijo Aj.

Por mi parte yo tomare este, dijo Rarity.

En eso ella piso y cayó a un agujero lleno de lomo.

Que asco, dijo Rarity sacando la cabeza del lodo, las demás la sacaron pero no podían resistir el no reírse de la desgracia de Rarity.

Eso te pasa por no mirar el suelo, dijo Aj.

Gold nos advirtió que habían trampas, dijo Apple bloom.

Sweetie hacia lo que podía para limpiar el pelaje y la melena de Rarity, pero eso no se podía con unas botellas de agua.

No insistas hermanita, en el rio arreglo esto, dijo Rarity.

Siguieron caminando teniendo cuidado en donde pisaban, pero en un descuido de Apple bloom piso una roca y le cayo encima varios baldes con pegamento y plumas las cuales de daban una aparecía de una gallina.

Creo que metí la pata en donde no debía, dijo Apple bloom riéndose de si misma.

Bueno no es tan malo, dijo Aj.

Caminaron hasta ver el rio a unos pasos.

Perfecto, esto no era tan difícil, dijo Rarity.

Todas dieron un paso y del suelo se libero un resorte que mando por los aires a todas, devolviéndolas al punto de partida.

Al parecer ese no era el camino correcto, dijo Sweetie.

En serio, no me di cuenta, dijo irónicamente Rarity.

Volvieron a comenzar a caminar, esta vez por otro camino.

No puedo caminar, dijo Rarity.

El lodo de cuerpo de Rarity se estaba secando y provocaba que lo movimientos de ella fueran mas lentos.

Apple Bloom sufría de lo mismo, pero Sweetie Bell y Maisha las jalaban para poder mantener la marcha.

No se preocupen yo guiare el camino, dijo AJ.

Pero cuando dio un paso más, jalo un cordel que provoco que un pastel le diera en el rostro a AJ.

Estas bien hermana, dijo Apple Bloom.

Aj se quito la crema del rostro y lamio lo que quedaba.

Mm, esta rico, dijo riendo AJ.

Y con cuidado llegaron al rio, Rarity intento bañarse pero el lodo era muy duro y no se quitaba.

Intenten con esto, dijo Maisha sacando unas vallas.

Como por arte de magia las vallas liberaron espuma al contacto con el agua, Aj y Sweetie ayudaron a Rarity y Apple Bloom a bañarse, luego de unas refregadas las dos quedaron limpias.

Cual es la pista siguiente, pregunto Apple Bloom.

Sweetie saco un cofre del agua y leyó el pergamino que estaba dentro.

"yo soy indetectable a simple vista, los veo siempre pasar sin llamar la atención, pero si quieres encontrarme debes oír mis movimientos", leyó Sweetie.

Que significa, dijo Rarity.

AJ se concentro para oír el bosque, como decía que se tenía que escuchar y lo encontró, un sonido de cascabel se podía oír a lo lejos.

Hay que seguir el sonido, dijo Aj.

Todas comenzaron a galopar para llegar lo antes posible, pero en la mitad del camino se toparon con algo inesperado, de las paredes de los arboles se lanzaban bolas de pintura sucesivamente.

Como pasamos, dijo Sweetie.

Habrá que pasar galopando, dijo AJ.

Rarity y AJ comenzaron a galopar sin escuchar a Apple Bloom que tenia una idea.

Las dos llegaron al final del camino todas pintadas y entonces vieron que las demás.

Apple Bloom saco varias cortezas de arboles y con la telequinesis de Sweetie se protegían de las bolas de pintura como si fueran un escudo.

Por que no nos avisaron, dijo Rarity molesta.

Lo hicimos, pero ustedes no escuchan, dijo Sweetie.

Lo siento, las tomaremos más en cuenta, dijo AJ.

Todas llegaron a un árbol que en la punta un cascabel sonaba.

Debemos tomar el pergamino de la punta, dijo Apple Bloom.

AJ comenzó a dar patadas al árbol y con la ayuda de todas lograron sacar el pergamino que estaba entre las ramas.

"soy muy alto, puedes ver todo desde mi perspectiva, si quieres ver lo que soy, busca en lo alto", leyó Apple Bloom.

¿A donde vamos?, dijo Maisha.

Veamos, soy alto y veo todo, dijo Sweetie y Rarity.

Lo tengo el monte Ursus, dijo Apple Bloom señalando el mapa.

Bien, que estamos esperando, vamos, dijo AJ.

Todas galoparon para llegar rápido antes que se acabara el tiempo.

Pero cuando llegaban cerca del monte, unas cuerdas jalaron a AJ y Rarity hacia unos barriles raros que había cerca del lugar.

Ellas fueron atrapadas entro de los barriles y después de una serie de movimiento y cosas dentro de ellos y luego las soltaron.

Sweetie y Apple Bloom comenzaron a riese de la nueva apariencia de las dos.

¿Que pasa?, dijeron las dos.

Rarity saco un espejo y se miro.

Tenia el pelaje rosado, su melena y cola eran de una rosa oscuro y estaban esponjosos, era una copia exacta de Pinkie.

¡Que rayos!, grito Rarity.

¿Que me paso a mí?, dijo Aj.

Rarity miro a AJ y se asusto.

Ella tenía el pelaje blanco, la melena y cola azul peinada y estilizada, además tenia un cuerno blanco pegado en la frente, era una copia de Rarity.

Nos cambiaron las apariencias, dijeron las dos.

Se ven tan divertidas, dijeron Sweetie y Apple bloom.

Bien debemos buscar un tesoro, interrumpió Maisha.

Todas subieron el monte y encontraron un cartel.

"canta y deja de tu vos te muestre su valor" leyó Sweetie.

Todas miraron a Sweetie y ella comenzó a cantar.

En eso un prisma comenzó a vibrar en el costado del monte y una grieta se abrió.

Todas quedaron atónitas, dentro de la grieta había un cofre lleno de oro, joyas y piedras preciosas.

Todas tomaron el tesoro y lo llevaron a duras penan donde estaban los demás.

Veo que lo lograron, dijo Gold.

¿Que les paso a ustedes?, dijo Twi al ver las nuevas apariencias de Rarity y AJ.

Wow te pareces a mi, dijo Pinkie acercándose a Rarity.

No insistas Pinkie, dijo Rarity incomoda.

Bueno que el siguiente equipo se prepare, dijo Gold.

El equipo rojo se preparo y entraron al bosque.

No les tomo tiempo llegar al punto de la primera pista.

Te sientes bien Fluttershy, pregunto Twi.

Si, solo me siento incomoda, dijo Fluttershy mirando las copas de los arboles.

Bien veamos, dijo Oki acercándose al cartel.

"dime quien soy y te diré que soy, puedo ser cualquier cosa, pero lo que importa es mi sabor, soy dulce y delicioso pero al mismo tiempo peligroso, busquen mi color que es morado", leyó Oki.

¿Que puede ser?, dijo Twi pensando.

Una mata de zarzas moras, dijo Pinkie.

Perfecto Pinkie, dijo Twi.

Vamos, dijo Wisdom.

Fluttershy se movió con las demás, no estaba cómoda dentro del bosque, pero por lo menos no estaba sola.

En eso Pinkie dio un paso y sus orejas se movieron.

Uh, dijo Pinkie y se agacho.

De los arboles comenzó a lanzar bolas de pintura a Pinkie, pero esta las esquivaba de una manera increíble.

Después de un buen rato esquivando se acerco a las demás.

Esto es divertido, dijo Pinkie.

Todas quedaron boquiabiertas al ver que las bolas de pintura dejaron la silueta de Pinkie y ella no tenia ninguna mancha en el cuerpo.

Yo creía que Gold-sama era el único que podía hacer eso, dijo Oki sorprendida.

Siguieron caminado hasta llegar a un zarzal, pero cuando Oki y Twi dieron un paso Pinkie tuvo otro tic, pero era muy tarde.

Las dos salieron volando del resorte que había debajo de ellas.

Con el impulso llegaron al punto de partida.

¿Se encuentra bien señora Sparkle?, dijo Oki.

Si, gracias y tu Oki, dijo Twi.

¿Se encuentran bien?, dijo Fluttershy.

Si, dijeron las dos.

Todas se reunieron y volvieron a retomar el camino, pero por otra parte.

Caminaron tranquilamente, Oki miraba despectivamente a Wisdom y ella la ignoraba, pero en eso Fluttershy piso una roca y Pinkie la empujo para sacarla del peligro.

Un pastel dio de lleno en el rostro de Oki.

Lo siento, dijo Pinkie.

No te preocupes, dijo Oki quitándose la crema de la cara e intentando ocultar su molestia.

Después de una serie de vueltas llegaron a su destino.

Donde esta el pergamino, dijo Pinkie.

Esta dentro de las ramas espinosas de la zarza, dijo Fluttershy mirando por entre las ramas.

Twi uso su telequinesis para sacar el pergamino, pero no sin dañar parte de este.

Lo siento, dijo Twi al ver el pergamino con varios cortes.

"corre y atrápame, eres ágil pero yo soy velos, me encuentras en muchos de mi tipo pero yo soy diferente", dijo Twi.

Que quieres decir, dijo Wisdom.

En eso un grupo de liebres cruzo delante de ellas y Fluttershy detecto algo inusual en uno de ellos.

Uno de ellos tiene el pergamino, dijo Fluttershy.

Todas comenzaron a intentar atrapar la liebre, pero no era una tarea fácil, ellas saltaban muy alto y se movían muy rápidos.

Oki deja de perder el tiempo y usa tu velocidad, dijo Wisdom.

Ok, brote de hadas, dijo Oki.

Oki comenzó a moverse muy rápido para atrapar la liebre, pero cuando lo estuvo a punto de atrapar, este salto y se resbalo cuesta abajo de una acantilado.

Fluttershy horrorizada voló lo mas rápido que pudo y lo atrapo.

Fluttershy descendió con la liebre y miro severamente a Oki, la cual bajo la mirada en forma de que estaba arrepentida.

Veamos lo que dice el pergamino, dijo Twi.

"Soy oscuro y prominente, de mi se sacan las cosas mas hermanas del mundo, de mi se encuentra la muerte si no se tiene cuidado", leyó Twi.

Yo creo que es una mina, dijo Wisdom.

Si, pienso lo mismo, hija, dijo Twi.

Pero donde hay una mina en el bosque Everfree, pregunto Pinkie.

No se, dijo Twi.

Oki y Wisdom revisaron el mapa pero no salía ninguna mina, en eso Fluttershy silbo y unos pájaros se le acercaron.

Podrían ser tan amables de decirme si hay una mina cerca de aquí, dijo Fluttershy.

Los pájaros comenzaron a hablar con Fluttershy ante la mirada de asombro de Oki.

Ella puede entender lo que dicen, pregunto Oki a Wisdom.

Si, Fluttershy tiene la habilidad de hablar con los animales, dijo Wisdom.

Bien hay una pequeña caverna en el monte Ursus, dijo Fluttershy.

Todas se dirigieron al monte Ursus, pero cuando casi llegan Wisdom y Twi fueron atrapadas por las cuerdas de los barriles cambia apariencias y luego de una agitada transformación salieron del interior de los barriles.

Las demás quedaron boquiabiertas al verlas.

Wisdom tenía el cuerpo de color morado, la melena y cola con colores morado, azules y rosado, era una copia joven de su madre.

Twi tenia el cuerpo de color azul claro, la melena y cola de color arcoíris y una par de alas pegadas a los costados, se había convertido en Rainbow Dash.

Wow te ves genial, dijeron Twi y Wisdom al mismo tiempo.

Esta maquina es asombrosa, puede reproducir la apariencia de cualquier poni, dijo Twi.

Después vemos la maquina, tenemos un tesoro que buscar, dijo Oki.

Todas entraron por una abertura del monte y se toparon con una serie de túneles.

A donde vamos, pregunto Fluttershy incomoda dentro de la caverna.

Miren la última pista, dijo Pinkie.

"tu voz es mi guía, si quieres encontrar lo que buscas canta para mi", leyó Pinkie.

Fluttershy deléitanos, dijo Twi.

Fluttershy comenzó a cantar y el eco de su voz señalo el camino por el cual debían ir.

Y encontraron una caja en la cual había un libro muy viejo, que estaba firmado por Starl Swirl el Barbón.

Lo encontramos, gritaron todas a la vez, en eso la caverna se comenzó a derrumbar.

Twi tomo el libro y todas salieron lo más rápido que podían antes que todo se viniera abajo.

Después de esa agitada salida, regresaron donde los demás las esperaban.

Buen trabajo, dijo Gold.

Rainbow no dijiste que no participarías, pregunto AJ.

Soy Twilight, Applejack, dijo Twi.

Wow, te atrapo esa maquina, pregunto Rarity.

Si, eso quiero preguntar, como funciona esa cosa, dijo Twi.

Mi maquina reproduce las características de una poni al azar, de todas las posibles apariencias que programe, dijo Gold.

Como lo programaste, pregunto Rarity.

Con fotos de ustedes, dijo Gold.

Bueno vayan a repartirse su premio y a revisar lo ganado, dijo Gold retirándose.

A donde vas, pregunto Wisdom.

A limpiar el desorden que hice en el bosque, dijo Gold.

Ese poni es increíble, dijo AJ.

Si, inteligente, hábil y educado, deberías casarte con él, Sweetie, dijo Rarity.

Todas miraron a Rarity.

Que, solo era una sugerencia, dijo Rarity.

Gold comenzó a quitar las trampas, pero en eso detecto una presencia.

¿Quien eres tu?, pregunto Gold dando se vuelta mirando las ramas del árbol.

Veo que eres diferente a los demás, nadie se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, dijo un ser amorfo hecho de niebla.

No es tan difícil detectarte, con el poder que despides es fácil sentirte, dijo Gold.

Te voy a advertir de dos cosas, dijo el ser.

Lo primero, el ángel de la muerte siempre esta detrás de ti, pero no puede tocarte, por eso que los mas cercanos a ti serán sus victimas, dijo el ser.

Lo segundo es que una de tus amigas ha encontrado algo que será útil en el futuro, pero es mejor que no se obsesione con ello por ahora, dijo el ser lanzándole un libro a Gold.

Gold tomo el libro y leyó su portada.

"El infinito", leyó Gold.

Cuando Gold levanto la mirada el ser ya no estaba.

¿Quien será aquel ser, que posee un aura de un dios?, se pregunto gold.


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo XIV

Una semana cualquiera

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity y Wisdom fueron al spa para darse un baño especial, para quietarse los efectos de la maquina de Gold.

Como era de esperarse las hierbas y sales especiales del baño les devolvió su apariencia original.

Que alivio, dijo Rarity al ver que recupero su belleza innata.

Tampoco te veías tan mal Rarity, dijo AJ arreglándose su melena rubia.

Bueno no estuvo tan malo, debo admitir que me sentía como Rainbow Dash, dijo Twilight.

Fue divertido no lo creen, dijo Wisdom saliendo a la superficie de la sumergida que se dio para recupera su apariencia.

Si, dijeron las tres ponis.

Al día siguiente los médicos dieron de alta completa a Wing, pero Scootaloo tenia que continuar en la silla de ruedas por lo menos cuatro días.

Esto no le hizo gracia a Scootaloo, estaba muy aburrida al no poder volar, correr y practicar sus piruetas.

Otro que lo pasaba mal era Wing, estaba muy celoso de Orfin, ya que, desde que regresaron a Poniville Wisdom pasaba mucho tiempo con él, ya sea, practicando tácticas aéreas, entrenando trucos nuevos y acicalando el suave pelaje de Orfin.

Wing no le caía mal el dragón, pero el hecho que este lo desplazaba de su amada Wisdom lo irritaba e intentaba separarlos, pero cada vez que intentaba hacer algo por separarlos Oki aparecía de la nada y lo interrumpía.

Una tarde de tranquilidad en las cercanías de los era el cuartel del las cutie mark Crusaders, tres ponis reflexionaban sus vivencias.

Desde que nos convertimos en miembros del gremio, no dejo de pensar en las aventuras futuras, dijo Apple Bloom.

Bueno yo admito que son excitantes las aventuras y situaciones que hemos pasado, dijo Scootaloo.

Bueno lo mas excitante es estar cerca de Gold, dijo Sweetie.

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo las quedaron mirando.

No me digas que te enamoraste de Gold, dijo Scootaloo.

Bueno si, como no me enamorare de él, si es tan fuerte, valiente, inteligente y apuesto, dijo Sweetie.

Apple bloom se sintió mal, ella también sentía mariposas cuando estaba con Gold, pero lo que le dolía mas es que se repetía la maldición familiar, el enamorarse del mismo poni que le gusta a la mejor amiga.

Ella recordó el dolor y la pena que sentía Applejack cuando estaba enamorada de Magic, también le vino a la mente que su hermana tubo sexo con Magic antes de la concepción de Wisdom, Apple Bloom no quería seguir los pasos de Applejack, pero ese era el único camino.

Que pasa Apple bloom, pregunto Sweetie.

(Suspiro) lo que pasa es que yo también estoy enamorada de Gold, dijo Apple bloom.

Bueno habrá que resolver esto de alguna forma, dijo Scootaloo.

Espero que esto no nos separe amiga, dijo Apple Bloom pensando en lo que podía suceder.

No te preocupes no pasara nada, dijo Sweetie.

Muy lejos de allí, en lo mas apartado de Equestria un ser extraño revisaba los archivos de la cabeza de Gloitor.

Ya veo con que esa fue la causa, dijo Q revisando las imágenes del combate.

Doc por favor suélteme, sabe que le voy a pagar, dijo Morguro.

Crees que soy estúpido, dijo Q.

En eso un ser encapuchado entro al laboratorio y no parecía contento.

¡Pedazo de imbécil!, por tu culpa mis planes de conquista se verán dificultados, toda Equestria sabe que trabajas para mi, dijo M.

Lo siento mi señor, dijo Morguro.

Esto lo pagaras, dijo M sacando algo de su rostro un ojo rojo brillos dentro de las sombras de la capucha y el cuerpo de Morguro fue convertido en piedra.

Como van las mejoras Doc., dijo M.

Todo va a viento en popa señor, dijo Q.

M sonrió y se retiro.

Mientras tanto en Poniville una cebra caminaba por el bosque Everfree, pero no se esperaba que algo se pusiera difícil.

Maisha piso mal y cayo por una cuesta, quedando herida de una pata, pero para su suerte alguien la encontró.

Que ven mis ojos, esplendorosos, dijo una cebra adulta que se acercaba a Maisha.

Maisha quedo atónita y no le tomo mucho tiempo saber quien era.

¿Señora Zecora? , dijo Maisha.

Así es pequeña, dijo Zecora.

Ven conmigo y veremos tú pata, para que en la mañana veras que pasa, dijo Zecora.

En la choza de Zecora, Maisha se recupero de su dolencia.

Wow, pensé que mi maestra era la única con los conocimientos de pociones mágicas, dijo Maisha.

De años e de aprender, lo conocimientos de que ves, dijo Zecora.

Me gustaría charlar mas con usted, pero seguro que mis amigas están preocupadas por mi, dijo Maisha saliendo de la casa de Zecora.

Suerte pequeña, dijo Zecora.

Te dije que esa cebra seria de tu agrado, dijo una sombra que apareció de la nada.

Si lo es, pero cual es el motivo real de tu visita, observador, dijo Zecora.

Siempre tan sensitiva vieja amiga, dijo el observador.

El otro día no estabas charlando con un poni, o era tu hobby, dijo Zecora.

Eso era una situación aislada, dijo el observador.

Bien será mejor que te explique, por que estoy aquí, dijo el observador.

En eso en la biblioteca, Twi buscaba una funda para guardar y transportar el libro que recibió de tesoro, ella agradecía que sus amigas le dieran el privilegio de llevarlo a la biblioteca de Canterlot y además también aprovecho de leerlo.

Cuando abrió un cajón encontró algo que creía olvidado, un par de medias yacían dentro de una caja, ella recordó que ese era el regalo que Magic le dio hace 17 años, por curiosidad se las probó para ver como le quedaban y descubrió que en esos años su cuerpo no había cambiado nada, esto la excito mucho y pensó en sorprende a su marido.

Cuando Magic llego, una voz lo llamo.

Magic cariño, tengo algo que mostrarte, dijo Twi.

Que es querida, dijo Magic subiendo al dormitorio y quedando asombrado.

Twi estaba acostada en una pose muy sensual con sus medias puestas.

Te gusta, dijo Twi.

Magic no respondió y se lanzo sobre su esposa.

Ambo comenzaron a zacearse sexualmente, ellos estaba tan inmersos en lo suyo que no escucharon que alguien entraba por la puerta.

Twilie tengo algo importante que decirte, dijo Shining subiendo la escalera junto a cadence, pero cuando llegaron al dormitorio ambos quedaron helados.

¡Qué rayos pasa aquí!, grito Shining sacando a Magic de encima de Twi con su magia.

Hermano, dijo Twi asustada.

Twilight, no sabia que tenias artículos tan sensuales, dijo cadence sonrojada.

Twi se avergonzó, pero el regaño de su hermano no lo pudo evitar.

¡En que estas pensando hermana, tu eres una unicornio de principios, estudios y clase, porque te comportas tan vulgarmente!, grito Shining.

Oye, no trates así a Twilight, dijo Magic.

Así comenzó una pelea que nadie podía detener y para empeorar las cosas tres ponis jóvenes entraron y se vieron inmersos en la discusión.

Wisdom, Wing y Oki se encontraron con la discusión y cuando los tres vieron a Twi con las medias que todavía llevaba puesta, reaccionaron de maneras distintas.

Wing se sonrojo y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, jamás había pensado que su madre podía ser tan hermosa y sensual.

Oki estaba atónita de lo atractiva que era su futura suegra.

Wisdom estaba entre el asombro, vergüenza y envidia de la apariencia que tenia su madre con esas medias y solo se limito a regañarla.

¡Que significa esto madre!, grito Wisdom.

Hija, yo….. Bueno, dijo Twi.

Ves mi sobrina piensa igual que yo, dijo Shining.

Todos comenzaron a discutir, parcia que nada podía parar la pelea, pero no contaban con el poder de un poni.

Gold que caminaba para matar el tiempo escucho la pelea y al ver lo acalorada que era, pensó poner fin al pleito.

Gold se concentro y de su cuerpo emergió una onda de energía que provoco que todos se quedaron congelados y paralizados.

Gold comenzó a mover a cada uno de sus puestos, Shining, cadence y Magic los coloco en la puerta como si recién hubieran llegado y los demás los coloco como si estuvieran contemplando la belleza de Twilight, y luego de hacer se retiro liberándolos de su poder.

¿Que estaba asiendo?, dijo Magic confundido.

¿Que hacemos aquí?, dijeron Shining y cadence.

¿Mamá, por que tienes esas medias puestas?, dijo Wisdom volviendo a la realidad.

¿A que te refieres?, dijo Twi mirando su cuerpo.

Que vergüenza, dijo Twi al ver que tenia las medias puestas.

Wow, ya quiero yo ser tan atractiva cuando sea mayor, dijo Oki.

¿Donde sacaste esas medias?, pregunto Wing limpiándose la nariz.

Bueno este fue un regalo que me dio tu padre cuando tenia 15 años, dijo Twi.

Wisdom comenzó a preguntarse en que estaba pensando su padre hace 17 años.

Querida, tu hermano quiere hablar contigo, dijo Magic desde abajo.

Ya voy, dijo Twi guardando sus medias en el cajón, sin darse cuenda que su hija la observaba.

¿Que pasa hermano?, dijo Twi una ves que bajo.

La princesa Celestia quiera hablan contigo, Magic y Applejack por un asunto que no me explico, dijo Shining.

Además veníamos a buscar un vestido que le mande a pedir a Rarity, dijo cadence.

Wisdom, te dejo al biblioteca a tu cargo, dijo Twi preparándose para viajar a Canterlot.

Si, madre, dijo Wisdom.

Por su parte Oki se encargo de evitar que Wing aprovechara que estaría solo con su hermana.

Mientras tanto Magic fue a buscar a AJ para que los acompañara.

No muy lejos de allí Gold caminaba pensando en la advertencia que le dio el ser de niebla, pero su concentración si vio interrumpida por un halcón que se entrego un pergamino.

Oh, hola Orus, dijo Gold tomando el pergamino.

"Gold necesito tu presencia para una reunión con mi hermana Celestia, te pido que me apoyes en los planes de protección de Equestria. Atte. La comandante Luna", leyó Gold.

Gold entendió cual era el motivo principal del asunto y se encamino a Canterlot.

Los tres ponis llegaron al castillo, estaban llenos de dudas por lo que se trataba la reunión.

¿Twi sabes de qué trata esto?, dijo AJ.

Ni idea, mi hermano no me adelanto nada, dijo Twi.

Al entrar al salón principal la princesa Celestia los recibió.

Me alegra que hayan llegado, dijo Celestia.

¿Princesa de que se trata esto?, pregunto Twilight.

En realidad es una reunió para analizar los acontecimientos recientes, dijo Celestia.

En eso la puerta se abrió y entraron Luna junto con Gold que llevaba un bolso con papeles.

Bien comencemos, dijo Luna.

Todos se acomodaron para escuchar.

Lo primero que les voy a comentar, es que los hechos actuales los hemos estado esperando por 10 años, dijo Luna.

Twi, AJ y Magic se miraron atónitos.

Gold explica cual es el asunto, dijo Luna.

Lo que ordene comandante, dijo Gold.

Todo esto se remonta a la fundación del gremio, un acontecimiento misterioso azoto muestra organización, tres barcos destruidos y la tripulación empalada en las costas de varias islas del sur, con el tiempo el responsable de semejante masacre dio la cara, su nombre M el señor que domina el continente mas grande del mundo The Outer Kingdom, él es el líder de todos los piratas y criminales que azotan el mundo, un ser macabro que a destruido ciudades enteras y a esclavizado a muchos pueblos, él es el responsable de el ataque que hubo en Asgardia y de la golpiza que tuvimos todos, dijo Gold.

Celestia parecía incomoda con el relato, cosa que asunto a Twi.

¿Él fue el que creo esas cosa?, pregunto Magic.

M, tiene a tres secuaces que son los que hacen el trabajo por el, el primero es Draco el acecino de M, un poni samurái que mata con la velocidad del viento al portar la muerte negra, una de las espadas legendarias puede ser uno de los miembros mas peligroso, cosa que Wing comprobó cuando peleo con él, dijo Gold.

Que Wing peleo con él, dijo asustada Twi.

Si, pero yo evite que lo matara, el poder de Draco es incalculable, es como averiguar que tan hábil es el señor Magic con su espada, dijo Gold.

La segunda secuas es Law la espía e informante, ella es lo equivalente en velocidad de lo que es hábil Draco, ella es velos, sigilosa e invisible, pero no es muy fuerte, por que fue derrotada por Scootaloo sin ningún problema, dijo Gold.

El ultimo miembro es el doctor Q, la mente científica y corrompida de M, es un genio en robótica, cibernética y biogenética, es fue el que creo a los androides de Asgardia y seguro a Gloitor, dijo Gold.

Ya veo así que este es un problema de gran magnitud, pero porque nos atacaron, dijo Magic.

Es por que yo y la tripulación derrotamos a uno de sus aliados y nos declaro la guerra poniéndonos precio a nuestras cabezas, dijo Gold.

¿El puso precio a la cabeza de mi hermanita?, dijo asustada AJ.

Gold coloco en la mesa el cartel de búsqueda en el que salían ellos.

Esto es grave, que vamos hacer, dijo Twi.

Tranquila Twilight, ellos están bajo al protección de Gold mi mejor guerrero, dijo Luna.

Bueno el otro motivo que los llame, es que M tiene aliados en todas partes del mundo para lograr su meta de dominar el mundo y el hecho que Morguro era uno de ellos, es una noticia alarmante, dijo Celestia.

Ese pedazo de basura, si lo tuviera en frente el rompería los hueso a patadas, dijo furiosa AJ.

Ese es el motivo por el que te llame Applejack, quiero que remplaces a Morguro en la federación de comercio, dijo Celestia.

Que, yo miembro de la federación, dijo AJ atónita y sin poder creer la oferta que le estaba dando.

Si, eres una de las mejores comerciantes de Equestria y has estado bajo la supervisión de Morguro por varios años y creo que eres la mejor opción, dijo Celestia.

Claro, no la defraudare princesa, dijo AJ muy contenta.

Bueno Twilight y Applejack, pueden salir un momento para hablar con Magic y Gold a solas, dijo luna.

Las chicas salieron y entro Shining al salón.

Me mando a llamar princesa, dijo Shining.

Si, el motivo por el cual os que llamado es para que entre los dos preparen un plan de acción para mantener a Poniville y Canterlot a salvo de un posible ataque, dijo Celestia a Magic y Shining.

Lo que orden su majestad, dijeron los dos inclinándose.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y pensaron que tendría que trabajar juntos y eso era demasiado.

Gold se que no es tu estilo, pero te autorizo para utilizar todos los medios posibles para mantener a M lejos de aquí, si es necesario puedes matar o tortura, dijo Celestia.

Gold la mira atónito, como ella dijo no era su estilo masacrar y asesinar, pero si era una orden de la princesa tenia que obedecer.

Los días después de la reunió, no fue de lo mas tranquila para Magic por que pasaba mucho tiempo analizando el terreno que bordeaba Poniville, buscaba lugares ocultos y posibles senderos en el que se podía crear una emboscada, por su parte Shining realizaba horas extra en la guardia para planear una posible estrategia para defender Canterlot.

Un tarde en la cual todos estaba ocupados en sus labores, Wisdom entro en la habitación de sus padres para sacar las medias de Twilight, una ves encontradas se las coloco para ver como se veía, pero alguien entro y la interrumpió.

¡Hija!, que estas asiendo, dijo Twi.

Madre, dijo Wisdom intentando esconderse.

Que haces con mis medias, dijo Twi.

Bueno pensé que podía modelarlas para ver si soy tan sensual que tu madre, dijo Wisdom intentando tranquilizar a su madre.

Esa misma tarde los médicos dieron de alta a Scootaloo y como estaban todos los miembros del unicornio sanos, era momento de retomar las aventuras.

Y cuando todos se despidieron de sus familias, una poni provoco que el curso de navegación se viera alterado.

Gold-sama, usted sabe sobre el poder que use en la pelea contra Gloitor, dijo Oki.

Esa habilidad se llama "la voluntad de la muerte", es una técnica sanguínea muy rara de los samuráis de la isla de viento, pero no se mucho de ello, dijo Gold pensativo.

Cual es esa isla, pregunto Wisdom.

Es una isla en donde viven los samuráis más poderosos del mundo, es la cuna del kendo y de los estilos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dijo Gold.

Wow, una isla de espadachines eso seria increíble, dijo Wing.

Eso seria perfecto para entrenarme y aprender técnicas de combate, dijo Scootaloo

Bueno creo que seria una gran idea si vamos a esa isla, dijo Gold.


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo XV

La isla de los samuráis

Gold fijo el curso a la isla del viento, pero Wisdom insistía que nunca había oído hablar de ella así que Gold le mostro el mapa del mundo para que viera cual seria el destino.

Wow, pero esto esta muy lejos, mucho más lejos de lo que nos hemos aventurado, dijo Wisdom.

Es pero ello que vamos a tener que viajar a la máxima velocidad, dijo Gold.

Preciosa as lo tuyo, dijo Gold por el arete.

Lo que ordenes Gold, dijo Apple Bloom activando los propulsores y aumentando la velocidad del unicornio de una manera asombrosa.

Wisdom calculo que tardaría aproximadamente 7 horas en llegar a esa velocidad, pero ya que solo Gold, Apple bloom y Scootaloo eran los que trabajaban, los demás al no tener nada que hacer tuvieron que ingeniárselas para pasar el tiempo, cosa que Oki aprovecho.

Oki saco una baraja de cartas y propuso un juego improvisado de póker con apuestas en dinero, lo que demostró el talento de juego de Oki al dejar sin paga a toda la tripulación, cosa que puso triste a todos, pero Oki les devolvió el dinero diciendo "que no es agradable desvalijar a los amigos"

Después de unas varias partidas de póker Scootaloo diviso la isla.

Todos se colocaron en cubierta para admirar lo que quedaba de viaje.

¿Como es esa isla Gold?, pregunto Sweetie.

Es una de las pocas maravillas que quedan, es maravillosa, buena comida, bebidas agradables, ideal para entrenar el cuerpo y la mente, dijo Gold.

¿Que tan buenos son con la espada?, pregunto Wing.

El nivel de manejo es casi tan elevado como el de la generala Veryerait, dijo Gold.

Wow, dijo Wing atónito, él sabia el grado de poder y destreza que tenia la generala de Asgardia.

¿Gold-sama cuantos ponis son guerreros?, pregunto Oki.

El 65% de la población de esta isla domina un arte marcial o son externos en el manejo de la katana, dijo Gold.

Wow, dijo Scootaloo.

El unicornio descendió en un llano y comenzaron la aventura.

Hola Gold, que te trae por estos parajes, le pregunto un poni con una trenza larga.

Hola Sukiro, vengo a mostrarle y darle un entrenamiento a mi nueva tripulación, dijo Gold.

Algo que nadie se dio cuenta, era que Sukiro miraba fijamente a Wing y a Oki, como si supiera algo de ellos.

Gold te propongo que vayas a ver al señor Anko, pero primero por que no llevas a tu tripulación al dojo de combate, dijo Sukiro.

No es mala idea, vengan los mostrare donde los jóvenes ponis entrenan sus técnicas, dijo Gold.

Todos se retiraron, mientras Sukiro galopaba rápidamente al castillo que se alzaba en la colina.

¿Que es un dojo?, pregunto Sweetie.

Es un lugar sagrado donde se entrena un estilo de combate y donde se realizan los combates, le respondió Oki.

Todos llegaron al dojo y encontraron un cartel muy interesante, "Torneo anual de artes marciales".

Vaya un torneo, dijo Wing.

Gold-sama, porque no participa y les muestra como lucha un maestro, dijo Oki.

Oki no es tiempo para estupideces, dijo Wisdom.

Sabes Wisdom, voy a participara en el torneo, dijo Gold.

Todos lo miraron desconcertados, espeto Oki que estaba muy feliz de ver a Gold mostrar su poder.

Un extranjero participando en un torneo de artes marciales, dijeron todos los espectadores cuando vieron a Gold inscribirse en el torneo.

Esta advertido, esto será bajo se responsabilidad, no nos aremos responsables si sale herido, dijo el réferi en forma discriminadora.

Gold se sonrió y le realizo una reverencia de respeto, cosa que dejo el réferi atónito.

Wow esto será increíble, dijo Apple Bloom y Sweetie.

Ese estúpido no durara nada con los grandes miembros del dojo, dijo uno de los espectadores.

Te apuesto 15 bits a que Gold-sama gana el torne, dijo Oki.

Hecho, dijeron varios ponis.

Listo los participantes, dijo el réferi.

Un poni musculoso subió al ring y miro a Gold en forma intimidante, Gold se paro en sus dos patas traseras y se puso en una posición extraña de pelea.

Luchen, dijo el réferi.

El poni se lanzo para darles varios golpes a Gold, pero este los esquivo sin ningún problema, el poni dejo de golpear y uso otra estrategia.

¡Vamos idiota!, dame un golpe, dijo el poni, Gold el hizo caso y lo golpeo, el poni salió volando por los aires al recibir el golpeo de Gold y quedo incrustado en la pared.

Lo siento, dijo gold.

Todos los espectadores quedaron con la boca abierta.

El siguiente participante, dijo el réferi atónito.

Otro participante subió al ring, este era un poni delgado y muy ágil, cosa que no le resulto un problema a Gold, ya que, cuando este se lanzo sobre Gold, este salto y lo dejo incrustado en el suelo de un golpe.

El siguiente, dijo el réferi.

Un poni de baja estatura subió y comenzó a dar patadas rápidas para mostrar su manejo del combate, Gold se paro en dos patas y coloco una pata apuntando al poni y la otra contraída como si canalizaba poder.

¡Impacto!, grito Gold golpeando el aire con su caso contraído lanzando una onda de aire comprimido, que golpeo al poni y lo mando a volar por los aires.

Así fue como cada participante que subía era derrotado por Gold, hasta que un poni no esperado apareció al ver lo que pasaba.

Un longevo poni subió y cuando todos se preguntaban lo que iba hacer, este se lanzo con su casco envuelto en energía roja, Gold se percato y lo detuvo con su casco envuelto en energía azul, una explosión de energía se produjo cuando los dos chocaron sus cascos, después de mirase fijamente los dos desaparecieron, se produjo una batalla a una gran velocidad, lo único que se podía sentir era las explosiones que se producían cuando chocaban, en una de esas explosiones el réferi salió volando y los dos se detuvieron para mirarse.

Sigues siendo muy lento Gold-kun, dijo el longevo poni.

Usted sigue igual de exigente maestro Akamari, dijo Gold.

Que alegría verte aprendiz, dijo Akamari.

Este es el campeón del torneo, dijo Akamari levantando el casco de Gold en señal de triunfo.

Toda la tripulación grito alabando a Gold, en eso un grupo de ponis intentaron escapara de la apuesta, pero una poni les corto el paso.

Es hora de pagar, dijo Oki en forma maliciosa.

Cuando todos se acercaron a Gold para felicitarlo, llego Oki con un saco de monedas.

Veo que ganaste mucho dinero, dijo Wisdom.

Es solo una bonificación, dijo Oki.

¿En verdad que el es tu maestro?, dijo Apple Bloom.

Si, Akamari-sensei llego a la isla Thunder cuando era un potro y descubrió mi talento con el Neoky y como ven me enseño todo lo que se, dijo Gold.

Este poni es mi mejor aprendiz, nunca pensé que encontraría a un usuario de Neoky y me sorprendió que fuera tan poderoso, dijo Akamari.

No es para tanto, usted ya ha entrenado a muchos usuarios de Neoky en su vida, dijo gold.

Si, pero no como tú, dijo Akamari y se voltio para ver a los demás.

Así que estos son tus reclutas, dijo Akamari, en eso los ojos de este se posaron en Oki y Wing.

Creo que deberían ir a ver al señor Anko, es posible que se lleven una gran sorpresa, dijo Akamari.

Muy lejos de allí, en una tierra helada que se encontraba en Equestria un poni con capucha negra caminaba entre la nieve, en eso el hielo se triso y una masa de oscuridad salió de la grieta para devorar al poni, pero cuando la oscuridad envolvió al poni unos destello de luz disolvieron la oscuridad, la cual adopto la forma de un unicornio horripilante y tético.

¿Que rayo fue eso?, dijo el rey sombra.

No interfieras en mi travesía, rey sombra, dijo el poni, el cual brillaba intensamente.

¿Quien eres y que haces en mis dominios?, pregunto el rey sombra.

Soy el que todo lo ve, el que esta en todas partes, el que lo sabe todo, yo soy el "observador", dijo el observador.

Tu eres "él que esta por encima de las princesas", dijo el rey sombra asombrado.

Te agradecería que me llamaras el "observador", si no es mucha la molestia, admito que mis conocimientos y poderes son cien veces más grandes que los de las princesas, pero ellas siguen siendo mis superiores, dijo el observador.

Sombra miro atónito al observado y no dijo nada.

Me dejas continuar me travesía, dijo el observador.

El rey sombra se hizo a un lado para que le observador retomara su camino, no era tan estúpido para pelear con una entidad astral.

El observador camino hasta llevar al imperio de cristal y cuando puso un casco dentro el imperio su cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias del poder que aquel lugar.

Su cuerpo ardió en fuego para dejarlo en una forma que lo desconcertó, su cuerpo adopto una forma de poni de tierra, tenia al pelaje castaño, su cabellera y cola eran azabache, los ojos ámbar cubiertos por unas gafas redondas y una cutie mark de cuatro ases.

Mm, el poder el cristal de corazón, me a obligado a volver a mi forma original, dijo el observador, pero cuando se vio su reflejo en un cristal casi se asusta.

No tenia reflejo, si no un vacio espacial infinito.

Wow, al parecer debo evitar los espejos para que no me descubran, dijo el observador.

El observador camino hasta llegar a la biblioteca y se encamino hacia su interior.

En la isla del viento todos entraron en el palacio, que era el hogar del señor de la isla.

Sentado en lo alto de un trono, estaba un poni de avanzada edad, tenia el pelaje gris, la cabellera y cola blanca y una gran cantidad de cicatrices en el cuerpo.

En eso Anko se levanto y para el asombro de todos, abrazo a Oki y a Wing.

Mis hijos han regresado, dijo Anko.

¡Que!, gritaron Oki a Wing, mientras los demás quedaron atónitos.

Anko se sentó para explicar el porque de su actuar.

Ustedes son huérfanos de nacimiento y todo esto fue una prueba, para demostrar el valor de sus esfuerzos, dijo Anko.

Nadie podía hablar, cada uno de los presentes estaban atónitos y confundidos.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ustedes nacieron, es una tradición de esta tierra que el primogénito hijo sea enviado lejos, para que regrese como todo un poni, dijo Anko.

Pero si el primogénito hijo es uno, ¿por que enviaste a tus dos hijos?, pregunto Apple bloom.

Es por que los dos nos mellizos y no sabíamos cual nació primero, dijo Anko.

Wing estaba atónito y con muchas preguntas, pero la que estaba destrozada era Oki, ella tenia un tic de tensión en el ojo, cosa que a Gold no le hizo mucha gracia.

Todo esto era una prueba, mi vida fue solo una travesía, dijo Wing sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, en eso Oki estallo.

¡Maldito bastardo!, no sabes el infierno que pase por tu culpa, pase hambre, estuve al borde de la muerte, me convertí en una criminal, estuve sola toda mi vida, si te hubiera tenido como mi padre mi vida seria otra, ¡Desgraciado!, Grito Oki furiosa, desvainando su espada.

¡Oki!, grito Wing intentando detenerla.

Esa no eres tú, dijo gold.

Anko cerró los ojos esperando el castigo de su hija, pero cuando la hoja de la espada estuvo a centímetros del cuello de Anko, esta se detuvo.

Oki sollozaba y le templaba la espada, ella no podía matar a su padre y solo se limito en soltar la espada y salir corriendo del lugar.

Pobre Oki, debe ser doloroso todo esto, dijo Wisdom.

No le da vergüenza lo que le hizo a su propia hija, dijo Sweetie.

Usted es un monstruo, dijo Scootaloo.

Un momento, ¿donde esta Gold?, dijo Apple Bloom, al darse cuanta que él ya no estaba junto a ellos.

Oki se detuvo lejos del castillo, ella sollozaba débilmente intentando controlar su dolor, pero en eso alguien la interrumpió.

No dejes que tu orgullo te controle querida, dijo Gold acercándose.

En eso Gold la abrazo fuertemente.

Suelta tu dolor, yo estoy aquí para protegerte y apoyarte, dijo Gold.

Oki se les nublaron los ojos de las lágrimas y libero toda su tristeza.

Gracias Gold-sama, usted es lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida, dijo Oki llorando.

Mientras en el castillo.

Se que cometí un error en enviarla a ese orfanato, pero no sabia lo que le iba a suceder, dijo Anko.

Lo único que usted hizo bien, fue en enviarme a Poniville, si no hubiera llegado allí, no habría conocido a mis padres y a mi querida hermana, dijo Wing.

En eso Oki entro junto con Gold.

Hija, lo siento mucho, dijo Anko.

Oki lo miro molesta, pero se mantuvo digna.

Bien cual era el motivo verdadero de esa estúpida tradición, dijo Oki.

El motivo es que, el hijo que llegara seria el sucesor de mi puesto, dijo Anko.

Wing y Oki se miraron atónitos.

Pero para eso deben derrotarme en un combate, dijo Anko.

Todos fueron llevados fuera del castillo y los dos hermanos se prepararon para el combate.

Bien ahora verán mi poder, dijo Anko lanzando cincuenta espadas al aire las cuales se detuvieron como si fueran controladas por la telequinesis.

Oki y Wing se lanzaron al combate, Anko descubrió que sus hijos tenia estilos diferentes de combate, pero eran igual de hábiles.

Las espadas eran lanzadas con rapidez a los hermanos, pero ellos no tenían ningún problema en detenerlas, Oki las esquivaba con su increíble velocidad, mientras que Wing las bloqueaba con la vengadora.

Wing despego con sus alas y desvaino la Falcón lanzando sus cuchillas de aire, las cuales fueron desviadas por las espadas que protegieron a Anko.

Oki se desplazo por entre las espadas y realizo varios cortes a su padre, pero las  
espadas no dejaban de proteger a Anko.

La batalla era increíble, ninguno de los participantes se daba por vencido, algo que a los demás le sorprendió, era que Oki y Wing parecían más unidos que antes, la idea que eran hermanos provoco que los dos se vieran de otra manera y pudieran luchar mas empáticamente.

Wing demostró el entrenamiento de su padre Magic, al realizar una serie de técnicas con la espada, para desviar los ataques de Anko y poder derrotarlo.

Bien terminemos con esto, dijo Anko lanzo una lluvia de espadas a los hermanos, Oki que esta aun molesta con Anko, así que dejo que su ira se manifestara y de esa forma poder desquitarse.

Los ojos de Oki se tornaron amarillos y con una llama viviente en ellos, además un aura de fuego envolvió su cuerpo, ella entro en su "Voluntad de la muerte".

Una abrazante calor envolvió todo el lugar, el aura de fuego de Oki asusto a Anko y a Wing, Anko sabia que su hija estaba muy molesta por el grado de poder de su ataque.

En eso Oki se lanzo sobre su padre, pero las espadas bloquearon el ataque, las espadas de empezaron a fundirse por el calor de la espada al rojo vivo de Oki, era tan alta la temperatura del ataque que Anko comenzó a sudar.

Pero Anko la desvió y Oki sufrió las consecuencias de su habilidad, sus musculas se tensaron y quedo indefensa, pero Wing la cubrió con su espada para protegerla de los ataques de Anko.

Jajá, esos son mis hijos, ustedes están listos para ser mis sucesores del trono, dijo Anko.

Gracias, pero yo tengo mi familia y Oki también la tiene, dijo Wing abrazando a su nueva hermana.

Entiendo, pero debo insistir en que mi hija Oki debe quedarse para entrenar su técnica, como mi jefe de guardia, Antokay, dijo Anko.

En eso un minotauro grande llego y se inclino ante Anko.

Anko-sama, solicito le privilegio guiar a Oki, dijo Gold inclinándose.

Se de tus logro Gold Anchor, pero no estas capacitado para entrenar a mi hija, dijo Anko.

Si quiere le demuestro mis capacidades Anko-sama, dijo Gold.

Claro, dijo Anko moviendo su casco para que su guardián se preparara para luchar.

Antokay saco una lanza y comenzó a atacar a Gold.

Gold la esquivo y la atrapo con su boca, para luego jalar a Antokay y lanzarlo contra la pared.

Todo vitoreaba a gold, mientras que Anko observaba con atención a gold.

Antokay se levanto y comenzó a dar estocada con la lanza, pero gold la esquivo y llego al pecho de Antokay.

Gold comenzó a dar golpes certeros y poderosos en el vientre y pecho de Antokay, para luego con un impacto rápido mando a volar lejos a Antokay.

Antokay se repuso y dio una estocada descendente a gold, pero este salto y le propino una patada en la cabeza, lo que provoco que Antokay fuera incrustado en el suelo.

En eso gold dio un salto y descendió como un trompo, pero Antokay lo esquivo justo a tiempo.

Antokay apto por embestir a gold con sus cuernos.

Pero gold lo intercepto con sus casco y lo levanto con si fuera una pluma, para luego lanzarlo por los aires.

Antokay estaba asustado mientras se elevaba sin control por los aires, gold dio un salto y llego a donde Antokay estaba.

Gold lo pateo en el vientre y lo lanzo al suelo, el cual se triso y dejo un cráter.

Eres perfecto para entrenar a mi hija Gold-san, lamento no haberte creído, dijo Anko sorprendido del poder de Gold.

Los demás guardias se llevaron a Antokay al hospital de la isla para que sanara de las lesiones que Gold le provoco.

Hijos, querido conversar con ustedes asolas, dijo Anko.

Oki y Wing entraron en una habitación para charlar con su padre.

Primero quiero pedir de nuevo disculpas por todas las cosas que ustedes tuvieron que pasar, dijo Anko.

No te preocupes papá, no es tu culpa, dijo Oki.

Lo que me molesta y creo que le debo una disculpa a Wisdom, es que me enamore de mi hermano Wing, dijo Oki muy avergonzada.

Entiendo hija, pero ahora que sabes que es tu hermano, creo que deberías cambiar tus sentimientos, dijo Anko.

Wing estaba incomodo, entendía muy bien a Oki, el hecho que era su hermana le hacia sentir que era necesaria que la apoyara.

Wing escuche que te gusta de hermana adoptiva, dijo Anko.

Quien te lo dijo, dijo Wing incomodo.

Te he observado desde que eras un potro, mande a unos espías para que te vigilaran, dijo Anko.

Espere un segundo, me vigilo a mi, pero por que no se preocupo de vigilar a Oki, ella necesitaba mas atención, que yo, dijo Wing.

Bueno, ese fue me mas grande error, en un comienzo considere que mi hija era un asunto perdido y que nunca alcanzaría la meta final, pero vuestra madre me obligo a buscarla y a tener información de Oki, pero ella había desaparecido y nunca mas la encontré, hasta ahora, dijo Anko.

Oki bajo la mira en señal de tristeza.

Lo siento mucho hija, fui un tonto y un desgraciado en un comienzo, pero quiero compensarte lo que hice, dijo Anko.

Ya tendrás tiempo para disculparte, por mi parte Oki esta mejor conmigo y con mis amigos, además cambiando de tema, te molesta que me guste mi hermana adoptiva, dijo Wing.

No te culpo de enamórate de ella, pero debes tener en cuenta que si ella se convierte en algo muy preciado, te debilitara en tus combates, dijo Anko.

He señor Anko, ¿Qué donde esta nuestra madre?, pregunto Oki.

Ella murió hace 2 años, el motivo de su muerte…. Ella fue asesinada por mi mejor aprendiz, dijo Anko con tristeza.

Los dos hermanos quedaron horrorizados.

¿Tu alumno mato a nuestra madre?, dijeron los dos ponis

Anko asistió con la cabeza.

Los tres comenzaron una conversación que duraría varias horas.

En eso un halcón entro por la ventana y se poso en la cabeza de Gold.

Hola Orus, dijo Gold tomando el pergamino que llevaba el ave.

¿Que es?, pregunto Wisdom.

Es una carta de tu madre, dijo Gold.

"chicos una extraña tormenta de energía se acerca a Equestria, es posible que sea producto de un hechizo, por favor investiguen y detengan esta amenaza ante que sea tarde, Twilight Sparkle", leyó Gold.

Habrá que ir a investigar, dijo Apple Bloom.

Todos se prepararon para embarcase, en eso Anko llego con un pergamino.

Gold-san ten esto, es un pergamino que contiene las técnicas de la "voluntad de la muerte" y buena suerte en su aventura, dijo Anko despidiéndose.


	17. Chapter 16

Capitulo XIV

El viaje por el tiempo.

El unicornio comenzó su viaje al lugar que señalaba Twilight y se prepararon para lo inexplicable.

Como era largo el viaje todos decidieron pasar el tiempo realizando actividades entretenidas.

Wisdom, Apple Bloom, Sweetie y Scootaloo comenzaron a jugar a las citas en donde debían actuar como si fueran una pareja, lo que provoco momentos incómodos para Wing y Wisdom, a tener que actúa como si fueran novios.

Oki no podía criticar nada de lo que hacían sus nuevos hermanos, por que considero que Wisdom podía ser una hermana ideal para ella, pero igual no podía evitar tener envidia y decidió calmarse hablando con Gold que estaba en su cuarto.

Gold-sama quiero preguntarle algo, dijo Oki entrando y llevándose una gran sorpresa.

¿Que pasa Oki?, dijo Gold que estaba de cabeza apoyado en su casco derecho, el cual estaba apoyado en el respaldo de una silla, la cual que estaba inclinada de tal forma que solo se apoyaba en una pata.

Wow, en realidad usted es increíble Gold-sama, dijo Oki.

Solo son años de entrenamiento, dijo Gold bajándose de la silla.

Bueno quería preguntarle por que le pidió a mi padre ser mi maestro, dijo Oki.

Bueno es porque eres mi responsabilidad y por que te tengo mucho aprecio, dijo Gold.

Oki se sonrojo y comenzó a sonreír.

Entonces me entrenara para ser como usted, pregunto Oki.

Por supuesto, serás mi estudiante y te convertiré en la mejor guerrera, dijo Gold.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal el observador leía cada volumen de la historia y conocimientos de la biblioteca, los cuales resumía en un libro de portada roja ante la mirada atónita de la procuradora de la biblioteca.

Una ves terminado su lectura ordeno el desorden que causo y dio las gracias retirándose, para encaminarse al castillo.

En el castillo, el observador sonrió cuando vio a los guardias y estos actuaron como si él fuera invisible y como si la puerta fuera de agua la atravesó sin que lo guardias se percataran su presencia.

En el salón del trono Cadence revisaba las actividades reales del día sin darse cuenta de la presencia del observador, él cual caminaba hacia ella.

Él se le acerco con sutileza.

"Para mantener a salvo lo que amas debes tenerlo cerca y para proteger lo que aprecias debes estar con los que te aman", dijo el observador en el oído de Cadence y coloco el libro de portada roja a su costado.

Cadence se percato de la presencia del observador cuando su figura fue absorbida por las sombras.

¿Quién es?, pregunto Cadence mirando a todos lados, en eso vio el libro y llamo a sus guardias.

¿Qué sucede princesa?, preguntaron sus guardias.

Han visto a un poni entrar, dijo Cadence.

No princesa, dijeron los guardias.

Cadence quedo preocupada escucho la voz de un poni y encontró un libro que no estaba hace unos minutos.

En ese mismo momento, en Manehattan una unicornio celeste con melena plateado con celeste daba su función de magia a su público.

Gracias a todos por darme sus aplausos, dijo Trixie retirándose del escenario.

Uf, este a sido un día largo, dijo Trixie entrando a su remolque.

Ella se sentó frente a su espejo y comenzó a alagarse a si misma.

Soy la más bella, la más poderosa, la más talentosa y la más fabulosa unicornio de toda Equestria, dijo Trixie sonriendo a su reflejo.

En eso su reflejo se puso serio y la miro reprochablemente.

Trixie se asusto y para rematarla la puerta del remolque se cerró con llave.

¿Quién es?, dijo Trixie asustada.

Soy el observador y quiero proponerte un trabajo, dijo el observador manteniéndose oculto entre las sombras.

El… ¿Quién?, dijo Trixie.

(Suspiro), por que no me sorprende que no sepas quien soy, dijo el observador decepcionado.

No es por molestarte, pero deberías leer más y presumir menos, por que no eres como Twilight Sparkle, ella si es una unicornio perfecta, dijo el observador.

A Trixie no le hizo gracia el comentario y estallo en rabia.

¡No me compares con ella!, ella no es lo suficientemente carismática, fabulosa, poderosa e increíble, grito Trixie.

La silla en donde estaba Trixie se elevo y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Ambos sabemos que no es cierto lo que estas diciendo, tú no le llegas ni a la rodilla a Twilight, ella es la unicornio mas inteligente y poderosa de Equestria, ella tiene a 5 amigas increíble que darían su vida por ella y ella tiene al amor de su vida, además ella esta bajo la supervisión de la princesa Celestia, dijo el observador.

En eso Trixie comenzó a llorar, dejando al observador atónito.

Se que es verdad, pero no era necesario que me lo restregaras en la cara, dijo sollozando Trixie.

De la nada apareció una caja de pañuelos y flotaron hasta Trixie.

No llores, no viene aquí para reprocharte tus errores, solo quiero hablar de negocios, dijo el observador.

¿Pero quien eres?, pregunto Trixie secándose las lágrimas.

(Suspiro), ok te lo explicare, dijo el observador y de la nada pareció un libro que cayo sobre la cabeza de Trixie.

Ella comenzó a leer el libro y descubrió que contenía la información de todas las entidades superiores del mundo, estaba la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna, Star Finish, Cosmos, Meteor, entre otras y por último encontró al observador.

"De todas las entidades astrales nadie es tan misterioso y desconocido que el observador, una entidad abstracta omnipresente, omnisciente y omnipotente, que observa los acontecimientos de todas las realidades y de todas las épocas, nada escapa a su observancia ni siquiera los pensamientos, su poder en impredecible y inconmensurable, sus habilidades mas conocidas es la de desplazar objetos de un universos a otro, la de otorgar poder a quien lo necesitan, convertir las cosas y volver inmortal a cualquier ser vivo", leyó Trixie.

Trixie quedo helada, estaba hablando con una entidad astral y el quiera proponerle un trabajo.

Y de que se trata el trabajo señor observador, dijo Trixie.

Voy al grano, quiero que seas mi cuerpo visible y que cumplas mis obligaciones bajo mis órdenes, dijo el observador.

Ser usted en cuerpo real, ¿a que se refiere?, dijo Trixie.

Soy una abstracción, necesito relacionarme con otros seres y tu mi pequeña unicornio serás quien haga ese trabajo, dijo el observador.

Trixie se preguntaba mentalmente si recibiría alguna bonificación al realizar ese trabajo, pero en ese momento su pregunta fue respondida.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta si, te convertiré en la unicornio más famosa y reconocida de Equestria, además de tener una fortuna incalculable, dijo el observador.

Un segundo leíste mi mente, dijo asustada Trixie.

Obvio, tengo la habilidad de escuchar los pensamientos de todos los seres del mundo, dijo el observador.

En fin, ¿dijiste que me darías algo por mi trabajo?, dijo Trixie.

Si, dijo el observado.

En serio, dijo Trixie maravillada.

Yep, dijo el observador.

El observador hizo aparecer un pergamino para que Trixie lo firmara.

Ella lo leyó y lo firmo, pero antes dio sus condiciones.

Quiero conservar mi personalidad cuando usted me convierta, además quiero ser una actriz famosa, dijo Trixie.

Okey Dokey Lokey, dijo el observador.

Bien mañana comenzaras a trabajar para mí, dijo el observador.

En ese momento, el unicornio llego a una zona tormentosa en la cual una especie de energía hacia tambalear al barco.

¿Que clase de tormenta es esta?, dijo Sweetie, pero en eso Scootaloo detecto algo que merecía urgencia.

¡Un monstruo!, grito Scootaloo.

De la tormenta emergió un ser gigantesco como un dragón de cuatro alas y varios brazos.

¡Cañón cerberos!, grito Gold.

Apple bloom movió una palanca y el mascaron de proa se movió dejando a la vista un cañón con forma de tres cabezas de perro.

Las cabezas comenzaron a disparar al monstruo esferas de fuego que lo lastimaron, pero este se lanzo sobre el unicornio y lo arrojo a la tormenta.

La tormenta parecía un túnel de energía que se movía en espiral.

Scootaloo se mis ojos, grito Gold.

Ella se concentro para ver mejor y detecto los obstáculos del lugar, piedras enormes se emergían en todas partes.

¡Al a izquierda!, dijo Scootaloo.

Gold movió el timón para evitar la roca.

Derecha, izquierda, arriba, izquierda, abajo, derecha, gritaba Scootaloo para evitar las rocas y en eso se vio el final del túnel.

¡Maldición!, grito Scootaloo al ver el abismo que se formaba.

El unicornio se precipito al vacio y antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo el barco choco en la tierra.

Wing cubrió con su cuerpo a sus hermanas justo cuando la habitación se derrumbaba, Apple bloom se protegió con las maquinas, Sweetie y Maisha se protegieron con la magia, Scootaloo tubo la suerte de caer a un lago cercano y Gold quedo debajo de los escombros.

¿Se encuentran bien?, pregunto Gold saliendo de los escombros ileso.

Yo, si, dijo Scootaloo emergiendo de las aguas.

Nosotras también, dijeron Sweetie y Maisha.

¡Ayuda!, Wing esta herido, gritaron Wisdom y Oki.

Maisha se acerco a Wing y lo reviso.

No es grave, solo esta inconsciente, pero se fracturo el ala derecha, dijo Maisha.

¿Alguien sabe donde estamos?, dijo Apple bloom reuniéndose con los demás.

Gold tomo su mapa y reviso la brújula para cuadrar su ubicación, pero el lugar en el que estaba no aparecía en el mapa.

Que rayos, dijo Gold revisando de nuevo.

Permíteme, dijo Wisdom tomando el mapa, pero tampoco pudo encontrar su ubicación.

Pero por que no sale este lugar, dijo Wisdom.

En eso Gold recordó algo y busco un pergamino roñoso y viejo, el cual lo abrió y el lugar en donde estaba se encontraba allí.

Excelente, dijo Wisdom.

Wisdom te diste cuenta la fecha del mapa, dijo Gold.

Ella miro el encabezado y quedo helada.

Este pergamino fue diseñado hace 200 años, dijo Wisdom.

¡Que!, gritaron todos.

Es posible que esa tormenta no haya enviado al pasado, dijo Gold.

¿Porque lo dices?, pregunto Wisdom.

Esta isla es la isla dela discordia, la isla que usaban los piratas para esconder sus tesoros, pero hace 150 años esa isla se destruyo por la erupción del volcán, dijo Gold.

Esa energía debió crear una fisura que causo un vórtice en el espacio y tiempo, por eso llegamos aquí, dijo Wisdom razonado y dejando de lado el escepticismo.

Bien, ¿que tan dañado esta el barco?, pregunto Gold a Apple Bloom.

El 40% de las instalaciones están totalmente destruidas, dijo ella.

Habrá que reparar el barco para poder salir de aquí, dijo Gold pensativo.

¿Cuanto tiempo se tardaran?, pregunto Sweetie.

Si comenzamos ahora… una semana, mas o menos, dijo Apple Bloom.

Apple bloom y Gold comenzaron con la reparación, mientras que los demás preparaban las cosas para el campamento, aquella isla era extraña, su vegetación era diferente a todos los lugares que habían visitado y los problemas llegaron mas rápido de lo esperado.

Sweetie se interno para buscar alimento, pero en eso encontró una laguna y de ella había un semental blanco muy atractivo, Sweetie quedo hipnotizada de los ojos de aquel semental.

Sweetie se acerco a él, sin dares cuenta que su reflejo en el agua era la de una criatura monstruosa, cuando la criatura estuvo apunto de morder el cuello de Sweetie una patineta le dio de lleno en la cabeza del semental, lo que provoco que adoptara su verdadera forma.

Sweetie comenzó a gritar como loca al ver al monstruo y en eso Scootaloo la protegió.

Corre Sweetie, yo te cubro, grito Scootaloo.

Sweetie salió corriendo, mientras Scootaloo golpeaba al ser, en eso más de ellos salieron de la laguna, esto provoco que Scootaloo se viera obligada a huir.

Los ser la persiguieron, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de esta sobre ella recibió ayuda extra.

Del cielo cayo algo envuelto en fuego azul.

Estrella fugaz, grito Gold cayendo sobre los seres, provocando una explosión de energía azul.

Wisdom comenzó a lanzar lluvia de energía para dispersar a los monstruos, mientras que Maisha libero una nube espesa de veneno que provoco que los seres huyeran.

Pero en eso un monstruo, apareció de la nada y se lanzo sobre Scootaloo, pero un relámpago oscuro corto por la mitad al monstruo.

¿Te encuentras bien?, pregunto Oki.

Scootaloo asistió con la cabeza.

¿Que rayos son esas cosa?, pregunto Apple bloom que tenia abrazada a Sweetie, la cual templaba de miedo

Son kelpies, dijo Gold.

¿Que cosa?, pregunto Wing, que había despertado hace una media hora.

Son seres demoniacos que habitan los lagos, son carnívoros que devoran a los ponis que entran a sus lagos, pueden adoptar varias apariencias para engañar a sus victimas, dijo Wisdom.

Bueno habrá que mantener esas cosas lejos de aquí, dijo Apple Bloom.

El día continuo sin novedad, Gold y Apple Bloom se esforzaban por reparar el barco, mientras que los demás preparaban la comida.

Como era de suponer Scootaloo demostró que era negada a las actividades caseras al provocar que la sopa se avinagrara, Wisdom mostro no tener experiencia en la cocina al dejar salada la ensalada, Sweetie tenia mas practica en preparar ensalada de frutas y Maisha dejo en claro que era una cebra de familia, preparo un platillo extraño pero delicioso de hierbas en encontró en el lugar.

Wing por su parte terminaba de colocar las tiendas de campaña y coloco una mesa que salió ilesa de la colisión.

El anochecer llego.

Esto esta delicioso, dijo Gold comiendo la creación de Maisha.

Gracias por el cumplido, dijo Maisha sonrojándose.

Cocinar no es algo que se me de fácil, dijo Scootaloo decepcionada de su trabajo.

Tranquila por lo menos sirve para mantener a los monstruos lejos, dijo Apple Bloom animando a su amiga.

¿Que aremos en la noche si esas cosas están rondando?, pregunto Wisdom.

Bueno habrá que turnarse para vigilar el campamento, dijo Gold.

Bien, dijeron los demás.

Esa noche todos menos Gold entraron en sus sacos de dormir, Gold vigilaba cada detalle de la isla, la tener la capacidad de ver con mas detalle que los demás le resultaba fácil esa labor, a las dos horas Oki lo revelo de la guardia y así todos tuvieron que turnarse hasta el amanecer.

Los días se tornaron monótonos en esa isla, Gold y Apple Bloom trabajaban como si estuvieran poseídos, los demás realizaban cualquier tipo de actividad para entretenerse, pero Oki después de un rato pensó que seria mas útil ayudando en la labor de reparación y así todos se unieron en la reconstrucción del unicornio, pero una mañana algo cambio las cosas.

Scootaloo se levanto temprano para entrenar su vuelo y en una mirada al horizonte vio un barco negro acercándose a la isla, ella descendió se saco un catalejo para ver mejor el barco y descubrió que la bandera del barco era la de una calavera.

¡Piratas!, llego gritando Scootaloo.

Gold se acerco se acerco al acantilado que estaba cerca de donde estaba y diviso el barco.

Lo que nos faltaba visitas inesperadas, dijo Gold.

Que hacen aquí, pregunto Sweetie.

Ellos usan esta isla para esconder sus tesoros, seguro traen uno para esconder, dijo Gold.

Habrá que estar listos para emboscarlos, dijo Oki preparando su espada.

Me agrada tu iniciativa, Oki, dijo Gold.

Bien todos estén listo, hoy casaremos piratas, dijo Gold.

Mueva el culo holgazanes, grito uno de los contramaestres del barco pirata.

El barco anclo en la playa y descendieron muchos ponis de aspecto osco, pero cuando se preparaba para bajar la carga una vos los interrumpió.

Hola saben donde esta Equestria, dijo Gold acercándose a ellos.

¿Que diablos hace este aquí?, dijo uno de los piratas.

¿Oye como llegaste a esta isla?, dijo un poni de gran tamaño.

Mi barco naufrago dejando a mi y mis amigos varados en esta isla, dijo Gold.

Esta mintiendo, ¡fuego!, grito uno de los ponis apuntándolo con el cañón.

Gold sonrió y recibió el imparto del proyectil.

Jajá, como adoro hacer eso, dijo el que disparo y los demás se rieron, pero sus risas no duraron mucho cuando el polvo se disipo quedaron helados.

Es lo mejor que tiene, dijo Gold, el cual no tenia ningún rasguño.

¡Que diablos!, gritaron todos.

Uno de los ponis se lanzo con un martillo, pero este de rompió cuando golpeo a Gold, otro le propino un golpe en el rostro, pero se le rompió el hueso del casco al impactar el rostro de Gold.

Por favor, esto es muy ridículo, dijo Gold.

En eso Oki, Wing, Scootaloo se reunieron con el Gold.

No te lleve toda la diversión, dijo Scootaloo.

Disculpa, dijo Gold.

Oki y Wing se lanzaron al combate y mostraron como luchan dos maestros de la espada, Scootaloo giro impulsando su patineta al rostro de un pirata, para luego saltar y atapar el patín para aplastar el cráneo de otro.

En eso una melodía hermosa provoco que varios piratas comenzaran a bailar sin control.

¿Que esta pasando, mi cuerpo se mueve solo?, dijeron los piratas, en lo alto de un árbol Sweetie cantaba alegremente.

Apple bloom apareció moviendo un aparato raro que comenzó a dispara esferas de pegamento que dejaron a varios piratas inmovilizados.

Una pirata apareció y lanzo su cola al cuello de Wing, el cual se estaba sofocando al no poder respirar del ahorcamiento.

En eso la pirata se convirtió en un ratón y salió corriendo.

No bajes la guardia hermano, dijo Wisdom.

Para finalizar el combate Maisha libero un gas paralizante que dejo a todos los pitaras fuera de combate.

Bravo veo que son fuertes, dijo un pirata viejo.

Era el capitán, un poni grande, de aspecto brusco y viejo, lo que llamo más la atención era que tenía las mismas facciones de Gold y los mismos ojos.

Arlacar el fantasma de la niebla, dijo Gold atónito.

Veo que me conoces, dijo Arlacar.

Oki y Wing lo ataron al mástil del barco junto a su tripulación.

¿Como sabes de él si estamos en el pasado?, pegunto Wisdom.

Es por que él es mi bisabuelo, dijo Gold.

¡Que!, gritaron todos.

El era el pirata más temido de los mares del este, dejo a mi bisabuela sola en la isla Thunder embarazada de mi abuelo, es por ello que toda mi familia a tenido la necesitad de internarse en el mar y buscar aventuras, son los genes de mi bisabuelo, dijo Gold.

Ya veo, dijo Wisdom.

Oki registro el barco sin encontrar nada de valor, pero en una repisa encontró un mapa que le podría ser de utilidad.

¿Wisdom esto te sirve?, dijo Oki a Wisdom.

Wisdom tomo el mapa y encontró el sello Mironia.

En esta isla hay un pergamino sagrado, dijo Wisdom.

Permíteme, dijo Gold.

Él reviso el mapa y descubrió que se encontraba en unas cavernas subterráneas.

¿Como llegamos?, pregunto Scootaloo.

Habrá que dinamitar, dijo Apple Bloom sacando una caja llena de explosivos.

No hay que ser tan precipitados preciosa, dijo Gold a Apple bloom.

Gold se acerco al acantilado y tiro unas hojas, como lo esperaba estas fueron absorbidas por una corriente.

Excelente, la entrada esta por debajo del agua, dijo Gold.

¿El narval Gold?, sugerido Apple bloom.

Acertaste, dijo Gold sonriéndole.

Ella movió unas palancas del unicornio y una maquina extraña salió del barco, Gold la levanto y lo traslado a la orilla del acantilado.

La maquina tenia forma de cetáceo gris de gran tamaño.

¿Que es esto?, pregunto Wisdom.

Este es el segundo vehículo que construimos con Gold, es un submarino para dos y permite llegar a lugares sumergido a una profundidad de 300 metros, dijo Apple Bloom.

Bien Sweetie guíanos en el mar, dijo Gold.

Yo, dijo confusa Sweetie.

Tú puedes respirar bajo el agua y además eres muy velos con tu aleta, dijo Gold.

Ok lo intentare, dijo Sweetie.

Wisdom ven conmigo en el narval, necesito una erudita y una mente brillante, dijo Gold.

Bien, dijo Wisdom.

Los demás vigilen a nuestros prisioneros, dijo Gold.

Lo que ordenes, dijeron los demás.

Gold y Wisdom entraron al narval, para luego ser empujados por Wing y Scootaloo para que la nave entrara al agua, al poco rato de que el narval se sumergió, Sweetie se lanzo al mar para reunirse con ellos.

Wow, esto es alucínate, dijo Wisdom asombrada de las maravillas que se encontraban bajo el mar.

Gold controlaba la nave y seguía Sweetie por entre los corales y cardúmenes de peces, luego de una entretenida exploración llegaron a una caverna sumergida, Gold encendió los focos del narval y se interno a la caverna, mientras Sweetie los esperaba en la entrada, ya que, tenía miedo de entrar.

La caverna era muy tétrica y llena de grotescas figuras que la erosión del mar provocaba y al fin llegaron al final.

En la orilla de lo que parresia ser la entrada de los túneles, el narval encallo, y los dos ponis comenzaron su marcha.

Que lugar tan extraño, dijo Wisdom, pero cuando ella piso una roca Gold la lanzo así atrás.

Las paredes de los costado se juntaron de tal forma que Gold quedo aplastado entre ellas, en ves de Wisdom.

¡Gold!, grito Wisdom desesperada.

Al abrirse las paredes revelo que Gold estaba ileso pero mareado por el impacto.

¿Que encuentras bien?, pregunto Wisdom.

Si, pero procura ver donde pisas, este lugar esta lleno de trampas, dijo Gold sacudiendo la cabeza para recuperar la cordura.

Wisdom asistió con la cabeza y vio las paredes las cuales tenían la silueta de Gold grabada por la presión del impacto.

El camino fue muy lento, a cada paso que daban se activaba una trampa las cuales Gold las desactivaba esquivándolas o resistiendo su efecto.

Wisdom estaba asombrada por la resistencia y temple de Gold en la búsqueda de tesoros, era como si toda su concentración estuviera inmersa en el logro de su búsqueda.

En un sector de los túneles las paredes disparaban flechas a una velocidad alarmante.

Del otro lado esta la palanca para desactivar la trampa, dijo Gold avanzando.

Gold comenzó a esquivar las flechas con una elasticidad asombrosa y no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar donde estaba la palanca para desactivar la trampa y dejar que Wisdom lo siguiera.

Bien solo falta unos cuantos metros, dijo Gold.

¿Como lo sabes?, pregunto Wisdom.

Gold levanto su casco señalando un cartel que decía "tesoro a 50 metros".

Wisdom quedo desconcertada ante seméjate hecho, quien en su sano juicio pondría un cartel para señalar cuanto falta de camino.

Wisdom dio un paso para continuar, pero en eso Gold la sujeto.

¿Que pasa?, pregunto Wisdom.

Gold no dijo nada y lanzo una roca, la cual rompió el suelo y cayo al vacio.

Wisdom estaba asustada, ella hubiera caído al vacio si Gold no la hubiera sujetado.

¿Como pasamos?, pregunto Wisdom.

Gold la levanto y la coloco en su lomo.

Yo creo que así, dijo Gold saltando.

Gold descendiendo del salto a la pared y comenzó a saltar de pared en pared, esto ayudo a llegar al otro lado si sufrir ningún daño.

¿Como hiciste eso?, pregunto Wisdom.

Son gajes del oficio, dijo Gold muy humildemente.

Llegaron a donde estaba una extraña bóveda de piedra y después de una serie de complicadas convenciones por parte de Wisdom, ella logro abrir la bóveda y sacar el pergamino.

Excelente tememos el pergamino, ahora volver al narval, dijo Wisdom.

Pero es eso el túnel comenzó a derrumbarse.

Por que siempre en las historias de búsquedas de tesoros tiene que derrumbarse todo el lugar cuando se saca el tesoro, dijo irónicamente Wisdom.

Gold la coloco en su lomo y se concentro.

Gold comenzó a galopar de tal forma que parecía un relámpago gris, que cruzo todo el túnel en unos segundos.

¿Por que no usaste esto cuando comenzamos?, pregunto Wisdom.

Si lo hubiera usado, no tendríamos el privilegio de una aventura, le respondió Gold.

Los dos entraron al narval y regresaron al exterior.

Sweetie los recibió y los guio a la superficie.

Para sorpresa de Gold, Apple bloom había reparado la nave y esta navegaba sin problemas en las aguas de mar.

Oki y Wing levantaron el narval con la grúa, Sweetie de un salto llego a la cubierta para ser transportada por Scootaloo.

Que te parece, dijo Apple bloom.

Solo dos palabras, "eres genial", dijo Gold.

¿Que hicieron con los piratas?, pregunto Wisdom.

Se puede decir que estarán ocupados por varios días, use partes de su barco para reparar la nave, dijo Apple Bloom.

Preciosa robaste para reparar el barco, dijo Gold serio.

Apple bloom se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

Si, pero son criminales se lo merecen, dijo Apple Bloom.

Mi preciosa lo prejuicios y dar con la misma medicina a quien actúan mal, no es la forma correcta de actuar, dijo Gold.

Apple bloom se sintió como una idiota, pero entendió que debía aprender a no hacer lo que los otros te hacen.

Bien es momento de regresar, dijo Gold.

¿Pero como lo hacemos?, dijo Wing.

En eso el monstruo que los mando al pasado apareció arremetiendo contra el barco, pero Gold dio una gran salto y lo golpeo con mucha fuerza.

El monstruo cayó al agua y comenzó a ataque en forma acuática.

Wisdom sintió el llamado del pergamino y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió.

"Guardián del mar, señor de la eterna pureza y verdad, brinda a esta sirviente tu magnificencia, muéstrame la verdad de los actos de tu mundo, has que pueda vivir como tu y entender tu verdad, ¡Picis!, leyó Wisdom.

Ella cayo al agua para transformase en una diosa con forma de hipocampo gigante de melena azulosa, ella comenzó a lucra contra el monstruo.

¿Que rayos pasa?, dijo Wing.

Wisdom ha usado el pergamino, de la misma forma que en Asgardia, dijo Gold.

La diosa luchaba con su cola dando golpes demoledores que causaban que el mar se agitaba, el monstruo lanzaba sus brazo para atravesarla, pero ella demostró su poder al envolver al monstruo en un torbellino de agua que lo sello en lo mas profundo del mar y en un destello ella volvió a ser Wisdom.

Scootaloo la atrapo, pero cuando la condujo devuelta al barco cuerpo comenzó a perder color, su cuerpo empequeñeció y su cutie mark se borro.

¡Que rayos esta pasando!, grito Wing desesperado al ver a su hermana cambiar de esa forma.

Maisha revísala, dijo Gold.

Ella asistió y entre todos la transportaron a la enfermería.

En eso el cielo se oscureció en de la nada unos ojos aparecieron en el firmamento y el unicornio fue absorbido por un torbellino de energía en el cual flotaba rocas, pero que los transporto devuelta al presente.

Wisdom estaba débil y su diagnostico por Maisha era grave.

Algo que nadie se percato era que un poni de lentes miraba triste esa situación pero feliz de que regresaran.


	18. Chapter 17

Capitulo XVII

Rumbo desconocido

Trixie dormía tranquilamente en su cama, pero algo que no se dio cuenta era que el remolque estaba en movimiento, pero tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

Ella despertó soñolienta para desayunar, pero cuando abrió las cortinas se encontró que no estaba en la gran ciudad, sino en medio de un camino rural.

¡Que rayos pasa!, gritó Trixie.

Al ver quien era el que movía el remolque se asusto al no encontrar nadie que lo jalara.

Buenos días Trixie, dijo una voz de la nada.

Señor, es usted, dijo Trixie.

Si, lamento no decirte que movería tu remolque, pero realice los preparativos del viaje mientras dormías, dijo el observador.

En eso una bandeja, que contenía una tasa de café, un vaso de jugo de naranja, dos tostadas y un muffin, apareció de la nada y floto hasta Trixie.

Gracias y no se preocupe mi señor, dijo Trixie y comenzó a desayunar.

¿Una pregunta adonde nos dirigimos?, pregunto Trixie.

A Poniville, dijo el observador.

Trixie se atraganto con la tostada al oír eso.

A Poniville, me mataran si entro allí, dijo Trixie.

No te preocupes si estas conmigo nada malo te pasara, dijo el observador.

¿Y que debo hacer allí?, pregunto Trixie.

Darle un paquete a Twilight Sparkle, dijo el observador.

Trixie se ahogo con el café al oír eso.

¡Por todos los diablos por que debo encontrarme con ella todo el tiempo!, grito Trixie lanzando la tasa a un rincón del remolque, la cual de destruyo y mancho todo el lucha con el café.

Trixie respiro tranquila y se sintió mal por su comportamiento.

Lo siento, no quise gritarle mi señor, dijo Trixie arrepentida.

Las manchas desaparecieron, la tasa se reconstruyo por completo y una cafetera apareció.

No te preocupes entiendo tu frustración, dijo el observador.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido en medio del océano, un barco de velas raras navegaba sin rumbo.

Wisdom despertó a lo días con muchos dolores, pero cuando vio que su cutie mark se había desaparecido y que media ½ de su tamaño original, sus dolores pasaron a un segundo plano.

¡Quiero a mi mami!, dijo llorando Wisdom.

Al parecer volviste a tu etapa de potrilla, dijo Maisha atónita, mientras Wing la consolaba, pero los problemas no terminaron allí.

Es inútil la maquinaria esta muerta, dijo Apple bloom.

Lo peor es que en este lado del mar no hay mucho viento para impulsar el barco, dijo Gold.

¿Que sucede?, pregunto Wisdom en el lomo de Wing.

Me alegra que hayas despertado, lo que pasa es que la maquinaria que da vida al unicornio esta dañado y no es posible navegar y contando que no hay viento estamos varados en medio del mar, dijo Gold.

¿Que hacemos si se acaba la comida?, dijo Sweetie.

Bueno en ese caso tenemos las algas marinas, son deliciosas, dijo Gold.

La rutina del unicornio se vio modificada por las pataletas y juegos de Wisdom, ella no solo se volvió físicamente una potrilla, sino que psicológicamente también era una potrilla, según Maisha ella volvió a su etapa de los 4 años.

Todos tuvieron que realizar una labor mientras el barco no se podía mover, Apple bloom como podía reparaba la maquinara interna, mientras Gold reparaba los mando de navegación que se dañaron al regresar la presente, pero el trabajo mas difícil era mantener tranquila a Wisdom, ella aunque era potrilla, sus poderes seguían siendo muy elevados para ella.

Una tarde Wing intento jugar con Wisdom pero cometió el grave error de asustarla y ella al verse acorralada utilizo su magia para defenderse.

Gold y Apple bloom caminaba por los pasillos para ir a descansar, pero cuando cruzaron la puerta de los dormitorios varios rayos de energía salieron de la nada.

Ay, que rayos pasa, dijo Apple bloom ocultándose detrás de Gold, él cual recibía los rayo sin sufrir daño.

Wisdom lloraba mientras lanzaba poderosos rayo a todas direcciones, mientras Wing con su espada los bloqueaba.

Tranquilízate hermana, decía Wing.

Los rayos chocaban en las paredes pero no causaban daño al barco, cosa que a varios de los espectadores le pareció raro.

¿Gold como no se daña el barco?, pregunto Sweetie cubriéndose con una barrera.

Lo que pasa es que el unicornio es inmune a la magia, dijo Gold.

La que logro calmar a Wisdom fue Apple Bloom y como una buena miembro de la familia Apple mostro ser hábil con la cocina y le preparo un pastel a Wisdom para que se alegrara.

Te hace falta práctica con potrillos, dijo Scootaloo a Wing, él cual no le hizo gracia el comentario.

Una mañana los verdaderos problemas se hicieron presentes, una tormenta eléctrica azoto la zona en donde ellos estaban.

¡Controlen la vela!, grito Gold mientras movía el timón, pero este no respondía toda la nave estaba completamente a la deriva y lo único que se podía hacer era mantener la nave a flote.

¡Holgazán!, mantén la cuerdas libres, grito Scootaloo mientras intentaba controlar la tormenta con sus alas.

Sweetie se mantenía cerca de Gold para cualquier cosa que el necesitaba, pero también le ayudaba a evitar que su oficina se viniera abajo.

Apple bloom como loca intentaba evitar que el barco se inundara, movía válvulas, palancas y perillas, además de ves en cuando le daba patadas las maquinas para ver si de esa forma la cosa se reparaba.

Maisha tenía todo preparado para un posible accidente, pero no podía disimilar su miedo.

Oki se quedo bajo el cuidado de Wisdom, la cual no dejaba de templar por la tormenta.

Quiero a mami, decía Wisdom.

Ella no esta aquí y tranquilízate, dijo Oki.

En eso el barco se tambalearse muy fuerte y un trueno resonó en todo el barco, esto provoco que Wisdom se asuntara y comenzara a llorar.

Oki comenzó a desesperarse de los llantos de Wisdom y de la tormenta y como era de esperarse ella perdió la paciencia.

¡Deja de llorar!, grito Oki.

Wisdom paro en seco su llanto y miro a Oki, la cual la miraba seria pero no molesta, Wisdom se seco las lagrimas y abrazo a Oki para que ella la protegiera.

Oki le tomo por sorpresa la actitud de Wisdom, pero entendía que ella necesitaba que la cobijaran en esa situación.

Tranquila mi pequeña, veras como todo esto pasa, dijo tiernamente Oki.

La tormenta desvió el barco a mares desconocidos y no tardo en encallar en una especie de glacial

Gracias a Celestia que salimos de esa tormenta, pero que frio hace aquí, dijo Sweetie templando por el frio.

¿Donde estamos?, dijo Scootaloo.

Gold tomo su mapa y reviso su ubicación.

Estamos en el White Pass, una isla en el circular ártico.

Wow, nieve, dijo Wisdom.

Ella salto del barco y comenzó a jugar con la nieve.

¿Hay alguna ciudad cercana?, pregunto Wing.

Si, Silverline es una ciudad que se encuentra a 20 kilómetros de aquí, dijo Gold.

Bien como llegamos allí, pregunto Sweetie.

Con imaginación y con la ciencia, dijo Apple Bloom con su caja de herramientas.

Ella y Gold modificaron el mechaponi, para que pudiera moverse en la nieve y con unas partes que sobraban del barco diseñaron un compartimiento para poder llevar más pasajeros.

Listo todo esta preparado para el viaje, dijo Sweetie, pero dos ponis no parecían escuchar.

Oki y Wisdom jugaba a tirarse nieve y parecían muy inversas en la diversión.

Me la pagas Wisdom, dijo Oki sacándose la nieve de enzima y preparando su contraataque.

Vaya las dos que se odiaba, ahora juegan como si fueran hermanas, dijo Sweetie.

Todos subieron al mechaponi y comenzó el viaje de a Silverline.

Ninguno de los pasajeros, con excepción de Gold había visto un mundo tan blanco y congelado.

Al cabo de una hora llegaron a la cuidad.

Lo que les llamo mas la atención era los habitantes y seres que habitaban la cuidad.

¿Que son esos seres de dos cuernos?, pregunto Maisha.

Son renos, los habitantes naturales de esta región, son Cervidae una raza de mamíferos que habitan en zonas árticas, son muy compasivos y amistosos, dijo Gold.

Todos llegaron lo que parecía ser una pensión, para poder descansar.

Disculpe, necesito cuartos para 8 ponis, dijo Sweetie.

Un reno muy viejo se acerco y miro a todos.

Son 50 bits, dijo el reno.

Gold pago los cuartos y esperaron que mañana pudieran encontrar las refacciones que necesitaban para reparar el barco.

Al amanecer salieron a buscar lo que necesitaban para el barco, Oki se quedo cuidando a Wisdom para que no se aburriera y evitar que cause problemas.

Como era de esperar los repuestos que necesitaban se encontraban a la venta, pero algo que nuestros protagonistas no esperaban era que esa tierra era el hogar de criaturas peligrosas.

Excelente, con esto podremos reparar el sistema de navegación, dijo Apple bloom.

En eso una alarma sonó y todos los renos huyeron, los negocios se cerraron en un papeado, dejando a los Gold y su tripulación solos en las calles.

¿Que sucede?,¿ adonde se fueron todos?, ¿al bingo?, dijo irónicamente Gold.

Un ruido raro alerto a Gold, pero no podía distinguir de donde provenía, hasta que se presento.

Sweetie que se encontraba en la esquina opuesta que los demás, se voltio para continuar la caminata y choco un algo muy grande, al subir la cabeza lo vio por completo.

Era un gorila de 2,5 metros de pelaje blanco, este gruño fuertemente a Sweetie, la cual gritaba de horror.

La criatura levanto su brazo para aplastarla, pero un relámpago gris tomo a Sweetie y la saco del peligro en unos segundos.

Gold dejo a Sweetie con Apple bloom, mientras Scootaloo y Wing se enfrentaba a la criatura.

Wing desvaino su espada, pero la criatura se la arrebato de la boca dejándolo desarmado.

Toma esto, dijo Scootaloo dando una patada, pero su pata de congelo al contacto con el cuerpo de la criatura.

¡Mierda!, grito Scootaloo al sentir su pata congelarse.

La criatura intento atacar a Scootaloo, pero Gold se lo impidió, el también se congelo al contacto con la criatura, pero Gold se libero del hielo ejerciendo Neoky en su cuerpo.

Gold le arrebato la espada a la criatura, pero cuando intento atacar a la criatura, esta huyo.

Ustedes ahuyentaron al Migou, dijo un longevo reno.

¿El Migou?, pregunto Gold.

Es una criatura que asolado nuestra cuidad desde años, cada vez que viene es por que tiene hambre de carne fresca, dijo el anciano.

Sweetie uso su magia para descongelar la pata de Scootaloo.

¿Pero no hacen algo para detenerlo?, pregunto Apple Bloom.

Hemos hecho de todo, pero el no se va de esta tierra, dijo el reno.

Creo que debemos ayudar, en fin ese en nuestro trabajo, dijo Apple Bloom.

Tienes razón preciosa, reunámonos con Oki y planeemos una forma de derrotar a esa criatura, dijo Gold.

Por que necesitamos a Oki, ella esta cuidando a Wisdom, pregunto Wing.

Ella es la única que posee una habilidad útil con este monstruo, su fuego será suficiente para derrotarlo, dijo Gold.

Todos se reunieron en la pensión y planearon como derrotar al monstruo.

Bien, creo que ataques de distancia seria útil, dijo Gold.

Maisha puede lanzar veneno corrosivo y crear espesas nubes venenosas, dijo Sweetie.

Oki, eres muy rápida y tu voluntad de la muerte te permite crear llamas potentes, es preciso que estés en primera fila para derrotarlo, dijo Gold.

Lo que ordene Gold-sama, dijo Oki.

Wing, eres un gran guerrero, pero eres muy despintado y te falta práctica en cosas fuera de lo común, dijo Scootaloo.

Entonces como formamos el equipo, dijo Apple Bloom mientras jugaba con Wisdom.

Bien, Yo, Wing, Maisha y Oki, iremos a pelear con la criatura, mientras que las tres se quedaran para proteger a Wisdom, dijo Gold.

De acuerdo, dijeron las tres ponis.

El equipo de asalto salió para comenzar con el plan, los renos miraba atónitos como los forasteros se internaban en los dominios del Migou.

Caminaron por varias horas hasta llegar a la cueva de la de la criatura, pero esta no estaba dentro.

¿Donde esta?, pregunto Wing.

En eso una sensación rara invadió a Gold y una visión se genero en su cabeza.

Gold vio como la criatura arrancaba la cabeza de Wisdom, mientras el piso se bañaba de la sangre de Sweetie, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

¡Mierda!, esa cosa va en dirección a la pensión, grito Gold.

Apple bloom y Sweetie entretenían a Wisdom con unos juegos de cascos mientras Scootaloo vigilaba el exterior.

Alguna novedad, pregunto Sweetie.

No todo esta tranquilo, dijo Scootaloo.

Pero en eso la tranquilidad se vio abrumada por una ser muy grande.

¡Maldito hijo de..(Groserías)..!,grito Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom lanzo una esfera que libero un flash y aprovecharon de escapar.

La criatura comenzó a perseguirlas.

Sweetie lanzo un grito muy fuerte, que causo que la criatura se agarra la cabeza del dolor de los oídos.

Scootaloo tomo un fierro y comenzó a golpear a la criatura.

Pero la criatura soplo y Scootaloo quedo como una estatua de hielo.

¡Scoot!, grito Apple bloom lanzándose sobre la criatura, pero esa movió su mano y creo varios pilares de hielo que obligo a Apple Bloom a esquivarlos.

En eso ante el miedo de lo que pasaba, Wisdom grito.

¡Orfin!, grito Wisdom,

Del cielo descendió el dragón blanco de Wisdom, pero para el asombro de las dos ponis, Orfin era de la mitad de su tamaño y se veía como un dragón juvenil.

Orfin comenzó a morder a la criatura, la criatura se vio en aprieto por el hecho que Orfin era de su mismo tamaño.

La criatura comenzó a dar puñetazos a Orfin, pero este comenzó a lanzar llamitas plateadas, que causaban irritación a la criatura.

Gold y los demás llegaron justo cuando Orfin mantenía a raya a la criatura.

Gold cargo su cuerpo de energía y arremetió contra la criatura, la cual salió volando lejos.

Buen chico, dijo Gold acariciando la cabeza de Orfin.

La criatura se levanto, pero en eso se vio en medio de una nube espera de color purpura.

Maisha soplaba veneno con tranquila, mientras la criatura tosía por el veneno.

Oki y Wing comenzaron su ataque combinado y para el asombro de Gold, el nivel de este era de admiración.

¡Rencor fraternal!, gritaron los dos y lanzaron una cruz de energía de sus espadas, la criatura recibió el ataque causándole una gran cantidad de cortes, pero no se rendido manteniéndose de pie y mirando furioso.

La criatura piso fuertemente el piso, del suelo emergieron puntas de hielo, esto obligo a toda a alejarse.

Maldición, que hacemos ahora, dijo Wing.

La criatura comenzó a golpearse el pecho y luego lanzar una ventisca que redujo la temperatura exponencial del lugar.

Todos empezaron a congelarse, Orfin cubría con sus alas a Wisdom, para protegerla del frio, Maisha, Apple bloom y Sweetie se abrazaban mutuamente para mantenerse calidad, mientras que Wing y Oki se le empezaba a congelar los cascos.

En eso gold comenzó a liberar su Neoky, lo cual creo una barrera que protegió a todos y generaba un agradable calor.

Se los dejo, mientras este concentrado, podre mantener esta barrera, dijo gold.

Oki asistió y comenzó a avanzar a donde se encontraba la criatura.

¿Qué estas asiendo?, dijo Wing.

La ventisca comenzó a congelar el cuerpo de Oki, pero en eso un aura de fuego envolvía a Oki y comenzó a anular la ventisca.

Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, dijo Oki tranquila mientras se acercaba.

La criatura retrocedía asustada por el calor abrazador que emergía del cuerpo de Oki.

¡Wing, ahora!, grito gold.

Wing despego y con un movimiento rápido dio una certera estocada a la criatura.

La criatura se desplomo en el suelo y no volvió a levantarse.

Gold se arrodillo del esfuerzo que hizo con la barrera, cosa que Oki también realizo por lo mismo.

Orfin coloco a Wisdom en su lomo y se acerco a Scootaloo, para luego derretir el hielo con su aliento.

Gracias, dijo Scootaloo abrazando a Orfin.

Wisdom lo abrazo como si fuera un peluche, mientras Orfin lamia el rostro de su ama.

Todos se reunieron y Gold midió los daños.

Lamento el destrozo señor, esto pagara los gastos de reparación, dijo Gold.

No te preocupes, ustedes salvaron nuestra ciudad, estamos en deuda, dijo el reno de la pensión.

En eso todos los habitantes de la cuidad se acercaros para dar gracias y recompensar su héroes.

Fueron muy amables en darnos los repuestos para el barco, dijo Apple Bloom colocando las piezas y viendo que la maquinaria comenzaba a funcionar.

Y no debemos olvidarnos de los víveres que nos dieron, dijo Scootaloo.

Bien todo esta listo, regresamos a Equestria, dijo Gold y el unicornio se elevo.

En ese momento en un lugar muy lejos, una poni de camuflaje caminaba en la nieve del polo del norte.

Por que mi señor me obliga a venir aquí, decía sollozando Law.

En eso llego a lo que parecía ser un castillo de cristal negro iluminado con llamas verdes, que le daba una apariencia tética.

Law trago saliva y entro, en la puerta dos seres con forma de poni mesclado con insecto la acechaban con la mirada.

Ella camino hasta llegar al salón del trono, en donde dos figuras la recibieron.

Que trae a la sirviente de M a mis dominios, pegunto un unicornio negro de aspecto temible.

Si, que hace que esta tan deliciosa poni llegara aquí, dijo relamiéndose una criatura de gran tamaño, tenia el cuerpo negro, varios hoyos en todas partes, el cuerno torcido y unas alas de insecto verdes.

Rey sombra, reina Chrysalis, mi señor quiere pedirles que causen un caos y desvira las miradas del gremio de Equestria, para que el plan de dominación mundial siga su curso, dijo templando Law.

A mi me parece bien, algo de sana recreación, dijo sarcásticamente Chrysalis.

Bien, causaremos un caos, pero tu señor debe darnos algo a cambio, dijo sombra con una sonrisa maquiavélica.


	19. Chapter 18

Capitulo XVIII

Misterios, secretos y conspiración.

El observador era muy paciente con los mortales, pero esa unicornio logro que su paciencia se viera menoscabada, por las constantes protestas, subidas de ego y fanfarroneo, que decidió cortar por lo sano.

Trixie se que esa es tu personalidad, pero no puedes ser mas humilde o simplemente dejar de aparentar lo que no eres, dijo el observador.

Bueno, se que soy creída y egocéntrica, pero esa es la Trixie que soy, dijo Trixie.

Me dejas hacer algo que te ayudara a ser una mejor poni y además que me muero por hacer, dijo el observador ansioso.

Eeee, bueno creo que si, dijo nerviosa Trixie.

En eso la parte superior de su cráneo giro como si fuera una tapa de una botella y se abrió revelando el contenido de la cabeza de Trixie.

Dentro no había un cerebro, sino tres diminutas Trixie que realizaban cosas totalmente diferentes.

La primera realizaba un espectáculo de magia a un público de ponis, la otra era una potrilla que parecía que ayudaba y intentaba que sus hermanas siguieran el buen camino y la última se veía robando, estafando y engañando a ponis inocentes.

El observador dedujo que esas tres representaban el talento artístico de Trixie, la conciencia e inocencia de Trixie y la parte corrupta de Trixie.

Y como por arte de magia las cosas cambiaron dentro de la cabeza de Trixie, la conciencia creció para ponerse a la altura de sus hermanas, la parte corrupta se volvió potrilla y la parte artística unió fuerza con la conciencia, esto provocaba que los ojos de Trixie se desorbitaran y giraran sin control.

La tapa del cráneo volvió a su lugar y se cerró dejando a Trixie como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Y como te sientes?, pregunto el observador.

Ella meneo la cabeza para recuperar la concentración y miro confusa.

Me siento feliz, creo que nunca me he sentido así, dijo Trixie radiante.

Me alegra que te sientas bien, dijo el observador.

En eso el remolque llego a Poniville y Trixie estaba nerviosa, ella sabia que si ponía un casco dentro de Poniville la lincharían, por todo lo que causo hace tiempo.

No te preocupes, yo estoy protegiéndote, dijo el observador.

Trixie trago saliva y salió, para su sorpresa nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, era como si ella no estuviera allí, Trixie camino hasta la biblioteca, pero le observador la detuvo.

Están en Sugarcube Corner, dijo el observador en el oído de Trixie.

En efecto las chicas y Magic estaba pasando una tarde tranquila, pero cuando Trixie entro las cosas cambiaron.

¡Que hace ella aquí!, grito AJ.

Si, que quieres en Poniville, Trixie, dijo intimidante RD.

Bienes a causar más problemas, dijo Pinkie.

Hola Trixie, hace tiempo que no te veo, dijo Twilight en un tono amistoso.

Las chicas la quedaron mirando.

Hola, no vengo a causar problemas, más bien vengo de visita, traigo un paquete para ti, Twilight, que mi señor me pidió que transportara, dijo Trixie.

¿Un paquete?, pregunto intrigada Twi.

No, puede ser una bomba, dijo Pinkie.

O es una toxina que te matara, dijo RD.

Twi miro a sus amigas y se dirigió a Trixie.

Como se que no es algo malo, pregunto Twi, pero sin ser descortés.

(Suspiro), veo que no confías en mi, se que fui mala y arrogante, pero cambie lo prometo, dijo Trixie.

Hermanita se que la ultima ves juraste que te potarías bien, pero tu prestigió no lo puedes cambiar, dijo Magic.

Pero bueno, si me lo preguntas, yo si confió en ti, dijo Magic en forma dulce.

Pero porque dices eso, ella es un monstruo sin piedad, dijo RD.

Pero ella tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al ver al observador saludando a los presentes.

Creo que podemos considerar confiar en ti, dijo Applejack sonriéndole al observador.

Trixie no podía ver al observador y se sorprendió del cambio radical de las chicas, pero se sintió aliviada de poder hacer su trabajo.

Trixie entrego el paquete a Twi y despidió retirándose.

Hay que admitir que nuestro amigo "Hunter" tiene unos justo extraños para escoger a sus asistentes, dijo RD.

Bueno, hay que considerar que "Hunter" es muy astuto, debe tener un plan para escoger a Trixie, dijo AJ.

Bueno hay que ver de qué se trata, dijo Magic.

Twi levanto el paquete y descubrió que tenía un sello de cera junto a una nota.

"abrase cuando los viajeros del aire regresen", leyó Twi.

¿Que significa eso?, pregunto Rarity.

Que importa abrámoslo, dijo Rainbow, pero ella no pudo abrir el paquete aun que uso toda su fuerza, ni siquiera Twilight con su magia pudo abrirlo.

Debe tener un hechizo muy poderoso, dijo Twi jadiando.

Mientras tanto en el castillo negro de del rey sombra y la reina Chrysalis, las cosas parecían tensas.

¿Por que quieren que les traiga esas dos cosas?, dijo Law.

Son muestras peticiones, dijo sombra.

Además será divertido usarlos para destruir el reino de cristal, dijo Chrysalis.

Ok, iré a traerles lo que piden, dijo Law.

Esa ilusa, no se espera nada de lo que tenemos planeado, dijo sombra.

Si, nuestra venganza será formidable, dijo Chrysalis.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Twi miraba de cabo a rabo el paquete, intentando encontrar una forma de abrirlo.

No insistas terroncito, tu magia es insignificante en comparación con la de él, dijo AJ.

En eso un alboroto del exterior alertó a todos de que algo se acercaba.

Miren, un barco volador, gritaban los ponis.

Las chicas y Magic salieron y vieron el unicornio flotando sobre Poniville, al cabo de unos minutos el barco descendió y de los extremos emergieron unas patas para que se pudiera posar en la tierra.

Todos los tripulantes del barco salieron y se encontraron de frente con las chicas.

Wing, grito Twi intentado saludar a su hijo.

Mamá, papá tengo algo que mostrarles y creo que no les va a gustar, dijo nervioso Wing y se movió para mostrar a la potrilla Wisdom.

¡Que demonios le paso a mi hija!, grito Twi, siendo sostenida por Magic para que no se desmayara.

Gold fue quien conto lo que paso y como Wisdom termino como una potrilla.

Twi y Magic comenzaron a buscar libros con la respuesta, pero ninguno servía.

Tiene que haber una respuesta, dijo Twi.

Y porque no abres el paquete, es por algo que decía que solo se abre si los viajeros del aire regresan, dijo Pinkie.

Es cierto, dijo Twi y se acerco al paquete ante la mirada atónita de Gold y compañía.

El paquete se abrió solo y desde su interior salieron muchos sobres.

El primero era muy pequeño y tenía la inscripción para "la unicornio más inteligente".

Twi lo abrió y encontró un prendedor con la forma de una flor blanca y la nota que decía "a su debido tiempo sabrás como funciona"

Twi no entendió el mensaje y prefirió colocárselo en el cabello.

El segundo tenía un pergamino adherido.

Twi dedujo que primero era la nota y luego el pergamino.

"Si estas leyendo esto, es porque descubriste que tu hija se volvió potrilla, él porque se me es difícil de explicar, pero por ser tu te lo resumiré: los viajes en el tiempo en si provocan consecuencias en la fuerza enigmática (energía que divide el espacio del tiempo), al menor el viaje menor son los problemas, pero tu hija y sus amigos viajaron 200 años en el pasado y causaron que sobre ellos la fuerza enigmática se debilitara y al usar magia muy poderosa esta fuerza se rompió en tu hija provocando que el tiempo la afectara. Para tu alegría existe una forma de curarla y eso lo encontraras en el pergamino que esta adherido a esta nota", leyó Twilight.

Que bien se puede curar, dijo Magic.

Esperen hay un post data, dijo Twi.

"PD: este mensaje se autodestruirá en 5 segundos", leyó Twi.

Ella lanzo la nota lejos, mientras los demás se escondían, pero la nota exploto en serpentina y soltó una nueva nota.

"Era broma", leyó Twi en la nota.

Acaso nunca pierde la oportunidad de hacer una broma, dijo Twi frunciendo el ceño.

Pero la nota no terminaba.

"PD: la tinta se borra con agua, así que no te preocupes por limpiar", leyó Twi.

¿Que la tinta se borra con agua, que significa eso?, pregunto AJ.

Twi se encogió de hombros y abrió el pergamino.

Para la sorpresa de Twi del pergamino salió una gran cantidad de tinta que comenzó a dibujar un arreglo mágico en el piso de la biblioteca.

Ella levanto el pergamino y leyó en el papel lo que se escribía.

"el hechizo del tiempo perdido, es una magia antigua y prohibida de los antiguos unicornios, su poder permite que aquellos afectados por el tiempo regresen a la normalidad y esto se debe hacer con las siguientes instrucciones:

El hechizo solo es posible hacerse con la primera luna llena a medianoche ( según mis cálculos esto se producirá mañana en la noche)

Seis ponis deben ofrecer su energía para dar fuerza al hechizo.

Y si Magic piensa que puede formar parte de esto, me temo que este hechizo solo puede ser usado por ponis hembras y él es un macho.

Buena suerte Twilight", leyó Twi.

Bueno entonces mañana por la noche son reuniremos aquí para ayudar a que tu hija vuelva a la normalidad, dijo Rainbow.

Si esto es trabajo de todas, dijo AJ.

Gracias chicas, dijo Twi.

Para eso son las amigas, dijo Pinkie.

Escuchaste hermana, volverás a la normalidad, dijo Wing.

Bien debo dar mi reporte en el gremio, así que los veo luego, dijo Gold.

Espere Gold-sama, lo acompaño, dijo Oki.

No Oki, tú tienes un asunto que solucionar, dijo Gold.

Oki entendió lo que debía hacer y se acerco a Wing.

Tenemos que contarle la verdad de nuestra relación, dijo Oki a Wing.

Wing les hizo un gesto a las demás y estos entendieron que debían irse.

Hermana porque no nos ayudas con algo en el barco, dijo Apple Bloom sacando a Applejack y saliendo junto con Maisha.

Hermana tengo que contarte algo importante, dijo Sweetie jalando a Rarity.

Quieres entrenar un poco, dijo RD a Scootaloo deduciendo que algo tramaban todas.

Pinkie y Fluttershy también comprendieron que molestaba y se retiraron.

Al final solo quedaron Twi, Magic, Wing, Wisdom y Oki en la biblioteca.

Mamá, papá, queremos contarles algo importante, dijo Wing.

Twilight y Magic se miraron y los cinco subieron al dormitorio para hablar más cómodamente.

Algo que nadie se dio cuenta era que había otra nota del paquete, pero esta se quedo oculta debajo de una mesa.

¿Que pasa hijo?, pregunto Twilight.

Wing les conto que encontró a su verdadero padre y que Oki era su hermana biológica.

Sabia que algún día esto pasaría, dijo Twilight.

¿Y que piensas hacer ir con él y ser su heredero?, pregunto Magic.

En realidad no quiero dejar esta familia, ustedes son mis padres y siempre lo serán, pero quiero que acepten a Oki como mi hermana, dijo Wing.

Oki le sorprendió la petición de Wing y miro a Twilight y a Magic esperando su decisión.

Claro que la aceptamos, dijo Twi.

Bienvenida a la familia Oki, dijo Magic.

Oki estaba confundida pero se sentía cómoda, por primera vez sentía lo que era tener una familia de verdad.

Mientras en los caminos de Equestria un remolque se movía con tranquilidad.

¿Cual es el verdadero propósito de todo esto, mi señor?, pregunto Trixie

Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, mi pequeña unicornio, dijo el observador.

En eso el remolque se detuvo.

¿Que sucede?, pregunto Trixie.

Ábrele la puerta a mi colaboradora especial, dijo el observador.

Trixie abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente a Zecora.

¿Tu?, dijo sorprendida Trixie.

Veo que le observador, tiene aceptación por aquellos que en el camino van encontrando la frustración, dijo Zecora.

Me alegra que hayas venido Zecora, tienes lo que te pedí, dijo el observador.

Por supuesto, mi trabajo siempre es perfecto, dijo Zecora mostrando una gema roja ovalada de gran tamaño.

Que más quieres pedirme, dijo Zecora.

Creo que no hace falta que te lo explique, dijo observador y de la nada apareció un espejo.

Da lo por hecho y que los eventos estén hechos, dijo Zecora retirándose.

¿Como logras entenderla, ella no habla como un poni normal?, pregunto Trixie.

Solo es práctica, dijo el observador.

¿Y que es esto?, pregunto Trixie señalando la gema.

Esto es el ojo del dragón, una gema que en si no sirve de nada, pero si se coloca en un lugar especial puede causar algo increíble, dijo el observador.

Bien creo que nuestra travesía en remolque termina aquí, dijo el observador.

Trixie salió del remolque y se sorprendió que este se desvaneciera en el aire.

¿Y como no movilizaremos?, pregunto Trixie.

Por un camino alternativo y desconocido por todos, dijo el observador y una puerta se abrió en el aire.

En ese momento en Poniville.

Bien Oki veamos que tan buena eres con la espada, dijo Magic.

Oki asistió y desvaino su espada.

Vamos, dijo Magic.

Oki desapareció de la vista y arremetió contra Magic, dejándolo descostrado por lo rápida que era.

Magic comenzó a dar espadazos sutiles, para ver que tan fuerte y hábil era, Oki no tuvo ningún problema en la exhibición de sus habilidades, más bien parecía que disfrutaba del reto de pelear con el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Hermana, porque no dejas de jugar y usas tu voluntad de la muerte, grito Wing.

Buena idea hermano, dijo Oki.

Magic se preguntaba que era eso de la voluntad de la muerte, pero muy pronto lo descubriría.

Oki cerró los ojos para concentrarse, tenso sus músculos y cuando Magic se preguntaba que iba hacer ella abrió los ojos, pero esta vez eran amarillos.

Oki cayó sobre Magic con la espada ardiendo, fue tan grande el impacto que Magic se hundió en el suelo, Magic sentía el sofocante calor del ataque de Oki, pero la repelió y procedió a luchar.

Los dos peleaban con gran poder, las llamas de Oki causaban que la mayor parte del lugar se quemara y Magic tenía varias quemaduras en el cuerpo al resistir el sofocante calor.

En eso Oki no pudo moverse más, por usar su habilidad por mucho tiempo sus músculos se paralizaron.

Jajá, pequeña eres una samuráis increíble, no he tenido tantos problemas en un combate que los que tuve contra Gold, dijo Magic.

Mientras tanto en la granja Apple.

No me lo creo, ustedes si que tienes aventuras extrañas, dijo atónita Applejack.

Bueno al parecer, al tener a Gold como capitán es el motivo por que siempre sucede lo inexplicable, dijo Maisha.

Bueno al menos es divertido tener experiencias como estas, dijo Apple Bloom.

El día pasó sin novedad en Poniville, pero en Canterlot era distinto.

Así que una tormenta provoco un viaje en el tiempo, el monstruo, la nueva apariencia de Wisdom, este debió ser la misión mas extraña y insólita de toda la vida del gremio, dijo Luna.

Bueno, se que hay algo que le preocupa más comandante, dijo Gold.

Ella lo miro y coloco un pergamino en el escritorio.

Gold lo levanto y miro su contenido.

Quiere que atrape a este criminal comandante, dijo Gold.

En realidad que lo interrogues, él es uno de los aliados de M y si le sacamos información podremos adelantarnos a sus planes, dijo Luna.

Lo que ordene comandante, dijo Gold.

En ese momento en lugar desconocido.

Trixie no podía estar más asombrada y atónita, al cruzar la puerta entro a una realidad que rompía la lógica y la razón.

Arboles de colores insólitos, dados de tamaño colosales se encontraban en todas partes, seres que parecían una mezcla de objeto y animal, nubes que lanzaban dulce y etc.

¿En donde estamos?, pregunto Trixie asustada.

En la realidad de los sueño, dijo el observador.

En los sueños, dijo atónita Trixie.

Es uno de las realidades mas útiles para mi, además permite ir donde quieras muy rápido y que tanto quieres internarte en la madriguera Alicia, dijo el observador.

Trixie camino y camino por caminos que parecían esta hechos de domino, pero algo atrajo su atención, una fisura en el espacio se alzaba la final de una llanura de palitos de huevo.

Ella llena de curiosidad se acerco a la fisura y viajo a un lugar desconocido.

Trixie apareció en un templo en medio de lo que parcia ser una montaña, de repente una cebra apareció y ingreso al interior del templo.

Esta cebra era muy joven casi una potrilla, pero tenia su cutie mark que era una pintura rupestre de un sol, no había duda esa cebra era Zecora.

Trixie se preguntaba si había viajado al pasado, pero en ese momento Zecora se coloco en lo que parecía ser una puerta de piedra y en una lengua rara leyó la inscripción de la pared.

La pared se abrió y Zecora entro a una habitación vacía y en blanco.

Te estaba esperando Zecora, dijo una voz familiar para Trixie.

Zecora se voltio y en frente de ella había un poni sentado con una capa negra, lo único que se podía ver del poni era su boca y unos ojos brillantes.

¿Es usted el observador?, pregunto Zecora.

Si pequeña, soy el observador y seguro que quieres el contenido de esta puerta, dijo el observador.

Zecora asistió con la cabeza.

Pero primero debes responder una pregunta, dijo el observador.

¿Cuál es la fuerza existencial mas grande y cual es mi mas grande secreto?, pregunto el observador.

Por una extraña razón los oídos de Trixie zumbaron y no logro escuchar la respuesta de Zecora.

En el rostro oscuro del observador se dibujo una sonrisa.

Respuesta correcta, me has derrotado, ven y busca tu premio, dijo el observador abriendo la puerta que tenia atrás.

Me gustaría que usted me ayude a encontrar lo que busco, dijo Zecora.

Será un placer, dijo el observador.

Trixie regreso a la realidad de los sueños y una voz la asusto.

Has oído el dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato", mi pequeña gatita, dijo el observador.

En eso Trixie se dio cuenta que tenia la forma de un gato.

¿Que me paso?, maulló Trixie.

Es temporal, eso pasa cuando entras en los recuerdos que flotan en este lugar, dijo el observador.

En la noche en un lugar oculto de Canterlot, un grifo bebía ron en una cantina.

En eso le trago del grifo se termino y antes que este pidiera otra botella una voz lo interrumpió.

No se nota pero el ron se agota, dijo un poni sentándose al lado de él.

Gold a que se debe esta visita, dijo el grifo.

Vengo a hablar contigo Wells, una botella de ron para mi amigo y para mi una cidra, dijo Gold.

Sigues tomando licor para niñas, dijo Wells tomando la botella de ron.

Bueno, no tolero el licor, dijo Gold.

Bien, dime que necesitas, dijo Wells.

Puedes encontrar a este tipo, dijo Gold entregándole el pergamino.

Wells miro el pergamino.

Si, no es tan difícil de encontrar y que gano yo, dijo Wells.

Gold coloco una botella con un líquido rojo.

Wells lo levanto y leyó la etiqueta.

"whisky de fuego", leyó relamiéndose.

Es un trato amigo, dijo Wells.

A la mañana siguientes Twi se asusto al no poder encontrar a Wisdom, pero unas risas la condujeron al patio trasero, en donde se encontró con una sorpresa.

Wisdom jugaba con Orfin, este la lanzaba para luego atraparla en su suave vientre.

Twi rio y luego se acerco a los dos.

Suficiente Wisdom tiene que desayunar, dijo Twi tomando a Wisdom con su magia.

Las cosa parecían tranquilas, al menos eso parecían, una silueta se movía velos entre las ramas de los arboles y en unos cuanto movimientos llego al castillo y paso los guardias.

En la biblioteca se erguía una puerta que era custodiada por dos unicornios, pero esto no impidió que la silueta entrara y extrajera el contenido de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en Poniville.

Repasemos el ritual, dijo Twi.

Lo hemos repasado cinco veces, no crees que sea suficiente, dijo Rainbow.

¡No!, es mi hija la que usara el poder de ese ritual, grito Twi.

Tranquilizante querida, entendemos tu ansiedad pero no es necesario que te pongas así, dijo Rarity.

Lo siento chicas, esto nerviosa, que pasa si algo pasa y ella sufre algún efecto secundario, dijo Twi.

Tranquila eres la unicornio mas experimentada de Equestria, no ha magia que tu no puedas hacer, dijo Pinkie.

Si, pero este ritual me lo mando la entidad más compleja del universo, dijo Twi.

Es posible que sea complejo, pero sabes que él no haría nada que no tuviera completamente seguro que saldría bien, dijo AJ.

Twi se tranquilizo un poco, pero sus pensamientos seguían fastidiándola.

La noche cayo y los preparativos del ritual estaban listos.

Bien, ya saben que hacer, dijo Twi.

Las chicas se colocaron en los lugares que se establecían y Wisdom estaba quieta en el centro del arreglo.

Espero que esto funcione, dijo Sweetie asustada.

Magic, Apple bloom, Wing, Oki, Maisha, Scootaloo y Sweetie estaban observando.

¿Donde esta Gold?, pregunto Wing.

La comandante lo mando a investigar un robo que se produjo en Canterlot, pero no me dijo nada mas, respondió Sweetie.

Bien comencemos, dijo Twi concentrándose.

El cuerno de Twi y Rarity brillaron, las demás se concentraron para otorgar su fuerza a Twi, para el asombro de todos las seis chicas brillaron junto con las letras del arreglo mágico.

Todos los libros se cayeron de sus estantes de la energía que emanaba de ritual.

Las chicas se esforzaban por mantener el poder estable y cuando todo estaba tranquilo una explosión de energía lanzo a todos por los aires.

¿Hay alguien herido?, grito Maisha.

No estamos bien, dijeron los demás.

El polvo se disipo y los espectadores quedaron atónitos, no solo Wisdom había vuelto a la normalidad, sino que a su lado estaba la pequeña Wisdom.

Pero como es posible que haya dos Wisdom, dijo Sweetie atónita.

Sabia que algo así podía pasa, dijo Twi saliendo de la nube de polvo junto a las demás.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

No solo Wisdom había cambiado, sin que las chicas también, más bien ellas regresaron a sus cuerpos de los 20 años.

Mamá te ves tan joven, dijo Wing y Wisdom.

Esto es divertido, dijo la pequeña Wisdom saltando de un lado al otro

¿Twi que paso, por que nos volvimos jóvenes?, pregunto AJ.

No lo se en ninguna parte sale que podía pasar esto, dijo Twi.

Por mi parte esto es algo bueno, soy joven y hermosa, dijo Rarity.

Esto es raro, ahora tienes mi edad, dijo Sweetie a Rarity.

En eso cuando Pinkie y Fluttershy limpiaban el desorden y encontraron la nota que se les escapo.

Encontramos algo, dijo Fluttershy.

Para la sorpresa de Twi la nota se alargo y se escribió algo extra.

"Esto pasa cuando no revisan todo los mensajes que envió", leyó Twi sintiéndose mal por el regaño.

"este ritual mágico puede causar efectos tanto para el beneficiario como para los ejecutantes, que van desde duplicación de en espacio y tiempo, rejuvenecimiento, perdida de memoria, afasia y ceguera temporal, buen espero que nada malo pase", leyó Twi.

Genial, así que debemos permanecer así para siempre, dijo RD.

Me temo que si, dijo AJ.

Mira el lado positivo, eres joven y ahora tienes más años para disfrutar de la vida, dijo Pinkie.

¿Pero que hacemos con las Wisdom pequeña?, pregunto Fluttershy.

Nosotros nos encargamos, dijo Oki.

Nosotros ya la cuidamos un tiempo, así que no es un problema, dijo Maisha.

Pero igual investigare para saber como regresar las cosas a la normalidad, dijo Twi.

Al cabo de varias horas, todos se retiraron para dormir, pero Twi se quedo en vela toda la noche, pero cuando el sueño le estaba pasando la cuenta, una silueta negra lo tomo por la espalda y la secuestró.

Se percataron de la desaparición de Twi a la mañana siguiente y esto provoco que la princesa Celestia movilizara a los guardias para buscarla, mientras que la princesa Luna llamo a sus almirantes para que comenzaran el preparativo de búsqueda.

Pero un mensaje del imperio de cristal dio una luz de esperanza y al mimo tiempo una mala noticia.

En Poniville.

No aparece en ningún lugar, dijo Rainbow.

Hable con mis amigos y no vieron nada, dijo Fluttershy.

Mis contactos en otras ciudades tampoco dieron pistas, dijo AJ.

Ella tiene que aparecer, dijo Magic.

En eso Gold apareció de repente.

¿Gold-sama viene a apoyar,? pregunto Oki.

Si, uno de mis colegas en el imperio de cristal, afirmo que vieron a una unicornio morada en los hielos del norte.

Y que estamos esperando, dijo Magic.

Lo que pasa, que se han producido ataques en el imperio de cristal y solo dejaran entrar a mí y a mi tripulación, dijo Gold.

Entonces encuéntrenla rápido, dijo Magic.


	20. Chapter 19

Capitulo XIX

El arma perfecta

Todo el mundo empezó a preparar las cosas para el viaje, sabían que esta misión seria difícil y que la vida de Twilight estaba en juego.

Bien, todo listo para partir, dijo Apple Bloom.

Como digas preciosa, eleven los soportes, dijo Gold.

Buena suerte y encuentren a Twilight, dijo Applejack.

¿Es necesario que se lleven a la Wisdom pequeña?, pregunto Rarity.

Claro, es una parte de mí y por una extraña razón creo que será de mucha ayuda, dijo Wisdom.

Todos subieron al barco y el unicornio emprendió el viaje a toda velocidad.

Espero que logren rescatarla, dijo Pinkie.

En eso Applejack se percato que Magic no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

¿Un momento donde se metió Magic?, dijo AJ.

Los propulsores del unicornio se atrofiaron en la mitad del camino y tuvieron que optar por navegar a velocidad normal.

Bien, las cosas que sucederán de aquí hasta cumplir nuestra misión, serán de gran dificultad, nuestros oponentes no son simples piratas o monstruos, son los reyes del caos más poderosos de Equestria, dijo Gold.

Lo sabemos y estamos preparados, dijo Wing.

Todos se pusieron en sus puestos de combate, esperando una embocada y no estaban equivocados, a unos metros del imperio de cristal y enjambre de Metamorfos atacaron el barco.

¡Preciosa dispara!, grito Gold.

Apple bloom salió detrás del disparador de cristales y comenzó a derribar a los Metamorfos.

Wing y Scootaloo volaban rápidos entre el enjambre, ya sea cortando y pateado.

Gold saltaba y lanzaba poderosas ráfagas de aire comprimido que salva lejos a varios.

Maisha, Oki y Sweetie mantenían a Wisdom potrilla protegida con los venenos, espadazos y con los cantos, pero en un descuido la potrilla se les escapo de la vista.

Wisdom adolecente volaba sobre Orfin lanzaba rayos de energía y fuego dorado a los Metamofos.

Rayos, son muchos, dijo Wing cortando a varios con su espada.

Tenemos que aguantar más, falta poco para llegar, dijo Gold dando una patada que mando a volar a varios Metamofos.

En eso el hangar se abrió y una maquina con forma de pegaso salió volando.

¿Quien esta manejando al Pegaso?, pregunto Apple bloom.

Oki se percato que la pequeña Wisdom había desaparecido.

Oh no, la pequeña Wisdom desapareció, grito Oki.

En eso Gold miro el pegaso con detenimiento y diviso a una potrilla de melena castaña.

¡La pequeña es la que maneja el pegaso!, grito Gold.

¡Que!, grito Wisdom y ordeno a Orfin que siguiera al pegaso.

La pequeña parecía que sabia lo que hacia, por que al esta sobre los Metamofos, comenzó a presionar una palanca y de los ojos del pegaso empezó a disparar clavos.

La pequeña Wisdom derribo a varios Metamofos de una vez, y con maestría manejaba la nave.

Quédate quieta, grito Wisdom adolecente, pero no podía acercarse los Metamorfos la acorralaban.

Y al fin llegaron al imperio y la barrera que protegía los límites ahuyento a los Metamorfos.

El pegaso aterrizo en un prado y la pequeña Wisdom salió muy contenta d la nave.

¡Tonta! No sabes el horror que me hiciste pasar, grito Wisdom adolecente a su contraparte.

Lo siento, quería ayudar, dijo la potrilla.

Oh, ven para acá, dijo Wisdom y abrazo a su contraparte.

Wow, veo que la pequeña tiene madera para el combate aéreo, dijo Gold.

Los guardias del imperio se acercaron y con tono amenazador los interrogaron.

¿Quienes son?, grito uno de los guardias.

Soy Gold Anchor y vengo de parte del Equestria Busters, dijo Gold.

Lamento el malentendido, pero son protocolos de seguridad, dijo uno de los guardias.

No se preocupen, dijo Gold.

Los guardias escoltaron a todos al castillo, donde Shining y Cadence planeaban la forma de defender el imperio.

¿Necesitan ayuda tíos?, dijo una vos femenina.

Wisdom, que alegría verte, dijo Shining.

¿Que haces aquí?, pregunto Cadence.

Vengo con los demás para ayudarlos y para encontrar a Mamá, dijo Wisdom.

Todos entraron y cuando los dos príncipes vieron a la pequeña potrilla se desconcertaron.

¿Que esta pasando, estoy viendo a dos Wisdom?, dijo Shining confundido.

Wisdom le explico lo del viaje en el tiempo, su degeneración y el ritual que provoco esto.

Antes que alguien pudriera decir algo más, un alboroto se forma en los pasillos del castillo.

Todos salieron a ver que causaba todo ese escándalo y se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Un unicornio blandía una enorme espada, con la cual mantenía a los guardias lejos.

Papá que haces aquí, dijeron las dos Wisdom al mismo tiempo.

Llega un poco tarde señor Magic, dijo Gold.

Magic conto que antes que ellos partieran, Gold le entrego el mechaponi para que viajara hasta aquí.

Como siempre estas a un paso antes que nosotros, dijo Wing.

Esta misión necesita guerreros experimentados, mentes brillantes y dos especialistas en combate, dijo Gold.

¿Una pregunta como es que los Metamorfos no entran?, pregunto Maisha.

Bueno eso lo logramos gracias a este libro, dijo Cadence mostrando un libro de portada roja.

Lo extraño es que ese libro apareció de la nada ante los ojos de Cadence y ella aseguro que alguien le hablo al oído, dijo Shining.

Suena extraño, dijo Gold.

En eso unos gruñidos alertaron a todos y un ser como un minotauro con parte de insecto y de 8 metros golpeaba la barrera intentando destruirla.

¿Que rayos es esa cosa?, dijo Sweetie.

Debe ser uno de los juguetes de Chrysalis, ella ha demostrado tener un talento extraño para crear seres mutantes, dijo Shining.

Gold desapareció y reapareció en frente de la barrera y miro al monstruo.

Vaya, que tenemos aquí, un poni valiente, dijo una voz femenina.

La reina Chrysalis apareció de la nada y se coloco en frente de Gold.

Alteza, a que de debe el privilegio de presentase en frente mío, dijo Gold en un tono de respeto y realizado una reverencia.

Veo que tienes modales, solo me preguntaba el porque te acercas tanto a mi creación, dijo Chrysalis.

Bueno, entonces lo pediré amablemente, retire a tu monstruo o yo lo destruiré, dijo Gold sin salir de tono formal.

Jajá, piensas que puedes derrotarlo, dijo Chrysalis burlonamente y un ejército de Metamorfos apareció.

Gold miro serio a Chrysalis y levanto su casco derecho.

Gold comenzó a concentrar su Neoky en su casco, esto provocaba que el aire y la barrera temblaran y antes que Chrysalis se preguntara que diablos estaba asiendo, Gold salto en dirección al monstruo e impacto su casco en el pecho del monstruo.

El monstruo salió volando y desapareció de la vista.

Ok, creo que te subestime, debo admitir que eres muy interesante, dijo Chrysalis y luego desapareció.

Magic y compañía estaban con la boca abierta del increíble poder de Gold.

Ahora entiendo porque la princesa Luna lo mando a apoyarnos, dijo Shining.

Gold entro al salón al cabo de unos minutos.

Bien, creo que eso hizo que Chrysalis se enfade y se asuste, seguro que el rey sombra vendrá, dijo cadence.

¿Como es que el rey sombra y la reina Chrysalis se unieron?, dijo Wisdom.

Eso sucedió hace unos 5 años, el rey sombra ha intentado entrar en el imperio de cristal de muchas formas, pero ninguno de sus planes dio resultado, pero un día la reina Chrysalis descubrió el increíble poder del imperio y intento entra para apoderase de sus conocimientos, una guerra estallo para mantenerla lejos del castillo, su ejercito de Metamorfos causaron mucha destrucción, pero logramos derrotarla con el poder del amor, el rey sombra quedo maravillado del increíble poder y lo retorcida que era Chrysalis y decidió formar una alianza para tomar el reino de cualquier forma, desde entonces han causado muchos problemas, pero siempre salimos airosos, dijo Shining.

Bien tenemos que encontrar a Twilight lo antes posible, dijo Magic.

Pero, solo fue vista siendo llevada a los glaciales de norte, dijo Cadence.

Ese es el territorio del rey sombra, seguro que la tiene secuestrada, dijo Shining furioso.

No nos lancemos a la lucha sin pensar, Chrysalis es la que ataca en el frente con su ejercito, sombra debe estar esperando en los campos de hielo para devóranos con su infinita oscuridad, tenemos que planear bien nuestros movimientos, dijo Magic.

El señor Magic tiene razón, por mi parte debemos crear una distracción, Apple bloom usa su ingenio para crear algo que mantenga ocupado a los Metamorfos, Sweetie Belle puedes crear una melodía que cause efectos adormecedores en Chrysalis, Maisha tienes alguna toxina lo suficientemente toxica para derrotar monstruos, dijo Gold.

Da lo por hecho, dijo Apple bloom.

Puedo diseñar una canción para ese propósito, dijo Sweetie.

Tengo lo que pides y lo mezclare con otras toxinas para causar más variedad de efectos, dijo Maisha.

¿Y que hacemos nosotros?, pregunto Scootaloo.

Bueno tu y Oki serán las que mantengan a sombra entretenido, las dos son muy rápidas y tienes trucos útiles para mantenerlo ocupado, dijo Gold.

Ok, dijeron Scootaloo y Oki.

Las Wisdom y Wing serán los que vayan conmigo al castillo enemigo, para rescatar a la señora Sparkle, dijo Gold.

No tan rápido Gold, yo iré contigo y mis hijos a buscar a mi querida Twilight, dijo Magic.

Bien, entonces que comience los preparativos del combate, dijo Shining.

Cadence saco el libro y comenzó a leer su contenido en una lengua extraña, en eso todo el palacio se elevo y de la base emergieron unos seres que parecían dragones mecánicos, los cuales se formaron delante de Cadence.

Wow, ¿que son esas cosas?, pregunto Wisdom.

Son los guardianes del castillos, el imperio de cristal en su apogeo era la cuna del conocimientos y las ciencias, estos seres fueron creados para defender el imperio de los enemigos, y debo dar gracias al que me dio este libro, sin el nunca hubiera conocido los secretos de mi reino, dijo Cadence.

Todos se prepararon para la ofensiva y el rescate de Twilight.

En el mundo de los sueños Trixie se volvió a perder al virar a la derecha y no a la izquierda.

Rayos, porque no colocan bien los carteles, así no me perdería, dijo Trixie indignada.

Quien osa a perturbar mis preciados sueños, grito una voz de la nada.

De la nada la princesa luna se materializo y miro severamente a Trixie.

¡Princesa Luna!, grito Trixie asustada.

¿Que haces en mis dominios?, pregunto Luna.

No la regañes hermana, ella viene conmigo, dijo una voz masculina.

Un poni con capa negra apareció en frente de Trixie y miro a Luna.

Observador, disculpa no sabia que ella estaba contigo, dijo Luna en un tono tranquilo

No, discúlpame a mí, debí haberte avisado que merodearía en sus dominios y pido permiso para seguir aquí, dijo el observador.

Claro, pero no causen muchos cambios, dijo Luna desapareciendo.

Las cosas estaban listan en le castillo del imperio de cristal y una maquina extraña se coloco en la base del castillo.

Listos, dijo Apple Bloom.

Maisha y Sweetie asistieron con la cabeza.

Apple bloom movió la palanca y un centenar de ratones mecánicos y aves plateadas salieron y persiguieron a los Metamorfos que se encontraban en los limites del imperio, causando poderosas explosiones.

Pero, que carajo pasa, dijo Chrysalis al ver a sus tropas siendo destruidas por los ratones y las aves robóticas, pero una melodía la invadió y la hiso bostezar.

Por que de repente tengo tanto sueño, dijo Chrysalis tambaleado del sueño, Sweetie cantaba una melodía que la adormecía, no solo adormecía a Chrysalis sino también a los Metamorfos

Los monstruos de Chrysalis salieron para luchar, pero una espesa nube de color naranja los envolvió y cayeron inertes al suelo.

Apple bloom dio la señal y el resto salió del imperio con mascaras antigás y se internaron en los campos congelados de las montañas del norte.

Como era de esperarse una masa de oscuridad apareció para devorar a quien se le ponía enfrente.

Oki y Scootaloo se separaron del grupo y comenzaron a llamar la atención de sombra, pero este no les presto atención y prefirió perseguí a Magic y los demás.

Oki se molesto y entro en su voluntad de la muerte, para aventarle una ráfaga de fuego que derritió una gran parte de la nieve y con ello molesto a sombra y comenzó la distracción.

Bien, todo esta saliendo tal como lo planeamos, dijo Gold.

Mientras tanto en el imperio los guardianes del castillo arrasaban con todo los Metamofos que lograron escapar del invento de Apple bloom, los dragones lanzaba rayos azules de sus bocas que destruían a varios de un golpe.

Chrysalis dormía profundamente en la nieve y Shining se le acerco para poner fin a su reinado del terror.

Todo termino Chrysalis, dijo Shining.

Pero cuando estuvo apunto de encadenarla, su cuerpo cambio a la de un Metamorfo normal.

Maldición, era un señuelo, dijo Shining.

Magic, Gold, las Wisdom y Wing, llegaron al castillo negro y no esperaron mucho para recibir el comité de bienvenida.

Magic y Wing desvainaron sus espadas y dieron un escarmiento a los Metamorfos, para así poder entrar en los dominios de la reina Chrysalis.

Mientras tanto Scootaloo y Oki esquivaban los intentos de sombra por devorarlas, Scootaloo usaba su enorme velocidad para causar torbellinos que absorbían gran parte de la oscuridad, mientras que Oki le lanzaba poderosas ráfagas de fuego que despedazaban todo lo que se les ponía en frente.

Las cosas en el castillo negro no era lo que esperaban.

¿Donde esta todo el mundo?, pregunto Wisdom pequeña.

Esto me da mala espina, dijo Magic mirando las paredes y rincones esperando una emboscada.

Que extraño no siento ninguna presencia viviente en el castillo, o es que abandonaron estas instalaciones o saben como esconderse de mis poderes, dijo Gold.

Oigan miren allí, dijo Wing señalando una puerta entre abierta.

Todos cruzaron la puerta y se toparon de frente con Chrysalis.

Bienvenidos a mi castillo, saludo Chrysalis.

Como diablos llegaste aquí, si estabas en el imperio de cristal, pregunto Wing.

Para tu información, ese era un señuelo que diseñe, nunca salí de este castillo, dijo Chrysalis.

¿Donde esta Twilight?, dijo intimidante Magic.

Esta en un lugar seguro, dijo Chrysalis.

Wing molesto se lanzo sobre Chrysalis, pero fue detenido por Gold.

Gold lanzo un cristal del suelo y a unos centímetros de Chrysalis una barrera de electricidad desvió el cristal.

Excelente veo que eres inteligente, dijo Chrysalis retirándose.

¿Como pasamos?, pregunto la pequeña Wisdom.

Magic desvaino la espada y la entero en la barrera, la barrera se destruyo del impacto y el camino se abrió para ellos.

Todos galoparon persiguiendo a Chrysalis, cuarto por cuarto fueron registrando y después de una larga persecución llegaron a una cuarto lleno de vainas verdes.

Veo que me encontraron, dijo Chrysalis.

¡¿Dónde esta Twilight?! Grito Magic.

Que temperamento, la tienes delante de ti, dijo Chrysalis.

Todos miraron al frente y vieron una vaina de color morado que palpitaba.

Oh no, dijeron las Wisdom al mismo tiempo.

¡Espera querida!, te salvare, dijo Magic desvainado su espada.

Gold tuvo una visión en la que Magic por accidente mata a Twilight del espadazo y decidió detenerlo.

Gold se concentro y libero una onda de energía que llego al cerebro de Magic.

El cuerpo de Magic se paralizo por completo.

Que me pasa, no puedo moverme, dijo entre diente Magic al no poder mover la boca.

Lo siento, pero si te dejaba que continuaras tu espada hubiera matado a la señora Sparkle, dijo Gold.

Ok, pero me puedes soltar, dijo Magic.

Gold pestaño y el cuerpo de Magic recupero su movilidad.

Suelta a mi madre, maldito insecto, grito Wing.

Que malos modales tienes, dijo Chrysalis y su cuerno brillo, la vaina se abrió y el cuerpo de Twilight cayó al suelo.

Magic se lanzo a recogerla, pero en eso a Gold le llego una sensación que lo hizo templar.

Que es esta sensación tan desagradable, por que tengo tanto miedo, que es esa energía tanta poderosa que envuelve todo el lugar, dijo mentalmente Gold.

¿Twi te encuentras bien?, pregunto Magic.

En eso Twi soltó un gruñido y su cuerno brillo.

Magic salió volando lejos del impacto del hechizo de Twilight, para quedar incrustado en la pared.

Que rayos pasa, grito Wing.

Twi se puso de pie y todos vieron lo que pasaba.

Los ojos de Twilight no eran morados, sino amarillos y con la misma forma que la de los dragones, tenía colmillo que sobresalía de su boca, la melena desordenada, varias partes de su piel era como las escamas de dragón, tenia alas de dragón en la espalda.

Contemplar a mi arma perfecta, con ella podre destruir toda Equestria, dijo Chrysalis.

Twilight lanzo un poderoso rayo a Wisdom, pero Gold detuvo el ataque con su cuerpo.

Gold cayo al suelo adolorido, nunca pensó que el ataque seria de una magnitud tan grande.

¿Gold?, dijo Wing.

Corran, dijo Gold.

Pero, dijo Wisdom.

¡He dicho que corran!, grito muy fuerte Gold.

Los hermanos salieron lo más rápido que podían.

Eres un poni muy valiente, mátalo Twilight, dijo Chrysalis retirándose.

En eso Magic se levanto y se acerco a Gold.

Twilight comenzó a lanzar rayos de energía a todas direccione, Magic desvía todos los ataques con su espada, mientras Gold intentaba aturdir a Twilight, pero eso no era algo muy fácil, ella daba salto que parecía que volaba y su cuerpo era mas dura que el mismo acero.

Auch, es muy dura, dijo Gold.

Ideas, pregunto Magic.

Si, dijo Gold y sus casco brillaros y se tornaron plateados.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear en equipo, Magic movía su espada evitando herir de gravedad a Twilight, mientras que Gold daba patas rápidas, pero nada funcionaba, Twilight creo una especie de armadura de Magic que la protegía de todo los ataques.

Maldición esto no da resultado, dijo Magic y intentaba pensar en una estrategia, pero no podía estaba abrumado con la situación.

Gold tampoco podía resolver el problema, aunque tenía una gran cantidad de técnicas, no quería lastimar a Twilight.

Magic creo sus espadas de energía y las lanzo sobre Twilight, mientras Gold se desplazaba entre las espadas para atacar, no funciono Twilight creo una explosión de magia que mando a volar a los dos poni y Magic quedo con sus casco ensartados en unos cristales que sobresalían de la pared.

Magic chillaba de dolor al sentir sus casos atravesados por los cristales.

¿Estas bien?, pregunto Gold levantándose.

Gold tenía heridas profundas, pero esta se cerraba muy rápido, hasta que el cuerpo de Gold quedo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Gold soltó a Magic de los cristales que lo atravesaban y le coloco su casco derecho en frente de el.

Muerde mi casco y sana tus heridas, dijo Gold.

Magic dudo, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

El rostro de Gold se dibujo una mueca de dolor al sentir los dientes de Magic atravesar su casco.

El cuerpo de Magic sano muy rápido al recibir el Neoky de Gold y al cabo de unos segundo esta listo para el combate.

Gold se desplomo en el suelo del sacrificio de energía que realizo.

¿Oye te encuentras bien?, dijo Magic.

Si, solo quede sin energía al curar tus heridas, dijo Gold.

Una risa macabra se acercaba a ellos, Twilight caminaba lentamente a ellos.

Esto termina aquí, dijo Magic lanzándose sobre Twilight.

Pero cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella, Twilight se teletransporto a la espalda de Magic y lo patio con mucha fuerza rompiéndole varios hueso, Magic salió disparado lejos y quedo incrustado en una pared sangrando.

Gold intento pararse pero no podía mover su cuerpo.

Twilight se acerco a Gold con la intención de matarlo, pero cuando estuvo a unos centímetros Gold, este le lanzo la mirada y Twilight desistió de su ataque retirándose.

Las Wisdom y Wing corrían intentado salir castillo, pero cuando llegaron a una habitación Twilight se teletransporto en frente de ellos.

¡Mierda!, grito Wing y empujo a sus hermanas, justo cuando Twi lanzaba un rayo.

Twi se acerco a Wing con calma, este daba espadazos que devotaban en la armadura de energía que protegía a Twilight.

Twilight lanzo un hechizo que hizo retorcer de dolor a Wing, en eso la pequeña Wisdom vio que enfrente de ella había un frasco que se cayo cuando choco con el estante, dentro del frasco estaba el prendedor que recibió Twilight en el paquete, y por una extraña razón sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

¡Mamá!, esto te pertenece, grito la Wisdom pequeña lanzando el prendedor.

Twi se volvió a ver justo cuando el prendedor llego a su cuerno.

Le prendedor brillo y libero energía que asía gritar de dolor a Twilight, este se coloco en la melena de Twilight y sus ojos volvieron a ser morados.

Twilight agito su cabeza y recobro la conciencia.

¿Dónde estoy?, dijo Twilight confundida.

Al ver que sus casco estaba con sangre, su apariencia en un espejo y que su hijo esta inconsciente, se asunto.

¡Que rayos he hecho!, grito Twilight desesperada.

¿Mamá, eres tú?, dijo Wisdom adolecente.

Twilight miro a su hija y asistió con la cabeza.

Wow, veo que te liberaste del control mental Twilight, dijo una voz.

Chrysalis apareció en frente de Twilight.

¡Maldita, qué me haz hecho!, grito Twilight.

Solo te mejore tu cuerpo, por tus venas corre mi sangre, te cambié tus dientes por los de un dragón, además de que te coloco muestras bilógicas de dragones para fortalecer tus músculos y habilidades, dijo Chrysalis.

Soy un monstruo, dijo sin aliento Twilight.

No te sientas mal, eres el arma perfecta para conquistar Equestria, dijo Chrysalis.

No te perdonare lo que me hiciste hace, te matare, grito Twilight cargando su cuerno.

En ese caso te destruiré, dijo Chrysalis asiendo brillar su cuerno.

Twilight comenzó retócese de dolor.

¡Que diablos le hiciste!, grito Wisdom.

Ella tiene en su corazón, una ampolla con un veneno que diseñe por si ella me traicionaba y ahora ella morirá.

Pero el prendedor volvió a brillar y de la boca de Twi salió el veneno, salvándole la vida.

¡Que carajo!... ya veo esa cosa es mas poderosa que lo que esperaba, bueno que mis creaciones los maten, dijo Chrysalis retirándose.

¿Mamá, estas bien?, dijeron las Wisdom.

Si, gracias hija, dijo Twi poniéndose de pie.

En eso una gran cantidad de criaturas empezaron a aparecer.

Hijas salgan de aquí, yo los distraeré, dijo Twi.

Pero, dijeron las Wisdom.

Twilight suspiro y lanzo un hechizo que hizo que Magic, Gold, Wing y las Wisdom fueran teletransportadas lejos del castillo.

Papá, Gold, dijo Wisdom acercándose a ellos.

En eso unos pasos en la nieve alertaron a Wisdom, Oki, Sweetie, Apple bloom, Scootaloo, Maisha y Shining llegaron a ellos.

¿Que diablos paso?, dijo Apple bloom al ver a los demás inconscientes y heridos.

¿Es una larga historia, pero como hicieron para derrotar a sombra?, pregunto Wisdom mientras Maisha revisaba a los heridos.

Apple bloom lo derroto con una bomba de luz y luego lo encero en una cosa rara, dijo Scootaloo.

Apple bloom saco una frasco muy raro y en el interior había una masa de oscuridad que luchaba por salir.

¿Donde esta Twilight?, pregunto Shining.

En eso unos pasos se acercaba a donde ellos estaba, todos se prepararon para luchar, y entonces vieron a Twilight mutante tambaleando por sus heridas, para luego desplomarse en el suelo.

Que diablos te hicieron Twilie, dijo Shining llorando en el cuerpo inconsciente de Twilight.

Rápido llévense a todos al imperio, para tratar sus heridas, ordeno Sweetie.

En un lugar lejano dos siluetas conversaban en medio de la nieve.

Las cosas salieron casi como lo planee, pero me temo que no me esperaba que pudieran capturara a sombra, dijo Chrysalis.

Era necesario tanta destrucción y caos, dijo Law.

Es parte del trabajo, pero quiero que rescates a mi compañero, dijo Chrysalis.

Pero eso es imposible, dijo Law.

Dile a tu señor que use todas su influencias, además llévale esto para pagarle es favor, dijo Chrysalis entrándole un libor grande a Law.

Pero este es el libro que robe de Canterlot, dijo Law.

Si, esto le será de gran utilidad a tu señor, dijo Chrysalis.


	21. Chapter 20

Capitulo XX

El rito de sanación y el entrenamiento

Magic, Gold, Wing y Twilight fueron internados en el hospital del Imperio de cristal, como era de esperarse los médicos se negaron a atender a Twilight por su forma tan terrorífica, pero Shining dio la orden de que la trataran y tuvieron que obedecer.

Al día siguiente del incidente los tres ponis despertaron repuestos de su aventura y no esperaron mucho en recibir visitas.

Estaba tan preocupada, dijo Sweetie.

¿Y bien como te sientes hermano?, dijo Wisdom.

Me siento bien, pero que paso con mamá, pregunto Wing.

Ella esta bien, logramos que razonara y ahora esta en la sala de cuidados especiales, dijo Wisdom.

Creo que la voy a ir a ver, ella debe sentirse mal por todo esto, dijo Magic.

En eso los medico se lanzaron a evitar que se moviera, ya que, su cuerpo estaba dañado, pero Magic estaba completamente sano y sin lesiones.

Como es posible, cuando llego estaba con el 30% de los huesos rotos, dijo uno de los médicos.

Es por que mi Neoky sigue en el cuerpo del señor Magic y esto le permite regenerar las lesiones mas rápido, esta habilidad le durara por lo menos unas tres horas más, dijo Gold.

¿Quieres decir, que tú poder me protege?, dijo Magic.

Efectivamente, la mordida que me dio en mi casco le brindo una gran cantidad de Neoky curativo, dijo Gold mostrando la marca de la mordida.

Gracias por ayudarme y por ser un compañero de combate tan genial, dijo Magic.

Magic se retiro de la habitación y se encamino a la sala de cuidados especiales.

Mientras tanto los demás se ponían al tanto de lo que ocurrió en el castillo.

Debió ser muy horrible ver a Twilight como un monstruo, dijo Apple bloom.

En realidad fue la experiencia mas traumarte que he tenido, dijo Wisdom potrilla.

Concuerdo contigo, hermana, dijo Wisdom adolecente.

Bien es necesario que la comandante y la princesa Celestia sepan de esta situación, Sweety toma nota, dijo Gold.

Sweetie saco un pergamino y una pluma.

"Estimada comandante:

Aquí le presento mi reporte de la misión, la cual en parte fue exitosa, ya que, derrotamos a los reyes del caos, arrestamos al rey sombra y rescatamos a la señora Sparkle, pero además quiero comunicar que la reina Chrysalis a provocado, a mi parecer la más horrenda maldición a la señora Sparkle, al convertirla en un mutante genético y usarla como arma en esta batalla.

Sin otro particular se despide atentamente.

Gold Anchor, vice-almirante de Equestria Busters ", escribió Sweetie.

Ahora mándalo por la chimenea mágica, dijo Gold.

Sweetie asistió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación para mandar el mensaje.

Mientras tanto Magic caminaba a la habitación en la que se encontraba Twilight y cuando toco la puerta una voz le respondió algo inesperado.

No entren, soy una criatura horrible y peligrosa, dijo una voz triste del otro lado de la puerta.

Magic sintió la tristeza de su amada y entro para consolarla.

La habitación estaba oscura y en un rincón estaba un bulto templando.

¿Twilight estas bien?, pregunto Magic.

Como quieres que este bien, te herí sin darme cuenta, lastime a mi propio hijo y piensas que voy a estar bien, además mírame soy un monstruo, dijo Twilight entre la tristeza y la ira.

Tu no eras consiente de lo que hacías, además era Chrysalis la que te manipulaba y tu no eres un monstruo, dijo Magic.

Que no soy un monstruo, tengo alas de dragón, colmillos y escamas en varias partes del cuerpo y crees que no soy un monstruo, dijo Twilight irónicamente.

Tu para mi eres la cosa mas bella del mundo y no importa como te veas por fuera siempre te amare incondicionalmente, dijo Magic abrazando a Twilight.

Los ojos de Twilight se llenaron de lágrimas ante el amor de Magic.

Gracias querido, dijo Twilight.

Muy lejos de allí en Canterlot la princesa Celestia registraba desesperada la biblioteca buscando un libro que le diera una cura a lo que le sucedió a su querida estudiante.

Maldición, debe haber algo en todo este lugar, no puedo quedarme con los cascos cruzados al saber que Twilight fue victima de las atrocidades de Chrysalis, dijo Celestia.

Pero la cura no aparecería y la desesperación la consumió.

¡Por favor que alguien me ayude a encontrar una respuesta!, grito Celestia desesperada.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y un libro le cayó en la cabeza.

Celestia se asusto al recibir el libro y con lo levanto con curiosidad.

El libro era de color azul eléctrico y tenia una nota pegada en la portada.

"Úsalo bien hermana", leyó Celestia.

Celestia abrió el libro y para su alegría en su interior estaba lo que buscaba y la forma de devolverle a Twilight a la normalidad.

La princesa salió del a biblioteca, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

¡Muchas gracias, Hunter!, grito Celestia y cerro la puerta.

En el imperio, Gold y compañía ayudaban en reparar los destrozos y quitar los cuerpos inertes de los Metamorfos.

Pero en eso una voz interrumpió las labores de Wisdom adolecente.

Mai quería musia, dijo una vos masculina.

¿Orfeo que haces aquí?, pregunto Wisdom volteándose.

Veingo a ayuai a mis paidres, dijo Orfeo.

Wisdom se preguntaba en que diablos él podría ser de utilidad en la situación en la que sus tíos estaban inmersos.

Bueno espero que los apoyes mucho y bien estoy ocupada, dijo Wisdom.

Pero Orfeo la tomo y la acerco a el con su magia.

Tue no te separais de mi, dijo Orfeo intentado dartle un beso a Wisdom.

Pero unas garras tomaron a Orfeo del lomo y lo levantaron.

Orfin miraba con curiosidad a Orfeo.

Un monstrie, grito Orfeo.

No es un monstruo, el es Orfin mi dragón guardián, dijo Wisdom.

¿Que hago con él ama?, pregunto mentalmente Orfin.

Sácalo de mi vista, le respondió mentalmente Wisdom.

Orfin lanzo por los aires a Orfeo y como dijo Wisdom lo saco de la vista de ella.

Gracias, dijo Wisdom.

Orfeo cayó justo en frente de Oki, la cual estaba a una cuadra de donde Wisdom estaba trabajando.

¿Te encuentras bien?, pregunto Oki.

Sie, solo mei cai, respondió Orfeo.

¿Por que hablas tan raro, no será que el golpe te daño la cabeza?, pregunto Oki.

Mui graiciosa, plebeya, dijo Orfeo retirándose.

¿Plebeya?, que se a creído que es, dijo indignada Oki.

Mientras tanto Magic intentaba que Twilight no se deprimiera por su apariencia, pero en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y 5 ponis entraron.

¡Sorpresa!, grito Pinkie.

En eso las chicas vieron la nueva apariencia de Twilight y los efectos fueron diversos.

Wow, te ves increíble Twilight, dijo Rainbow.

No importa como te veas sigues siendo nuestra amiga, dijo Applejack.

¿Te encuentras bien?, pregunto Fluttershy.

¡Que horror!, querida que te hiso esa desgraciada, dijo Rarity.

Wow, te ves terrorífica y no me importa como te veas seguirás siendo la de siempre para mi Twilight, dijo Pinkie.

Gracias chicas y me siento bien, aun con todo lo que me hizo Chrysalis, dijo Twilight.

¿Que hacen aquí y como supieron donde estábamos?, pregunto Magic.

Yo las traje contigo, dijo la princesa Celestia al entrar en la habitación.

Cuando la princesa vio a Twilight sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Oh mi leal estudiante, lamento todo lo que te paso, dijo Celestia.

No se preocupe princesa, pero su visita se debe a algo mas que lamentarse de mi desgracia, dijo Twilight.

Como siempre te das cuenta de los detalles, dijo Celestia.

Bueno, lo primero desde hace unos años intuí que Chrysalis tenia conocimientos de Amasiges, dijo Celestia.

¿Amasiges?, no recuerdo haber oído nada con ese nombre, dijo Twilight.

Es por que en ningún libro se habla de ello, es una habilidad mágica avanzada muy poderosa, que permite combinar seres vivos para crear quimeras, con las cuales puede manipular y usar como armas, dijo Celestia.

Es exactamente lo que le hizo a Twilight, dijo Magic.

En si las quimeras que se crean no pueden regresar a la normalidad de ninguna forma mágica que se conozca en la actualidad, dijo Celestia.

Las chicas, Twilight y Magic quedaron helados al oír eso.

Eso quiere decir que Twilight será así para siempre, dijo Fluttershy.

Como dije ningún hechizo que actualmente se conozca, pero no dije uno que en la antigüedad se usaba, dijo Celestia.

Todos la miraron preguntándose lo que tenía en mente.

Como existe la Amasiges, existe su contraparte Alkahestry, una habilidad magia sagrada que permite curar cualquier enfermedad, repara dañados, regenera miembros cercenados y regresa a la normalidad a los afectados por los efectos del Amasiges, dijo Celestia.

¿Eso quiere decir que regresare a mi apariencia normal?, dijo feliz Twilight.

A si es Twilight, no será fácil pero te devolveré tu apariencia, dijo Celestia.

Y así fue, la princesa Celestia traslado a Twilight y a Magic a una habitación en el castillo de Canterlot, para que esperara el día en el que la princesa tenga todo lo necesario para devolverla a la normalidad.

Mientras que el resto regreso a Poniville para seguir con sus vida, en espera del regreso de Twilight.

Una tarde después del regreso al Poniville, un poni gris entro de sorpresa en la biblioteca.

Hola, Wisdom, dijo Gold.

Hola, ¿que te trae a Poniville?, dijo Wisdom.

Vengo a secuestrar a tus hermanos, dijo Gold.

¿Que?, pregunto Wisdom.

Es broma donde están Wing y Oki, quiero proponerles algo, dijo Gold.

La pequeña Wisdom fue a buscar a sus hermanos.

Los dos ponis aparecieron a los minutos con cara de confusión.

¿Para que nos llamas?, pregunto Wing.

Quiero que me acompañen a un lugar para entrenarlos, dijo Gold.

¿Entrenarnos?, pregunto Wing.

Si ustedes necesitan mejorar sus poderes y aprender algo más que usar una espada, dijo Gold retirándose.

En un lugar desconocido del mundo de los sueños, Trixie se canso de caminar y decidió tomar un descanso en un rio de agua café.

Trixie llena de curiosidad por el color del agua, decidió tomar un trago y descubrió que era chocolate, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al rio para bañarse, pero la corriente la llevo a una fisura del espacio.

La fisura la llevo a un lugar que le resultaba muy familiar, ya que, ella estuvo en ese lugar varias veces, era Poniville.

¿Que hago aquí?, se pregunto Trixie.

En eso dos ponis muy jóvenes aparecieron, parecía que estaba jugando, era un pegaso blanco y la otra era una unicornio castaña.

Trixie se dio cuenta que esos ponis eran sus sobrinos, Wisdom y Wing.

Los dos saltaba y jugaban sin darse cuenta que se internaron en el bosque Everfree.

Trixie se preocupo y los siguió, en eso se topo con una escena inesperada, una manticora atacaba a los dos ponis, pero Wing se mantenía firme defendiéndose con un palo.

Trixie uso su hechizo de fuegos artificiales para asustar a la manticora, pero en vez de eso produjo una nevada en el bosque que sepulto a los dos ponis, Wing salió cargando a Wisdom, la cual estaba con principio de hipotermia y lo único que se le ocurrió a Wing era llevarla a una cueva.

En la cueva él desesperado por la situación uso su cuerpo para calentar a Wisdom, pero sin darse cuenta fue demasiado lejos y le causo una excitación a Wisdom, lo cual produjo los dos tuvieran una insólita relación sexual sin salirse de las caricias.

Trixie estaba atónita mirando la situación y cuando estaba disfrutando del acto, ella regreso al mundo de los sueños.

Nuestros actos, aunque buenos parezcan, siempre causan un efecto inesperado en los demás, la curiosidad se buena, me gusta que aprendas las cosas que se esconden en este mundo, pero no muerdas más de lo que puedes mascar, ya que, no estas preparada para tanto, dijo el observador, él cual espiaba a Trixie desde las sombras.

Gold llevo a Oki y a Wing a una planicie muy lejos de Poniville, a la cual tardaron 6 horas en llegar.

Bien armemos el campamiento y descasemos, por que mañana empieza el entrenamiento, dijo Gold.

Esa noche la princesa Celestia comenzó a buscar los ingredientes para la elaboración del rito de sanación, como ella sabia muy bien sus movimientos y pensamientos debían ser perfectos para evitar una desgracia.

Con calma, no te apresures, ya que, si te aceleras mucho puedes dejar algo fuera, dijo una voz detrás de Celestia.

¿Hunter eres tú?, pregunto Celestia.

Pero nadie le responidio.

La mañana empezó y dos ponis despertaron por un ruido curioso.

Oki y Wing salieron y vieron a Gold dando patadas y realizando movimientos rápidos, para mantener dos huevos en el aire sin romperlos.

Wow a eso llama concentración, dijo Wing.

Para finalizar las maniobras de Gold, este desvaino una katana delgada y realizo un corte rápido sobre los huevos, pero estos no se rompieron.

Buenos días y espero que los huevos les gusten para el desayuno, dijo Gold.

Buenos días Gold-sama, no sabia que tenía una espada, dijo Oki.

En realidad siempre tuve una pero nunca la uso, dijo Gold.

Me permite verla, dijo Wing.

Claro, dijo Gold entregándole la espada.

Wing la reviso de cabo a rabo, pero cuando midió el grado de filo se llevo una sorpresa, la espada no tenía filo.

Esta espada no sirve para luchar, por que no tiene filo, dijo Wing.

Bueno esta espada nunca tuvo filo se llama "Sakabatō" (filo inverso), es una espada muy rara y difícil de usar, pero es un katana mortífera si llegas a descubrir como funciona y puede superar a la muerte negra de Draco, dijo Gold.

Wing se sorprendió de la explicación, pero no entendía como una espada sin filo podía ser mortífera.

Bien coman sus huevos y después comenzara su entrenamiento, dijo Gold.

Oki y Wing rompieron los huevos y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, los huevos estaban partidos por la mitad, pero la cascara estaba intacta.

En Poniville los demás realizaban labores para matar el tiempo, Wisdom se hizo cargo de la biblioteca mientras sus padres estaban fuera, Scootaloo fue nombrada ayudante temporal de Rainbow en las maniobras de los wonderbolt , Sweetie esta cargo de la tienda de Poniville, ya que, Rarity estaba en Canterlot para poder acompañar a Twilight cuando podía, Apple bloom y Maisha ayudaban en la granja con las labores diarias, ya que, Applejack esta muy ocupada con sus obligaciones en la federación de comercio.

Esa mañana una visitante inesperada llego a la granja.

Buenos días, espero no molestar que solo venga a visitar, dijo Zecora.

Zecora a que se debe esta visita, pregunto Apple bloom.

Vengo a buscar a una ayudante de tal, que pueda atender mi angustiada soledad, dijo Zecora.

Apple bloom que entendía bien sus enredadas frases, comprendió que venia a buscar a Maisha.

Maisha creo que te buscan, dijo Apple bloom.

Maisha se acerco a Zecora preguntándose que iba hacer con ella.

Las dos cebras se retiraron y dejaron a Apple bloom sola con la quehaceres de la granja.

En un lugar desconocido del Equestria tres ponis preparaban algo.

Bien pónganse esto, dijo Gold mostrando unas herraduras gruesas.

Los dos se colocaron las herraduras y al dar el primer paso le costo mucho por el peso.

Estas son las herraduras de plomo, pesan 5 kilos cada una, lo que significa que ustedes tienes que levantar 20 kilos para caminar, dijo Gold.

Y que debemos hacer con ellas, pregunto Wing.

Ustedes deben llenar cada uno estos barriles de 50 litros con agua del rio que se encuentra a 5 kilómetros de aquí, y para llenarlo deberán usar este balde de 5 litros, el resto es obvio, dijo Gold.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y empezaron a caminar para llenar los barriles.

Los dos primeros viajes no fueron un problemas para los dos, pero les tomo 1 hora en realizar el viaje de ida y vuelta.

El día pasaba lento para los hermanos, cada paso se hacia más difícil con el peso de las herraduras y al cabo de 6 viajes Oki comenzó a mostrar signos de cansancio y Wing que están acostumbrado a actividades pesadas se canso en el 7º viaje.

Los dos se tabaleaban por el cansancio, pero no se rendían y después de 6 largas horas de trabajo terminaron y Oki se desmayo del agotamiento y tuvo que ser acareada por Wing.

Veo que terminaron y este es su almuerzo, dijo Gold mostrando un tazo de arroz y una tasa con un liquido verde humeante.

Los dos se acomodaron y comenzaron a comer, seguían cansado por el esfuerzo.

Gold-sama, para qué era agua, pregunto jadeante Oki.

Bueno eso lo veras después de comer, dijo Gold.

Una vez que los dos terminaron de comer, Gold preparo unas vasijas enormes de agua que calentó con unos troncos y les dio un baño a los dos.

Los hermanos se durmieron después del baño y no despertaron hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

En aquel día Gold los llevo a un acantilado en el cual había un cordel que unía ambos lados.

Bien, deben ir de ida y vuelta sobre el cordel para acarear un huevo en la cabeza y colocarlo en la canasta, son 12 y no deben romper ninguno, dijo Gold.

Y para evitar las trampas, dijo Gold y amaro las alas de Wing con un cordel.

Bien comiencen, dijo Gold retirándose.

Oki comenzó la actividad sin problemas, ella era muy delgada y ágil lo que le facilitaba la actividad, además tenía mucha destreza y no le tomo ni 2 horas terminar.

Wing por su parte se cayó varias veces del cordel, Gold sabia que eso podía pasar así que coloco una red debajo del cordel.

Wing le costaba mucho, era muy pesado, lento y torpe en mantener el equilibrio, pero Oki lo guiaba y ayudaba a mejorar sus movimientos y en 3 horas y media termino.

Coman y seguiremos entrenando, dijo Gold cuando regresaron de la actividad.

El día termino con una serie de ejercicio de elongación y fuerza, que dejaron a los hermanos muertos de cansancio.

Al día siguientes los dos descubrieron que Gold no estaba y la comida tampoco, después de explorar un poco lo encontraron en una prado.

Tienen hambre, entonces tienen que trabajar en equipo para tenerla, esta arriba del árbol dijo Gold.

Wing seguía con las alas atadas, así que entre los dos comenzaron a planear como hacerse con la comida, los dos primeros intentos fueron inútiles, ya que, no lograron derribar el árbol con las patadas, ni con escalar el árbol se logro la meta.

Pero Oki se las ingenio para convencer a Wing para que la lanzara directo a la canasta que se encontraba en las ramas.

El primer lanzamiento fue inútil, ya que, choco con el tronco, pero en el siguiente intento logro votar la canasta y el desayuno fue manzanas.

El día continuo con una especié de circuito de obstáculos, en los cuales se debía esquivar y resistir las trampas, que eran bolas de pintura y lanza agujas que causaba mucho dolor si no se tenia cuidado, con lo cual los hermanos pasaron toda la noche sacándose las agujas que tenían atravesadas en los cascos, lomo, cara y vientre.

Esa noche la princesa Celestia había terminado los preparativos y todo estaba listo para el rito.

Esta segura de esto princesa, dijo Magic.

Si, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, dijo Celestia.

Twilight se coloco en un círculo mágico que brillaba, en la cual se encontraba unos platos con sustancias humeantes.

Bien comencemos, dijo Celestia y su cuerno brillo, el circulo liberó rayos de energía que impactaban en Twilight y en los platos, una fuerza invisible levanto a Twilight y en los costados del circulo unas letras se escribieron.

De repente un destello envolvió a Celestia y la habitación se volvió blanca y vacía.

¿Donde estoy?, pregunto Celestia.

Te estaba esperando hermana, dijo una voz.

Celestia se voltio y vio a un poni de capa negra sentado.

Observador, dijo Celestia.

Desearía que no tuviera que hacer esto, pero las reglas son así, dijo el observador.

Estoy consiente de lo que pasara y acepto las condiciones, dijo Celestia.

Sabes que si fallas perderás tus poderes y Twilight morirá, dijo el observador.

Celestia asistió con la cabeza.

Bien te lo are fácil, ¿que sientes por Twilight o que es para ti Twilight?, dijo el observador.

Ella es mi alumna y le tengo mucho aprecio y respeto, dijo Celestia.

Es mentira, ella es mas importante que eso, Twilight es como la hija que nunca tuve, la quiero mucho y soy capas de renunciar a mi inmortalidad por verla feliz y a salvo, respondió Celestia.

El observador sonrió.

Respuesta correcta, tienes mi autorización para usar lo que necesitas de mis dominios, dijo el observador liberando un destello.

¡Princesa se encuentra bien!, grito Magic.

Celestia agito la cabeza confundida.

Estoy mejor que nunca, dijo Celestia y su cuerno brillo mas intensamente, el círculo libero un tornado de energía que envolvió al Twilight y después de un destello se revelo los resultados.

Twilight había vuelto a ser la unicornio joven y hermosa que era.

Estaba tan preocupado, dijo Magic abrazándola.

Si yo pensé que no volvería a la normalidad, gracias princesa Celestia, dijo Twilight sonriendo.

Celestia vio que Twilight tenía colmillos, pero no tan grandes como los que tenía antes.

Al parecer el rito no cambio todo, dijo Celestia dándole un espejo a Twi.

Que me va a pasar ahora, princesa, pregunto Twilight.

No se, voy a investigar mas para saber si esto te causara algún cambio importante en tu vida, dijo Celestia.

La mañana salió y los hermanos se despertaron y para su sorpresa un cartel estaba afuera de las carpas.

"me lleve sus espadas, si las quien deben buscarlas y este entrenamiento terminara", leyó Oki.

Bien el ultimo reto de este entrenamiento, dijo Wing saliendo en persecución de Gold.

Los dos miraban cada rincón del sector en donde estaba, buscaron en el bosque, el rio, la montaña y en los prados, pero no había señales de Gold, ni las espadas.

En eso divisaron lo que parecía ser una fortaleza abandonada y no pensaron dos veces para entrar.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot Twilight comenzó a experimentar estañas pérdidas de conciencia y fuertes jaquecas, los médicos no podían hacer nada para curarla, hasta que una cebra joven apareció.

Maisha que haces aquí, pregunto Magic al verla.

Mi nueva maestra dice que tiene la solución al problema de la señora Sparkle, dijo Maisha.

Magic y Twilight siguieron a Maisha al bosque Everfree y una vieja amiga los esperaba.

Como intuía tú mal se propaga y tu vida se mortifica, dijo Zecora.

¿Zecora sabes lo que me pasa?, pregunto débil Twilight.

Si la sangre de la reina de los Metamorfos esta dañando tus órganos vitales, dijo seria Zecora.

Pero puedes curarla, pregunto Magic.

De poder puede, pero su vida se vera en un aprieto, dijo Zecora.

Zecora le hizo un gesto a Maisha y esta comenzó a sacar frascos y hiervas, las cuales mezclaba en un caparazón.

Recuéstala en la cama, dijo Zecora a Magic.

Zecora tomo la mezcla del caparazón y comenzó a decir un conjuro en un dialecto extraño.

Maisha conocía ese dialecto, pero era incapaz de entenderlo.

La mezcla comenzó a brillar y Zecora rápidamente la coloco en el lado izquierdo del rostro de Twilight, en la cual adopto la forma de una mascara blanca con líneas rojas.

Magic miraba lo que ocurría muy sorprendido.

Twilight como por arte de magia se sintió bien y los malestares desaparecieron.

Que fue lo que hiciste Zecora, dijo Twilight mirando su reflejo en un espejo y viendo la mascara que le cubría el lado izquierdo del rostro.

Esta es la mascara de la dualidad, la sangre de la reina de los Metamorfos posee un veneno mortífero que afecta a los seres que posen un corazón puro, al regresar a tu forma normal, la toxina empezó a manifestarse, esta mascara permite controlar la sangre maligna y permitirte vivir sin problemas, pero con ciertas manifestaciones que son propias de la reina, dijo Zecora.

Ciertas manifestaciones, pregunto Magic.

El poder de la reina de los Metamorfos es el de cambiar de forma y absorber las emociones, Twilight Sparkle con la ayuda de la mascar puede aprender a cambiar de forma como ella, pero también la mascara crea un vincula con la reina, los pensamiento y emociones de ella lo sentirá Twilight, dijo Zecora.

Entiendo y gracias Zecora, me salvaste de la muerte, dijo Twilight.

No hay de que y no te olvides de tener cuidado, esa mascara es algo que requiere espacio, dijo Zecora.

Twilight, Magic y Maisha se encaminaron a Poniville para dar la buena noticia a las chicas.

Gracias por todo Zecora, sabia que podías hacer la mascara, dijo una voz de la nada y un poni castaño salió de las sombras.

Tu sabes que en mi puedes contar y yo nunca te voy a fallar, dijo Zecora a la voz.

Mientras tanto Oki y Wing registraban la fortaleza y no tardaron encontrar lo que buscaban.

Los estaba esperando, dijo Gold lanzándoles las espadas a los dos ponis.

Bien cual es el último desafío, dijo Wing.

Pelear contra mí, dijo Gold desvainado su espada.

Los dos hermanos se lanzaron sobre Gold, el cual los detuvo con su espada y comenzaron a pelear, Gold solo se mantuvo a la defensiva esquivando los ataques de los dos hermanos, los cuales no podían atinarle nada.

Gold en una maniobra mando a volar lejos a Wing y para luego lanzarse para atravesarlo, pero Oki lo bloqueo con su espada.

Esto es entre usted y yo, Gold-sama, dijo Oki entrando en la voluntad de la muerte.

Los dos comenzaron a dar espadazos poderosos, con los cuales las murallas de la fortaleza de destruían, en una maniobra Gold lanzo por los aires a Oki, la cual comenzó a moverse en el aire rápidamente.

Gold sonrio y la siguió en el aire.

Los dos chocaban sus espadas intentando hacer que el otro se rindiera, en eso Oki rozo su casco en su espada y comenzó a lanzar esferas de fuego a Gold, el cual las cortaba sin problemas, pero Oki movió su casco y las llamas fueron atraídas a Gold formando una burbuja de fuego.

Cuando Oki se propino a atacar, pero la burbuja se reventó y salió una onda azul que cortó el suelo al impactar.

Gold se desplazo a Oki y de un golpe la dejo incrustada en el suelo, ella se levanto justo para evitar que fuera cortada en dos por Gold.

Para la sorpresa de Oki la espada sin filo cortaba las cosas que rodeaba a Gold como si fueran de mantequilla, en eso Wing entro en la batalla, pero Gold libero su Neoky asiendo que los dos salieran volando lejos y la batalla termino.

No está nada de mal, dijo Gold felicitando a los dos ponis.

Mientras tanto en Poniville, Pinkie realizo una fiesta para celebra el regreso y sanación de Twilight.

Así que esa mascara te mantiene con vida, pregunto Rarity.

Si, Zecora me explico que sin ella el veneno de la sangre de Chrysalis me mataría, dijo Twilight.

Es una suerte que Zecora supiera la cura, dijo Wisdom.

Hija donde esta tu hermano, pregunto Magic.

El y Oki fueron junto a Gold a una especie de entrenamiento, dijo Wisdom.

La fiesta duro toda la noche y al día siguiente tres ponis entraban a Poniville, de los cuales dos estaba muertos de cansancio por el viaje.

Oki y Wing entraron en la biblioteca y dieron un grito de horror al ver a Twilight.

Mama que tiene en la cara, dijo Wing.

Esto es algo que evita que el veneno de Chrysalis me mate y cambiando el tema ¡Donde diablos que habías metido!, dijo Twilight.

Wing explico su travesía y después de un sermón de parte de Twilight, Wing y Oki pudieron dormir tranquilamente.

Esa misma tarde Magic daba su paseo de reconocimiento del territorio y en la rama de un árbol, Gold tomaba una siesta.

Que le trae por estos parajes señor Magic, dijo Gold sin abrir los ojos.

Reviso si no hay nada fuera de lo común y que haces aquí, dijo Magic.

Dando una siesta en la tranquilidad de la tarde, dijo Gold.

Oye, Wing me dijo que tienes una espada muy rara y pensé si no tienes nada que hacer, podríamos…, dijo Magic.

Tener un combate para ver nuestros avanzas, termino la frase Gold.

Si, dijo Magic.

Gold se bajo del árbol y se coloco en frente de Magic.

Bien comencemos, dijo Magic y desvaino su espada.

Ambos chocaron sus espadas y daban lo mejor que tenían para calentar el cuerpo, en eso Gold decidió darle una muestra del poder de su espada.

Gold realizo un movimiento con la espada y Magic lo bloqueo, pero una sensación desagradable invadió a Magic, sentía que su cuerpo era cortado en dos y que su sangre manchaba todo.

Magic soltó un grito de terror y despertó de la ilusión.

Te encuentras bien, pregunto Gold.

Magic asistió con la cabeza y se preparo para seguir con el combate.

Magic estaba asuntado que diablos fue eso, acaso la espada d Gold puede crear ilusiones o solo fue su imaginación.

Gold se lanzo para dar un corte, pero Magic lo bloqueo y por una extraña razón Magic se agacho justo a tiempo, los arboles detrás de Magic fueron cortados, por el ataque de Gold.

Que rayos, dijo Magic y se aparto de Gold.

Eso fue por el ataque de Gold, pero si ni siquiera toco los arboles y además yo lo bloquee con mi espada, pensó Magic.

Sucede algo señor Magic, pregunto Gold.

No nada, dijo Magic atónito del extraño poder de la espada de Gold.

Magic sabia que la espada era la que causaba esas extrañas cosas, así que si desarmaba a Gold podría tener la ventaja, pensó Magic.

Magic planeo su ataque y lo puso en acción.

Magic creo varias espadas de energía, pero estas eran distintas el filo era rodeado por energía que vibraba muy rápido, los dos ponis se empezaron a luchar consecutivamente y cuando Magic lanzo sus espadas de energía, Gold las bloqueo con su cuerpo, pero Gold se llevo una horrible sorpresa, las espadas lo atravesaron sin problema como si su habilidad no estuviera activa.

La espada de Gold salió volando y Gold cayo al suelo sangrando.

Oye estas bien, no quería herirte tanto, dijo Magic asustado al ver a Gold herido de esa forma.

Gold se levanto y las espadas de destruyendo al liberar su Neoky y como si de magia se tratara las heridas cerraron al instante.

Eso fue inesperado y peligroso, se que querías desarmarme, pero mida bien tus ataques, dijo Gold y se coloco en una posición de combate.

Gold se acomodo y desapareció de la vista e impacto a Magic a una velocidad increíble.

Magic se concertó lo mas que pudo para detectar a Gold y lo logro justo cuando se propinaba a arremeter contra el.

Magic lo bloqueo con la espada y pero Gold no se quedo con los cascos cruzados.

Gold se concentro y cargo sus cascos de energía, lo cual provoco que Magic salió volando lejos del impacto.

Pero como pudo impactarme si lo bloquee, pensó Magic.

Magic empezó a preguntarse si Gold se volvió mas poderos desde el día que peleo contra el, pero Magic tenia mas trucos preparados.

Magic tomo su espada y se lanzo sobre Gold, esto lo esquivo, pero fue un señuelo de magia, Magic lo impacto lanzándolo asía arriba y luego lo golpeo dejándolo incrustado en el suelo.

Buena maniobra señor Magic, dijo Gold saliendo de cráter que formo su impacto.

Gold sonrió y comenzó a dar patas muy rápido a Magic, cosa que a este le costaba trabajo bloquear, pero se percato de un detalle del ataque y lo aprovecho para estocar a Gold.

Gold lo vio maniobrar y lo esquivo a tiempo y le dio una patada giratoria que Magic bloqueo.

Magic creo varias espadas de energía y las lanzo sobre Gold, pero este estaba preparado.

Gold empezó a esquivar las espadas con una facilidad increíble.

Magic se sorprendió de la flexibilidad y agilidad que tenia Gold en esos momentos, Gold se desplazo entre las espada y se lanzo sobre Magic.

Gold dio una patada a Magic con mucha energía, este lo esquivo y la patada de Gold atravesó el árbol que estaba atrás, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Magic concentro su magia en su espada y la movió de tal forma que vibraba.

Magic cayó sobre Gold, pero este lo estaba esperando.

Gold concentro mucha energía en su cuerpo y detuvo la espada sin problemas.

No me engañas dos veces con el mismo truco, dijo Gold repeliendo a Magic.

Dejemos de perder el tiempo y luchemos de verdad, dijo Magic.

Ok, dijo Gold y su cuerpo se envolvió en energía azul.

Aquella era una batalla de antología, los dos volaban dándose ataque que cortaba todo a su paso, el suelo se trisaba cada ves que chocaba, Magic daba salto y realizaba maniobras tan rápido que parecía que tuviera 10 espadas, y Gold parecía que sus casco fueran espadas de los cortes que realizaba.

La batalla duro hasta que la luna se erguió en el cielo y los dos no se percataron por el cansancio que dos siluetas entraba en Poniville y una muy grande por el por el extremo opuesto de Canterlot.


	22. Chapter 21

Capitulo XXI

Los orígenes y la usurpadora

Las dos siluetas entraron a Poniville sin que Gold y Magic se percataran de la presencia de ellos, pero la silueta más grande no tuvo la misma suerte.

Magic y Gold detectaron una presencia muy llamativa en el bosque Everfree y disidieron ir a investigar.

De donde proviene esa presencia, dijo Magic registrado cada centímetro del bosque.

Espere muy momento para rastrear el perímetro, dijo Gold concentrándose.

Rin, dijo Gold liberando su Neoky.

Como si se tratara de un sonar la energía dio una imagen mental a Gold del entorno y de cada ser vivo del lugar.

A la izquierda detecto un ser grande y escamoso, seguro que es un dragón, pero este no tiene alas, dijo Gold.

Un dragón sin alas, creo que se quien es, dijo Magic.

¡Spike! ¡Eres tu!, grito Magic.

¿Magic?, dijo una voz entre ronco y suave.

Un ser grande se acerco a donde se encontraba los dos ponis, era un dragón morado con las escamas superiores verdes, era 6 veces mas grande que Magic y Gold.

Que alegría verte muchacho, que te trae por estos lados, dijo Magic.

Bueno alguien me dijo que Twilight estaba con problemas y decidí venir, pero no se como llegue al bosque Everfree, dijo Spike.

Así que este es el dragón Spike, dijo Gold mirando a Spike.

Si, el es el dragón que crio Twilight y que fue como un hermano para Wisdom y Wing, dijo Magic.

¿Quien es el?, pregunto Spike agachándose para ver mas de cerca.

El es Gold Anchor, es el capitán de Wisdom y Wing, además de ser el poni mas fuerte de Equestria a mi parecer, dijo Magic.

Así que el es el capitán de Wisdom, además no se ve muy fuerte, dijo Spike.

Muéstrale tu fuerza Gold, dijo Magic.

Gold asistió y se acerco a Spike.

Para el asombro de Spike, Gold lo levanto sin problemas y lo lanzo hacia arriba, para luego atraparlo con una facilidad increíble, teniendo en cuenta que Spike era enorme y aproximadamente pesaba casi los 700 kilos.

Desacuerdo te creo, pero bájame, dijo Spike.

Gold lo dejo en el suelo y se acerco a Magic.

Bien creo que deberíamos ir a Poniville, seguro que las chicas se alegraran al verte, dijo Magic comenzando la marcha a Poniville.

Los tres se retiraron, pero no se percataron que unos ojos verdes brillantes los mira.

A la mañana siguiente Twilight recibió la visita de un visitante inesperado, pero muy querido.

¡Spike!, que alegría verte, dijo Twilight acercándose al dragón.

Twilight, dijo Spike levantadola en su manos para dejarla a la altura de su cara.

Que te paso, te ves tan joven y que es esa mascara que te cubre la mitad del rostro, dijo Spike al mirarla más de cerca.

En eso las Wisdom, Wing y Oki salieron para ver que sucedía.

Hermano mayor, dijeron las Wisdom y abrazaron el vientre de Spike.

Eres tu, dijo Wing mirando desafiante a Spike.

¿Hermano mayor?, ese dragón es tu hermano, pregunto Oki a Wing.

En teoría lo es, el fue criado por mi madre y es como un hermano para Wisdom, dijo Wing.

Veo que sigues igual, dijo Spike mirando a Wing de una manera severa.

Dejemos de peleas y cuéntanos que te trae a Poniville, dijo Wisdom.

Spike conto que recibió una noticia de que Twilight estaba en problemas y dejo sus obligaciones para ver que pasaba.

Twilight y Wisdom le explicaron lo que sucedió y como es que habían dos Wisdom y el porque de la mascara y de la apariencia joven de Twilight.

Así que las demás también rejuvenecieron, dijo Spike.

Wow, nunca pensé que un draconiano fuera tan imponente, dijo Oki.

¿Quien es?, pregunto Spike al ver a Oki.

Ella es la verdadera hermana de Wing, su nombre es Oki y pertenece a una tierra lejana llamada la isla del viento, además es una espadachín muy hábil, por lo que me han contado, dijo Twilight.

Así que eres la verdadera hermana del tarado de Wing, dijo Spike levantando a Oki.

En eso Orfin percibió la presencia de Spike y se acerco a verificar que nada malo pasaba.

Wow, que es eso, dijo Spike al ver a Orfin a su misma altura.

El es mi guardián Orfin, dijo Wisdom.

Ama se encuentra bien y quien es este dragón, pregunto Orfin en la mente de Wisdom.

Tranquilo el es como mi hermano, le respondió Wisdom mentalmente.

Orfin asistió y se acomodo para contemplar la situación.

Bien, veo que todos ya se enteraron de la llegada de Spike, dijo Magic.

La reunión familiar se prolongo por varias horas, hasta que la mayoría regreso a sus labores diarias, pero cinco ponis se enteraron de la llegada de Spike y no esperaron en aparecer.

Spike, dijeron las cinco ponis al mismo tiempo.

Mírate grandulón ya eres todo un dragón, dijo Rainbow

Es bueno que hayas venido, el acontecimiento que ha ocurrido requiera que la familia estuviera unida, dijo Applejack.

Te ves imponente, pero aun eres el mismo, dijo Fluttershy intentando evitar que sus miedos la invadieran.

Fiesta, fiesta, esto amerita una fiesta, decía saltando Pinkie.

Y para la alegría de Spike la poni que esperaba ver estaba a su alcance.

Te ves grande y fuerte Spike, dijo Rarity.

En eso Twilight sintió algo que nunca había percibido, del cuerpo de Spike emergía un aura cálida y de color ámbar, además un aroma a jazmín invadió la nariz de Twilight, en eso lo comprendió, ella estaba sintiendo el amor de Spike.

¿Twilight te encuentras bien?, pregunto Fluttershy.

Si, solo sentía algo nuevo, dijo Twilight.

Twilight tenía cientos de preguntas, pero en eso aspiro el aura para ver si era cierto que para los Metamorfos el amor era la delicia más grande.

Twilight cayo en el placer, el amor de Spike tenia el mismo sabor que un tazón de fresas al a cremas y el mas delicioso chocolate, y sin poder detenerse absorbió el amor de Spike.

Spike después de un rato sintió que una parte de el se desvanecía y comenzo a sentir un vacio horrible en el pecho.

Spike que te pasa, dijo Applejack.

En eso Spike se desmayo y Twilight se percato que había hecho algo malo.

Spike despertó y las disculpas de Twilight no se hicieron esperar.

Lo siento, lo siento mucho Spike no quería quitarte tu amor, pero no podía detenerme, decía Twilight.

Quitarle su amor, dijeron las demás al unisonó.

Twilight explico lo que le sucedió y como no podía dejar de absorber el amor.

Así que por unos minutos actuaste como Chrysalis, dijo Rainbow.

No se, creo que tengo que aprender a controlar estos nuevos impulsos, dijo Twilight.

No te preocupes estoy bien y me sorprende tus nuevos poderes, dijo Spike.

Un minuto, si puedes absorber el amor como Chrysalis, también puedes cambiar de forma, dijo Rainbow.

Twi pensó en que forma ella pudiera hacer esa función y entonces recordó lo que explico cadence en su matrimonio, los Metamorfos adoptan la forma de quien amas o quieres.

Twilight coloco su casco en la mascar y miro a Spike para sentir su amor y luego se dejo llevar por sus impulsos.

La mascara brillo y luego su cuerpo, en un instante Twilight se convierto en una copia exacta de Rarity.

Wow, esto si es algo interesante, dijo Twi con la voz de Rarity.

En realidad es gratificante verse a si misma y darse cuenta de los detalles que uno tiene, dijo Rarity contemplándose en Twilight.

Entonces puedes convertirte en cualquiera, dijo Pinkie.

Tu que crees, dijo Twilight adoptando la apariencia y la voz de Pinkie.

Wow esto es increíble, dijo Rainbow.

Twilight paso toda la tarde cambiando su apariencia a petición de las chicas y de Spike, pero unos ojos verde parecían que no le hacia gracia lo que veía.

Esa estúpida, se esta mofándose de la habilidad ancestral de mi raza, dijo una vos femenina en doble eco.

Esa noche cuando todos estaban durmiendo Twilight despertó a Spike para darle una noticia.

Twi que pasa, porque me despiertas a esta hora, dijo Spike al ver a Twilight en su vientre.

Spike encontré a una poni que sabe sobre tus raíces, dijo Twilight.

En serio, dijo Spike ansioso.

Si pero debemos ir a Asgardia para averiguar mas, fue Wisdom quien encontró a una criadora de dragones que aseguraba que te cuido hasta que fuiste enviado a Equestria, dijo Twilight.

Pero no deberíamos avisar a alguien, dijo Spike levantándose.

No creo que sea necesario, dijo Twilight guiando a Spike a Canterlot, pero los ojos verdes parecían ansiosos cuando vieron que se iban.

Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba, el guapo de Magic será mi dulce y delicioso muñeco de trabajo, jajajaja, dijo Chrysalis saliendo de las sombras.

Al amanecer Spike y Twilight llegaron al puerto aéreo y se toparon de frente con un poni gris de melena verde.

Buenos días señora Sparkle, dijo Gold con su habitual tono sereno.

Buenos días Gold, esta todo listo para el viaje, dijo Twi.

Si será un viaje de ida y de vuelta a Asgardia, dijo Gold guiando a los dos tripulantes.

Estas seguro que me aguantara este barco, dijo Spike.

No subestimes al unicornio, este barco soporta tormentas y la furia de los reyes del mar, claro que soporta el peso de un dragón adulto, dijo Gold.

El unicornio despego y el viaje a Asgardia comenzó.

Mientras en la biblioteca una falsa Twilight intentaba pasar desapercibida.

Buenos días, dijo Chrysalis en asiéndose pasar por Twilight.

Buenos días, dijo Magic, en eso este detecto algo inusual en su prometida.

Te ves diferente, creo que mas adulta que de costumbre, dijo Magic.

No es nada, dijo Chrysalis usando sus poderes para manipular a Magic, pero estos no resultaron del todo.

Me siento mareado, creo que necesito algo de agua, dijo Magic.

Que diablos pasa, estoy perdiendo práctica o la sangre especial de Magic anula mi control, pensó Chrysalis.

Chrysalis intento varias veces manipular a Magic, pero este se mantenía inmutable ante los poderes de Chrysalis, esto provoco que Chrysalis recurriera a métodos más ortodoxos.

El unicornio se aproximaba a las montañas de Asgardia, en donde vivía la anciana Yaya.

Los espero aquí, dijo Gold.

Gracias, dijo Twilight internándose en las montañas junto a Spike.

Los dos caminaron por un buen rato, hasta que una voz seca los asusto.

Los estaba esperando, dijo una anciana unicornio.

Usted debe ser Yaya, me gustaría preguntarle tantas cosas, dijo Twilight.

Te vez bastante saludable para ser criado por una unicornio sin experiencia en la crianza de dragones, dijo Yaya mirando a Spike.

Twilight es la unicornio mas inteligente de Equestria, ella sabia muy bien como criarme, dijo Spike.

Bien vengan y lancen sus preguntas, dijo yaya.

Mientras tanto en Poniville, Chrysalis mezclaba unas extrañas hierbas para crear una poción para controlar y debilitar a Magic, pero una potrilla la descubrió.

¿Que haces madre?, dijo la pequeña Wisdom.

Estoy preparando una poción para las chicas, dijo sonriente Chrysalis.

Pero Wisdom no era estúpida y consideraba extraña la situación.

Mama tu nunca haces pociones, que te pasa últimamente actúas de una manera rara, dijo Wisdom.

Chrysalis empezó a desesperarse de la insistencia de la potrilla y decidió hacer algo para mantenerla fuera de sus planes.

El cuerno de Chrysalis brillo de color verde y Wisdom desapareció de la vista de ella.

(Suspiro) de tal palo tal astilla, en realidad esa potrilla es hija de la entrometida de Twilight, pensó Chrysalis.

Querida has vista a Wisdom, pregunto Magic al entrar.

No querido, pero te prepare esta infusión para relajarte los músculos por tanto trabajo, dijo Chrysalis.

Magic la tomo y se la bebió sin preguntar y el efecto no se hizo esperar.

Magic comenzó a tambalearse y sus pupilas se contrajeron, Magic parecía que se encontraba en un trance muy fuerte.

Al fin caíste en mis cascos Magic Sword, ahora me ayudaras a rescatar a mi compañero, dijo Chrysalis dándole un beso y absorbiendo sus emociones positivas.

En Asgardia Twilight y Spike escuchaban las historias de yaya esperando que diera una explicación al pasado de Spike.

Muy interesante, pero no iba a decirnos de donde viene Spike, dijo Twilight.

De acuerdo, su raza es escaza y única, los draconianos son escazas y difíciles de empollar, pero casi complejo de criar, es sorprendente que hayas logrado criarlo, son de carácter difíciles y de gran deseo de posesión, lo que provoca que sean codiciosos, dijo Yaya.

Ya veo, pero Spike nunca me dio problemas, yo lo crie como si fuera un hermano menor y con el tiempo me considere su madre, pero no fue un problema, dijo Twilight.

Es posible que el haya encontrado algo especial en ti y se dejo tratar por alguien que posea un gran poder que lo mermaba, dijo Yaya.

Que yo mermaba a Spike, dijo Twilight confusa.

Te lo explicare pero primero un te es necesario, dijo Yaya preparando el agua.

Te sientes bien Spike, pregunto Twilight.

Si, esto es extraño, pero creo que debemos saber más, quienes son mis padres, dijo Spike.

Mientas en Canterlot dos unicornios se internaban en los pasillos del calabozo del castillo.

Se prohíbe la entrada de cualquiera sin autorización, dijo un guardia al ver a Magic y Twilight.

Bueno les mostrare mi autorización, dijo Twilight usando su magia.

Magic desvaino su espada y degolló a los guardias.

Eres mejor de lo que esperaba y es pena que te tenga que matar después de usarte y devorar tu amor, dijo en tono sensual Chrysalis.

Quien esta allí, dijo una voz tenebrosa.

Soy yo querido, dijo Twilight convirtiéndose en Chrysalis.

Sabia que vendrías, dijo sombra.

Bien Magic abre la celda, dijo Chrysalis y Magic desvaino su espada.

En Asgardia Yaya quedo en silencia al recibir la pregunta de la ubicación de los padres de Spike.

Que pasa, sucede algo malo, dijo nerviosa Twilight.

Lo que pasa es que los padres de Spike murieron hace 50 años en una de las guerras más grandes que participo Asgardia, dijo Yaya.

Pero si ellos murieron hace 50 años, porque yo naci tan tarde, dijo Spike.

Los huevos de draconianos solo eclosionan cuando están frente a la destinada a cuidarlos, en pocas palabras sin padres el huevo solo se abrirá cuando estés cerca de la destinada a ser tu tutora, dijo Yaya.

Eso quieres decir que Spike me espero todo ese tiempo, dijo atónita Twilight.

Así es, los draconianos son raros en ese sentido, se requiere que la destinada a criarlos este presente para que nazcan, dijo Yaya.

Spike y Twilight se miraron mutuamente, los dos estaban destinados desde hace 50 años, parecía imposible, pero si la sabia criadora de dragones lo decía debía ser verdad.

Gracias por todo Yaya, espero no haber sido una molestia, dijo Twilight.

No en realidad esperaba este momento desde hace muchos años, dijo Yaya.

Bueno por ultimo, quiero darte un consejo Spike, eres un dragón poderoso de tierra, tu fortaleza esta en tu resistencia y deberías comer mas estas muy delgado, dijo Yaya.

Lo que digas, dijo Spike.

Los dos se encaminaron al unicornio, en donde Gold esperaba y regresaron a Equestria.

En eso momentos en Poniville, Wisdom se percato que su contraparte no estaba en ningún lado, pero no espero mucho para saber de su paradero.

Por casualidad algo no podéis encontrar, dijo una voz femenina.

Zecora a que se debe esta visita, dijo Wisdom.

En eso la pequeña Wisdom apareció detrás de Maisha, la cual acompañaba a Zecora.

¡Hermana! Ella esta aquí, la que convirtió a nuestra madre en monstruo, ella me envió al bosque Everfree y tiene a Papa, grito la pequeña.

Maldición, ve a buscar a los demás, yo intentare encontrar a Papa, dijo Wisdom.

Chrysalis salía del castillo junto a un Magic en eso un pegaso apareció.

Mama que estas haciendo en Canterlot, dijo Wing.

Hola hijo, estaba solucionando un problema, dijo Chrysalis retirándose.

Que raro, era imaginación mía o mi padre estaba actuando raro, dijo Wing.

¡Wing, me escuchas!, dijo Wisdom por el arete de Wing.

Te escucho hermana, dijo Wing.

Chrysalis se esta asiendo pasar por nuestra madre y tiene bajo su control a Papa, dijo Wisdom.

¿¡Qué pero si acabó de encontrármelo?¡, dijo Wing.

Entonces síguelos, despistado, dijo Wisdom.

Wing empezó a perseguir a sus padres.

Gracias por todo Gold, dijo Twilight bajándose del barco.

No es nada, dijo Gold.

Te espero en la biblioteca Spike, dijo Twilight retirándose y encaminándose al castillo.

De acuerdo, dijo Spike.

Twilight camino por un rato y por una sensación extraña miro a la planta baja de la ciudad.

Twilight quedo boquiabierta al verse a si misma guiando a Magic, en eso se dio cuenta que Chrysalis estaba en la cuidad.

Twilight se teletransporto en frente de ellos y encaro a Chrysalis.

¡Como te atreves a entrar en Canterlot y deja a mi esposo!, grito Twilight.

Vaya, vaya al parecer me descubriste, Twilight, dijo Chrysalis.

¡Deja a Magic!, grito firme Twilight canalizando su magia en el cuerno.

Los encontré, dijo Wing apareciendo de repente y vio lo que sucedía.

Hijo Chrysalis quiere vengarse de mi, grito Chrysalis asiéndose pasar por Twilight.

Como te atreves, dijo Wing desvainado su espada y lanzándose sobre la verdadera Twilight.

Hijo que haces, yo soy tu verdadera madre, dijo Twilight esquivando el ataque de Wing.

No mientas, mi madre no atacaría a mi padre, dijo Wing.

Ella te engaño, grito Twilight.

¡Cállate! Y muere, grito Wing lanzando sus estocadas.

Chrysalis reía de lo poco brillante que era Wing.

En eso la espada de Wing atravesó el pecho de Twilight y ella cayo débil al suelo.

Mátala hijo, dijo Chrysalis.

Wing levanto su espada para dar el golpe final, pero un poderoso rayo lo desarmo.

¡Que diablos estas asiendo Wing!, grito Wisdom apareciendo junto a Zecora y Maisha.

Voy a matar a esa maldita, dijo Wing.

Tu ceguera es de esperar, pero tus actos debes controlar y además estas en un error garrafal, dijo Zecora.

Que acabas de decir, dijo incrédulo Wing.

Zecora no me reconoces, dijo Chrysalis.

Tu no eres Twilight Sparkle, dijo Zecora sacando un espejo de su moral.

Chrysalis al ver el espejo quedo helada.

El espejo brillo y Chrysalis se vio obligada a adoptar su verdadera forma.

Estúpido espejo de Osiris, dijo Chrysalis.

Wing estaba horrorizado, había sido engañado y no fue capas de reconocer a su propia madre y además la hirió.

Ustedes pagaran por esto, dijo Chrysalis lanzándose sobre ellos.

Maisha saco unas semillas y las lanzo diciendo un conjuro.

Que la verdad revele el bienestar y que la opresión dejo su canción, dijo Maisha y las semillas florecieron creando un muro de espinas que obligo a Chrysalis a contenerse.

Tu maldita, me engañaste, dijo Wing muy molesto.

Fue muy fácil hacerlo, parece que los músculos te bloquearon el cerebro, dijo burlona Chrysalis.

Lo pagaras, dijo Wing lanzándose al combate.

¡Wing no seas bruto!, grito Wisdom.

En eso Magic protegió a Chrysalis, como si fuera una marioneta sin voluntad.

Magic comenzó a luchar contra Wing y como era de esperase Wing quedo desarmado en un instante.

Magic se lanzo para matarlo, pero un poni gris lo detuvo.

Gold detuvo la espada de Magic y miraba fijamente a este.

Apártate Wing, yo me encargo de esto, dijo Gold.

Magic ataco otra vez, pero Gold lanzo su Neoky al cerebro y músculos de Magic dejándolo fuera de combate.

Vaya eres muy poderosos, pero me tengo que ir, fue un placer verlos de nuevo, dijo Chrysalis desvaneciéndose en un torbellino de fuego verde.

En es mismo momento en el otro lado del mundo, una flota de acorazados y barcos blindados salían de una isla, en lo alto de una torre una silueta negra y grotesca daba instrucciones a un poni de ojos amarillos y a una poni con camuflaje.


	23. Chapter 22

Capitulo XXII

La gran conquista

Twilight y Magic fueron llevaron al hospital para sanar sus lesiones, en el camino Wisdom regañaba y sermoneaba a su hermano por todo lo que paso y por no darse cuenta que lo estaban engañando.

Los médicos curaron la herida profunda de Twilight, Zecora con la preparación de una poción lograron hacer que Magic recobrara la conciencia.

Que paso, lo ultimo que recuerdo era que estaba en la biblioteca y Twilight me daba una poción, dijo Magic a Wisdom y a Wing.

Chrysalis se hizo pasar por Mama y te manipulo para hacer cosas que desconocemos y fue Zecora quien revelo su identidad y Gold fue quien al ahuyento, dijo Wisdom.

Donde esta Zecora y Gold, pegunto Magic al ver que ellos no estaban.

Zecora después de curarte del control regreso al bosque Everfree para preparar algo para un evento que ella no explico, dijo Wisdom.

Gold fue al gremio para mantenerse informado de los eventos que han acontecido, dijo Wing.

En ese instante las chicas y los demás miembros de la tripulación entraron a la habitación.

Que paso, oímos que Chrysalis se hizo pasar por Twi, dijo Applejack.

Así fue, pero todo salió bien, dijo Wisdom.

¿Donde esta Twilight?, pregunto Pinkie.

Gracias a mi despistado hermano esta en la sala de cuidados intensivos, por dejarse engañar por Chrysalis, dijo Wisdom mirando a Wing.

Heriste a tu propia madre, dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Ok, lo admito soy un tonto al dejarme engañar, pero no me lo restrieguen en la cara, dijo Wing.

En realidad no eres tan tonto, muchos ponis han sido engañados por Chrysalis, pero la única que ha podido ver bajo sus engaños y disfraces es la señora Sparkle, dijo Gold al entrar.

Gold que cuentan en el gremio, pregunto Magic.

Chrysalis te uso para liberar a sombra de su calabozo y a demás asesinaste a dos guardias mientras estaba bajo el control de Chrysalis, le respondió Gold.

Yo mate a dos guardias, dijo sin voz Magic.

Tranquilo Magic, no estabas consiente de lo que hacías, dijo Applejack.

Use mis influencias para borrar los cargos y dejar libre de polvo y paja al señor Magic, dijo Gold.

Gracias, pero no debiste hacerlo, dijo Wisdom.

Era necesario, sino lo hubiera hecho el señor Magic hubiera sido condenado a muerte, dijo Gold en un tono serio.

Esa maldita, otra vez se salió con la suya, dijo Rainbow muy molesta.

En eso un poni apareció y se acerco a Gold para susurrarle algo al oído, este parecía asustado y atónito al oír lo que le decía el poni.

Me tengo que ir, les informare mas tarde de lo que sucede, dijo Gold saliendo muy rápido del hospital.

Que habrá pasado, nunca he visto a Gold tan inquieto, dijo Sweetie.

En el gremio las cosas estaban patas para arriba, ponis corrían de un lado para el otro, otros mandaba cartas a muchas parte y varios gritaba intrusiones.

La princesa luna estaba al tope de sus capacidades coordinando todo lo que pasaba y en eso un poni gris entro en su oficina.

Es tan grave lo que sucede comandante, dijo Gold inquieto.

Lo es, todo el lado oeste de Equestria y Asgardia a sido conquistado y destruido por las flotas blindadas de M, dijo Luna en un tono angustiante.

M ha comenzado su plan de conquista y no pudimos hacer nada, dijo Gold.

El consejo mundial ha citado una reunión extraordinaria para coordinar el plan de acción y quiero que seas mi guarda espaldas en la reunión, dijo Luna a Gold.

Lo que ordene comandante, dijo Gold con una reverencia.

Gold como dijo anteriormente fue a informar lo que sucedía a los demás.

M ha comenzado a conquistar el mundo, dijeron Sweetie, Apple bloom, Scootaloo, Oki y Wisdom al mismo tiempo.

Esto es grave, tenemos que hacer algo, dijo Twilight que estaba de pie junto a ellos.

La comandante me informo que se realizara una reunión del concejo mundial y que se decidirá lo que se ara para enfrentar esta amenaza, dijo Gold.

Cual será su plan para dominar el mundo, Equestria y Asgardia son las potencias más influyentes del mundo, dijo Pinkie.

Creo que están buscando una de las islas secretas del mundo, dijo Gold.

Esas islas son solo historias de viejos lobos de mar, dijo Twilight en un tono despectivo.

Me temo que tengo que corregirla señora Sparkle, si existen esas islas y son muy sorprendentes, dijo Gold.

Que tienen de sorprendentes unas islas, dijo Rainbow en un tono dudoso.

Son islas misteriosas a las cuales no se puede llegar por ninguna forma conocida y que en su interior se esconden los secretos más grandes del mundo y los tesoros mas impresionantes del todos, pero nadie a llegado a una, dijo Twilight.

Se equivoca, yo estuve en la isla de las nubes hace un año, dijo Gold.

¿Isla de las nubes?, preguntaron los demás.

Es una isla que flota en el cielo, es como una isla cualquiera pero esta navega siempre por las nubes y nunca se detiene, en aquel lugar habitan los pegasos ancestrales y criaturas voladoras que se extinguieron hace siglos, además de ser la fabrica de los climas envasados, dijo Twilight.

¿Clima envasado?, pregunto Scootaloo.

Son climas que se pueden transportar a cualquier lugar, es como si llevaras lluvia o nieve a Zebrica, dijo Gold.

¿Pero como llegaste a esa isla?, pregunto Applejack.

Con esto, dijo Gold sacando una brújula con la forma de una burbuja con la flecha en forma de nube.

No puedo creerlo es una de las brújulas mágicas que explican en los libros, dijo asombrada Twilight.

La encontré en una caverna hace tiempo y gracias a esta cosa pude encontrar la isla de las nubes, dijo Gold.

¿Y que piensan encontrar en esas islas?, pregunto Apple bloom.

Bueno algún tesoro o uno de los secretos de las islas, dijo Gold.

Bueno tengo que prepararme para la reunión, así que los dejo, dijo Gold retirándose.

Esa misma tarde Magic puso en acción su plan de protección de Poniville, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, un extraño presentimiento lo atormentaba.

En Canterlot los guardias y sirvientes del castillo preparaban las cosas para recibir a los representantes del los distintos países del mundo.

Espero que logremos un acuerdo, dijo Luna nerviosa por lo que se avecinaba.

Tranquila hermana, nada malo puede suceder y tu cuentas con el apoyo de tu mejor guerrero, dijo Celestia.

Al día siguiente los barcos voladores de los distintos confines del mundo anclaron en Canterlot y su tripulación se encamino al castillo.

En una mesa larga se sentaron, los representantes del The Griffin Kingdom, Veryerait en representación de Asgardia, Anko en representación de la isla del viento, los lideres de Camelu, los representantes de Zebrica y los representantes de Cervias.

Me alegra que estemos todos presentes, dijo la anfitriona la princesa Celestia.

Esto es grave, muchas de nuestras colonias han sido destruidas por el infame de M, dijo Veryerait muy molesta.

Sin contar que han tomado posesión que nuestros barcos mercantiles, dijo un camello grande en representación de Camelu.

Debemos poner fin a este asunto, dijo Anko.

Y que piensas hacer mandar a tus enclenques con espadas delgadas a pelear, dijo burlona Veryerait.

Oye, tú sabes muy bien que mis guerreros pueden desmembrar a tus soldados, dijo molesto Anko.

Tranquilicémonos, no sacamos nada con pelearnos, dijo una cebra de Zebrica.

Mira quien lo dice, los pacíficos del mundo, ustedes no son capaces de protegerse ni así mismos, dijo una ciervo de Cervias.

¡Silencio!, dijo Luna usando su voz real de Canterlot.

Todos se callaron y miraron a Luna.

El tema principal de esta reunión, es planear como defenderemos nuestras naciones en conjunto y no para amedrentarnos entre nosotros, dijo Luna en un tono firme.

Y cual es tu plan Luna-san, dijo Anko.

Mi gremio esta preparado para defender las costas de varios países, pero necesitamos la colaboración de las naciones autónomas, como Anlakantor la isla tecnológica, dijo Luna.

Pero ellos son raros y reacios a participar con otras naciones, dijo un ciervo.

Ellos tienes tecnologías que nosotros no tenemos y son lo suficientemente poderosos, dijo Luna.

Por mi parte debemos enfocarnos en los planes de M, mi espía tiene información útil para eso, dijo un grifo muy gordo.

Todos miraron al grifo y esperaban que algo pasara.

Gilda dame el informe de tu investigación, dijo el grifo.

Una grifo entro, era la misma Gilda de siempre, pero ahora mas adulta.

Mis informantes dentro de la organización de M, me dieron el dato que este esta en búsqueda de las armas ancestrales, dijo Gilda.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y a dar opiniones cruzadas en la habitación.

Es imposible, nosotros tenemos a Gea y no podrá poner sus cascos en ella. Dijo Veryerait.

Nosotros contamos con Icarus y dudo mucho que logre poner sus cascos en ello, dijo Luna.

Lo que deja como opción a Neptuno, el barco monstruo que controla el mar, dijo Gold apareciendo de la sombra de Luna y asustando a todos los presentes.

Muchacho no nos asustes, dijo un camello.

Quien eres tu, dijeron los representantes de Cervias y Griffin.

Soy Gold Anchor el miembro más poderoso de Busters Equestria, dijo Gold.

Y el poni más difícil de derrotar, dijeron Anko y Veryerait al mismo tiempo.

En fin si M toma posesión del Neptuno, los mares serán sus dominios y nuestra derrota seria inminente, dijo Celestia pensativa.

Debemos evitar que eso ocurra, dijo Veryerait.

Mis galeones están a sus servicios, dijo el representante de Camelu.

Nuestros chamanes también están a sus servicios, dijo el representante de Zebrica.

Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo en unirnos en esta lucha, dijo Luna.

Si, dijeron todos al unisonó.

Que conmovedor, dijo una vos de entre las sombra lanzando un cuchillo a Luna.

Gold reacciono a tiempo y lo atrapo con sus dientes.

Law que sorpresa, dijo Gold entre dientes y rompio el cuchillo al morderlo con fuerza.

Anko y Veryerait se levantaron y desvainaron sus espadas en espera de un nuevo ataque.

Gold cerró los ojos y se concentro para encontrarla.

Y con la velocidad del rayo Gold lanzo una onda de aire comprimida y la dejo incrustada en la pared.

Todos miraron a Gold sorprendidos y se acercaron a Law, pero su apariencia cambia a la de una criatura con forma de insecto.

Un Metamorfo, es una distracción, dijo Celestia.

Y al ver por la ventana, todos vieron algo que no les parecía poco creíble.

Tres barcos enormes volaban con los cielos de Canterlot y Poniville, de ellos salían cientos de androides y Metamorfos.

Los guardias de Canterlot comenzaron a defender el reino y los miembros del gremio a despedazar a los intrusos, mientras que los invitados de los reinos se escondían.

Anko y Veryerait prefirieron tomar parte de la batalla y ayudar a sus aliados en esta situación.

Mientras tanto en Poniville Twilight, Spike y las demás chicas peleaban contra los Metamorfos que atacaban la ciudad.

Spike destruía a varios con si garras, pero era demasiado para el, ya que los Metamorfos lo confundían.

Esto no puede estar peor, dijo Rarity quejándose dándole una patada a un Metamorfo.

Resistan, dijo Pinkie disparando con su cañón una espesa masa rosada.

Las chicas estaban rodeadoras y cuando las cosas se ponían de color de hormiga, unas cartas cayeron del cielo y explotaron sobre los Metamorfos.

¿Qué diablos?, pregunto Twilight.

Lamento el retraso, dijo una vos a sus espalda.

Un poni color castaño, melena azabache y lentes.

Es un poco inoportuno, pero viniendo de ti es esperable Hunter, dijo Twilight.

Vienes a poyarnos, dijo Rainbow.

En parte, como saben no puedo intervenir mucho, pero pensé que deberías tener esto, dijo Hunter asiendo aparecer una carta y en el aire se convirtió en un medallón con forma de dragón sujetando una jema carmesí.

Twilight sonrió y tomo el medallón.

Como los viejos tiempos, dijo Hunter y en un salto comenzó a escapar por los techos.

¿Twi que es eso?, pregunto Pinkie

Es un objeto muy poderoso, dijo Twilight.

El medallón brillo y los cascos de Twilight comenzaron a despedir rayos rojos, para luego destrozar a los androides que apareció con una facilidad increíble.

Todas miraron a Twilight y el medallón que portaba.

En eso aparecieron cientos de androides y Twilight choco sus cascos provocando que del cielo cayeran rayos que destruían a los androides.

Luego Twilight golpeo el suelo con su casco con rayos rojos y provoco qué el suelo se abriera y los enemigos fueran sepultados.

A esto llamo poder, dijo Rarity.

Separémonos y busquemos a los demás, dijo Applejack.

Mientras tanto en unos de los extremos más apartados de Poniville, Wing, Oki y Magic destruían a los androides y cuando las cosas se estaban saliendo de control una gran cantidad de katana y un destello plateado veloz destruyeron a varios androides.

Anko y Veryerait aparecieron para unirse al equipo.

Así que tu eres el unicornio que crio a mi hijo, dijo Anko acerándose a Magic.

Tu debes ser el señor de los samuráis, dijo Magic estrechando el casco de Anko y mirando a este de cabo a rabo para analizarlo.

Dejémonos de cursilerías y pongámonos en acción, dijo Veryerait interrumpiendo la escena.

En eso de las sombras apareció un poni con los ojos amarillos y una katana negra.

¡Draco!, grito Wing al verlo.

Magic y los demás se colocaron a la defensiva.

Kariko, tanto tiempo sin vernos, dijo Anko.

Maestro es una sorpresa el verlo, dijo Draco.

Que conmovedor pero esto se termina aquí, dijo Veryerait lanzándose sobre Draco.

Draco la esquivo con una precisión asombrosa y lo lanzo lejos como si nada.

Esto es imposible, nadie es capas de esquivar mis ataques, dijo Veryerait sorprendida.

Son sus ojos, Kariko tiene la habilidad especial de ver todo con mucho detalle y precisión, sus ojos detectan hasta el más mínimo movimiento y como tal puede adelantarse y contraatacar con una eficacia increíble, es por ello que era mi mejor estudiante, dijo Anko.

Magic estaba interesando en las habilidades de Draco.

Hijo tu peleaste contra el, dijo Magic.

Si, pero me dio una paliza, dijo Wing avergonzado.

Si pelamos en grupo, crees que le podemos ganar, pregunto Magic a Anko.

Es probable, dijo Anko moviendo su casco y asiendo que sus katanas se elevaran.

En Sweet Apple Acres, Apple bloom estaba en grandes problemas, Law la perseguía lanzándole cuchillos, pero la ayuda llego a tiempo.

Applejack le lanzo una manzana directo en el rostro de Law con la potencia de un cañón, lo que provoco que Law se tambaleara.

Hermana, dijo Apple bloom.

Ve y reúnete con tu equipo, dijo Applejack colocándose en posición para pelear.

Apple bloom se retiro dejándole el trabajo a su hermana.

Tú debes ser Applejack la granjera que cosecha manzanas, dijo burlona Law.

Applejack se acerco lentamente a ella y la miro de frente.

Te parezco patética pequeña, dijo Applejack.

Un poco, pareces tan simple y vulgar, dijo Law.

Applejack le molesto el comentario y la pateo con toda su fuerza, mandando a volar lejos a Law.

Law estaba atónita, nunca pensó que una poni tuviera tanta fuerza en sus patas traseras.

Applejack salto para aplastar la cabeza de Law, pero esta la esquivo y el casco de Applejack dejo un agujero profundo en donde impacto.

Law saco sus cuchillos y comenzó a lanzarlos, pero AJ tomo un palo y comenzó a repelerlos con facilidad.

Pequeña estas en mis dominios, dijo AJ pateo un árbol y disparando las manzanas a Law.

Law comenzó a ser acribillada por las manzanas que parecían rocas disparadas por un cañón y el dolor era horrible.

Que te pareció una probada de mis deliciosas manzanas, dijo burlona Applejack.

Law jadeaba de dolor y refunfuñaba por la ira.

Draco no podía estas en mas problemas, era atacado por todas partes y le era difícil adelantarse con tantas cosas a su vista y como era de esperarse el que se le daba la paliza era Magic, su superioridad era abrumadora.

Draco jadeaba y por obligación tuvo que recurrir a su arma secreta, el saco una gema color sangre y la coloco en su boca, en ese instante el cuerpo de Draco se remeció y unos rayos rojos lo envolvieron y para el horror de todos Draco lanzo una onda cortante tan poderosa que todos salieron volando.

Que paso se volvió muy poderoso de repente, dijo Oki sorprendida.

Magic se lanzo sobre Draco, pero este lo detuvo con el mango de la espada sin esfuerzo alguno, para luego levantarlo y lanzarlo lejos como si fuera una alimaña.

Mientras tanto Law estaba pasando por sus perores momentos, Applejack demostró porque era conocida por ser la poni mas fuerte de Poniville.

Law estaba en el suelo sangrando y con varios huesos roto y por su apariencia patética, Applejack le perdono la vida y se retiro dejándola sufrir en paz, pero un grupo de androides se la llevaron al barco para que sanara sus heridas.

En los cielos de Canterlot Rainbow, Scootaloo y los wonderblot realizaban maniobras para derribar a los Metamorfos y a los androides que atacaban la ciudad.

En eso un grupo de androides que se escaparon del plano visual de Rainbow fueron destruidos por un relámpago café que poseía fuertes garras.

Necesitas ayuda Dash, dijo una grifo.

¿Gilda eres tú?, pregunto Rainbow sorprendida.

La misma de siempre y veo que has logrado tu sueño, dijo Gilda al ver que volaba con los wonderbolt.

Si y que haces aquí, pregunto Rainbow.

Vengo en representación de The Griffin Kingdom, dijo Gilda.

Eres diplomática, dijo atónita Rainbow.

Algo así, quieres divertirte con estas cosas como lo asíamos en los viejos tiempos, dijo Gilda estirando su garra a Rainbow.

Por supuesto, dijo Rainbow chocando la garra de Gilda con su casco.

Las dos regresaron al grupo de ataque y comenzaron las maniobras de despeje.

En tierra las demás integrantes de la tripulación peleaban contra los androides.

Orfin despedazaba a los androides que sobre volaban el sector, mientras las Wisdom lanzaban sus rayos de energía a quien se le ponía en frente, Sweetie usaba melodías para desorientar a los Metamorfos, para así dejarle tiempo Maisha para usar sus poderosos venenos.

Esto esta cada vez más difícil, dijo Wisdom.

No podemos bajar la guardia, es nuestro deber defender Canterlot, dijo Sweetie dejando de cantar y provocando que varios Metamorfos despertaran.

En eso unas esferas negras con mechas cayeron y explotaron poderosamente, mandando a volar a varios enemigos.

Les hecho una pesuña, dijo Apple Bloom llegando.

¿Qué haces aquí?, creíamos que estarías en Poniville, dijo Sweetie.

Vine a apoyarlas y para ver en que puedo ser útil, dijo Apple bloom.

En eso Orfin comenzó a gruñir de una forma extraña y a tratar de llamar la atención.

¿Qué pasa Orfin?, pregunto Wisdom.

Un peligro se avecina, Apple bloom debe buscar a Gold lo antes posible, le respondió el dragón mentalmente.

¿Que sucede?, pregunto Sweetie.

Apple bloom debes encontrar a Gold lo antes posible, Orfin detecto un peligro y quiere que te reúnas con Gold, dijo Wisdom.

De acurdo, dijo Apple bloom empezando a galopar hacia el castillo, dejando a las demás con los enemigos del sector.

En los extremos de Poniville Draco había derrotado a la mayor parte de sus contendores.

Oki y Wing estaban heridos graves en el suelo, mientras que los demás parecían muy cansando.

¡Esto termino!, grito Veryerait lanzándose sobre Draco.

Draco la espero y con una estocada veloz, destruyo la espada de Veryerait y su armadura.

Veryerait, dijo débil mente Anko y despego para protegerla, pero Draco lo intercepto y con una maniobra velos hirió gravemente a Anko.

En eso Magic lo ataco por la espalda y le causo una gran herida.

Veo que es verdad la leyenda, tu eres el mejor espadachín de hace 15 años, pero yo soy el mejor de la actualidad, dijo Draco.

Los dos chocaron sus espadas, pero esta vez Magic utilizo mas poder que lo que estaba usando antes igualando la fuerza de Draco y con un fuerte impulso mando a volar a Draco por los aires y fue perseguido por Magic.

Eres más poderoso de lo que pensaba, dijo Draco.

Magic analizaba a Draco y después de razonar lo que pasaba entendió cual era la fuente del incremento de poder de Draco, pero aquello era imposible.

No puede ser posible que este poni tenga acceso a semejante mineral, pensó Magic.

En eso Draco realizo una maniobra rápida y al ser bloqueado por Magic sucedió algo que nadie hubiera pensado, la espada de Magic fue cortada en dos.

Wow, sabía que la muerte negra era increíble, pero cortar la espada indestructible del poderoso Magic eso lo más increíble, dijo Draco asombrado.

Magic estaba en desventaja y no podía defenderse.

Ahora seré el mejor de todos, dijo Draco lanzándose sobre Magic, pero una lanza lo detuvo y una dragona anaranjada apareció.

¡Diana!, grito Magic al verla.

No te permitiré que mates a Magic, dijo diana levantando su lanza.

Diana otra legendaria guerrera, esto se pone interesante, dijo Draco poniéndose en posición de combate, pero algo no estaba saliendo como lo planeaba a Draco.

Draco comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y ojos, luego comenzó a toser y vomitar sangre.

Draco al verse en desventaja uso una bomba de humo para escapar.

Ha huido, dijo Magic atónito.

Te encuentras bien Magic, dijo Diana.

Si, pero mi espada se rompió, dijo Magic mostrando su espada partida por la mitad.

Diana coloco una cara de molestia y de preocupación al ver su gloriosa creación destruida.

Me gustaría decirte que la puedo repararla, pero los materiales que se necesitan están agotados y no se cuanto tiempo me tome en encontrarlos, dijo diana.

Magic estaba asustado necesitaba su espada lo antes posible para defender Poniville, pero en eso una unicornio apareció con una respuesta inesperada.

Twilight y Zecora parecieron, para atender a los heridos.

Esto los sanara de sus heridas, dijo Zecora dándole una calabaza con un liquido azul a Oki y a Wing, con la cual curaron su heridas al instante.

Veryerait te encuentras bien, dijo Twilight.

Si pero mi espada y armadura están destruidas, dijo Veryerait.

Yo también tengo problemas con mis armas, dijo Anko acercándose.

Tú eres el padre de Oki y Wing, verdad, pregunto Twilight.

Si y tu debes ser la unicornio que crio a mi hijo, dijo Anko.

En eso Magic y Diana parecieron.

¡Magic estas bien!, grito Twilight al verlo.

Si pero mi espada fue destrozada, dijo Magic mostrándola.

Twilight medito un segundo y dijo algo que dejo a todos desconcertados.

Diana tienes metales que te sobren, pregunto Twilight.

He si, dijo Diana sacando trozos de acero doblados.

Twilight se concentro y el medallón brillo, para luego colocar sus cascos sobre las armas rotas.

En un destello la armadura y espada de Veryerait fueron reparadas, al igual que las espadas de Anko.

Wow, dijeron Veryerait y Anko al mismo tiempo.

Bien tienes material para la espada de Magic, pregunto Twilight.

Tengo muy poco, que no es suficiente para repararlo, dijo diana al mostrar una pequeña cantidad de materiales.

Habrá que buscar un ingrediente mas, dijo Twilight.

En eso Twilight diviso una gema color sangre en el vomito de Draco y al analizarla mas de cerca quedo asustada.

Esta gema es sangre de titán, pero como llego esto aquí, dijo alarmada Twilight.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Gold destrozaba a los gorilas mecánicos y para su alivio unas bombas destruyeron a varios de un golpe.

¿Precioso que haces aquí?, pregunto Gold.

Me enviaron aquí, porque un peligro se acerca y porque me necesitaras, dijo jadeando Apple bloom.

En eso el Neoky de Gold se activo mostrándole una visión del futuro, en el cual el cañón Solaris del unicornio destruía Canterlot.

Maldición, mi barco va a ser robado y utilizado para destruir Canterlot, dijo Gold.

¡Que!, grito Apple bloom.

Vamos y evitemos una catástrofe, dijo Gold galopando así el puerto aéreo.

Y en efecto al llegar al puerto vieron como el unicornio se retiraba.

Sujétate preciosa esto se pondrá bueno, dijo Gold tomando a Apple bloom y dando saltos en el aire para alcanzar al unicornio.

Una vez en la cubierta el comité de bienvenida no se hizo esperara y una gran cantidad de androides los recibieron.

Gold y Apple bloom unieron fuerzas y en un pestañeo se libraron de los androides y cuando llegaron a la sala de maquinas se encontraron con algo inesperado.

No puedo detergerlo va a dispara en cualquier momento, dijo Apple bloom moviendo las palancas sin resultado

Gold miraba todo y pensaba en las vidas que se perderán y sin pensarlo dos veces dio la solución.

Hay que destruir el barco, dijo Gold.

¡Que!, pero eso es muy precipitado, dijo Apple bloom.

Es nuestra única opción, si no detenemos el conteo Canterlot será destruido y se perderán muchas vidas, dijo Gold con algunas lagrimas por lo que iba hacer.

Ok, ayúdame a colocar las cargas, dijo Apple bloom sacando una gran cantidad de dinamita.

Luego de llenar la sala de maquinas con explosivos tomaron el pegaso y salieron del unicornio.

Todos miraban como el unicornio cargaba el rayo y cuando estuvo a punto de disparar toda la nave exploto y los pedazos ardientes cayeron en el bosque Everfree.

Mientras tanto en una montaña que se encontraba en la frontera de Equestria y Asgardia una puerta apareció de la nada y una unicornio celeste apareció.

¿Donde estamos?, pregunto Trixie.

Estas en la montaña de los dragones y debes colocar el ojo del dragón en la estatua de la cima, dijo una voz de la nada.

Trixie galopo hasta la cima y allí se alzaba una estatua gigante de un dragón rojo que le faltaba un ojo.

Trixie levanto el ojo que llevaba en cima y lo coloco en la ranura de la estatua, esta brillo y libero un rayo que causo que todos lo dragones de las dos naciones emprendieran el vuelo y atacaran a los invasores.

Que esta pasando mi señor, dijo Trixie.

Activaste el sistema de alerta de lo dragones y ahora nos toca otra misión mas, dijo la voz haciendo aparecer una puerta en la nada.

Mientras tanto en el cielo, una nave regresaba a los confinen lejanos de Equestria.

Todo salió como lo planeamos, dijo M.

Todo fue como me lo dijo mi señor, dijo un grifo muy grande.

Bien mantén a tu hija lejos de mis planes, dijo M.

No se preocupe, Gilda no molestara mas, dijo el grifo retirándose.

Como van los preparativos para la captura de nuestra arma, dijo M a Q.

Todo va bien, nadie más que ellos saben como encontrarlo, dijo Q riendo.


	24. Chapter 23

Capitulo XXIII  
La política tradicional y el comienzo del caos.

Poniville y Canterlot estaban parcialmente destruidos por los ataques de los destructores y metamorfos, pero lo que requería más importancia para las Mane 6 y los demás miembros del equipo de Gold, era el repentino estallido del unicornio y por lo cual todos galoparon al lugar de la explosión.  
Al llegar a donde cayeron los restos del unicornio se toparon con Apple bloom y Gold contemplando melancólicamente los trozos ardiendo del barco.  
Se encuentran bien, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.  
Si, pero nuestra nave esta…. Esta…., dijo entre cortado Apple bloom.  
Que fue lo que paso, dijeron Wisdom y los demás compañeros de Gold.  
Alguien saboteo la nave para que destruyera Canterlot y tuvimos que hacer volar todo para evitar una catástrofe, respondió Apple bloom.  
Esos malditos, dijo indignada Rainbow.  
Cambiando de tema, que diablos les pasó a ustedes, dijo Applejack al ver a Magic, Wing y Oki heridos.  
Draco nos derroto a todos de una forma horrible, respondió Magic.  
En eso Gold diviso que la gloriosa espada de Magic estaba partida por la mitad.  
Veo que no fui el único que perdió algo importante, dijo Gold señalando la espada.  
Así es amigo, perdí mi arma en combate y diana no puede repararla, dijo Magic en un tono de resignación.  
Es necesario un mineral muy poderoso para reconstruir la espada, dijo Twilight.  
Usa mi katana para reconstruirla, dijo Gold entregando su espada.  
Pero porque me das tu espada, dijo Magic atónito.  
Usted necesita más que yo una espada y estoy dispuesto a perder mi katana para que usted recupere su majestuosidad, dijo Gold.  
Gracias, dijo Magic.  
¿Y podrán reparar la nave?, pregunto Twilight.  
No creo que se pueda, está muy destruida para reconstruirla, dijo Wisdom bajando la mirada.  
Todos dejaron solo a Gold, para que diera su último adiós a su barco.  
Mientras tanto los representantes de los demás países el mundo preparaban sus ofensivas, aquella emboscada que sufrió Equestria demostró el peligro inminente que se acercaba y era necesario medidas drásticas y para demostrar su compromiso solicitaron conformar una sociedad de colaboración con sede en cada país, pero las medidas de debe realizar enseguida y es por eso que todos los representantes dieron una pequeña ayuda a Equestria.  
Abori, manda un mensaje a nuestra tierra, que preparen todo lo necesario para defender las fronteras y avisa a nuestros chamanes para que se preparen para viajar, se acerca días difíciles y debemos apoyar a nuestros aliados, dijo el embajador de Zebrica.  
Serovos, llama a nuestros mejores arquitectos, debemos reforzar las ciudades y fortalezas, dijo el embajador de Cervias.  
Será mejor que unamos fuerza militares, dijo el representante de Griffin Kingdom.  
Calun, que contabilicen todo los insumos que tengamos en nuestras bodegas y que sean mandados a nuestro aliados para que tengas lo necesario, dijo el representante de Camelu.  
Al parecer tenemos el apoyo de todos, dijo tranquila la princesa Celestia.  
Pero el optimismo de Celestia no era compartido por Luna, la cual estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que se avecinaba.  
Las chicas, Magic y los demás empezaron a buscar y atender a los heridos de Poniville, mientras que Veryerait y Anko estaban de casería de los rezagados androides que se escaparon de la batalla.  
Debo pedir disculpas por mi antiguo alumno, yo soy responsable de su deserción, dijo Anko en un tono sumiso.  
No te preocupes Anko, disfrute la batalla con tu antiguo alumno y creo que debo admitir que me alegra que me cubriste la espalda en esa batalla, dijo en un tono incomodo Veryerait.  
Comparto tu comentario, dijo Anko.  
Las horas pasaron y el registro de heridos ascendió 25.000 en toda la zona, lo que desbordo todos los hospitales, pero la pronta ayuda de Zebrica no se hizo esperar y 500 chamanes llegaron para atender a los heridos.  
Por su parte Zecora y Maisha se encargaban de los heridos de Poniville, mientras que las chicas y los demás ayudaban en la reconstrucción.  
Con esto bastara, dijo Applejack colocando la última tabla en la vivienda que estaba reconstruyendo.  
Pero todavía quedan muchas casas por reconstruir, dijo Applebloom levantando la mirada y divisando a los más 20 casas completamente destruidas.  
Oigan, traigo los materiales que mandan de Canterlot, dijo Rainbow jalando una carreta llena de materiales de construcción.  
Bien, colócalos en aquel lugar, dijo Twilight registrando los materiales en su tablilla.  
Sweetie no deberías colocarte en ese lugar, dijo Rarity divisando que Sweetie belle se colocaba debajo de una viga que recién estaban colocando.  
Tranquila, nada malo va a pasar, dijo Sweetie.  
Pero en ese momento en una maniobra brusca de Wing, la viga cedió y se precipito sobre Sweetie, la cual estaba paralizada de susto, pero cuando estuvo a punto de aplastarla alguien la sujetó a tiempo.  
¡Gold!, grito Sweetie atónita.  
Ten más cuidado cariño, dijo Gold en su habitual tono sereno y sosteniendo la viga con un solo casco.  
Gold, ¿te encuentras bien?, pregunto Wisdom.  
Si, estuve recapacitando la situación actual y creo que fue la mejor decisión, dijo Gold colocando la viga en su lugar.  
Gold, siempre he querido preguntarte de donde obtuviste el unicornio, pregunto Apple bloom dejando el martillo que estaba usado.  
Es una larga historia, me lo gane por me temple y sobrealimenté valor al cumplir la misión mas difícil que he visto, dijo Gold.  
Por tu valor, dijo atónito Wing.  
La misión más difícil, dijo Sweetie.  
Cuéntanos mas Gold-sama, dijo Oki.  
Bueno,… (Inicio del flashback y relato de Gold)  
Una mañana 5 años antes de los eventos actuales, Gold era solamente un contramaestre, pero era reconocido por su increíble fuerza y capacidades, por lo que la comandante Luna le designo la misión mas difícil y peligrosa que se hubiera ingresado en el gremio.  
Mi querido Gold, me acaba de llegar una misión de la propia suprema canciller de la república de Ossirya, solicitando una búsqueda de un objeto místico, dijo Luna.  
¿Que tan difícil y compleja es la búsqueda?, pregunto Gold.  
La búsqueda se realizara en la Eternity's Crossing, respondió Luna en un tono nervioso.  
Gold quedo helado con la respuesta.  
En el reino de los reyes del mar, dijo atónito Gold.  
Me temo que sí, pero si no te sientes capas, dijo Luna.  
Nunca dije que no lo aria, me parece una aventura excitante, dijo Gold en un tono decidido.  
Entonces estas seguro de hacerlo, dijo luna en un tono suspicaz.  
Por supuesto comandante, dijo Gold.  
Entonces prepárate, partes esta misma tarde, dijo Luna.  
Gold se despidió con una reverencia y salió con dirección al puerto.  
Hermano, porque te metes en tantos problemas, dijo una poni de tierra de increíble belleza.  
Es mi trabajo Marine, dijo Gold.  
Sabes bien que el Eternity's Crossing es una de las aguas más peligrosas e inexploradas del mundo, ni siquiera los hipocampos se atreven a entrar allí, dijo marine.  
Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que con esta misión alcanzare el grado de capitán de navío, dijo Gold.  
Como quieras hermano, dijo marine muy nerviosa por los que sucedería.  
El barco zarpó y comenzó a dirigirse al punto designado, el cual era un remolino tormentoso en las aguas del océano que dividía Equestria de la tierra desértica de las cebras.  
Listo Gold estamos en Eternity's Crossing, dijo el capitán del barco.  
Gold se acerco al borde de la nave y coloco unas algas en su boca, y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo Gold salto directo al remolino.  
Aquellas algas le dieron la capacidad de respirar en el agua atreves de unas branquias que le salieron en el cuello y sin perder tiempo comenzó a nadar lo más rápido que podía.  
Pero al poco tiempo se topo con uno de los residentes esperables de esas aguas, el cual era nada menos que Septus, el hijo del Kraken.  
Joder, lo que me faltaba, pensó Gold al divisar a Septus.  
Septus al divisar a Gold comenzó a lanzar sus múltiples tentáculos para así aplastarlo, pero Gold no era una presa fácil de derrotar y con una gran agilidad esquivo los tentáculos e intento evadir a Septus, para así continuar con su búsqueda.  
Pero en un descuido de Gold recibió de lleno un azote de uno de los tentáculos y lo lanzo directo al lecho marino en donde quedo incrustado en las rocas.  
Gold se levanto y escupió sangre.  
Buen movimiento, pero necesitas más que eso para derrotarme, dijo Gold despegando y golpeando el rostro de Septus con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente y luego lo agarro de los tentáculos y lo lanzo lo más lejos posible de él.  
Listo un problema menos, dijo Gold.  
Pero la sangre de Gold llamo la atención de un grupo de tiburones gigantes y comenzó la persecución.  
Durante varios minutos Gold esquivaba las enromes fauces de los tiburones.  
Mierda, tengo que salir de aquí, el efecto de las Braquialgas se está terminado, pensó Gold mientras esquivaba la mordida de un tiburón y contenía la respiración.  
En eso diviso lo que estaba buscando, la entrada del templo de los susurros perdidos y sin más preámbulos se lanzo al interior del templo.  
Al entrar el agua se aparto y Gold se encontraba completamente seco.  
Increíble, debe haber un hechizo muy poderoso, para poder evitar que el agua entre en todo el lugar, dijo Gold mirando todo y burlándose de los tiburones que no podían entrar en el templo.  
Gold camino por los pasillos de aquel templo y como era de suponerse las trampas no se hicieron esperar.  
Sierras circulares ibas y venían por las paredes, dejando un espacio muy reducido para que un poni pudiera pasar sin ser cortado por la mitad.  
Gold analizo aquella trampa minuciosamente y después de meditarlo un poco se lanzo a la acción y con una velocidad apropiada pasaba atreves de las sierras antes que estas pudieran corlarlo.  
Después de varias trampas, al fin llego a la cámara principal y allí estaba una esbelta y grandiosa armadura de oro y plata, la armadura de Orión (el cazador), pero al acercar a la armadura el instinto de Gold le hizo saltar para atrás justo cuando dos puntiagudas patas rompían el suelo.  
Justo arriba del había un ser, mitad poni y mitad araña, el cual soltaba de sus largos colmillos un liquido que corroía el piso.  
Aracne, dijo Gold en un tono intimidante.  
Aracne comenzó a escupir veneno, el cual envolvió la habitación de gas toxico.  
Maldición no puedo respirar, pensó Gold aguantando la respiración.  
Aracne se lanzo sobre Gold, pero este lo esquivo malgastando el poco oxigeno que le quedaba.  
Gold comenzó a tambalearse por el efecto del veneno, pero en un acto de terquedad, Gold comenzó a libreara su Neoky de tal forma que limpiara el aire de su espacio personal.  
Maldita criatura, me has hecho gastar una gran cantidad de energía, dijo Gold molesto.  
Gold comenzó a dar poderosas patadas a Aracne, pero esta las bloqueaba con sus patas que parecían ser indestructibles.  
Joder, es muy resistente, dijo Gold frustrado, en eso Gold miro el techo y vio que habían estalactitas muy filosas, las cuales le dieron una buena idea a Gold.  
Aracne volvió a atacar con sus patas, pero esta vez Gold salto y comenzó a sujetarse de las estalactitas, al ver esto Aracne empezó a lanzar telas de araña para atrapar a Gold y jalarlo a sus fauces.  
Gold calculo la rapidez y la fuerza con la cual jalaba Aracne, una vez determinado el patrón Gold golpeo una patada a una estalactitas, de tal forma que se debilitara de la base y espero que Aracne apuntara.  
En efecto ella apunto y cuando Gold vio que disparaba salto, la estalactita salió disparada en dirección a Aracne, quedando ensartada y muerta.  
Uff, eso fue complicado, dijo Gold y se acerco a la armadura, pero un resplandor llamo la atención de Gold y por curiosidad se acerco para ver.  
Era un pergamino viejo con un sello que él desconocía, pero en el fondo ese pergamino llamo la atención de Gold por una extraña razón y por lo cual decidió guardarlo.  
Bien, como demonio voy a transportar este armatoste, se pregunto irónico Gold.  
En efecto, esa armadura era muy pesada y difícil de mover, aunque Gold era súper fuerte, le costaba mucho trabajo el moverlo y después de varios intentos se desplomo en el suelo del cansancio.  
Uff, debe haber una forma más fácil de transportar esta armadura, dijo Gold agotado.  
En eso Gold vio él en suelo un arregló mágico y por corazonada coloco la armadura sobre él y sucedió algo inesperado.  
Toda la habitación comenzó a brillar y Gold junto a la armadura se desvanecieron y reaparecieron en medio de un gran salón lleno de hermosos adornos.  
¿En donde fui a parar?, se pregunto Gold.  
Bienvenido, joven aventurero, dijo una voz hermosa detrás de él.  
Detrás del estaba una alicornio hermosa de color amarillo, con adornos de oro y plata.  
Mi nombre es Gold Anchor, me gustaría si no es mucha la molestia, saber quién es usted estimada dama y a donde me encuentro, dijo Gold en un tono educado.  
Estimado Gold, usted está en Ossirya y yo soy Bright la suprema canciller, respondió Bright.  
Lamento mis modales, estimada dama, dijo Gold con una reverencia.  
Veo que cumpliste con la misión que mande al gremio de Equestria, debo admitir que te subestime y por lo mismo debo recompensar tu valor y talento, dijo Bright.  
¿A qué se refiere?, pregunto Gold.  
Ven sígueme y te lo mostrare, dijo Bright saliendo del salón y guiando a Gold por las instalaciones de aquel lugar.  
Bright se detuvo en frente de un barco de madera con velas raras, el cual flotaba en el aire.  
Esto es para ti, dijo Bright señalando el barco.  
Gold estaba atónito y después de asimilar lo que estaba pasando pudo decir algo.  
Por favor, no puedo aceptar semejante regalo, estimada dama, dijo Gold.  
Debo insistir en que aceptes mi regalo, el unicornio fue diseñado para servir a un poni que sea intrépido y capas de arriesgase a realizar proezas que ningún otro puede hacer, dijo Bright.  
De acuerdo, muchas gracias, dijo Gold en un tono humilde.  
(Fin del flashback y el relato de Gold).  
Todos los presentes estaban con la boca abierta escuchando el relato de Gold.  
Gold en realidad eres súper genial, peleaste contra tiburones, monstruos marinos y contra una criatura monstruosa, dijo atónita Scootaloo.  
Así que ese barco fue un regalo, dijo Wing.  
Así que conociste Ossirya, dijo Twilight sorprendida.  
Así es señora Sparkle, dijo Gold.  
¿Cual es esa república?, madre, pregunto Wisdom.  
"Ossirya es el país y la república de la magia, los Ossiryanos posen en su poder secretos mágicos inimaginables que nadie más conoce, aprecian el conocimiento la sabiduría y la cultura por sobre todas las cosas, y gracias a su gran apreciación del conocimiento pueden desarrollar proezas arquitectónicas y tecnológicas que rebasan a las de cualquier otra nación, por lo cual a su vez les proporciona una fuerza admirable y una asombrosa capacidad de adaptarse a los cambios… (Fragmento extraído del texto MLP FIM Tiempos oscuros Cap. 18, Lobeznopablo)", dijo Twilight.  
Wow, es posible que exista un lugar así, dijo Sweetie.  
En realidad es una de las cuatro potencias mundiales y yo estuve hace años allí, dijo Twilight.  
Veo que no me perdí nada desde que me fui, dijo la dragona Diana descendiendo con lo que parecía ser herramientas de herrería.  
Te estaba esperando, tengo lo que necesitabas, dijo Magic entregándole su espada y espada de Gold.  
Diana analizo la espada de Gold con mucha curiosidad.  
De qué clase de material está hecha esta espada, dijo Diana atónita.  
Esta hecha de Kinpaku tetsu (Hierro del sol), es un mineral raro y especial que solo se obtiene de las canteras secretas de la isla del viento, dijo Gold.  
Ya veo, ¿algo más que deba saber de estas espada?, pregunto diana.  
Bueno, la única forma de fundirla es atreves de una fuerte descarga eléctrica, dijo Gold.  
Ok, al parecer me tomara mucho tiempo reparar la espada de Magic, dijo resignada Diana.  
¿Que tanto? , pregunto Magic.  
Mas o menos un día, respondió Diana, retirándose para comenzar a trabajar.  
Bien, me temo que voy a quedar desarmado todo el día, dijo Magic en un tono condescendiente.  
Papa, si quieres puedes usar la Vengadora, dijo Wing desvainado su espada.  
Pero hijo, es tu espada, dijo Magic.  
No importa, tengo la Falcón, dijo Wing.  
Gracias hijo, dijo Magic tomando la espada.  
Oigan, se me ocurrió que fuéramos aquella república, para pedir otro barco, dijo Scootaloo.  
Scoot, no somos mendigos para estar suplicando por un braco gratis, dijo Sweetie en un tono sarcástico.  
En realidad, me gusta la idea, seria agradable volver a visitas Ossirya, dijo Gold sonriendo.  
Pero debemos trabajar, dijo Wisdom.

No te preocupes por eso, nosotras nos encargamos de la reconstrucción de Poniville, ustedes vayan y diviértanse, dijo Twilight.  
Comparto la opinión de Twilight, dijo Applejack.  
Si, sería una buena idea, necesitamos que alguien vaya y le pida ayuda a la suprema canciller, dijo Magic.  
Yo prefiero quedarme con mama, dijo la Wisdom pequeña.  
Entonces está decidido, empaquen lo necesario, vamos a tomar un tren, dijo Gold retirándose a la estación de trenes.  
En ese mismo momento en un lugar de Ossirya, una alicornio presentía que tendría visitas importantes y amenas.  
Todos empacaron lo que consideraban útil para aquel viaje y se reunieron en la estación para esperar que Gold los recogiera.  
Donde se abra metido, dijo Wing impaciente.  
Allí viene algo, dijo Maisha.  
En efecto un tren de color marrón apareció y se detuvo en frente de ellos.  
Que esperan, entren, dijo Gold sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.  
Todos tomaron sus cosas y entraron en el vagón, aquel compartimiento era lo más lujoso que se hubieran imaginado.  
Que les parece el vagón privado del gremio, dijo Gold riendo de la cara de asombro de sus compañeros.  
El tren partió, pero en uno de sus compartimientos de equipaje una grifo adulta se ocultaba.  
Lo que debo hacer por mi padre, dijo molesta la grifo mientras se escondía.  
¿Como es Ossirya?, pregunto Sweetie.  
Es una república fantástica, en donde conviven cinco razas distintas, los unicornios, las cebras, los hipocampos, los cebracornios y los hipocornios, los cuales construyeron una utopía perfecta, en donde las decisiones son tomadas en conjunto, es decir, que los representantes de cada raza discuten las reformas frente al gobernante absoluto, la suprema canciller, dijo Gold.  
¿Viven cebras en Ossirya?, pregunto Maisha.  
Así es, Ossirya se creó hace años de un grupo de unicornios, que al sentirse descontentos de la forma en la que gobernaba la princesa Celestia, decidieron colonizar una tierra inexplorada y con la ayuda de los hipocampos comenzaron a construir una cuidad, de la cual y gracias al comercio que estableció los hipocampos, un grupo de cebras optaron por unirse a esta ciudad y con el tiempo se creó la actual Ossirya, dijo Gold.  
Suena tan irreal, dijo Apple bloom.  
Tienes razón hermana, dijo Wisdom.  
Ver para creer, es la mejor forma de describir ese lugar, dijo Gold en un tono tranquilo.  
El tren continúo su camino y nadie más hablo hasta que llegaron.  
Ultima parada Ossirya, dijo el maquinista.  
Todos bajaron en la estación, era completamente de noche y se encontraron en medio de lo que parecía ser un llano vacio, que era iluminado por antorchas.  
¿Y dónde está la entrada?, pregunto Wing.  
Esta justo debajo de ti, respondió Gold.  
Todos miraron el suelo y vieron un enorme arreglo mágico.  
Todos colóquense sobre el sello, voy a activarlo, dijo Wisdom concentrándose.  
El arreglo brillo y todos fueron transportados mágicamente a lo que parecía ser una plaza.  
Bienvenidos a Ossirya, dijo Gold.  
Todos estaban con la boca abierta, aquel lugar era hermoso, las casas y edificios parecían estas hechas de oro puro, la arquitectura era curiosa, ya que, se basaba en formas piramidales y geométricas, había canales por todas partas, pero donde circulaban hipocampos de todos los colores, cebras vendían sus productos en tiendas.  
Esto es fantástico, dijo Maisha y Wisdom al mismo tiempo.  
En eso un potrillo de unicornio se acerco a donde ellos estaban.  
¿Gold Anchor y compañía?, pregunto el potrillo.  
Si, somos nosotros, respondió Gold.  
La suprema canciller los espera en el palacio, dijo el potrillo y les señalo el camino.  
No muy lejos de donde ellos estaban Gold y los demás eran asechados por unos ojos misterios los miraban fijamente.  
¿Crees que ellos interfieran en nuestros planes?, pregunto una voz seca de serpiente.  
De que su llegara es inesperada, lo es, pero estoy seguro que nos serán de gran utilidad estos forasteros, dijo otra vos amarga.  
Gold y los demás fueron conducidos al comedor principal del palacio.  
En eso la puerta se abrió y entro una alicornio amarilla, con una túnica ligera y sobre su melena un cintillo de oro con gemas.  
Bienvenidos amigos mío, los estaba esperando, dijo Bright.  
Excelencia, dijeron todos asiendo una reverencia.  
Por favor, siéntense, dijo Bright.  
Todos se sentaron y de la nada la mesa se lleno de platos con toda clase de platillos y bebidas.  
Por favor sírvanse lo que prefieran, dijo Bright en un tono risueño.  
Estimada dama, ¿cómo le fue con la investigación de la armadura de Orión?, pregunto Gold.  
Para serte franca, estuve mucho tiempo investigando su gran poder, pero tuve que entrégaselo a un viejo amigo, dijo Bright.  
Ya veo, dijo Gold.  
Excelencia, como sabia que vendríamos, dijo Wisdom.  
Una de mis habilidades es ver el futuro en momento específicos, es por eso que puedo solucionar problemas en forma perfecta, respondió Bright.  
O sea que usted puede hacer lo mismo que Gold, dijo Wing en forma vulgar.  
Wisdom y los demás miraron fijamente a Wing para reprocharle su comportamiento.  
Eeeh, lo siento su excelencia, dijo Wing avergonzado.  
Descuida, dijo Bright sonriendo.  
Como veo, has conseguido tener una maestra a la altura de mis asesores cebras, verdad Maisha, dijo Bright.  
Si se puede decir que si, dijo Maisha en forma tímida.  
あなたは、私は、あなたの一族の物語を言うことがしたい場合若い沖電気は、剣を持つあなたの才能は、賛辞に値する, dijo Bright a Oki.  
私は優秀さを認める、これを考慮に入れ, respondió Oki.  
Scootaloo, se de tu gran capacidad física y coordinación, podrías sé muy bien recibida en el grupo de espectáculos extremos, dijo Bright.  
Le agradezco mucho la invitación y es posible que me apunte para ese evento, dijo Scoot muy animada.  
Wing tengo sabido que talento tienes, pero control te hace falta, es una pena que tu maestro no haya podido inculcarte le manejo de tus emociones, dijo Bright de una forma curiosa.  
Wing se sintió incomodo con aquella afirmación y se limito a asistir con la cabeza.  
Apple bloom, como una devota miembro de tu familia, as seguido sus enseñanzas al pie de la letra, debes sentirte orgullosa de tus logros, ¿verdad?, dijo Bright.  
Lo estoy su excelencia, dijo Apple bloom sin disimular su dignidad.  
Sweetie belle, tu voz merece todo un auditorio para escucharte y es posible que tengas esa oportunidad, si tu deseas cantar para mi, dijo Bright risueña.  
Será un placer su excelencia, dijo modesta Sweetie.  
Nunca deja de sorprenderme estimada dama, dijo Gold tomando un trago y sin dejar de sonreír.  
Creo que les estoy dejando sin comer, vamos prueben los platillos que mande a preparar para ustedes, dijo Bright.  
Todos comenzaron a comer sin decir nada, pero algo que nadie se percataba, era que Bright miraba fijamente a Wisdom, como si quisiera decirle algo.  
Una vez terminada la cenar, Bright se levanto y miro a Wisdom directamente a los ojos.  
Querida Wisdom, te gustaría conocer mi biblioteca privada, dijo Bright.  
Por supuesto, sería un placer para mí, dijo Wisdom muy impaciente.  
Los demás pueden instalarse en las habitaciones del palacio, desde este momento son huéspedes míos, dijo Bright retirándose y guiando a Wisdom a su biblioteca.  
Es muy agradable, no creen, dijo Sweetie.  
Ella sabía mucho de nosotros y nosotros no sabemos nada de ella, dijo Wing incomodo.  
Gold estaba pensativo en ese momento, sentía un sensación extraña, cosa que siempre pasaba cuando entraba en esta ciudad.  
Le agradezco mucho el privilegio que me va a otorgar, dijo Wisdom.  
No, el placer de tenerte es mi mayor deseo, dijo Bright en un tono muy alegre.  
En eso Bright abrió una gran puerta y se rebeló algo que Wisdom le dejo atónito.  
Era una habitación elegante, desde el suelo hasta el techo había estantes llenos de libros de todos los tamaños y formas, aquella biblioteca era 2 veces más grande que la del imperio de cristal.  
Esto es lo más grandiosa que he visto, dijo Wisdom casi sin habla.  
Me alegra que te guste, dijo Bright.  
Esto libros nuca los había visto, este solo lo pude tener en mis casco de la sección prohíba de Canterlot y este..., Wisdom no pudo terminar la frase, sobre un pedestal había un libro abierto justo en un párrafo que ella conocía muy bien.  
Esto no es posible, esta es la historia que me contaba mi padre cuando era potrilla, pero él me dijo que esta historia solo la conocía él y..., dijo Wisdom.  
Su madre, termino la frase Bright.  
¿Como sabe eso?, pregunto Wisdom asustada.  
Lo sé, porque al poni más importante de mi vida se la contaba, y porque ese poni es mi hijo, dijo Bright.  
Wisdom no sabía que decir y estaba estupefacta.  
Eso quiera decir, que usted es, dijo Wisdom nerviosa.  
Así es querida, soy la madre de Magic Sword, yo soy Bright Wisdom, tu abuela, dijo Bright.  
Wisdom está prácticamente abrumada con todo lo que se procesaban en su cabeza, la idea que su abuela paterna seguía viva, siendo que su padre y madre le contaron que está desaparecida, la confundía.  
Nieta, ¿te sientes bien?, pregunto Bright.  
No me encuentro bien, me siento confundida, tengo tantas preguntas que acerté, pero me alegra saber que tu estas viva, abuela, dijo Wisdom casi llorando.  
Nieta, espere este día tanto tiempo, dijo Bright.  
En ese mismo momento en seis lugares específicos de la cuidad, seis seres encapuchados encendían antorchas y recitaban un conjuro en una lengua extraña.  
Te contare todo lo que quieras si…., AAAAAAA, gritó Bright y se agarro la cabeza.  
¡Abuela que te pasa!, grito Wisdom asustada, en eso se escucho ruidos de batallas y grito de ponis que morían.  
Y de repente la puerta se abrió y un ser encapuchado se abalanzo sobre Wisdom y Bright.  
¿Qué demonios pasa, por que tantos gritos?, dijo Scoot despertando.  
La puerta voló y dos unicornios con armaduras negras intentaron estrangular a Scoot, pero esta reacciono y los hizo volar lejos de una patada.  
¡Que diablos!, grito Scoot.  
¡Ayuda!, grito una vos de la otra habitación.  
Sweetie retrocedía asustada de un unicornio con armadura, pero es eso Apple bloom entro con una silla y golpeo al unicornio con fuerza.  
¡Sal de aquí Sweetie!, grito Apple bloom.  
En el otro pasillo Oki y Wing, cortaban a los unicornios con sus espadas, mientras Gold los dejaba incrustados en el techo al golpearlos.  
Esto no es nada normal, dijo Gold.  
Maisha aprecio gritando mientras era perseguida por un unicornio, Oki reacciono y se desplazo como un rayo, al detenerse ella guardo su espada mientras el unicornio caía inconsciente al suelo.  
¡Todos se encuentran bien!, grito Apple bloom saliendo de la habitación.  
Si, respondieron todos.  
Un segundo, ¿dónde está Wisdom?, pregunto Wing exaltado.  
Se les perdió algo, dijo una voz amarga.  
Un unicornio gris y barba puntiaguda apareció cargando a Wisdom, la cual estaba encadenada con una cadena brillante.  
¡Maldito!, ¡Suéltala!, grito Wing.  
Amargon, tú te estás rebelando contra tu señora, dijo Gold en un tono muy serio.  
Ella nunca ha sido mi señora, esa estúpida solo quería un utopía pacifica, ella no sabe nada de lo que es la guerra, es por eso que le arrebatare el poder, dijo Amargon.  
Además esta hermosa poni será perfecta para que se case conmigo y tendré el prestigio necesario para convertirme en rey de esta país, dijo Amargon.  
Wing intento hacer un movimiento para rescatar a Wisdom, pero una serpiente de energía verde envolvió el cuello de Wing y lo estaba ahogando.  
Gold movió su casco muy rápido, destruyendo la serpiente.  
Vaya, una poder que iguala al mío, dijo una voz muy extraña, que parecía una serpiente.  
Era una cebra que tenía un cuerno curvo, y el rasgo más característico era que tenía una legua bífida que salió y entraba de su boca.  
Orochi, tú también te rebelas, dijo Gold.  
Lo mío es más simple, quiero el control de mi propia tierra, pero con Bright en el poder eso se me dificulta, dijo Orochi.  
Un movimiento mas y ella se muerte, entreguen sus armas, dijo Amargon.  
Scootaloo, Oki y Wing dejaron sus armas en el piso.  
No te saldrás con la tuya, dijo Sweetie.  
Me temo que ya lo hice, dijo Amargon y todos los unicornios comenzaron a soltar rayos, para dejar a Gold y los demás inconscientes.  
Llévenselos a los calabozos y a Gold aíslenlo, además creo que sería preciso que lo inmovilicen con y sin sus poderes es una amenaza, dijo Amargon retirándose con Wisdom.  
Algo que nadie se percato, era dos pequeños potros miraban la situación desde una de las rejillas de ventilación.  
Maldición, Scáthán debemos hacer algo por la maestra, dijo el potro macho.  
Tenemos que ser sigilosos, esto es tal como la maestra lo predijo, Mothaitheacha, dijo Scáthán.  
Bright despertó adolorida y vio a Orochi junto a ella.  
De me paso, dijo Bright e intento moverse, pero unas cadenas la envolvían y además tenía un extraño collar en el cuello.  
¡¿Qué significa es Orochi?! Grito Bright.  
Lamentó tener que hacer esto su excelencia, pero era necesario, dijo Orochi.  
Usaron un sello de restricción para bloquear mis poderes y hacerme perder la conciencia, seguro que Amargon te sugirió eso, ¿verdad?, dijo Bright.  
Si, el me sugirió que eso serviría con usted, dijo Orochi con tranquilidad.  
Mis más leales cancilleres me traicionan, dijo triste Bright.  
Esto terminara rápido para usted, pero para su nieta le espera una vida oscura, dijo Orochi.  
¿Qué acabas de decir?¿qué le harán a Wisdom?, pregunto asustada Bright.  
En una habitación lujosa, Wisdom estaba atada a una silla y también portaba el collar.  
Maldición debo escapar, dijo Wisdom intentando soltarse.  
No insistas esas amaras son muy fuerte, dijo Amargon entrando.  
Maldito, no me vas a obligar a casarme, dijo Wisdom en un tono fiero.  
No te resistas o tu hermano y abuela morirán, dijo Amargon.  
En otro lado de la ciudad, Gold estaba prácticamente inmovilizado por unos brazaletes en sus cascos y encerrado en una celda sin puerta.  
Un collar que anula mi Neoky, brazaletes que paralizan mis cascos y estoy en una de las celdas más difíciles de salir, en la cual las paredes son 1000 veces más duras que el metal y la puerta es una barrara invisible que es indestructible, que mas puede salir peor, pensó Gold en su celda.  
En eso un ruido extraño salió de debajo de la cama de aquella celda.  
¿Qué pasa?, dijo Gold volteándose para ver lo que pasaba atrás de él.  
Del suelo se abrió un compartimiento secreto y los dos potrillo que habían visto lo sucedido salieron.  
Se encuentra bien señor Gold, dijo Mothaitheacha.  
Niños, como los extrañaba, dijo Gold con alegría.  
La pequeña Scáthán se acerco a Gold y con su cuerno abrió el collar y los grilletes.  
Gracias Scat, dijo Gold colocando sus músculos en su lugar.  
Debemos salir y rescatar a los demás, dijo el pequeño Mothaitheacha.  
Ustedes me guían, y una pregunta cómo vamos a rescatar a la suprema canciller con el palacio lleno de soldados, dijo Gold.  
No se preocupe señor Gold, la maestra tenía un plan de acción contra posible actos de conspiración, dijo Mothaitheacha.  
De acuerdo Moth, dijo Gold.  
Sus amigos están en el piso inferior, dijo Scat usando su magia y asiendo que sus ojos brillaran.  
Bien, por donde nos vamos, dijo Gold y los potrillos los señalaron los pasadizos secretos.  
Mientras tanto en la planta baja.  
No sacas nada con golpear esa barrera, dijo Scoot frunciendo es seño al ver a Wing como trataba de salir.  
Por qué no puedo usar magia, dijo Sweetie intentando realizar un conjuro pero su cuerno no reaccionaba.  
Recuerdo haber leído en los libros de Twilight sobre esto collares, son anuladores de poderes, dijo Apple bloom.  
Y como se supone que se saca esto genio, dijo Wing en forma sarcástica.  
Con un hechizo o con una lleva muy fina, respondió Apple bloom.  
Creo que es hora de usar mis trucos, dijo Oki sacándose el sombrero de bambú que siempre portaba y de sus pliegues saco un alambre muy delgado.  
¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso?, pregunto Sweetie.  
Oki coloco el alambre en la ranura diminuta del collar y después de unas cuantas vueltas el collar cedió y se abrió.  
Eso fue increíble, dijo Scoot.  
Son gajes del oficio, dijo Oki con modestia.  
Podrías sacarnos estas cosas, dijo Sweetie.  
Oki uso el alambre para abrir todos los collares, pero había un problema más, como salir de esa celda.  
Bien, alguna idea, pregunto Sweetie.  
Permíteme, dijo Oki concentrándose.  
Oki se envolvió en llamas y se lanzo sobre la barrera, pero esta la repelió y la lanzo lejos.  
¿Te encuentras bien hermana?, pregunto Wing.  
Si, esa cosa es muy poderosa, dijo Oki levantándose.  
En eso algo asusto a todos los presentes.  
Como siempre actúan si pensar, dijo una voz y el piso se abrió.  
Todos dieron un salto de susto al ver a Gold salir del suelo junto a los dos potros.  
Gold-sama, ¿cómo diablos llego aquí?, pregunto Oki.  
Lamento haberlos asustado, bueno salí de mi celda gracias a los hermanos Mothaitheacha y Scáthán, dijo Gold señalando a los potros.  
¿Y que son eso potrillos?, pregunto Sweetie.  
Ellos son estudiantes de la suprema canciller, dijo Gold.  
Pero porque hay pasadizos secretos debajo de las celdas, pregunto Apple bloom.  
Bueno, la maestra los construyo para evitar posibles conspiraciones, además solo se abren por dentro, respondió Scat.  
Buen que estamos esperando, tenemos que realizar un rescate, dijo Scoot.  
Ustedes salgan de los calabozos, nosotros debemos hace algo más, dijo Moth retirándose.  
¿A dónde van esos potros?, pregunto Scoot.  
Si mis conocimientos son correctos, ellos van a buscar ayuda, respondió Gold.  
Todos entraron a los pasadizos secretos y buscaron la salida de aquel lugar.  
Mientras tanto en un lugar del palacio Amargon preparaba los preparativos para la boda.  
Solo no falta el juez que me case, dijo Amargon orgulloso y encaminándose a la habitación en donde estaba Wisdom.  
Pequeña, estas lista para…, un soldado unicornio salió volando y cayó sobre él.  
¿Qué diablos?, se pregunto Amargon y vio una escena muy increíble.  
Wisdom daba patadas a los soldados y realizaba movimientos de combate muy rápidos.  
No cabe duda, esta poni es hija de Magic, dijo Amargon atónito.  
Mientras tanto en la plaza de la cuidad Scat y Moth colocaban una tablilla en una ranura de la fuente.  
¡Acceso a protocolo de seguridad nivel 5!, dijo la voz de la suprema canciller.  
Todos los habitantes de la cuidad miraron un holograma de Bright sobre sus cabezas.  
"Queridos conciudadanos, si están viendo esto es porque he sido víctima de una conspiración en mi contra y esto arrestada en mis aposentos, les pido que se rebelen contra los opresores, ustedes son los únicos que pueden hacer la diferencia, en esa situación, gracias por todo y buena suerte".  
Es eso posible, dijo una cebra.  
Esta es nuestra tierra y ella es nuestra luz para el futuro, la protegeremos, dijeron un grupo de hipocampos.  
Primera parte del plan activada, dijo Scat.  
Ahora a llamar al poni que salvara a nuestra maestra, dijo Moth lanzando lo que parecía ser una estrella fugaz.  
Gold y los demás habían llegaron al depósito en donde los guardias habían guardado las armas de Wing, Scootaloo y Oki.  
Bien, Oki abre la puerta con cuidado, dijo Gold en susurro.  
Oki introdujo el alambre en la cerradura y después de varios giros la puerta se abrió.  
Perfecto, mi patineta esta tal cual como estaba, dijo Scoot al ver su inseparable patineta.  
Estamos listo, ahora debemos ir a rescatar a Wisdom, dijo Wing colocando la Falcón en su espalda.  
No tan rápido, debemos ser sigilosos, dijo Gold con calma.  
Gold tiene razón, debemos diseñar un plan para no ser descubiertos, dijo Apple bloom.  
Creo que tengo una idea, dijo Sweetie señalando unas armaduras y túnicas.  
Gold, Sweetie, Maisha y Apple bloom, se disfrazaron con las cosas que encontraron y a los demás se colocaron grilletes para parecer prisioneros.  
Listo es hora de partir, dijo Gold.  
En eso Apple bloom fijo su vista en un rifle de combate y en el suelo una alforja con municiones.  
Mientras tanto en el palacio Amargon amaraba firmemente a Wisdom, la cual seguí luchando por salir.  
Era muy fuerte y fiera, me agrada esa actitud, dijo Amargon terminando de inmovilizar a Wisdom.  
En eso unos gritos y explosiones llamaron la atención de él.  
¿Que diablos pasa?, pregunto Amargon.  
Por la ventana diviso a un grupo de unicornios, cebras y cebracornios, los cuales marchaban en dirección al palacio.  
Deténganse allí, que están haciendo, dijo uno de los oficiales de la guardia.  
Queremos que liberen a nuestra soberana, dijo una cebra.  
Aremos todo lo necesario para restituir la paz de esta ciudad, dijeron los unicornios.  
Los guardias del palacio salieron y se formaron para intimidar a los manifestantes.  
Al parecer no quieren hacer las cosas fácilmente, dijo un cebracornio.  
En eso de los canales, emergieron tentáculos de calamares, los cuales atraparon a los guardias.  
Camino libre compañeros, dijeron dos hipocampos emergieron de agua.  
Este plan está resultando, dijo entre dientes Scoot, mientras todos pasaban desapercibidos entre los soldados.  
Pero en eso uno de los guardias se acerco y detuvo a nuestros héroes.  
Adonde transportan a estos prisioneros, dijo el soldado.  
Los llevamos antes los cancilleres, para que escojan su destino, dijo Gold.  
El soldado miro fijamente a todos y antes que dijera algo unas voces sonaron detrás de ellos.  
Déjalos, nosotros nos hacemos cargo, dijeron tres ponis encapuchados, los cuales eran una cebra, un hipocampo y un hipocornio.  
Cancilleres, lamento esta situación, continúen, dijo el soldado.  
Todos se encaminaron a donde los cancilleres se dirigían.  
Gracias por la ayuda, dijo Gold.  
No es nada, lo principal es que lleguen a donde la suprema canciller y la libren, dijo la cebra.  
Sigan derecho y llegaran rápido su destino, dijo el hipocampo.  
Todos se quitaron sus disfraces y empezaron a galopar rápido para el palacio.  
Mientras tanto en el palacio las cosas estaban en caos.  
¡No dejen que entren!, grito un oficial intentado cerrar las puestas para que los manifestantes no entrasen.  
Pero los manifestantes comenzaron a lanzar rayos de energía, proyectiles de agua y enredares a las puertas.  
¡Las puertas no soportaran mucho!, debemos hacer algo, dijo uno de los soldados.  
¡Activen los Golem de combate!, grito Amargon.  
Un grupo de soldados se encaminaron a una bodega y con un conjuro despertaron a un ejército de seres metálicos con forma de dragones.  
10 minutos después.  
Falta poco, dijo Gold mirando el palacio a pocos metros.  
¿Pero qué diablos paso aquí?, pregunto Oki asustada al llegar.  
En la estrada del palacio, habían cuerpos inconscientes de cebras, unicornios y cebracornios, los cuales tenían heridas profundas.  
Esto me da mala espina, dijo Scoot.  
En eso del cielo cayeron un grupo enorme de seres metálicos.  
Genial el comité de bienvenida, dijo sarcásticamente Gold.  
Todos se prepararon para luchar, pero de repente el suelo debajo de los golem se alzo precipitadamente lanzando a los golem a volar lejos.  
¿Que diablos paso?, pregunto Sweetie.  
Necesitan una pezuña chicos, dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.  
Una unicornio morada con un collar carmesí y media mascara en el rostro les sonreía.  
¿Mama que heces aquí?, pregunto Wing.  
De repente un grupo de golem se abalanzo sobre Twilight, pero una espada enorme fue lanzara como bumerán y rebano a los golem.  
Veo que hemos encontrado a todos, dijo Magic pareciendo en escena.  
¡Mama, Papa, Wisdom fue secuestrada!, dijo Wing.  
Lo sabemos y hemos venido para rescatarla y restituir el orden en Ossirya, dijo Magic bajando la cabeza.  
Bien, creo que ahora la victoria será más fácil, dijo Gold señalando la puerta del palacio.  
Todos entraron en el palacio y se escondieron en uno de los pilares, para evitar ser detectados por los guardias.  
Debemos ser sigilosos y desaseemos de esos guardias sin que se den cuenta, dijo Magic.  
Eso déjenmelo a mí, dijo Apple bloom cargando el rifle.  
Apple bloom apunto y disparo a los guardias con una precisión asombrosa.  
Preciosa, donde aprendiste a disparar así, dijo Gold atónito.  
Mi tío Apple Bill, es campeón de tiro al blanco, dijo sonriente Apple bloom.  
Todos se encaminaron por los pasillos, hasta llegar a un salón en donde estaba lo que buscaba.  
Sobre una tarima estaban Amargon, Orochi, Wisdom y Bright.  
¡Bastardo deja a mi hija y a mi madre en paz!, grito Magic.  
Todos los presentes, menos Twilight, Amargon, Orochi y Wisdom, no les sorprendió esas palabras.  
Acaso dijo, madre, dijo Apple bloom.  
Ella es mi abuela, dijo Wing atónito.  
Gold parecía consternado y confundido con aquella noticia.  
Que conmovedor, dijo amargo y luego silbo.  
Un ejército de soldados rodeó a todos los presentes.  
Gold se concentro y libero su Neoky en forma de onda.  
Todos los soldados se desmayaron al recibir la onda.  
Eso fue inesperado Gold, dijo Amargon.  
¡Suéltalas!, grito Twilight.  
Bajen sus armas y negociemos, dijo Orochi.  
Todos obedecieron y esperaron una respuesta.  
¿Que es lo que quieres?, pregunto Magic.  
A ti, dijo Amargon y unas cadenas salieron y paralizaron a Magic.  
Todos reaccionaron para defender a Magic, pero Orochi soltó un mar de sapientes que crearon un murro viscoso y difícil de superara.  
Maldición, grito Twilight y lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía, que desintegro a las serpientes, pero ya no se encontraba nadie detrás.  
Donde están, dijo asustada Apple bloom.  
Gold dio un salto y golpeo la pared con todas sus fuerzas.  
La pared cedió asiéndose pedazos y revelo un pasadizo secreto.  
Todos se encaminaron rápidos por el pasadizo y al llegar al final, se encontraron con que un barco volador ascendía a una isla que flotaba.  
¡Maldición!, grito Wing y Twilight.  
Debemos seguirles, dijo Scoot y Sweetie al mismo tiempo.  
Al puerto aéreo, dijo Gold con firmeza y todos se encaminaron al puerto.  
Al llegar a este, se encontraron con algo inesperado, todos los barco voladores estaban destruidos.  
¡Por todos los rayos!, grito Wing.  
Ahora como llegaremos, pregunto Sweetie.  
¡Señor Gold!, gritaron dos voces.  
Scat y Moth aparecieron.  
¿Que sucede niños?, pregunto Gold.  
Tenemos lo que necesita para rescatar a la maestra, dijo Moth.  
Todos siguieron a los potros hasta un cementerio de barcos.  
¿Creen poder armar un barco con esto?, pregunto Scat.  
Preciosa ¿estás lista para trabajar?, dijo Gold.  
Por supuesto, dijo Apple bloom.  
Mientras tanto en la isla flotante, Magic era esposado e inmovilizado.  
Que pretendes Amargon, dijo Magic.  
Primero y lo más importante es realizar el casamiento de mí con tu pequeña hija, dijo Amargon.  
¿Qué?, dijo Magic.  
Y tú serás quien entregue a la novia, dijo Amargon.  
¡Maldito!, dijo Magic furioso.  
Mientras tanto en un sector aislado de la isla, Bright y Orochi tenían una conversación secreta.  
Por favor Orochi, déjame ir y te prometo que tendrás más beneficios, dijo Bright.  
Es tentadora la oferta, pero solo aceptare si me das la ubicación de aquello, dijo Orochi.  
Bright quedo helada con esa propuesta.  
Me niego a dar la ubicación es eso, dijo Bright.  
De acuerdo, solo piénsalo, dijo Orochi.  
Las cosas estaba listas para la ceremonia y el matrimonio comenzó.  
En el altar Bright estaba como la encargada realizar el rito, mientras Amargon estaba con un apuesto traje esperando que entrara la novia.  
Y en efecto, Magic apareció llevando a Wisdom, los dos tenían collares y grilletes que evitaban que escaparan.  
Wisdom lloraba silenciosamente mientras caminaba.  
Tranquila hija, nos sacaran de aquí, te lo prometo, dijo Magic.  
Wisdom llego junto a Amargon en el altar y miro a su abuela, la cual estaba incomoda en esa situación.  
Estamos todos reunidos, para unir en el sagrado matrimonio a estos dos unicornios, dijo Bright casi llorando.  
Amargon lanzo una mirada intimidante para que continuara.  
Wisdom aceptas a Amargon como tú legítimo esposo, hasta que la muerte los separe, dijo Bright.  
Wisdom templo de inseguridad, pero miro al frente.  
Si acepto, dijo Wisdom.  
Y tu Amargon aceptas a Wisdom como tu legítima esposa, hasta que la muerte los separe, dijo Bright.  
Acepto, dijo Amargon.  
Magic no podía contener su ira e impotencia por lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Alguien se opone a la unión de Wisdom y amargón, ¿que hable ahora o calle para siempre?, dijo Bright.  
¡Nosotros nos oponemos!, gritaron unas voces desde el cielo.  
Del cielo apareció una nave voladora, era un dirigible blindado, con forma de barco.  
Maldición, destrúyanlos, dijo Amargon.  
Un grupo de cebracornios, pareció y comenzaron a materializas aves gigantes hechas de energía.  
Wing, Scootaloo encárguense, dijo Gold moviendo el timón de la nave.  
Si, dijeron los dos y salieron de la nave para pelear.  
Preciosa puntería, dijo Gold.  
Apple bloom saco el rifle por la ventanilla y disparo a las cadenas que sujetaban a Magic y a Wisdom.  
Magic se lanzo sobre uno de los guardias y le arrebato las llaves, mientras que Wisdom y Bright huían.  
Este será un batalla a muerte, dijo Amargon haciendo de su cuerno brillara y se alargara.  
Lo mismo digo, dijo Magic y realizo lo mismo.  
Gold anclo y descendió de la nave con los demás.  
Los guardias llegaron, pero Maisha recito un conjuro e hiso que emergieran del suelo arboles que inmovilizaron a todos.  
Apple bloom disparaba con velocidad a los cuernos para anular sus poderes.  
Sweetie por su parte manipulaba a unos soldados con su música, para que la defendieran.  
Oki estaba tranquila caminando, en eso un grupo de soldados se le lanzaron enzima, pero Oki desvaino su espada con tranquilidad y realizo un corte en circular que creó una explosión de llama, quemando a los soldados.  
Pero los que causaban más destrucción eran Gold y Twilight.  
Gold hacia templar la isla con sus golpes, mientras Twilight creaba meteoritos de fuego que lanzaba a cualquier que se atreverá a acerca sele.  
Magic y Amargon chocaban sus cuernos con fuerza, era tanto el poder que trisaban el suelo cada vez que sus cuernos se golpeaban.  
Ríndete, nunca me vencerás si tu espada, dijo Amargon.  
No me subestimes, dijo Magic y lanzo sus espadas de energía.  
Pero Amargon las anulo y comenzó a lanar rayos a Magic.  
Acepto, te diré donde esta, pero salva a mi hijo, dijo Bright a Orochi.  
Eres patético Magic, sin tu espada no eres nadie, dijo Amargon abalanzándose sobre Magic.  
Pero una serpiente atravesó el vientre de Amargon.  
¿Qué diablos?, dijo Amargon escupiendo sangre y vio a Orochi con un serpiente que le salía de la boca.  
Solo hago negocios, dijo Orochi.  
Magic aprovecho para matar a Amargon, pero este uso algo que a todos los dejos atónitos.  
El ultimo hechizo, ¡puerta del abismo!, grito Amargon y un agujero negro absorbió a él y a Magic.  
¡No!, gritaron Twilight, Wisdom y Bright.  
Magic caía al vacio de oscuridad, no podía moverse y cuando estuvo a punto de perder la esperanza, algo detuvo su caída.  
Magic estaba sobre un naipe gigante.  
Pero, qué diablos, dijo Magic atónito.  
Buenas tardes Magic Sword, que cuentas, dijo una voz juguetona atrás de él.  
Un poni castaño con lentes lo miraba sonriente.  
¡Hunter!, gracias por salvarme, dijo Magic.  
No hay de que, se lo mínimo que puedo hacer por un amigo, dijo hunter.  
Que le va a pasar a Amargon, dijo Magic mirando así abajo.  
El cuerpo de hunter cambio y una capa negra lo cubrió.  
Eso es asusto mío, no debes preocuparte, dijo hunter en un tono serio.  
Ok, observador, dijo Magic.  
Hunter lanzo una carta y detrás de Magic apareció una puerta.  
Gracias amigo, dijo Magic y cruzo la puerta.  
Buena suerte, amigo, dijo hunter en un tono suave.  
Todos estaba tristes al no tener noticias de Magic.  
Por qué, tiene que pasar esto, dijo llorando Twilight.  
En ese instante una puerta pareció de la nada y Magic salió de ella.  
Me extrañaron, dijo Magic en un tono alegre.  
¡Maldito! no sabes lo que sufrí, dijo Twilight golpeado a Magic.  
Lo siento querida, dijo Magic y la abrazo.  
¿Como saliste de eso?, pregunto Wisdom.  
Con la ayuda de un viejo amigo, respondió Magic.  
Bien todo término bien, dijo Gold.  
Pero en ese momento el Neoky de Gold le alerto de algo.  
¡Cuidado señor Magic!, dijo Gold empujándolo.  
Un rayo de energía verde cayó sobre Gold y lo hiso desaparecer.  
¡Gold!, grito Magic al verlo desparecer.  
Miren en el cielo, dijo Maisha.  
Una dirigible con una letra M en grande salió a toda velocidad de aquel lugar.  
Maldición, dijo Apple bloom y coloco un cartucho en el rifle y disparo, dándole en uno de los motores.  
Dudo mucho que con un disparo lo derribes, dijo Scoot.  
No era un disparo, era un rastreador, dijo Apple bloom galopando así la nave.  
¡A dónde vas!, grito Sweetie.  
¡A donde crees a rescatar a Gold!, grito Apple bloom.


	25. Chapter 24

Capitulo XXIV  
Regreso y una gran búsqueda.

¡Todos a la nave!, grito Scootaloo.  
Todos menos Twilight, Magic y Wisdom subieron en ese momento, ello por su parte fueron a chequear que Bright se encontraba bien.  
¿Madre, te sientes bien?, pregunto Magic y quitándole el collar.  
Si, estoy bien, pero ustedes deben ir a rescatar a Gold, él es muy importante para muchos ponis, dijo Bright.  
Tranquila madre Bright, haremos todo lo posible para ello, dijo Twilight.  
Abuela, temo que no separaremos de nuevo, dijo Wisdom abrazando a Bright.  
¡No tenemos tiempo!, grito Apple bloom.  
Vamos, dijo Magic tomando su espada y encaminándose a la nave.  
Cuídate, dijo Twilight y Wisdom siguiendo a Magic.  
Excelencia, espero que cumpla con su palabra, dijo Orochi.  
Lo hare, pero voy a tomar medidas por lo que hiciste, estarás con arresto domiciliario por tres meses y no podrás tomar participación en las asambleas, dijo Bright.  
Acepto las consecuencias, dijo Orochi.  
Bright se acerco a Orochi y le susurro en el oído lo que le prometió.  
Todos se colocaron en sus puestos y la nave partió a toda la velocidad que se podía.  
¡Maldición!, esta cosa no puede ir más rápido, dijo Scootaloo ansiosa.  
No tuvimos tiempo para colocarle propulsores, dijo Apple bloom moviendo el timón.  
Como vamos a encontrar a Gold, si vamos tan lento, dijo Sweetie.  
Apple bloom movió una palanca y del centro de la habitación apareció un mapa metálico, en el cual se apuntaba un lugar en especifico.  
Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Apple bloom, dijo Wing atónito.  
¿Que se supone que es esto?, pregunto Twilight.  
Esto es un mapa rastreador, lo diseñamos con Gold antes de partir, dijo Apple bloom con un dejo de amargura.  
Según mis cálculos tardaremos mucho en llegar, dijo Wisdom midiendo la distancia entre la nave y el rastreador.  
En ese mismo momento Bright terminaba de poner orden en Ossirya y al fin pudo descansar tranquila en su despacho.  
Menudo problema, dijo cansada Bright.  
Pero por lo menos tuviste la ayuda necesaria para salir airosa, dijo una voz en la nada.  
Bright dio un salto del susto y miro al lugar en donde salió esa voz.  
Un poni castaño con lentes se materializo de la nada, justo en frente de ella.  
Hunter no me asustes de esa forma, dijo Bright frunciendo el ceño.  
Lo lamento, es algo que no puedo evitar, dijo hunter en tono bromista.  
Bright respiro profundamente y miro a hunter con tranquilidad.  
Quiero darte las gracias, fuiste muy amable al rescatar a mi hijo del abismo, dijo Bright en forma cariñosa.  
No es nada, él es mi amigo, además crees que voy a dejar que Twilight se quede viuda, dijo hunter.  
Creo que no, tú la estimas mucho, dijo Bright sonriendo.  
En fin, quiero hablar de la conversación en secreto que tuviste con Orochi, dijo hunter.  
Bright quedo helada y se puso muy nerviosa.  
Yo… bueno…, veras… (Suspiro), lo siento hunter no tenía otra opción, dijo Bright muy arrepentida.  
Tranquila, eso lo voy a resolver a su debido tiempo, además era parte que lo que te dije aquella ves, dijo hunter.  
Bright recordó esa visita, (Flashback de Bright).  
Una tarde hace 7 años antes de lo eventos actuales.  
(Suspiro) vaya este día fue muy largo, dijo Bright cansado de todas las actividades cívicas que realizó.  
Parece que alguien trabaja mucho, dijo una voz misteriosa en las sombras.  
¡¿Quién anda hay?! Dijo Bright preparándose para atacar.  
Un poni castaño con lentes emergió de las sombras y se coloco en frente de ella.  
Hola Bright Wisdom, es un placer conocer a una alicornio tan brillante como tú, dijo el poni.  
¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué haces en mi despacho?, pregunto Bright.  
Soy Hunter el decimo cuarto, pero creo que me conoces mejor como "El Observador", dijo Hunter.  
El… observador, dijo atónita Bright.  
Hunter asistió con la cabeza y sonrío.  
Eh, lamento mis modales, siéntense señor observador, dijo Bright agitada por la inusual visita.  
Tranquila, solo vengo de paso, tengo que contarte unas cosas que pasaran en el futuro, dijo Hunter.  
Pero el futuro lo tengo claro, puedo ver el futuro y no he visto nada que merezca atención, dijo Bright.  
Mi querida Bright, tu solo ves una de las realidades, yo puedo verlas todas a la vez y en una de ellas tú serás víctima de un golpe de estado, dijo hunter.  
¿Qué?, dijo Bright atónita.  
Lo que oíste, tus cancilleres te traicionaran, dijo Hunter.  
Pero mi gobierno es perfecto, además mis cancilleres están felices, dijo Bright.  
Mi pequeña ilusa, nadie es 100% feliz, bueno te voy a dar unos concejos para que salgas viva de aquello, dijo hunter.  
Bright miro a hunter con atención.  
Lo primero prepara una ofensiva con tus aprendices, ellos son leales a ti, lo segundo un guerrero de Equestria te protegerá y evitara que te pase algo malo y lo tercero te daré un secreto que salvara la vida de tu hijo, dijo hunter.  
¿Que guerrero de Equestria?, pregunto Bright.  
Eso lo descubrirás con una prueba de valor y tenacidad, dijo hunter sacando una carta y lanzándola.  
La carta se convirtió en una armadura de oro y plata.  
Es la armadura de Orión, dijo Bright atónita.  
Sip, te la prestare para que diseñes la prueba, dijo hunter.  
Y cuál es el secreto que le salvara la vida a mi hijo, dijo Bright.  
Bueno aquello es así, dijo hunter y se acerco a Bright.  
(Fin del flashback)  
Espero que Gold esté bien, dijo preocupada Bright.  
Hunter hizo aparecer una baraja y empezó a mezclarla en sus casco, hasta que saco un naipe y se la mostro a Bright.  
En el cielo la nave creada por Apple y Gold volaba a su máxima velocidad, por lo cual tardaron unas 3 horas en llegar a lo que parecía ser una torre en medio de una isla.  
Según el radar este es el lugar donde tienen a Gold, dijo Apple bloom.  
Bueno que esperamos, vamos rescatarle, dijo Wing preparándose a salir.  
No tan rápido hijo, dijo Magic sujetándolo con su magia.  
Magic tiene razón, debemos ser sigilosos al entrar en la torre, dijo Twilight.  
Todos descendieron de la nave y se acercaron a la torre con mucho cuidado y sigilo.  
Justo en la puerta, al momento de entrar un sonido de que algo cayó hacia el mar llamo la atención de todos.  
¿Qué fue eso?, pregunto Sweetie.  
Debe ser una roca que se desprendió, dijo Magic.  
Al entrar se encontraron con una escena extraña, cables pasaban por todos lados y seres mecánicos se trasladaban por los pasillos y cañones se movían entre las paredes.  
Que diablos es esto, dijo Wisdom atónita.  
En ese momento los seres mecánicos se voltearon para ver lo había entrado.  
Wisdom reacciono y creó una barrera y Twilight coloco un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre la barrera, provocando que ellos fueran indetectables.  
Eso estuvo cerca, dijo Sweetie.  
Twilight se teletransporto justo a una rejilla en el techo y coloco su cuerno en los cable.  
Twilight recibió una descarga de información que llego a su cerebro y comenzó a indagar sobre la torre.  
Una vez recopilado suficiente información, Twilight se teletransporto a donde los demás estaba.  
¿Y qué descubriste?, pregunto Magic.  
Este lugar es increíble, esos cables conducen gran cantidad de magia e información decodificada de alta densidad, es tanta que las partículas subatómicas se entrelinean con las partículas cuánticas, provocando una sinapsis mecánica sorprendente, dijo agitada Twilight.  
Todos la miraron atónitos.  
Podrías decirlo en español, por favor, dijo Magic en forma irónica.  
En resumen, dijo que esos cables conectan toda la torre y le dan poder a las maquinas que deambulan por aquí, dijo Wisdom.  
Y como las desactivamos, dijo Scoot.  
En lo que pude extraer de la base de datos, existen dos centros de control en esta torre, uno en el área izquierda y el otro en la derecha, debemos desactivarlos para entrar sin problemas, dijo Twilight.  
Bien, vamos a separarnos, Wisdom, Wing, Oki, Apple bloom irán por la derecha, dijo Magic.  
Bien, dijeron ellos.  
Yo, Twilight, Maisha, Sweetie y Scootaloo, iremos a la izquierda, dijo Magic.  
Los dos grupos se encaminaron a su destino, pero un pequeño problema tomo a nuestros héroes por sorpresa.  
¡Detectando presencia intrusa en perímetros de seguridad, activando bloqueo mágico!, dijo una voz femenina en las paredes.  
¿Que fue lo que dijo?, dijeron todos y un presión invadió a Magic, Wisdom, Twilight y a Sweetie.  
¿Se encuentran bien?, preguntaron los demás.  
Mis poderes, ya no están, dijo asustada Wisdom al ver que no podía usar su magia.  
¡Todos me escuchan!, dijo la voz de Twilight, esta provenía del aire.  
Mama, ¿eres tú? , ¿Cómo es que podemos escuchar tu vos, si estamos lejos de ti?, pregunto Wisdom.  
Bueno, a diferencia de otros ponis, yo tengo un objeto que me brinda poderes diferentes que la magia, bien esto es un conjuro de restricción, nadie puede usar magia en los corredores, debemos llegar lo antes posible a los centros de control, para así anular todo esto, dijo la voz de Twilight.  
Bien, dijeron el grupo de Wisdom y comenzaron a galopar.  
Los guardias mecánicos al detectar a los intrusos comenzaron una cruenta lucha para eliminarlos.  
Wing y Oki empezaron a destruir a los guardias con sus espadas para defender a Wisdom, mientras que Apple bloom disparaba rápidamente para mantener a raya a los guardias, cosa que les tomo mucho trabajo, ya que, los androides se movían muy rápidos y utilizaban sables de energía para defenderse.  
Por su parte el equipo de Twilight pasaba por momentos complicados.  
Magic al no poder usar su magia, tenía que blandir la espada con la boca, cosa que limitaba mucho sus movimientos y debilitaba sus ataques.  
Mientras los demás protegían a Sweetie, ya que, era la más débil del grupo en esta situación.  
Debemos llegar lo antes posible, dijo Twilight destruyendo a un guardia con sus casco envueltos en energía.  
Es fácil decirlo, tú tienes magia, dijo sarcásticamente Magic.  
Twilight se sintió ofendida con ese comentario y no perdió la oportunidad para demostrarle su postura a Magic.  
Cuando Magic intento cortar a un guardia, pero del suelo emergieron cientos de filosas puntas metálicas, que pasaron rozando a Magic y atravesaron a los guardias.  
¡No vuelvas a hablar en ese tono!, ¡entendiste!, dijo molesta Twilight.  
Si querida, dijo asustado Magic.  
Los demás miraban atónitos esa insólita discusión de pareja.  
El equipo de Wisdom había llegado a lo que pareció ser un corredor vacio, pero cuando Wing coloco su casco, de las paredes empezaron a salir rayos láser e impidió que todos avanzaran.  
¿Ahora como vamos a pasar?, pregunto Wisdom.  
Déjemelo a mí, dijo Oki despegando.  
Ella se desplazaba con agilidad y elasticidad por entre los laser, los cuales pasaban a milímetros de su cuerpo y en cuestión de minutos Oki llego al final del corredor y desactivo la trama.  
Mientras tanto Magic se defendía de una guardia con casco de sierra eléctrica que intentaba córtalo, pero fue Scoot quien se lo saco de encima con una patada.  
Twilight protegía a Sweetie con rayos de energía, mientras que Maisha lanzaba acido a unos guardias que se acercaban.  
Esto es cosa de locos, dijo Sweetie.  
Debemos mantenernos firmes, la vida de Gold está en juego, dijo Magic cortando a dos guardias.  
Wing y Oki por su parte se vieron obligados a colocarse uno detrás del otro, para evitar que los atacaran por la espalda, mientras que Apple bloom disparaba a los guardias que se acercaba a Wisdom, cosa que a ella le resultaba incomodo, ya que, no podía defenderse por sí sola.  
¿Cuando terminara esto?, pregunto Oki agotada mientras cortaba en dos a un guardia.  
No falta mucho, le respondió Apple bloom disparándole en la cabeza a un guardia.  
No bajemos la guardia, ellos son solo una distracción para evitar que lleguemos al centro de control, dijo Wing recuperando el aliento.  
Wisdom miraba asustada la masacre que se producía, ella jamás pensó que alguien pudiera construir algo tan tecnológicamente avanzado y destructivo.  
Por su parte Twilight llegaba al centro de control, pero la entrada no estaba por ninguna parte.  
¿Donde diablos esta la puerta?, pregunto Sweetie.  
Magic miraba todo el lugar, intentaba ver si había un botón o una perrilla que abriera un compartimiento, pero nada.  
Esto no tiene sentido, dijo Twilight mirando la pared.  
Maisha miro el techo y por corazonada soplo su gas venenoso, y provoco un efecto inesperado.  
¡Sea detectado sustancias nocivas, abriendo puertas para activación de protocolo de desinfección!, dijo una voz de las paredes y una puerta oculta apareció en frente de ellos.  
Eso fue brillante, dijo Twilight.  
Maisha se sintió alagada y siguió a los demás a la sala de control.  
En ese mismo momento Wisdom era aficiona por unos cables que emergieron de las paredes.  
¡Tranquila hermana!, voy a salvarte, grito Wing abriendo paso entre los cables.  
Oki, guíame, dijo Apple bloom apuntando.  
Oki miro con cuidado los cables para distinguir la ubicación de Wisdom.  
Tres grados este, dos oriente y uno norte, dijo Oki y Apple bloom movió el rifle en esa posición.  
En eso el cuerpo se Wisdom se coloco en posición y Oki dio la orden.  
¡Fuego!, grito Oki y Apple bloom disparo.  
La bala atravesó entre la maraña de cable y dio en el blanco, justo en el cuello de Wisdom, provocando que ella callera libre al suelo.  
Wing abrió el camino y coloco a Wisdom en su lomo.  
¿Te encuentras bien, hermana?, pregunto Wing.  
Si, gracias, dijo débilmente Wisdom.  
Mientras tanto Twilight y los demás pasaban por una infinidad de protocolos de seguridad, para al final llegar a la sala de control.  
Era una sala muy grande en la cual flotaban símbolos luminosos y cables que se unían a un cubo gigante de cristal, el cual brillaba y liberaba energía en forma constante.  
Wow, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días, dio Sweetie atónita.  
Twilight se acerco al cubo y se paro en un círculo, el cual brillo y elevo a Twilight a una plataforma justo en frente del cubo.  
Bien, que comience la diversión, dijo Twilight colocándose un casco que había sobre el tablero de control.  
Twilight comenzó a mover perilla y apretar botones, mientras su cerebro se conectaba a la base de datos.  
Al parecer este lugar controla las defensas y el primer nivel sello de restricción, dijo Twilight.  
Entonces desactívalas, dijo Magic.  
Ok, me tardare, estos códigos son muy complejos, pero un cerebro tan hábil como el mío lo solucionara, dijo Twilight comenzando a hackear el sistema.  
Mientras tanto, Wisdom y los demás eran acribilladlos por los cañones de energía que disparaban con una velocidad alarmante.  
Maldición no resistiré por mucho tiempo, dijo Wing cubriendo a todos con su espada.  
Oki se desplazaba lo más ágil posible para destruir los cañones, pero estos eran más duros de lo que pensaba y termino siendo expulsada lejos.  
¡Oki!, grito Wisdom intestándola y deteniendo su caída.  
En eso un rayo de energía dio a Wisdom y la lastimo.  
¡Bastardos!, grito Wing con tanta furia que una fuerza interna se despertó y con la espada lanzo un tornado que arraso con los cañones.  
¿Wisdom está bien?, dijo Apple bloom.  
Si, solo me lastimo un poco, dijo Wisdom.  
Wing se desplomo adolorido por la fuerza que uso.  
Al fin despertaste tu "Voluntad de la Muerte", dijo Oki en un tono calmado, mientras vendaba a Wisdom.  
¿Por qué me siento tan débil?, pregunto Wing.  
Es normal, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a tanto poder, dijo Oki.  
En eso más guardias parecieron y rodearon a todos.  
Maldición, dijo Wing a un débil.  
Pero los guardias se cayeron al suelo de repente.  
Que diablos pasó, dijo Wisdom.  
¡Hola chicos, me escuchan!, dijo la vos de Twilight desde las paredes.  
Si, te oímos mama, dijo Wisdom.  
¡Acabo de desactivar las defensas de la torre, sigan adelante y terminen con el resto!, dijo Twilight.  
Por supuesto, dijeron Wisdom y los demás.  
Apple bloom cargo a Wing, mientras que Oki lo hacía con Wisdom.  
Pesas mucho, dijo Apple bloom mientras lo transportaba a rastras.  
Lo siento, dijo Wing en tono sumiso.  
Wisdom y los demás se encontraron de frente con una puerta muy grande y en una esquina una tabla con símbolos.  
¿Que debemos hacer?, pregunto Oki.  
Creo que debemos colocar el código para abrir la puerta, respondió Wisdom intentando acercase a la tablilla.  
Wisdom miro atentamente los símbolos y intento encontrar un parámetro en común.  
Veamos está escrito en lengua antigua, si muevo esto por aquí, este por acá y aquello hacia arriba, dijo Wisdom cambiando los símbolos de lugar.  
Al cabo de unos minutos su escucho un clip y la enorme puerta se abrió.  
Perfecto, dijo Apple bloom y lanzo a Wing por la puerta, ya que, no soportaba mas el cargarlo.  
Eso fue un poco cruel de tu parte, dijo Wing intentando pararse.  
Lo siento, pero eres realmente pesado, dijo Apple bloom.  
Chicos, no creen que este lugar es un poco extraño, dijo Oki.  
En efecto, aquel lugar tenia forma piramidal, descargas eléctricas caían por todas partes, las cuales salían de una esfera de cristal que flotaba en el centro.  
Bien, creo que es mi turno para actuar, dijo Wisdom colocándose en el círculo y elevándose a la plataforma de control.  
Wisdom se coloco el casco y comenzó a indagar en los sistemas.  
Hija me escuchas, dijo la voz de Twilight en la mente de Wisdom.  
Si, ahora que debo hacer, dijo Wisdom.  
Debes desactiva el sello de restricción y luego encontrar la forma de llegar a la cima de la torre, dijo Twilight.  
Bien, dijo Wisdom y comenzó a hackear el sistema y al cabo de unos minutos el sello de restricción fue desactivado.  
Que alivio, me siento fuerte de nuevo, dijo Magic al sentir su magia por su cuerpo.  
Aun no cantemos victoria, dijo Twilight.  
Hija, hay alguna forma de subir, pregunto Twilight atreves de la red de cables.  
Si, un montacargas en el centro de la torre, te envió las coordenadas, dijo Wisdom.  
Bien, es tiempo de partir, dijo Twilight teletransportandose a donde están los demás.  
Y a donde vamos, dijo Magic.  
El cuerno de Twilight brillo y un holograma del mapa de la torre apareció.  
Nosotros estamos aquí, y debemos llegar a este montacargas, dijo Twilight señalando el lugar con su casco.  
Bien, que estamos esperando, dijo Scoot.  
Mientras tanto el equipo de Wisdom caminaba tranquilos por los pasillos, sabían que debían ir al montacargas, pero su tranquilidad no se debía a que las defensas de la torre estaban apagadas, sino porque estaban muy cansados y malheridos.  
Ya no aguanto más, quiero ir a dormir, se quejo Wing.  
Vamos no seas perezoso, dijo Wisdom en forma de regaño.  
Maldición, solo me quedan 3 tiros, dijo Apple bloom revisando la alforja.  
Eso significa que tendrás que saber utilizarlos bien, dijo Oki.  
Al cabo de un rato los dos equipos se encontraron en la puerta del montacargas.  
Inmediatamente Maisha atendió las heridas de Wing, Oki y Wisdom, mientras que Twilight programaba el montacargas para subir.  
En serio que tuvieron que pelear con cañones, dijo Scoot.  
Si, eso fue un verdadero inferno, dijo Apple bloom.  
Pero lograron salir con vida, eso es genial, dijo Sweetie.  
Listo, el montacargas llegara en unos instantes, dijo Twilight.  
Querida, tú también sientes este extraño poder en la torre, dijo Magic.  
Si yo también lo siento, debe ser algo que genera una gran cantidad de magia, pero igualmente me aterra, dijo Twilight.  
El montacargas llego y todos subieron a él.  
En ese mismo instante en Ossirya, Orochi era apresado en su domicilio.  
Bueno pudo haber sido peor, dijo Orochi mirando por la ventana como los soldados vigilaban el perímetro.  
Espero que tengas lo que prometiste, dijo una voz femenina.  
Orochi volteo y vio a Gilda entrar en la habitación.  
Te estaba esperando, siéntate, dijo Orochi.  
Gracias, dijo Gilda sentándose en un sillón muy lujoso.  
Ella me dio la ubicación del castillo olvidado (referencia a FF9), dijo Orochi entregando un pergamino a Gilda.  
Perfecto, el amo estará contento con ello, dijo Gilda.  
Y que me dices tú, estas realmente segura de seguir ayudando a tu padre después de lo que paso, dijo Orochi.  
Gilda se levanto muy rápida y agarro a Orochi del cuello y lo levanto.  
No vuelvas a mencionar nada sobre ese evento, me escuchaste, dijo amenazadoramente Gilda.  
Si, ya puedes soltarme, dijo sofocado Orochi al no poder respirara.  
Gilda lo soltó y se retiro con calma de la habitación.  
Menudo temperamento, dijo Orochi recuperando el aliento.  
El montacargas llego al final de la torre y todos se prepararon para lo que se podía venir.  
Espero que Gold esté bien, dijo muy afligida Sweetie.  
Eso lo sabremos cuando entremos, dijo Magic dando una parada a la puerta.  
Aquella habitación estaba completamente vacía, cosa que desconcertó a todos.  
Pero no hay nadie, dijo atónita Apple bloom.  
Están buscando algo, dijo una voz doble desde lo alto de la habitación.  
Una criatura negra con alas de insecto y cuerpo de caballo descendió y miro despectivamente a todos.  
¡Chrysalis!, gritando todo a la vez.  
¿Que estás haciendo aquí?, pregunto Twilight muy furiosa.  
Uh, tranquila Twilight, el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, es para estudiar una fuerte de energía positiva que me envió el doc. Q, dijo Chrysalis.  
Eso quiere decir que, dijo Magic.  
Así es, su amigo fue mi preciado espécimen de investigación, dijo Chrysalis.  
¿Dónde está?, pregunto Sweetie.  
Después de utilizarlo lo tire por la ventana, ya no me servía, dijo Chrysalis.  
Todos recodaron el sonido que algo cayó al mar, pero no sabían que era Gold.  
¡Maldita!, gritaron Wing y Oki, los cuales se lanzaron en cima de Chrysalis para cortarla.  
Pero al impactar las espadas el cuerpo de Chrysalis, estas se despedazaron por lo duro que era su cuerpo.  
Eso no es posible, dijo Magic atónito.  
Chrysalis levanto su casco e intento golpear a Oki, pero esta la esquivo.  
El casco de Chrysalis golpeo el suelo, el cual se triso por lo poderoso que fue el golpe.  
No puede ser, eso son los ataque de Gold, dijo Apple bloom horrorizada.  
Así es pequeña, extraje toda la energía del cuerpo de aquel inusual poni, y como veo soy mucho más fuerte que antes, dijo dichosa Chrysalis.  
Chrysalis despego a una enorme velocidad e intento golpear a Wisdom, pero su ataque fue bloqueado por Twilight, la cual tenía su casco envuelto en energía.  
Que curioso tú también te has vuelto fuerte, dijo Chrysalis sorprendía.  
No permitiré que lastimes a mi hija, dijo Twilight soltando una gran cantidad de energía por su casco.  
Aaaaa, grito Chrysalis al sentir un dolor horrible y se aparto con su casco llego de laceraciones.  
Eres aterradora Twilight, es por eso que me agradas como Némesis, dijo Chrysalis y las heridas desaparecían de la misma forma que lo asía Gold.  
Deja a mis amigos e hijos tranquilos, dijo amenazadora Twilight.  
De acurdo, dijo Chrysalis y su cuerno brillo.  
Un muro hecho de una sustancia verde aisló a Chrysalis y Twilight.  
¡Mama, Twilight!, gritaron los demás.  
Eso ni pensarlo, dijo Magic intentando cortar el muro, pero su espada no hizo ningún rasguño.  
Que diablo, dijo Magic atónito.  
El poder aquel poni es grandioso, mi magia se aplico cientos de veces y además de mi cuerpo se volvió inmensamente fuerte, dijo Chrysalis.  
Puede que te has vuelto más fuerte, pero yo te detendré, dijo Twilight preparándose para luchar.  
Eh esperado este momento tantas veces, al fin matare a la poni que me ha traído tantos problemas, dijo Chrysalis.  
Las dos chocaron su cuernos, gracias a la piedra filosofal Twilight podía igualar el poder de Chrysalis, pero semejante poder era en si dañino para Twilight, la cual sentía como su cuerpo se quemaba por el intenso poder.  
Twilight jadeaba y recordó la conversación que tuvo con hunter.  
(Flashback de Twilight)  
Esta gema es hermosa, dijo Twilight sosteniendo una gema carmesí.  
La gema salió del casco Twilight y levito hasta un poni castaño.  
Si, es genial la piedra filosofal, dijo hunter.  
Así que esta es la leyendaria gema, la que se obtiene con el esfuerzo de una vida, dijo Twilight sorprendía.  
Si, esta gema se crea con el alma del creador y es por eso que la gema se le llama también como la gema del alma, dijo hunter.  
¿Que tan poderosa es?, pregunto Twilight.  
Muy poderosa, es el equivalente al poder de un dios, hablo del poder de controlar la materia a nivel subatómico, el de poder manipular los elementos y crear cosas a partir de la nada, dijo hunter.  
Wow, eso quiere decir que un poni común y corriente puede ser un dios con ella, dijo Twilight.  
Si y no, la gema en si otorga un gran poder, pero a un precio muy grande, mientras más la uses mas se debilita tu cuerpo, el poder de un dios no puede ser controlado con el cuerpo de un mortal y eso significa que si usas la piedra filosofal en forma desmedía tu cuerpo se destruirá lenta y dolorosamente, dijo hunter.  
(Fin del flashback)  
Debo detenerla antes que mi cuerpo se desintegre, pensó Twilight.  
Que pasa Twilight, ya has tenido bastante, es una lástima porque aun no hemos acabado, dijo Chrysalis lanzado un poderos rayo.  
Twilight golpeo el suelo y una pared de roca y metal protegió a Twilight de ataque.  
Esto se acaba cundo yo lo dijo, dijo Twilight y volvió a golpea el suelo.  
Un pilar metálico salió por debajo de Chrysalis, la cual salió volando lejos por el impacto.  
Nada mal, dijo Chrysalis regenerando las heridas.  
Pero necesitas algo más que eso para detenerme, dijo Chrysalis lanzando una estela verde de energía.  
Twilight aspiro aire y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego por la boca, la cual anulo la estila de energía.  
Twilight se convulsiono por el poder que fluía en su cuerpo y luego comenzó a escupir sangre.  
Maldición, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda soportar este nivel, pensó Twilight.  
¿Que le pasa?, pregunto Scoot.  
Ella está sufriendo los efectos secundarios de estar usando un objeto exclusivo para dioses, respondió Magic.  
Que, un objeto para dioses, dijo atónita Wisdom.  
Esa gema que tiene en el cuello, es una objeto místico muy poderoso, si se usa moderadamente es inofensivo, pero si se usa en forma exagerada el cuerpo del usuario se irá deteriorando hasta provocar la muerte, dijo Magic.  
Oh por Celestia, dijo Sweetie llevándose los cascos a la boca del horror.  
Vamos Twi, tu puedes, animo mentalmente Magic.  
Que pasa, te cansas muy rápido, dijo Chrysalis lanzando una lluvia de golpes a una gran velocidad.  
Twilight se volvió intangible para evitar los golpes y cargo toda la energía en la gema y lanzo un poderoso rayo.  
Chrysalis salió volando con fuerza para quedar incrustada en la pared.  
La sangre de Twilight comenzó a salir de su cuerpo de forma dolorosa.  
Vamos, dijo Twilight concentrándose e impulsando la regeneración de su cuerpo, pero la piedra comenzó a tornarse oscura y esto asusto a Twilight.  
Maldición, mis malos pensamiento están contaminando la piedra filosofal, pensó Twilight.  
Vaya, vaya, vaya, al parecer una poni está llegando a su límite, dijo la voz de Chrysalis saliendo del agujero de la pared.  
No me vencerás, dijo Twilight.  
En realidad ya lo hice, dijo Chrysalis despegando a gran velocidad y atravesando a Twilight con su cuerno.  
¡Twilight!, gritaron todos al ver en cuerpo empalado de Twilight.  
Jajaja, rio Chrysalis y movió su cabeza con fuerza, el cuerpo de Twilight salió volando y se azoto con el suelo.  
Twilight jadeaba mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre, no podía moverse y menos podía morir, la piedra filosofal la mantenía con vida.  
¡Twilight levántate, tu puedes!, grito desesperado Magic.  
Vaya, al parecer esta cosa esta evitando que te mueras, dijo Chrysalis levantando la piedra filosofal y quitándosela del cuello de Twilight.  
Es realmente hermosa, dijo Chrysalis.  
En eso la piedra comenzó a calentase en forma desmedida, a tal punto que Chrysalis tuvo que lanzarla lejos para detener el dolor que provocaba.  
Por todos los rayos, grito Chrysalis soplándose el casco el cual tenía horrible quemaduras.  
Vamos mama, levántate, suplico Wisdom y Wing.  
Los demás están horrorizados y a punto de llorar al ver a Twilight muerta en el suelo, el cual estaba lleno de sangre.  
Twilight lentamente iba muriendo, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante.  
Soy una inútil, ya no puedo mas, dijo Twilight sumergiéndose en el abismo.  
Esa no es la Twilight que conozco, dijo una voz alegre.  
Twilight reacciono y se vio parada en un campo de flores blancas.  
Doro, doro, doro, canto una voz alegre detrás de ella.  
¿Hunter?, pregunto Twilight sin voltearse.  
Si pequeña, respondió hunter.  
Los dos estaban de espalda uno con el otro.  
Te he decepcionado, no fui capaz de detener a Chrysalis, ni menos supe utilizar la piedra filosofal, soy una inútil y una estúpida unicornio, dijo con tristeza Twilight.  
Tú nunca me decepcionaras, tú eres y siempre serás mi pequeña curiosa, la que siendo una simple unicornio se convirtió en la elegida de la princesa Celestia y después en la más brillante y talentosa unicornio de todo el mundo, dijo hunter.  
No sigas, sé que no soy capaz de vencer a Chrysalis, no sin la piedra filosofal, dijo tristemente Twilight.  
¿Quien dice que no puedes vencerla?, pregunto Hunter.  
Buen…. yo, respondió Twilight.  
Mi pequeña, nunca aprenderás que las limitación son las que nosotros nos ponemos, no existe nada imposible, solo debemos creer que podemos logra lo imposible y la victoria es nuestra, además quien te dijo que necesitas una gema mística para derrotar a Chrysalis, dijo hunter.  
Twilight se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y que estaba siendo una ilusa al pensar que necesitaba la piedra filosofal para derrotar a la enemiga más terca que tenia.  
Tú eres el opuesto de Chrysalis, tu solo debes utilizar su poder en su contra, además que te enseñe sobre la alquimia, dijo hunter.

Tienes razón hunter, realmente no se qué sería de mi sin tus consejos, dijo tranquila y feliz Twilight.  
Para eso esto pequeña, dijo sonriendo hunter.  
Twilight despertó de su sueño e intento levantarse.  
Eso es imposible, dijo atónita Chrysalis.  
Los demás vitoreaban el regreso de Twilight.  
Nunca me rendiré y menos me dejare vencer, dijo Twilight y comenzó a mover su casco sobre la sangre.

Creo que fui muy blanda contigo, es tiempo de terminar esto, dijo Chrysalis y se lanzo sobre Twilight.

Pero cuando Chrysalis roso la sangre de Twilight, esta se activo creando unas cadenas.

¿Qué diablos es esto?, dijo Chrysalis.

Tu ansiedad por matarme no te dejo pensar racionalmente y como vez caíste mi trampa, dijo Twilight.

¿Y qué piensas hacer con esto?, dijo Chrysalis.

Tú que crees, dijo Twilight y se concentro.

El cuerpo de Chrysalis comenzó a quemarse y a soltar sangre, mientras que Twilight se regeneraba de todas sus heridas.

Me siento viva otra vez, dijo Twilight resplandeciente de vitalidad, mientras que Chrysalis jadeaba de dolor.

Qué diablos fue eso, dijo Wisdom.

No tengo idea, al parecer Twilight tiene trucos que yo desconozco, dijo Magic.

Maldita, pero no te dejare ganar, dijo Chrysalis.

Creo que alguien me subestimó, dijo una voz desde la ventana.

Todos miraron y quedaron atónitos.

Era Gold, estaba empapado, con muchos corte, moretones y raspaduras, pero se veía firme y molesto.

No puede creer que hayas sobrevivido a mi extracción, dijo Chrysalis atónita.

No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, dijo Gold acercándose.

Ok, tendré que matarte, dijo Chrysalis lanzándose sobre Gold.

Pero en eso el cuerpo de Chrysalis se paralizo y no pudo moverse, además un aura azul cubrió todo el cuerpo de Chrysalis.

Qué diablos, no puedo moverme, dijo Chrysalis.

Fuiste muy ilusa al creer que podrías controlar mi poder, ya que, el que lo controla soy yo, dijo Gold y levanto su casco, lo cual provoco que el cuerpo de Chrysalis quedara suspendido en el aire.

¡Bájame maldito!, grito Chrysalis.

Lo que digas, dijo Gold y lanzo la Chrysalis al techo, para luego impactarla con el suelo.

Chrysalis se quejaba del dolor y cuando intento levantarse Gold la lanzo a la muralla verde, provocando que esta se rompiera por el impacto y quedara incrustada en la pared del fondo.

Todos salieron del encierro y fueron a revisar a los dos ponis.

Mama eso estuvo increíble, dijo Wisdom.

Gracias hija, dijo Twilight.

Mientras tanto Applebloom, Sweetie y Oki abrazaban a Gold.

Pensamos que estabas muerto, dijo sollozando Sweetie.

Bueno, como ven estoy bien, aunque sin mi Neoky, dijo Gold.

En eso de los escombros emergió Chrysalis muy furiosa y dispuesta a matar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre alguien, Gold se concentro y fulmino a Chrysalis con la mirada, lo que provoco que esa comenzara a arder en llamas azules.

Chrysalis gritaba de dolor, en eso Gold pestaño y las llamas desaparecieron.

Gold se acerco a Chrysalis y luego la beso en la boca.

Chrysalis se agito y una ráfaga de energía azul salió de Chrysalis y entro en Gold.

esto está mejor, dijo Gold sentándose en el suelo y descansando.

Magic y Twilight encadenaron a Chrysalis, mientras que los demás se acercaban a Gold.

¿Estás bien?, Preguntó Scoot.

Si, solo un poco adolorido y cansado, dijo Gold.

Eso fue realimente increíble, dijo Twilight.

Nadie puede controlar en Neoky de otro usurario, es la primera enseñanza que se son impone, dijo Gold.

Me alegra tanto que estés vivo, dijo Apple bloom.

Si, por un momento creímos lo peor, pero como siempre son demuestras que no eres un poni cualquiera, dijo Wisdom.

Yo no puedo morir aun, tengo muchas cosas por completar antes de poder descansar, dijo Gold con aires de misterio.

Wing ayudo a Gold a levantarse, mientras que Magic jalaba a Chrysalis a la nave, habían completado la misión de rescate, pero algo no estaba terminado, Gold se sentía decepcionado de sus capacidades y eso lo entristeció.

Por su parte en un lugar muy lejano M y sus secuaces ponían sus cascos en la información que Gilda les había recopilado y muy pronto el mundo conocería el caos.


End file.
